Fix the broken pieces
by SD130413
Summary: Very E/O story, return of some very loved and very hated characters and of course so many twists because nothing is ever pretty in SVU!
1. Chapter 1

**This is unrelated to my other story Love is what matters most! **

**Dick Wolf owns all the characters this is just a figment of my crazed obsession with E/O**

**Very E/O with a lot of twists and I dunno just enjoy!**

Chapter One

She raised the coffee cup to her mouth and took a small sip before looking over at him. He quickly diverted his eyes. She placed the mug on the table. He looked at her again. She slowly rolled her lips together as she read the document in front of her. Lifting her eyes to his face he quickly looked at his computer screen.

How long were they going to act like they weren't watching each other?

"Benson! Stabler!" Captain Donald Cragen called from the door to his office.

"What is it Cap?" Olivia asked as she spun her chair round to face him.

"Your needed down in Central Park." Cragen said.

"What is it?" Elliot said getting from his seat and pulling his coat from the back of his chair.

"Possible rape-homicide. Warner is down there already." He said and Olivia and Elliot headed off out the door.

Xxx

"What have we got?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia approached the murder scene.

"Female, early thirties multiple stab wounds post-mortem COD strangulation." Melinda Warner said seeing the detectives approaching

"El..." Olivia said gripping his arm to support her buckling knees.

"I'll know more once I get her on my table." Warner continued.

"Liv?" He asked putting his arm around her waist.

"I know her." Olivia whispered turning her head away. "I know her well."

"Ok come on." Elliot said helping to support her as he moved her away from the crime scene.

"Who is she Liv?" He asked once she seemed to get over the initial shock.

"D.A Coral Dwight, she was my best friend in the Academy." Olivia sighed. "She's got kids El! And a husband." Olivia could barely keep herself from crying. She turned to the car and slammed her fists down on the bonnet.

"Liv..." Elliot said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't Elliot, she's one of the only people from the Academy that I kept in touch with... we were ... Oh my God... we were supposed to be meeting for drinks tonight." Olivia sighed as she tried to hide the emotion in her voice.

"Ok come on let's get you back to the precinct." Elliot said.

"No, I want to be the one to tell Jack her husband, I know him so it might be easier coming from me." Olivia said.

"Ok Liv, I thought you said she was a D.A.?" Elliot asked as he placed the keys into the ignition.

"I did." Olivia said.

"But she was in the Academy with you?" He asked feeling a little confused.

"Yes, she decided that the police force wasn't for her and went to law school." Olivia explained as they headed in the direction of the Dwight residence.

Olivia held her breath as she knocked on the door. Jack opened it a smile on his face.

"Olivia! How are you?" He said giving her the embrace he always did when he greeted her. "Come in!" He said moving out of the way to let them inside. Olivia had been in the house so many times she knew to make her way to the living room. As she did every time she was there she sat on the love seat that sat facing a large stone fireplace. Elliot stood beside her.

"Coral's working at the moment, she has a very big case going on and pulled an all nighter at the office last night but aren't you meeting her from drinks later?" Jack asked and Olivia knew that he had sensed that something was wrong.

"Jack..." Olivia started but her voice broke away.

"Don't Olivia." He said shaking his head as his eyes began to fill with tears.

"Jack ... Coral's body was found in Central Park this morning." Olivia said her eyes glistening once again.

"No!" He gasped putting his head in his hands. Olivia rushed to his side and placed her arms around him. It didn't matter that she normally didn't do this as Jack was her friend. The victim was her friend.

"Why?" Jack sobbed as Olivia's tears dripped down her cheek.

"I don't know Jack." She whispered.

"And what am I to tell the kids?" he cried harder. "How am I supposed to tell them their mother is ... is ...Oh My God." He jumped out of his seat and ran to the kitchen. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other as they heard him heave.

"El..." Olivia whispered as she wiped the tear that was falling at her jaw.

"I know Liv." He said his heart breaking for his partner.

Olivia went to the kitchen and left Elliot behind. Jack was looking out of the window and sobbing softly.

"Jack. I'll get this bastard." Olivia said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I know you will." He whispered.

"We have to go but I'll call you if I have any news." Olivia said as she pulled Jack into her arms. He continued to sob and Olivia didn't feel like she could let him go easily.

"Wait." Jack said before pulling away from Olivia. He rushed around to the kitchen cabinets and went into a drawer before coming back to Olivia with a piece of paper.

"I don't know if it means anything but it came in the mail." He said handing the paper to Olivia.

**Coral, **

**You'll be my first, watch your back.**

"When did this come?" Olivia asked her eyes still transfixed on the note.

"Yesterday morning." He said.

"Ok, I'll get it into the lab and Jack I will keep you in the loop as much as possible." Olivia said.

"I know and don't be a stranger, I'm sure the boys would love to see you." Jack smiled weakly.

"We'll see ourselves out." Olivia said before going to get Elliot and leaving.

xxx

In the car on the way to the lab Olivia was quiet. She wasn't a person who opened up to people and trusted openly but Coral had been someone she'd confided everything about her past.

When they went into the lab they handed the paper over before going straight back to the precinct.

"What have we got?" Cragen asked coming towards her.

"Coral Dwight D.A, 33, she had a note yesterday morning saying that she'd be his first don't know if it related though but it's in the lab now." Olivia explained.

"We're just waiting to hear off Warner so we can know exactly what we have." Elliot added.

"Ok then Olivia and Elliot go to the morgue and wait until you have everything that Warner has. Fin and John check her phone and emails and see if you can dig anything out of those." Cragen said. "Let's catch this guy as I don't want to see any more of his handiwork." He added.

Just as Olivia and Elliot were about to leave her desk phone rang.

"Special Victims Unit, Benson." She said placing the phone to her ear. "Ok we'll be right there."

She glanced over at Elliot her face white.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Another victim." She said.

**So did you enjoy? It's not much in this chapter I know but there is a lot of very M rated E/O to come I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the wait! I got carried away writing! Hehe! So here it is the second chapter in my very twisted love story, ye so focus on the love not the case and it will make more sense later! Bye!**

**Review!**

"Oh my God." Olivia gasped as she stood over the second body.

"Liv?" Elliot asked as she turned away clutching to her stomach.

"I know her too." Olivia sighed wiping a tear from her eye before it fell.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked his eyebrows raised.

"She was in the Academy with me too. She and I lived together briefly." Olivia explained. "Her name is Lorna Collins." Olivia added.

"Ok." Elliot said pulling her into an embrace.

"What the fuck's going on El?" She cried her head in his shoulder.

"I don't know but we'll get this creep." He said firmly.

Just then Olivia's cell rung.

"Benson." She sniffed trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying to the person on the other side.

"Yeah we'll be right there." She said before hanging up the phone and sighing

"What is it?" Elliot asked.

"O'Harran wants us in the lab. He says he's got something we but according to him more importantly me need to see." She explained.

"Ok let's go." Elliot said rubbing her shoulder before heading to the car.

Xxx

When they got to the lab O'Harran smiled softly at them and Olivia knew something was up.

"Ok so that piece of paper you gave me had a little more information on it than what you could see." O'Harran explained as he switched on a monitor.

"Ok so what have we got?" Elliot asked as O'Harran adjusted the dial on the screen.

"Here what you can see is the note, if I change the frequency on the light that is fired at it, you can see that he wrote more whilst leaning the paper on this one."

Elliot and Olivia stared as O'Harran stepped away from the monitor.

"Oh My God." Olivia gasped.

**Olivia, **

**You're my third. I'm getting very excited.**

"You've got to get off this case Liv." Elliot said.

"Why? I mean I'm not the only Olivia in Manhattan." Olivia shuddered as she spoke as she knew that it was probably her.

"Liv..." Elliot sighed.

"Don't Elliot, let's just get this guy before someone else gets killed." Olivia sighed.

"The first two people killed were people in Academy with you so let's go back to the precinct and see what Cragen says." Elliot explained.

"No." Olivia explained. "He sent a note to Coral and according to this he has sent one to someone called Olivia if that's me then he'll have sent it to my apartment or to the precinct." Olivia sighed.

"Ok let's go." Elliot explained.

Xxx

When they arrived at the apartment block Olivia opened the mail box.

"Wait." Elliot said.

"What?" Olivia asked but Elliot was already handing her a pair of gloves.

They sat down on the stairs and Olivia flicked through the mail until she found an envelope that had been written by hand. Her breath shook as she flipped it round and began opening it.

"Liv..." Elliot said as Olivia held the folded note in her shaking hands.

She blinked hard and opened it.

"Oh My God." Olivia whispered seeing the note she had read back in the lab.

"Ok come on let's get this down to the lab and then get to the precinct." Elliot said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Uh yeah...yeah let's go." Olivia said getting to her feet. Elliot followed her out.

Xxx

"Where have you two been?" Cragen asked as Olivia and Elliot came into the squad room.

"Cap we have a problem." Elliot said.

"Ok come on my office." He said seeing Olivia look worried and withdrawn.

Elliot and Olivia filed into Cragen's office.

"So come on what is it?" He asked.

"Olivia is next on his list." Elliot said straight. Cragen just stared at them for a moment as he thought.

"Ok Olivia you are on desk duty ..."

"Cap!" She interrupted.

"Don't argue with me a killer is out there and two people are already dead and you are not leaving my sight until he is in cuffs." Cragen explained.

"Elliot take Fin down to the morgue Warner's got something for you. Olivia get to your desk write you fives and ..." He sighed. "Just hang tight." He said.

Olivia and Elliot left the office and Olivia took to her desk as Elliot left with Fin.

"Here you go." Munch said placing a mug in front of her.

"Thanks Munch." She said without looking at him.

"I know your worried but Elliot will let nothing happen to you neither will Fin ok?" Munch smiled trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah... yeah I know." Olivia sighed as she began to type.

Meanwhile Fin and Elliot had arrived at the morgue.

"So what have we got?" Elliot asked.

"Well both were stabbed but it was definitely personal, the cuts were made with a knife around four inches long possibly a steak knife. He cut around their breasts and vagina, tracing the lines of their body. He raped them and left fluids inside both of them, so catch this guy and I'll prove it's definitely him. He then sodomised them with the knife. Cause of death is strangulation and from what I can tell it's a belt I found pieces of the leather." Warner explained.

"Ok so we've got his DNA all we need to do now is find out exactly who it is." Elliot sighed.

"How's Olivia?" Warner asked.

"She says she's fine but I think she's scared." Elliot explained.

"I'm not surprised this guys a psycho." Warner said.

"Yup." Elliot sighed before following Fin out of the room.

Xxx

"So what have you got?" Olivia asked rushing over to Elliot.

"We know how they died and we've got his DNA." Elliot sighed.

"Ok so what now?" Olivia asked desperate to help.

"We need to sit down with you and see if we can find a suspect." Elliot explained.

"Fine should we go to an interrogation room?" Olivia asked.

"Ok." Elliot explained and she, Fin and Elliot went into one of the empty rooms.

"Right, starting to know what a Perp feels like." Olivia sighed as she sat in the chair that wobbled.

"Do you want me to get you another chair?" Fin asked.

"No just ask me what you need to know and I'll help the best I can." Olivia explained.

"Ok so Warner thinks these attacks were personal and both these women were in the Academy with you. Is there anything else that links you to them besides the Academy?" Elliot asked his hands on the table clasped together.

"Not really we still met with each other for lunch or for drinks but that was it." Olivia answered honestly.

"Ok so this perp must be linked to the Academy, did you three have any common friends beside each other that may have a grudge against you?" Elliot asked.

"Not really we were a tight group, when Coral left Lorna and I stuck together, you know we'd have made great partners, I had her back and she had mine." Olivia explained.

"Ok, did you have any admirers, someone who was jealous of how close the three of you were?"

"No but ..." Olivia bit her lip as she thought.

"What Liv? It might be important it might not but you need to lets us decide." Elliot said taking her hand that was on the table into his own.

"There was a guy, his name was Jacob Baxter, I dated him once and so did a lot of the other girls he was hot, but he and I lasted a while. When I broke up with him he started going after Coral and Lorna said if he ..." Her voice broke. "If he couldn't have me then no one could and so he stalked and harassed my friends." Olivia tried to regain her composure.

"Ok so is he a cop?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shook her head.

"No... no he uh... he got kicked out after a lot of women complained about him harassing them and that was me included." Olivia explained.

"Thanks Liv, we might need to ask you more questions but he's a suspect so we'll go find him." Elliot explained.

"Ok." Olivia sighed and sat back in her chair.

"We'll see you in a bit Baby Girl." Fin smiled before following Elliot out of the door.

Olivia took advantage of the peace. She had needed to cry all day and now she was alone she felt like she could do that. She brought her hands to her face as she began to sob and sob hard. Her shoulders shook as she cried for Coral and for Lorna and even though she wouldn't have admitted it, she cried for herself as she was scared and worried. As she tried to regain herself she went to the one way glass to clean herself up, Cragen took this as his sign to leave before he was found to have been watching her cry.

"Hey Liv." Munch smiled as she entered the squad room and grabbed her coat.

"Want some coffee?" She asked deciding she had done enough sitting around and Munch's coffee wasn't something she enjoyed very much.

"I can make you some coffee if you want Olivia?" Munch smiled.

"No, I need some air as being stuck here is driving me mad." Olivia said trying to smile but it looking more like she was piercing her lips together.

"Ok see you in a bit." Munch said turning back to his computer.

Olivia left the precinct and once in the open air she inhaled deeply. It was nice to just get some air and be away from the precinct were the images of her dead friends were looking at her. The coffee shop was only around the corner so she tucked her hands into her pocket and decided to enjoy the walk.

She could see the shop from where she was and so she quickened the pace when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged into the alley beside her.

"You're number three Olivia, you shouldn't have betrayed me." He whispered hoarsely.

Her defences snuck in immediately. She flung her elbow back and felt it made contact. She pulled away sharply and went for her gun when she saw the perp run off.

"Shit!" She gasped as she fought to get her breath back. She grabbed her cell and called Elliot.

"He just grabbed me." She panted leaning against the wall beside the alleyway.

"He did what? Where are you?" Elliot asked his voice panic stricken.

"I'm fine, I ..." She could feel the pain in the back of her neck so she took her hand up. She knew what it was without looking, her fingers had become wet.

"...I'm bleeding." She sighed.

"Ok where are you?" Elliot asked again.

"Just by Dina's coffee house." She said.

"Go into the coffee shop and wait I'll be there in a minute." Elliot said before hanging up the phone.

Olivia did as she was told. If she hadn't been scared before she definitely was now. She went into the coffee shop and ordered her usual but to have inside before she took a seat. Placing her head in her hands she couldn't help from becoming teary eyed.

"Here you are Detective Benson." The waitress placed the coffee down on the table.

"Thanks Lily." She smiled softly putting her hands around the mug.

"Are you alright Olivia?" Lily said her broad southern accent becoming deep with her concern.

"I'm ok Lily." She said taking the mug to her mouth and taking a long sip.

"Do you want me to call Elliot for you?" She asked.

"He's on his way." Olivia said and the waitress nodded before heading back for work.

Just then Elliot arrived.

"Olivia." He gasped.

She ran to him and flung her arms around his neck. He placed his hands around her waist and they held each other close.

"I'm ok." She whispered her cheek rubbing against his.

"The hell you are." He replied still holding her. "I should never have left you alone." He added.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Olivia said breaking the embrace even though she didn't want to. She was desperate to feel him close to her.

Olivia went back to sit down and Elliot sat opposite her before taking her hand into his own.

"What happened?" He asked.

Olivia just looked at him as she blinked back her tears.

"Liv tell me what happened." He said his voice firm.

"I came to get coffee and as I passed the alley he grabbed me from behind and wrapped his arm around my throat." Subconsciously she rubbed her neck and Elliot could see a red mark.

"Then what?" He asked.

"I elbowed him and pulled away as I went for my gun he ran off. I panicked El ... I didn't get to my gun in time." She began to sob.

"Liv." He said as he rushed to her side. He knelt down beside her and took her free hand. He pressed it gently to her lips.

"I ..." Olivia started but her voice failed.

"You said he cut you?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah the back of my neck, I think he might have had the knife in his hand and when I elbowed him it sliced the back of my neck." Olivia said as Elliot went to check it out.

"We need to get you to the ER, there's a lot of blood." Elliot said grabbing the serviette that Olivia had next to her coffee cup.

"No El, it's just a cut I'm fine." She whispered as he pressed the serviette to her neck.

"I don't think so Liv the blood isn't slowing down." Elliot said. "Come on ER now with me or when Cragen sends you. It's your choice." Elliot explained.

"Fine let's go." Olivia said finishing the remainder of her coffee.

**Awww poor Liv! I hope you caught on to her fear, I mean she's badass Benson who still gets scared, I love that about her!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts guys you are the best! Ok so here's chapter 3 and watch as this story becomes interesting! I've written 38 chapters so far and still going so will update more frequently!**

**M rated chapter here guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS AND GALS!**

"You're very lucky Detective, any deeper and you would be lying on a slab in the morgue." The nurse smiled as she placed yet another stitch through Olivia's skin. She gasped and squeezed Elliot's hand tighter. She hated hospitals but she hated being treated even more.

"My survivor." Elliot grinned as he nurse closed the stitches up.

"All done. Just keep it clean and then you'll need to make an appointment to have them taken out in around a week." The nurse smiled as Olivia jumped from the bed.

"Can I go now?" She asked just wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Yes you can go Detective just be careful." The nurse laughed and Olivia grabbed Elliot and pulled so that they could leave.

"Thanks." He said just as Olivia dragged him from there.

Xxx

"Olivia you don't leave the squad room without a Protective Detail do you hear me?" Cragen said as she and Elliot came back into the squad room.

"Cap..." She was about to argue but when she saw Cragen's face she decided against it.

"Don't Olivia, you are lucky to be stood there from what I gather so don't argue with me. However whilst you were at the ER Munch and Fin tracked down Baxter and they've been tag teaming him but

he refuses to talk to anyone but you Olivia, we haven't got enough on him for a DNA sample so you need to get a confession out of him so that we can all sleep better tonight." Cragen explained.

"Ok let's go." Olivia said heading towards the interrogation room.

"Wait, you are taking Elliot in there with him and you're going to try everything to get him to crack until he asks for a lawyer we have 23 hours before we have to let him go." Cragen explained.

"I'll get him." Olivia said firmly as Cragen knocked on the window to get Fin and Munch out of the room.

"What's he given you so far?" Cragen asked.

"A description of what Baby Girl looks like naked ..." Fin began as Olivia groaned of embarrassment.

"As well as a description of everything he did with her but we recon a lot of it is make believe." Fin added but Olivia was blushing which said otherwise.

Elliot felt it like a punch in the chest, he was jealous. He was the one who should see Olivia naked, not that he'd ever tell her but since he'd been divorced he'd thought about seeing her naked a lot.

"Right come on El." She said snapping him out of his daze.

Xxx

He stared at her as she walked into the interrogation room.

"Olivia." His voice said in a low growl and Olivia's eyes widened at hearing his voice. She looked at Elliot and nodded and he knew exactly what she meant.

"It's Detective." She said firmly.

"Yes I heard, I've been keeping an eye on you. Quite the crime fighter aren't you." He smirked. Olivia dived onto the table so she was right in his face.

"Don't play games with me, you killed them didn't you. You're the one who raped and killed Coral and Lorna because you hated them for having you thrown out of the Academy, just like you hate me." Olivia hissed. Elliot just leaned against the wall and watched her.

_God she was hot when she was angry._

"No. I didn't. That wasn't me." Baxter smirked. Olivia saw a flash in his eyes that told her otherwise.

She looked at Elliot as she was about to change tactics and she would need his help. She smiled at him, her eyes soft and seductive. She pulled away from the table and moved so that Baxter could see the way she was looking at him.

"Sleeping with your Partner Detective?" Baxter smiled.

"I'll ask the questions Baxter." She said softly.

"Ok. Shoot." He said.

"Did you enjoy giving a description of my naked body to my co workers?" She asked softly.

Elliot blinked, he couldn't miss it, she was being seductive and was waiting for him to help her.

"I did. They were quite surprised to hear how dirty we'd been Olivia." He whispered.

"Were they?" She asked as Elliot slipped his arms around her waist.

_Remember where you are Liv. _She told herself.

"Not that he doesn't know right _Liv_?" He hissed and Olivia saw that it was working, he was getting jealous.

"That's right Baxter, he's done everything we did and more." Olivia said as Elliot began stroking her legs.

She knew she was getting very wet but she needed to focus on getting the confession.

Outside the interrogation room looking in was Cragen, Fin and Munch.

"I hope that statement isn't true." Cragen swallowed not wanting to think about his two best detectives having to be split up.

"Nah Cap' they're just trying to get him rattled." Fin said.

"It's working look at him he's sweating like a pig." Munch laughed.

Back in the interrogation room things were getting hotter.

"So Baxter, why ... Oh El ..." Olivia groaned, it was part of the interrogation tactic but she was getting really turned on to as his hands explored her body through her clothes.

"I just can't keep my hands off this woman." Elliot said nipping at her ear.

"Yes but remember where we are." She giggled seductively before turning back to Baxter.

"Why did you kill them?" She asked her voice breathy.

"I didn't." He growled.

"Don't ... Oh El ... Don't lie." She smiled as Elliot's hands stroked her breasts. She could feel his hard on against her.

"I'm not."

"Of course you did, I was supposed to be number three." She managed to say without screaming as Elliot was now kissing the back of neck moving slowly to the front.

"Elliot." She moaned trying to keep focused on what she was doing.

"Ok stop it!" Baxter moaned jumping to his feet.

"What is it can't stand the heat?" Olivia laughed seeing that he also was hard.

"I did it, I killed them and I'll kill you too!" He lunged across the table but Olivia was too quick and jumped to the side and extended her arm causing him to fall back.

"Thanks for that." She smiled before heading out of the interrogation room.

"We got him." She smiled to her captain and co-workers.

"Yeah you did baby girl." Fin grinned.

"And I think we all need to take a cold shower you really put on a show. Let's hope he doesn't bring it up with his lawyer." Cragen laughed. "Fin lock him up before he goes to central booking for processing Liv take some time out and get your head together before you start on you DD five's." Cragen said before heading to his office.

Olivia flashed Elliot a smile before heading off to the cribs.

Once the door was shut she leaned against the locker. So many things were going through her mind and some of it was stuff she wanted rid of. She couldn't believe how turned on she had gotten in the interrogation room and she couldn't believe that Elliot had become just as horny. As she opened her locker to get some clean clothes the door to the cribs opened. She peered around the door of the locker and saw Elliot standing there.

"Hey." She smiled.

He said nothing but walked towards her with a look Olivia was sure she'd never seen before. He pushed her against the locker and his lips fell onto hers. He pulled away when he realised she wasn't kissing him back.

"El..." Olivia whispered, she was in severe shock.

"I'm sorry Liv." He answered taking a step back. "I shouldn't ..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as she leaned in and kissed him, unlike his to her, it wasn't hurried. It was slow, gentle and very passionate. Her tongue danced on his bottom lip and her arms slipped around his waist. He placed his arms around her neck one of his hands in her shoulder length brown hair. He put his tongue in her mouth and she didn't stop him as he pulled it out again. The kiss lasted minutes before she finally broke it off.

"Liv..." Elliot said. "You don't know how long I've waited to do that."

"Shh..." She said stroking the back of his head. "Just kiss me." She pleaded.

He didn't disappoint as his lips brushed against hers gently but she didn't want it to be soft so she fought her lips against his making it hot, fast and rough. He didn't know what he was doing but his hands were on her ass and he squeezed it as they kissed. She slipped her hands round to his front and stroked his abs. They didn't stop there. Before either of them knew what they were doing they were pulling at each other's clothes. Both of them working at each other's shirt buttons as they continued to kiss.

Olivia ripped his shirt from his arms before he gently lay her down on the nearest cot before their lips were once again together. He pulled away and started making his way down the front of her neck. She just moaned with pleasure as he danced around at her hips. He slowly unbuttoned her pants and pulled them from her skin. He then leaned in on top of her and kissed her again before making his way gently down her stomach, his hand slipped up her leg and she quivered with pleasure as she sat up and slipped off her bra before lying down again. Elliot's thumb stroked her slit through her panties and she once again quivered with pleasure. He let go and moved up to her breasts. He pinched her nipples and she bit down on her bottom lip as he took his lips to her right breast and sucked gently before using his teeth to pinch again. Olivia gasped in a combination of pleasure and pain and he stopped and looked at her.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked his voice breathy. She shook her head and bit down on her finger seductively.

Elliot grinned and went back down to her breasts. He kissed around her nipple before sucking at it again. Olivia felt the ache between her legs strengthen as she groaned with pleasure. Elliot slipped her panties down and stroked her slit again.

"You're dripping." He smiled. She nodded as he slipped two of his fingers into her slit and she gasped.

"Oh El." She smiled.

He slipped his fingers in and out gently at first but getting rougher. She moaned at his touch and he slipped out of her and leaned over her again, she took his hand and sucked at his fingers that had moments ago been inside of her. Elliot smiled and went onto his knees. He pulled her closer towards him and slipped his tongue gently between her slit, once again she was withering with pleasure. She clutched hard on the blankets underneath her to stop herself from calling out.

"I'm gonna cum." She moaned. "I'm ... oh El." She whispered as she reached her climax. He smiled and took her juices as all the muscles in her body began to relax. She panted and Elliot climbed next to her.

"You taste so good." He smiled as her breath began to slow down. She turned on her side and began to kiss him again.

"You are so good." She laughed as he pulled her into his arms. "Now what can I do for you?" She spoke in a seductive whisper. He just laughed as her hand began to stroke his hard length through his pants.

She rolled him over so now she was on top and she kissed him again. Her hand was still on his length as she slowly began to kiss his chest slowly working her way down. She slipped off his pants and his boxer shorts and took his hardness in her hands.

"I'm not surprised to see that you're this big." She laughed as she slowly kissed around the rim. He smiled as she slowly placed it inside her mouth. She slipped her mouth and her hand down until she choked causing her to pull it out but she did it again and again.

"Wait." Elliot said pulling her towards him. "I want to cum inside you." He whispered wiping the saliva from her jaw.

"Ok." She smiled before he flipped her over so he was on top.

He guided himself inside her. She gasped feeling him for the first time.

"You're so tight." He whispered as he pushed himself gently but deeper inside of her.

"Oh El." She gasped as he pushed the last few centimetres inside of her.

Her back was arched as he slowly began to move. She closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip as she was desperate to call out loudly. He pressed his lips to her breasts as he continued to move but she didn't allow him to stay in that position long. She flipped him over so that she was back on top. She grabbed his hands and pushed them above his head before intertwining her fingers with his. She pressed her lips to his as she slowly grinned against him.

"Oh Liv, you're so hot." He whispered as she bit gently on his bottom lip.

Once again they flipped over so that he was back on top, not that he'd ever tell Olivia but he wanted to be in control when she came. He became rougher as he pushed in and out of her. He leaned down and felt himself wanting to call out so he bit down on her neck. She gasped again a mixture of pleasure and pain and she knew he had drawn blood without even looking.

"Oh my God Elliot." She gasped and she bit down on his shoulder half for pay back half to stop herself from screaming. "I'm gonna cum." She gasped.

"This time, I am right with you baby." He said feeling himself reaching his climax.

They both called each other's name in a gasping whisper. She felt him explode inside of her and she gasped as she relieved herself too.

"Oh my God El!" She smiled as he pressed against her.

He was about to move when he stopped her.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"I just want to feel you inside of me." She smiled and he placed his head gently on her chest. She held his head and stroked his hair. After minutes had passed her looked into her brown eyes which were sparkling with passion.

"They're going to be wondering where we are." He laughed and she smiled at him.

"We should get dressed." She laughed.

As he pulled out of her she gasped and he leant over and kissed her again as she giggled seductively.

"I wish I could have told you before how hot you are Olivia Benson." He smiled.

**Now I hope I did that scene some justice! **

**Next chapter Elliot confesses and they both have a flashback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the response on the previous chapter. Just a small reminder that I am BRITISH so there are certain things I say and do different and though I do try! I will write Theatre not Theater and Centre not Center but that's just a couple of examples. Anyway the aftermath wwwww I hope you all like it!**

"Oh my God." Olivia said as she tidied herself up in the mirror on the door of her locker.

"What is it?" Elliot asked slipping his hands around her waist.

She pointed at her neck and he laughed.

"I'm sorry." He said seeing bright red teeth marks.

"How am I going to hide this from them?" She laughed pushing her cheek to his.

He looked at what she was wearing. A low cut red sweater which showed off her cleavage and he smiled at her.

"Don't worry those guys don't notice anything." He whispered. "By the way when can we do that again?" He laughed and she turned to look at him.

"You want to do it again?" She asked.

"and again and again!" He smiled.

"But I thought..." her voice trailed off.

"What? That I just wanted to let off steam after what happened in the interrogation? I did but ..." His voice trailed off this time.

"What is it El?" She asked him her hand on his cheek pushing to make him look at her.

"Olivia, I love you ok? I love you so much and ever since I've been divorced and even before I ..." She stopped him by pressing her lips to his.

"I love you too El. More than words could ever say." She said as her lips still pressed lightly on his.

"You do?" He asked pulling away so that he could look into her eyes.

"Since the very first day I met you." She smiled.

"Remember that day?" He asked and they both smiled.

"_Stabler!" Cragen called from the door of his office. _

"_Cap?" He asked turning to face him. _

"_Get in here, you can meet your new partner." Cragen smiled. _

_He didn't want to, it would probably be another rookie who had to be broken in and who would lose it when they saw that he had a temper and quit._

"_Detective Stabler meet Detective Benson." He said pointing at the brunette in front of him. _

"_Hi." She smiled extending his hand. _

"_Hi." He said taking it._

_They stared at each other. Had both of them felt it? He knew he had and she knew she had but had the other one felt the sparks that flew when their hands connected. She smiled and looked at their hands. She saw the gold band and realised he wouldn't have felt it. He was married. Her heart sunk as she pulled her hand away. _

"_So do I get a first name?" Elliot smiled. _

_Her heart was beating, he was gorgeous and his voice was sexy too. _

"_Olivia." She smiled._

"_Elliot." He said his smile hadn't faded an inch._

"_Ok so get to work I've just been called you have a victim at Mercy."_

Their minds both skipped to being at Mercy Hospital.

_He just watched her. He hoped he'd prepared her enough in the car. _

"_So can you tell me what happened?" Olivia asked. Her voice seemed softer than it was when he talked with her. _

"_I don't know I was ... I was..." The girl began sobbing again._

"_It's ok take your time." Olivia said as the girl grabbed her hand. She didn't flinch. He'd seen so many detectives flinch when a victim grabbed them but not this one. _

"_I was walking through Central Park and I felt like I was being followed. I stopped and turned around because I heard footsteps. There was a man standing there, it was dark but I could see him." _

"_Can you tell me what he looked like?" She asked. He was impressed, she was asking the right questions and the victim was responding. _

"_Yeah he was around six foot, had dark blue eyes, I mean I saw them when he ... when he ..." The girl was in tears again. _

"_It's alright." Olivia said softly. "Just tell me what he looked like." _

_He realised that this girl was good. _

"_his hair was blond, dark blond and he had a moustache that curled slightly on the sides." The girl said._

"_Do you know what he was wearing?" Olivia asked her hand still clutched to the girls who squeezed it every time things got to tough for her. _

"_Yes all black, sweat pants and a coat." The girl said. "Can we stop now?" The girl asked getting worked up again._

"_Yes we can stop now, we will have more questions for you but you get some rest ok?" Olivia smiled. _

_God that smile, he thought._

_She smiled and let go of the victims hand and walked to Elliot, they both left and headed to the car. _

"_That was great, you just clicked with her, Well done Liv." He smiled. _

_Liv, she thought, he already had a nickname for her. _

"_Thanks El." She smiled._

_El, no one had called him that before but he knew he liked it. _

They both smiled as the memory skipped ahead once more.

"_Stop Police!" Olivia yelled as she and Elliot broke out into a run. _

_He was a step behind her, God she was fast._

_He watched as she dived from the beam she had climbed up and landed on his back. _

"_Connor Davies you are under arrest for the rape of Ava Howard. You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" She said as she slapped her handcuffs onto his wrists and dragged him to his feet. _

_As she put him in the back of the car Elliot just smiled. _

"_What?" She asked seeing him smile._

_God, his smile was beautiful she thought._

"_You've just made your first collar, on your first case, well done Benson." He smiled as he got into the driver's side. _

They both smiled as they moved on to the next part of the memory.

"_You raped her didn't you? You followed her and then you rapped her at knife point." Olivia said sitting in the chair opposite the perp. Elliot was stood leaning against the wall but not for long, he and Olivia had been tag teaming for over an hour. _

"_She's going to be able to identify you so stop lying!" Elliot yelled getting into his face. He felt Olivia jerk behind him and expected her to walk out as so many had before her, but she didn't._

"_I didn't touch her!" He said jumping to his feet. Elliot couldn't stop himself and he flung his fist back but before he had a chance to swing it forward he hit the wall on his left hand side. Olivia was on her feet. _

"_Don't hit him." She whispered. "Or any confession goes straight out the window and you get done for police brutality is that what you want?" She asked through gritted teeth. _

_He didn't know what to say. So he just stared at her before marching out of the interrogation room. The captain was standing by the one way glass so he joined him without saying nothing. _

"_She just stopped you from doing something you might regret, I like her already." Cragen smiled and he turned his attention back to the window. "Let's see if she can get a confession too."_

_She was walking around the table very slowly as she spoke with him. Her hands were cupped behind her back._

"_So why did you do it?"_

"_I didn't." He growled._

"_Well you didn't do a very good job of it. Really? You went soft on her?"_

"_I didn't GO SOFT." He jumped to his feet and looked her in the eye. _

"_Really?" Olivia asked smirking at him._

"_Really! I rode her and she enjoyed every minute of it just like I did." _

"_Thanks." She smiled before heading towards the door. He realised what he said and sat back down feeling angry with himself. _

"_Good job Benson." Cragen smiled putting his hand on her shoulder. _

"_Thanks Captain." She smiled. _

"_Yeah good job Liv." Elliot said._

"I knew you were a good cop from the start." Elliot smiled.

"I knew you were going to be hard work from the start." She laughed.

"I don't think you know how much I had to battle my feelings for you off, do you remember when we shook hands?" He asked.

"I know it was ... magic." She grinned.

"Yeah." He said both of them remembering exactly what they had felt at that exact moment.

"I can't believe how long ago that was." Olivia laughed.

"I know it feels like only yesterday."

Just then the door opened making them jump apart.

"Fin." Olivia smiled.

"You two ok?" He asked looking at them both. Elliot had just opened his locker and was pretending to dig through it.

"Fine. We were just talking." Olivia smiled not knowing what to say.

"Cap says you should go home and get some sleep." He said before leaving them alone against.

"Fancy a drink?" She smiled turning back to Elliot.

"Sounds good." He smiled.

**Aww how cute! Magic handshake ;) hahaha! Anyway things get exciting again soon so just for now enjoy the E/O :D Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A bit of fluff and a tiny bit of smut in this chapter for all of you, There is a lot more smut to come in the future and if it isn't for you well you know where the back button is on your browser ;) for the rest of you enjoy!**

They sat down in a quiet corner of the bar. They decided against going to their usual spot knowing that Cops and D.A's would be crawling the place and they wouldn't get any privacy.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked coming over to them.

"Can I get a cheeky cocktail?" Olivia smiled, this is where she and the girls came to get away from work and they drank cocktails like they were water.

"What she said." Elliot smiled slipping his hand around her shoulders.

"Ok I'll be right back." She smiled before heading off.

"I had fun earlier." He whispered into her ear. His hand was caressing her arm and she could feel herself becoming slightly aroused.

"So did I." She whispered back as she began stroking his leg as payback.

He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I don't know why but kissing you just feels right." He said as the kiss broke.

"I know." Olivia smiled.

The waitress placed the drinks on the table.

"Do you want to pay now or would you like to start a tab Miss Benson?" The waitress asked, she knew Olivia from all the other nights she'd been there partying it up with her friends. The girl didn't know however that she was a cop.

"Tab." Elliot said pacing over his American Express card.

"Ok." She smiled and headed off.

"You plan on being here long?" Olivia asked as her hand lingered at the top of his leg.

"I don't know but better than being interrupted." He smiled his hand now stroking her leg.

"El." She moaned feeling her panties getting wet.

"What?" He teased as his hand lingered at the top of her leg.

She kissed him and nipped at the bottom of his lip. His thumb stroked at her wet pussy through her panties. She moaned into his mouth.

"El don't we're in a bar." She whispered and he pulled his hand away.

"But you're so wet." He whispered making her giggle.

She decided to get him back so placed her hand on his groin. He could feel her thumb stroking his hard shaft and he closed his eyes as shockwaves flew through his body.

"Ok Liv you win, stop." He smiled and she pulled away.

Olivia took her drink from the table and Elliot realised he couldn't have ordered a more girly drink. The pink liquid with a pineapple slice on the edge of the glass which was also covered in salt and it tasted vile in his opinion. He called the waitress over and ordered a pint of lager instead.

"So what now?" Olivia asked as she played with the glass in her hand.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked.

"If Cragen finds out ..." Elliot stopped her before she could continue.

"For now let's not think about that. Let's just enjoy now." He said.

"I just ... I can't imagine being partners with someone else, you help me get through all the tough times." Olivia sighed.

"Yes and I still will, don't worry about Cragen just think about us." Elliot smiled as his Lager arrived the table.

"Don't tell me Fin didn't suspect something when he came up." Olivia laughed.

"Probably but to be fair when the lads have a night out together he always asks me when did we first sleep with each other and he never believed me when I said we hadn't." He laughed.

"Really?" Olivia asked turning to look at him.

"Yeah, everyone thinks we've slept together. I don't know why they think it but they do." Elliot laughed.

"The girls don't." Olivia sighed.

"The girls?" He asked unsure who she was talking about.

"Yeah, Alex, Casey and Melinda, they know we haven't in the past." She explained.

"Really? How come?" Elliot asked.

"Because I told them we hadn't." Olivia laughed.

"Like I told Fin but he still didn't believe me." Elliot smirked.

"That's a good point." Laughed Olivia.

As they finished their drinks Olivia looked at Elliot.

"What?" He laughed nervously.

"Let's get out of here!" She smiled wanting to get him to bed.

"Where too?" He asked.

"Mine's closer." She smiled and he took her hand as they left.

Neither of them realised that they were being watched and photographer as they walked hand in hand towards Olivia's house.

**Back to the apartment? Woooo! More smut? Hahaha wait and see people I'll upload soon!**

**Keep reviewing guys, I love reading them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ready for some more E/O Smut? **

**Thanks for the reviews guys please keep them coming!**

They hadn't even gone through the door. Elliot pushed Olivia against it and kissed her as she fumbled with her keys. She found them and turned around to unlock the door. They tumbled in.

"Oh my God El." She moaned as he smacked her ass as he followed her up the stairs.

Once the front door to Olivia's apartment slammed shut they were all over each other. They tore at each other's clothes in frenzy.

"Oh El." Olivia moaned as he slipped his hard shaft inside her. There was no hesitation, just need.

"Liv." He groaned as he pushed harder against her.

"I'm gonna..." She didn't finish her sentence as they both exploded with pleasure.

He lay down beside her and wrapped her arms around her. She laughed making him look at her.

"What is it?" He asked laughing nervously.

She clasped her hand on her forehead as she came to a realization.

"We've just fucked on my living room floor." She laughed and Elliot laughed as the fear that had built inside him left.

"Your apartment may not be very big but there are a lot of places here that I want to have sex with you." He whispered.

"Oh yeah?" She asked as he began to trace the line of her body with his finger.

"Yep." He smiled.

"And where would that be?" She asked teasingly.

"Mmm well that would be telling." He laughed.

"Oh El." She moaned kissing him. "Why don't you show me instead?"

He stood up and lifted her into his arms. Their naked bodies pressed together making them one. He placed her to sit on the kitchen counter and he teased her legs open. She placed her hands behind her and arched her back as he kissed her thighs.

"Oh my God El." She groaned as he began to stroke her opening.

"You're so wet Liv." He whispered.

"El." She said extending her hand to his. He placed the hand that had just been stroking her into her into her hand. She took it in her own and leaning forward she kissed his thumb and then licked her lips.

"Your right, I am wet." She smiled and she leaned back once again.

He placed two fingers inside her and twisted.

"You're so tight Liv. Aren't you?" He smiled.

"Mmmh." Was all that she managed to say as he continued to press his fingers inside of her.

On withdrawing his fingers he pressed his mouth to her slit and kissed it before placing his tongue on her clit and flicked it repeatedly.

"Oh El!" Olivia groaned as he placed his tongue inside her slit.

She sat up a little and placed her head behind his head and pulled him causing his tongue to slip deeper inside of her.

"Oh El, Oh Oh my God." She groaned. "El I'm gonna cum." She whispered.

"That's right baby cum for me, cum for El." He whispered as he briefly took his tongue away just to catch a breath. As he licked her he placed his thumb on her clit and circled it as Olivia's pulse quickened and her breath increased.

"Oh my..." She managed as she cumed into his waiting mouth.

She sat up and smiled as he wiped his chin.

"Wow." She managed to gasp as she tried to regulate her breathing once again.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Now it's my turn." She grinned jumping off the counter and taking him by the hand.

She threw him down onto the couch and smiled at his engorged shaft. Teasingly she licked the end and pulled away biting at her bottom lip. She took it in his hand and slowly began to move her hand up and down. As she continued to move her hand she spat on the end before taking it into her mouth. Elliot groaned as she pushed it all the way in, she gagged and pulled out before going in again. She placed her tongue at the tip and traced its shape before beginning to suck at the tip. She took her hand to his balls and gently nipped with two of her fingers.

"Oh Liv, I'm going to cum." He moaned as she continued to suck and stroke his cock.

"Liv, Liv, Oh." He whispered as he spurted his seed into her mouth.

He looked at her as she licked her lips and swallowed hard.

"You taste good El." She smiled.

"There's one other place." He smiled.

"And where's that?" She laughed.

He glanced at the closed door in the back of the room. She just grinned and took his hand to lead the way.

Elliot picked her up and placed her gently on the bed.

"Liv." He said gently.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't want to have sex with you here." He said.

"Oh." She managed feeling a bit rejected.

"No I don't mean ... I mean I want to have sex but not have sex, I want to make love to you." He explained.

"Oh!" Olivia smiled.

"I want to make love to you too El." She smiled.

They kissed slowly and gently. There was no need, no desperation just love.

He followed the pattern of her body with his finger as she rubbed her cheek against his. They just lay there for a while touching each other's body, exploring.

When they were ready he slipped inside her. She groaned with pleasure but didn't insist that he speed up or thrust harder. His arm was around her neck and hers around his. They kissed as he slowly pushed himself against her. They were dancing this time. It was passionate and it was full of love. As they climaxed together they stared into each other's eyes and called out each other's name. When they were done they held each other, their bodies curving into each other.

"I love you Liv." Elliot whispered as he rubbed his cheek against hers.

"I love you too El." She smiled.

They continued to hold each other as they slipped into happy sleep.

**Another smut chapter and I hope I made it some justice! I love E/O so so much, things don't stay good though, someone is out to get them but who is it?**

**Please review and make me smile or cry either one is good! ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so a longer chapter coming up!**

**Please Review!**

When she woke up she took seconds to remember whose arms were still wrapped around her. She smiled remembering the night she had shared with her partner full of passion and full of love. Gently she praised his arms from her and slipped out of the bed and into the bathroom.

When he opened his eyes he looked around the room. For one moment he wondered where he was but as he heard her singing in the shower he grinned. He had always wanted to wake up in this bed with the woman he loved nearby. He slipped out of the bed and went into the bathroom.

"El!" She gasped feeling his arms slipping around her waist.

"Good Morning baby." He smiled placing his head on her shoulder.

"Morning." She smiled as she continued to wash herself.

"Did you not know this was another place I wanted to make love to you?" Elliot whispered.

"El we'll be late for work." She laughed.

"We could be quick." He smiled.

"Save it for later." She giggled.

"But I'm already so aroused." He whispered and she felt his hard cock on her lower back.

"Oh really?" She laughed pushing her ass against him.

"Liv." He laughed and she turned around and kissed him.

"Maybe if we're really quick." She laughed and he pushed her against the wall.

He kissed each of her nipples and stroked her skin working down to her wet slit. He made sure she was wet with his thumb before thrusting his cock inside her. She gasped her hands flat against the tiled wall. He pushed in and out of her hard and he didn't stop when he heard her gasp half in pain half in pleasure because her back was smacked against the tiles. They once again reached their climax together.

"Wow." Olivia laughed as he let go of her.

"What?" Elliot asked picking up a sponge and washing her back.

"I think I'm going to get a nice bruise on my back." She laughed.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be!" She laughed and she turned around and kissed him.

"Ok." He said kissing her back.

"Now come on or we are going to be late." She laughed taking the sponge from him.

Xxx

When they walked into the squad room they were enjoying a joke Elliot had said on the way. They had barely arrived at their desks when a voice boomed across the room.

"Elliot! Olivia! Get in here!" Cragen yelled and Elliot and Olivia looked at each other.

"Someone pissed off the man." Munch laughed but quickly shut up when he got a very angry look from Olivia.

They walked into the office and Cragen stood behind his desk facing his Detectives. His face looked angry and older than usual, his hands were in his pockets and he stuck his chest out. Olivia knew he was just showing who was in charge.

"What's going on with the two of you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked her stomach making a summersault.

"I mean, what is going on with the two of you?" He asked and he picked up a jacket from the desk and passed it, no threw it at Olivia.

She took it and once it was opened she gasped. Elliot stared at the photograph and then looked at Olivia. She realised there were more pictures and started to flick through them. Most of them were of them walking down the street hand in hand but the last few were of them kissing in the door way.

"So I'll ask you once again. What is going on between the two of you?" Cragen asked.

"Captain this is nothing!" Elliot laughed and Olivia looked at him as he put on a show.

"We were very drunk, as you can see in one of those pictures we were stumbling out of a bar." He smiled.

"Yes but I can't have partners involved romantically or sexually." Cragen said firmly.

"We kissed that's it, it was ... how should I put it? ... a drunken mistake." Elliot said grimacing at that thought.

"Really? Because there are no pictures of you leaving and Olivia is very quiet." Cragen said.

"Cap I barely remember kissing him." She whispered.

"Yeah and I didn't leave I woke up this morning on her couch." Elliot explained.

"Why then Olivia have you got a large bite on your neck?" Cragen asked nodding towards the now purple and bruised bite mark Elliot had left on her.

"Just because I didn't have sex with Elliot yesterday it doesn't mean I didn't have sex with anyone." Olivia said knowing that she couldn't hide the mark or brush it off as something else.

"I didn't need to know that but thanks for your honesty." Cragen sighed "I believe you, that this is nothing more than a kiss. But I don't want to see anymore pictures like this." Cragen said.

"No of course not Captain, we'll drink less from now on." Olivia sighed passing the pictures back to him.

"Good, you're great partners so I don't want to have one police plaza up my ass wanting to split you up. I'll burn these pictures and we'll forget all about it." Cragen smiled. "Go on get to work."

As they headed for the door Olivia stopped and turned back around.

"Captain who took these?" Olivia asked and Cragen looked at her.

"I don't know they were just on my desk when I arrived this morning." Cragen shrugged.

"Ok, so which one of us has a stalker?" Olivia asked glancing at Elliot.

"What do you mean?" He asked stepping back towards the Captain's desk.

"Oh come on El." She said hitting him across the shoulder. "Someone took those photos of us they followed us from the bar to my flat, which one of us is being stalked?" She asked slightly panicked.

"Cap?" Elliot asked feeling worried because Olivia was visibly scared.

"I don't know but I am putting Fin and Munch on the case. I'm not having cases jeopardised because of some stranger." Cragen said.

They all left the office. One picture of Elliot and Olivia holding hands and laughing was placed on the board after giving Fin and Munch a briefing most of it being about why they were holding hands in the picture, Fin and Munch stood in front of Olivia and Elliot taking a list of who would want to follow them.

"Kathy, my ex wife is definitely one for the top of the list. She and I may be getting on but it wouldn't stop her that woman has been a psycho since we divorced." Elliot said.

"I can't think of anyone. Just perps I've help put behind bars." Olivia sighed.

"So you haven't got any enemies Liv?" Munch asked.

"No I don't that may be hard for you to believe Munch but that's the truth." Olivia sighed.

"Ok can you think of anyone else?" Fin asked looking at Elliot.

"Nope." Elliot shrugged.

"I do actually." Olivia said bringing her attention back to the room.

"Vivian Aryliss, she is still convinced I'm after Calvin." Olivia said.

"Ok Munch let's go talk to Vivian and then we'll go speak to Kathy." Fin said and Olivia watched as they both walked out of the room.

"You really think Vivian could be responsible?" Elliot asked.

"I doubt it but it's better to be safe than sorry." Olivia sighed.

"Ok, nothing to do with the fact you want Calvin back?" Elliot asked.

"No and I resent that you think that." Olivia said getting back to her feet. "I still see Calvin when I can and his grandparents adore that I am still in touch with him and that I didn't just brush him out of my life when he was taken from me." Olivia explained.

"Liv I'm ..." Elliot said getting to her feet.

"Don't!" She yelled pushing his hand away from her shoulder.

She marched out the room and up to the cribs, she was angry that every time things seemed to be going well for her something would happen to wind her up and drain her of all feeling but sadness.

"Liv." Elliot said poking his head around the door.

"Don't." She said wiping the tear that had dripped onto her cheek.

"Oh Liv." He said putting his hands on her shoulders.

She couldn't help herself and so she flung her fist back and punched the locker with all her might.

"Liv!" Elliot gasped as she pulled her hand into her chest.

"I'm fine." She said shrugging him off her shoulders.

"No you're not, your bleeding." He said grabbing her hand.

"I'm fine!" She growled pushing him away with her free hand.

He stumbled backwards and in shock he said nothing as Olivia walked out of the cribs. She didn't make it any further. She leaned against the wall and began to sob. She clutched her injured hand to her chest as she slipped down the wall and placed her head on her knees.

"Olivia?" Huang asked coming to kneel in front of her.

"I'm fine." She said lifting her head and wiping her tears.

"You may be but your hand isn't." He smiled. "Come on, let's get it cleaned up." He said helping her to her feet. She followed him to the room he used as an office. He shut the door and went over to the sink in the corner. Olivia went to the sofa and sat down, she pulled her legs up to her side and began to cry again. Her cry was soft but Huang didn't need to look at her to know.

"Here you go." He smiled handing her a wet cloth.

"Thanks." She sniffed. She took the cloth and placed it on her injured hand, gasping as her open flesh made contact with the cold cloth.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Huang asked sitting back in his arm chair.

"No." Olivia said avoiding looking at Huang who was staring at her with intrigue but also with the want to help her.

"Ok, we can sit here in silence if you want." He said in his soft shrink voice.

"It's just ... Whatever I tell you is confidential right?" She asked.

"Absolutely." He said.

"And cannot be used against me?" She asked knowing the last time that the squad had spoken to a shrink they'd made recommendations to have Elliot removed from the case.

"No it can't not if you're seeing me without being asked to from Cragen." Huang smiled.

Olivia sighed and looked at him, trying to read him as he had been reading her for minutes.

"So what do you want to talk about Olivia?"He asked.

"I don't know. I'm just lost." She sighed placing her head in her hands.

"Why, what's making you lost?" He asked still his voice was soft and even though it wasn't pressurising her into saying anything it made her want to pour her heart out to him.

"I ... or we me and Elliot we kinda, sorta, slept with each other." She said a small smile making its way onto her face.

"Ok and how do you feel about that?" He asked and Olivia looked at him.

"How do I feel about that? Really?" She laughed a little at what he was saying but he just nodded and smiled at her. "Well I don't know, it feels good, it feels like it should have happened." Olivia explained.

"Why is that making you feel lost then?"

"It's because it happened for the first time after we interrogated my friends' killer." Olivia explained her teeth gritted.

"Ok, I heard that your interrogation tactics were unusual." He said.

"Yes. Well..." Olivia said blushing. "We got a confession." She shrugged.

"I know. So what happened afterwards?" He asked.

"I went upstairs to cool off, it had gotten uh ... how should I put it ... hot? Yeah hot in the interrogation so I went to the cribs but Elliot followed me up and he kissed me. I didn't kiss back at first but then I did." Olivia smiled remembering back.

"How did that kiss make you feel?" Huang asked.

"You what?" She asked confused at his question.

"After you kissed how did you feel?" He smiled.

Olivia just looked at him. She couldn't say anything.

"Liv?" He said bringing her back into the present.

"It felt right." Olivia said. "I felt right." She sighed.

"Ok. I'm guessing that was the first time you kissed?"

Olivia nodded but said nothing, the memory of that kiss lingered on her lips.

"So is that when you first slept with each other?" He said getting straight to the point.

"Yes and ..." Olivia shifted uncomfortably realising Huang would be the first to know of her relationship with Elliot.

"And what Olivia?" He asked his voice still soft.

"We told each other we loved each other." She smiled.

"Ok and how did that make you feel?"

"Seriously?" She laughed gently. "It felt good, like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders."

"That's good. So what's making you feel so lost?" He asked going all the way back to the beginning of their conversation.

"Me and El were stalked last night, someone took our photo leaving a bar holding hands and followed us to my apartment there were pictures of us kissing outside my apartment and they were on Cragen's desk when they arrived this morning. It seems like whenever something starts going well in my life someone wants to destroy it." She sighed.

"Is that how you feel Olivia? That you're destined to be unhappy?"

"I guess so." She placed her head back in her hands. She suddenly felt vulnerable and exposed.

"I don't think your life is destined to be unhappy I ..."

"Don't I don't want to talk anymore." Olivia said getting to her feet.

Huang didn't stop her as she walked out of his office.


	8. Chapter 8

**Poor Olivia! I'm so mean and I am honestly telling you things go up and down for her through this story. So sorry! Well here is another chapter! Three straight after each other how lovely of me! But in all honesty it's a long story and if I don't upload 3 a day it's gunna take a couple of years to get it all up! Haha! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Liv I ..." He said as she approached the desk.

"I'm sorry Elliot I shouldn't have lost my temper, I wasn't angry at you." She smiled and winked at him before taking her seat.

She was still clutching the rag to her knuckles unsure if she wanted to see what was underneath.

"Let me see." Elliot said coming around to the side of the desk and taking her hand.

She grimaced in pain as he took the cloth from her skin. They were swollen now. He took them and gently placed a kiss on them unaware that Cragen was watching through the blinds.

"Elliot." She said and he knew that he had to behave himself as she had used his full name.

"I'm sorry Liv, I just don't like to see you hurting." He smiled.

"Olivia!" A yell came from behind her.

She spun her chair around and got to her feet just in time to feel Calvin's arms wrap around her.

"Calvin! Hey buddy!" She smiled wrapping her hands tight around his neck.

"Liv he has something you might want." Munch smiled and Calvin handed her an envelope.

Olivia's breath deepened as she opened it up. There were two pieces of paper inside one a note and one official looking document.

"Olivia, He just wants to be with you and I can't make him happy the way you did. His grandparents and father agree that the best place for Calvin is with you. All of us have signed over our rights to you and in the event one of us contests we all have to before custody of Calvin will be taken. I hope you make his life as good as it can be. Thank you. Vivian." She read to the room. She looked at the document and saw that the note wasn't lying; all of Calvin's relatives had given her their rights.

"I, Oh My God." She smiled as she took Calvin into her arms.

"You're my Mom now." He smiled.

"I guess I am." She said wiping a tear from her eye and sitting back in her chair.

"Why are you crying? Don't you want me?" Calvin asked his smile fading.

"Yes! God yes! I'm crying cause I am so happy Calvin!" She smiled pulling him into her arms again.

"Good because I'm going nowhere Mom." He said the word 'mom' firmly.

"It wasn't Vivian who was stalking you either she was at home with Calvin last night." Fin said.

"Well do you have any idea who is?" Elliot asked.

"No, we went to see Vivian first and she gave us Calvin and we weren't exactly going to take him to interrogate your ex wife." Fin said.

"We'll go now." Munch said knowing that Fin and Elliot were about to argue.

"Right have you eaten yet?" Olivia asked turning her attention back to Calvin.

"Nope and I'm starving!" He laughed.

"Ok why don't I go and see the Captain and see if you and I and Elliot can get out of here? We'll go and get a burger and then we need to see if we can get you into a school down here." Olivia smiled getting to her feet.

"Ok." He beamed.

"Keep an eye on him too." Olivia said pointing at Elliot and giving Calvin a wink.

She knocked on the door of the Captain's office and walked in to find him sat at his desk.

"What is it Olivia?" He asked seeing her glowing smile.

"I've just become a mother." She laughed.

"You're pregnant?" He gasped.

"No!" She yelled. "No, I've just been given full custody of Calvin Aryliss." She beamed.

"Wow. That's good isn't it?" He smiled and she just nodded happily.

"I thought seeing as me and El don't have a case we could maybe take him out for lunch and see if I can get him into a school?" Olivia smiled.

"Of course you three go and have fun. We'll call if we break on the stalking." He smiled and Olivia skipped out of the office.

"Come on El. Get your coat we are going for lunch!" She smiled running to Calvin and giving him another hug.

"You're suffocating me." Calvin gasped pretending to choke.

"Sorry, I just needed to make sure you were real!" She laughed as Elliot came to her side.

"Let's go then."

Xxx

At the restaurant Elliot sat with his hand around Olivia's waist. She was too busy watching Calvin to think of anything else. She'd been heartbroken when his mother had taken him back but now he was here with her and she hoped that he was here for good.

"You know Liv ..." Elliot whispered snapping her out of her dream.

"What?" She asked looking at him.

"If you want to make sure you don't lose him you could maybe legally adopt him or something." Elliot suggested.

"Do you think I should?" Olivia asked fear kicking into her system.

"I don't know but it would save the anxiety of losing him again." Elliot smiled.

"I'll look into it but for now let me enjoy having him back." Olivia said.

"This is real good, Thanks Mom." Calvin smiled and Elliot felt Olivia's body shiver when he called her Mom.

"Are you ok with that?" He whispered into her ear.

"What?" She asked confused with his question.

"Calvin calling you Mom." Elliot explained.

"Of course I am more than anything I've wanted to be a parent and when I got custody of Calvin the first time I was in bliss but now it just feels even better." Olivia smiled.

"Are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Calvin asked as he finished his food.

"No why are you asking?" Olivia asked knowing it wasn't a good idea for Calvin to know the truth.

"Because you look like you are." He said commenting on how close they were sitting.

"We're just really good friends." Elliot smiled pulling his hand from around her waist.

"Are you done?" Olivia asked hearing the last of his drink going through the straw.

"Yup." He smiled placing the empty cup on the table.

"Right then now we need to find a school." Olivia said as she placed all the rubbish onto their tray. Calvin groaned loudly. "You have to go to school Calvin!" She laughed.

"I know!" He said.

"Hey El do you think they'd take him on where you're kids go. Its privet right?" She asked.

"I don't know but it's worth checking but it's in Queens Liv." He explained.

"I know but I am going to need to move now that I have Calvin. I live in a one bedroom apartment and the couch may come out as a bed but believe me when I say it isn't comfortable." She laughed.

God he loved it when she laughed.

"Ok so we need to go to the school and then we need to go to the estate agents." Olivia smiled.

"Will you be alright without me to go to the school, I have stuff I need to do. Call me when you're done and then I'll come with you to the estate agents." He said and without thinking he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I thought you said you were just good friends?" Calvin questioned.

"We are." Elliot smiled rubbing Calvin's head.

"Right." Calvin said not believing a word of it.

"See you later buddy." Elliot said before heading off.

"Right come on Calvin." Olivia said and she was surprised when he took her hand to walk to the car.

Xxx

Olivia hadn't managed to get Calvin into the same school as the Stabler children but the school she had chosen was a very nice small catholic school who had welcomed Calvin and agreed that he would start at the beginning of next week. Elliot had called her and told her to meet him at an address in Queens before they went to visit the real estate agent.

They pulled up outside the house and Elliot was stood on the garden path. She climbed out and Elliot beamed at her.

"El, what are we doing here?" She asked as he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"Here you go." He said passing her the keys.

"What? El?" She asked.

"Just go and have a look around!" He laughed seeing her stunned expression.

"Ok." She nodded and she went inside with Calvin.

The house was beautiful. It had three floors, seven bedrooms, five bathrooms, a large library, a living room, a separate dining room as well as a very large kitchen. Each room was plain white with no furniture which meant it could be decorated in anyway the next owner would want. She went back downstairs and found that Elliot was stood in the hallway.

"El?" She asked confused. "Why are you showing me this place?" Olivia asked.

"Because I went and bought it." He smiled. "For you." He added. "Or for us even." He smiled.

"What?" She gasped. "Elliot you earn the same amount as me and have four kids you can't afford a place like this!" She gasped.

"Well I have." He smiled. "For us, you me and Calvin and my kids when they're here." He smiled.

"El you have to let me pay for half of this." She said firmly.

"Don't be silly!" He laughed.

"No I'm serious, if anything for security if you and I don't work out, I don't want to end up on the street so you are going to let me pay for half of this place." She was ready to argue with him.

"Ok Ok!" He said deciding not to argue with her. "You can pay for half of it!"

"I love it!" She smiled kissing him.

"Eugh." Calvin groaned from behind them.

They laughed and broke apart.

"We're going to have to get used to that!" Elliot laughed.

"Yup! So Calvin what do you think of our new home?" She asked spinning round to face him.

"Really?" He asked his mouth wide open.

"Yup, yours mine and Elliot's is that ok?" Olivia asked.

"Yes!" He yelled jumping into her arms.

"Ok!" She laughed.

"Right then we have a lot to do before we move in though so I guess it's your place tonight?" Elliot asked.

"El, would you mind ... if it was just me and Calvin tonight? I mean I would love for you to stay but I just want to talk to him and get to know him again." She explained hurriedly not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"That's ok. Soon we will be living here with no barriers." Elliot smiled.

"Yeah no barriers."

**Just so you all know, in this Calvin is only 9 years old, I made him younger to fit the story but the Stabler kids are also younger and Olivia and Elliot are a little younger too. For those of you who may not like that I am very sorry but I like the thought of Olivia getting a happy family at a younger age. Hope you guys and gals don't mind. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Olivia and Elliot move into their new home. How sweet! But nothing is ever smooth sailing for these two! Short Chapter sorry but upload next one straight after!**

"Is that the last box?" Olivia called from the living room where she was hanging up a new pair of black and white flowered drapes.

"Yup!" Elliot smiled coming behind her and slipping his arms around her waist.

"So, where are the kids?" She asked as they had roped Elliot's children in to help them.

"They're already unpacking their things in their new rooms." Elliot explained.

"Really?" She grinned.

"Yup, so that gives us a few minutes alone..." He slowly turned her around to face him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the continued to kiss passionately until they heard a pair of footsteps on the stairs.

"Dad! This house is huge!" Maureen laughed running into the living room.

"So you like it?" He laughed.

"Duh!" She replied still giggling.

"Why don't you go finish unpacking your bedroom and then we can all go out for food." Elliot said as Olivia's cell began to ring.

"Benson." She said in her usual firm voice. "Yeah. Ok. Yeah no problem. I'll call him. Bye."

"Call who?" Elliot asked turning to look at Olivia.

"You, we haven't told the Cap we are living together yet."

"So what does he want?" Elliot asked.

"Our ass, in his office, right now." She sighed.

"Somehow I don't think it's good. Maureen will you be ok if we just pop to the office?" Elliot asked turning to his eldest daughter.

"Ok set the alarm the second the door closes and don't answer the door to anyone. We'll pick up some pizza on the way back." He said.

"Ok just go." Maureen smiled and she walked with them to the door.

"Remember set the alarm!" Elliot yelled as they walked to the car.

"Should we take separate cars?" Olivia asked.

"Is there any point? The change of address forms have been sat in the car for two days we might as well drop them off while we're there." He smiled

"Ok." She grinned back at them.

Xxx

They knew the second that they walked into the precinct that they were in trouble. Fin looked at them and laughed and Munch was shaking his head.

"You're in for it." Fin managed to say between his laughs.

They felt their hearts beating in their chest as the Captain's voice echoed for them to enter.

"Do you two have anything you'd like to share with me? And I would prefer it if you were honest for once." The Captain said and they both knew that they had been caught.

"Cap..." Olivia started but he put his hand up to stop her.

"Don't Olivia." He said. "Your stalker dropped another set of pictures off." He said throwing them across the desk.

"Before we look at them Captain we'd like to give you these." Olivia said handing both of their change of address forms as well as Elliot's next of kin change request.

"When were you planning on telling me?" He asked and Olivia and Elliot could hear the hurt in his voice.

"First thing Monday morning, we just wanted to make sure the kids knew first." Olivia explained.

"Yeah we didn't want to tell them on the phone. Cap I swear we were going to tell you." Elliot explained.

"I believe you and I will cover your asses with one pp and IAB but it would have been easier if you told me straight away. I don't know to who else your stalker has been dropping these photo's with but I will do what I can to prove that you should still be partnered together." Cragen smiled.

"Thanks Cap." Olivia smiled.

"Yeah Thanks." Elliot said.

"Now get out there and tell Munch and Fin." He said nodding towards the door.

"Yeah we will." Elliot said taking Olivia's hand into his own.

They walked into the precinct and stood in front of their friends.

"Really?" Munch asked his eyes getting wider.

"Yes and we have moved into a house in Queens." Olivia smiled.

"Congrats guys!" Fin smiled extending his hand to Elliot and shaking it.

"Yeah Congrats." Munch said getting to her feet.

"I knew there was something because you're glowing baby girl!" Fin smiled hugging Olivia tight.

Elliot turned to see the Captain approaching them.

"We'd like to invite you all to a barbeque at the house next weekend as a sort of house warming and a welcome home for Calvin. I think he really needs to meet his family." Olivia smiled.

"We'd love to come!" Cragen smiled.

"Good. Now we have a house full of hungry kids so we will see you Monday after dropping them all off at school." Olivia smiled.

Xxx

"I'm stuffed!" Kathleen smiled dropping her pizza crust into the box.

"Right one more movie then its bed time!" Olivia smiled seeing all the kids laughing really made her happy.

"My turn to choose!" Lizzie yelled running over to the pile of DVD's that sat in the corner of the room yet to be put away.

"No it isn't its mine!" Dickie yelled back.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Guys!" Olivia yelled laughing as she did.

They both turned to look at her.

"Lizzie can choose now and then you can choose first tomorrow Dickie." Olivia explained.

"Ok!" They both smiled.

Lizzie didn't take long to choose a movie and put it on.

"Really Lizzie? You're such a girl!" Dickie said shoving her.

"Dickie, I see you do that again and I'll choose the movie first tomorrow!" Olivia laughed. "Now apologise please?" She asked and Dickie looked at his sister.

"Sorry." He sighed before turning back to the TV.

"You know..." Elliot whispered leaning in to Olivia's ear. "You're a great mom." He smiled.

She said nothing but she smiled inwardly as she cuddled up against him to watch Cinderella.

When the movie ended all the kids went up to bed without an argument with Olivia as Elliot tidied up the living room.

"Mom? Promise me you won't let Vivian take me away again?" Calvin asked as Olivia tucked him to his duvet.

"If you don't want to go then no, I promise I won't let her take you away again." Olivia smiled. She kissed him on his head and gave him one last tuck in before switching on his night light, he'd always been scared of the dark.

"Night Mom." He said shutting his eyes.

"Night Cal." Olivia said pulling the door closed.

She backed up and almost fell over Elliot.

"Hey." She smiled turning to him.

"He ok?" Elliot asked.

"Uh, Yeah just wanting me to promise that I wouldn't let Vivian take him away again. Can you believe that he even called her Vivian?" She asked as Elliot slipped his arms around her.

"He's glad to be back then?" Elliot asked.

"Yes. I'm so glad he's here El, I've missed him so much." She smiled.

"Come on." He said taking her by the hand and leading her to the bedroom.

That night they made love in their new bedroom. Passionately and lovingly and as quiet as the possibly could so they wouldn't wake the kids.

**Haha Busted. You didn't think they could hide it from Cragen for long did you? Haha. Anyway who is this stalker? Wait and see. Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ready to find out who has a nice little camera? Read on!**

"Want me to walk you inside?" Olivia asked as she stood by the car. She was being a typical Mom taking her kid to a new school away from people he knew.

"No Mom I'll be fine." Calvin smiled looking over at the school. He just wished she'd go already before he'd get caught hanging out by the car with his Mom.

"Ok there's your cell phone, remember to only switch it on in emergencies or when the last bell rings. You've got your lunch in your backpack and I'll pick you up around six if there's a problem I will call you and tell you who is picking you up and you wait ..."

"Inside the building until they come get me. I know Mom." Calvin sighed, she'd been repeating the same piece of instructions all morning. She kissed him on the head and watched as he ran off.

"Have a good day!" She yelled.

"Bye Mom!" He called waving without looking back. Olivia climbed back into the car.

"He's a big boy, he'll be fine!" Elliot smiled.

"I know, I'm just ..." Olivia's voice broke as a tear made its way down her cheek.

"A worried Mom." Elliot finished the sentence for her. "Every parent goes through it on their kids first day at school doesn't matter how old they get, I remember Maureen starting, I was a mess." He laughed as he pulled away from the sidewalk.

"I know he'll be fine." Olivia smiled.

"By the way I didn't tell you what Katie told me yesterday." He said as they drove towards the 1-6 precinct.

"What's that?" She asked already checking her phone.

"That Kathy has a new obsession with a camera and a laptop she bought, and apparently she hasn't been using it with the kids." He explained.

"Really so you think Kathy is our stalker?" Olivia asked not really believing it.

"It's a strong possibility Liv." Elliot sighed.

Xxx

Once at the precinct they both sat at their desks. Olivia had already had a picture of her and Calvin but she had removed it when he was taken as it hurt too much to look at it. Luckily, Maureen had taken one of her and Elliot with him and so she had it framed and now she placed it on her desk.

"Guys." Elliot said going over to Munch and Fin. "My ex wife apparently has bought a new camera and laptop so can you stop dancing around and drag her in for questioning."

"Ok Elliot." Munch smiled and he and Fin headed straight out of the front door.

Xxx

It had taken Munch and Fin almost four hours to collect Kathy Malone and dump her in the interrogation room. They were now giving her some time to sweat before going in to question her.

"How come it took you so long?" Elliot asked.

"Because she wasn't home." Munch shrugged.

"Then where was she?" He asked feeling a little confused.

"Outside the precinct. There was a camera in her car too so we have called both Alex and Casey to see which one of them can get the warrant first.

"Right enough talk go and question Kathy. Elliot and Olivia you can come and listen in." Cragen said and they all headed towards the interrogation room.

"So Kathy do you know what stalking is?" Munch asked taking the seat opposite her whilst Fin walked around the table.

"Yes." She replied.

"And you know it's against the law." Fin said.

"Yes." Kathy replied sighing.

"So why d'ya do it?" Fin said stopping behind her and leaning in to her ear.

"I didn't." She replied. "And unless you're arresting me I'd like to go now. I know the Law my ex husband is a cop."

"You can go." Fin sighed.

"That was a waste of time." Olivia sighed as Kathy walked out the door.

No one had expected anything to happen but Kathy flew at Olivia and threw a punch at her. Elliot grabbed Olivia knowing that she was about to punch back and Kathy spat at her.

"You stole my husband you Bitch!" She yelled as Munch and Fin dragged her away.

"Kathy Malone, you are under arrest for assaulting a cop ..." Fin's voice died away as he dragged Kathy out.

"Olivia are you alright?" Cragen asked.

Olivia was dumbstruck and kept her hand to her cheek.

"Let me see?" Elliot asked turning her to face him and prying her hand away.

There was a little bit of blood and already a dark purple bruise.

"Get cleaned up, I don't see why we won't get a warrant now." Cragen said leaving them alone.

"I'm sorry." Elliot sighed wrapping her hands around Olivia.

"Why? You didn't punch me." She sighed.

"No but I didn't know she could act like that." Elliot explained.

"Ouch." Olivia groaned as Elliot's shirt brushed against her cheek.

"Come on you need an ice pack." He smiled leading her to her desk. He sat her down and went up to get an ice pack. Olivia laughed to herself, she didn't steal Elliot but she thought it was amusing that Kathy thought she did.

"Olivia, stay away from the lock up till we can take Kathy to central booking." Munch said coming back into the squad room.

"I want to talk to her." Olivia said getting to her feet.

"Not until she's been booked, she's asked for a lawyer." Cragen said coming towards her.

Olivia sighed but she didn't argue back. Elliot returned with an ice pack and gently pressed it to Olivia's cheek.

"Ouch." She groaned as the cold made contact with her skin.

"I'm sorry baby." Elliot whispered.

_Baby?_ She could get used to that.

"Can you take it, I need to arrange that the kids come to ours tonight as Kathy will spend the night in a cell." Elliot explained.

"Of course." She smiled sitting back in her chair and pressing the ice pack to her cheek.

"I've got the warrant." Alex smiled coming into the squad room.

Olivia spun her chair around to face Alex.

"Olivia what happened?" She asked coming over to her.

"Our stalker punched me." She explained.

"So she's under arrest?" Alex asked.

"Yes and invoked too so she's going to central booking." Olivia smiled.

"Well the sooner we have the camera the sooner we can add stalking to the list of charges." Alex explained.

"Yup, I just want that woman far enough away from me as is humanly possibly, I didn't know she was capable of this." Olivia sighed.

"Got the camera." Munch smiled coming back into the squad room.

"That was fast." Alex smiled.

"Yeah well she is sat in our lock up and her car was just out front." He smiled and he took the card out of the camera and loaded the pictures up onto the large screen.

"Ok so all of these were taken today I'm guessing Liv, unless you were the same outfit twice in a row." Munch laughed as he went through the pictures.

Kissing outside the precinct, holding hands walking towards the precinct.

"No!" Olivia gasped jumping to her feet and throwing the ice pack onto her desk. "She took pictures of me with my son?" She yelled. "I'm gonna kill her!" Olivia roared heading towards the lock ups.

Luckily Elliot was near the stairs and ran to grab her just as she was arriving.

"Stay away from my son you bitch!" Olivia yelled as she fought against Elliot's arms.

"Your son?" Kathy laughed.

"Yes my son! Stalking me and Elliot is one thing but my son is another you cow. I will ..." Elliot cupped his hand across her mouth to stop her from finishing what she was going to say. Fin grabbed Olivia around the ankles and he and Elliot carried Olivia into the squad room.

"Put me down!" She yelled. Elliot and Fin did as she told them.

"Olivia we can get her on a different charge with taking photos of a minor without parental consent or stalking a minor if we can find more. He is under eleven isn't he?" Alex asked turning to Olivia.

"Yeah he's nine." Olivia answered angrily.

John continued going through the photos, there were some taken in the park that Sunday. Some of them leaving Church, entering church, leaving their home.

"Oh my God she knows where we live." Olivia sighed putting her head in her hand.

"It's ok Olivia she's going to stay away. I'm getting TRO's for you and Calvin until this is cleaned up." Alex smiled rubbing Olivia's shoulder.

"Ok." Olivia smiled, it was a small comfort.

Xxx

"She's out on bail." Alex said coming into the squad room.

"She's what?" Elliot asked.

"I'm sorry, I tried to have her sent to Ricker's but the judge set bail at fifty thousand dollars and her parents bailed her out less than an hour ago. But she has the restraining order and she knows she's not to come anywhere near you." Alex explained.

"I'm looking for Detective Stabler and Benson?" A man came into the squad room.

"Yeah over here." Elliot said putting his arm around Olivia's waist.

"Just sign for this please." He said handing Elliot a clipboard which he then passed to Olivia who also signed as Elliot read the letter.

"Oh my God Liv listen to this. I Kathy Malone relieve myself of all parental responsibility of Maureen Stabler, Kathleen Stabler, Elizabeth Stabler and Richard Stabler. These rights I pass to their father Elliot Stabler and his partner Olivia Benson. I understand that too invoke my rights I would have to file through the justice system in the state of New York."

"Are you serious?" Olivia asked taking the letter and reading through it herself.

She was finally their parent, it didn't matter that she and Elliot wasn't married, this paper now proved that she was the Stabler kids mother.

"Wait there's a letter here too." Elliot said taking it out of the envelope. "Dear Elliot and Olivia, I know I can't provide for my children what you can so I hope that you don't mind that I have done what I have done. Once my prosecution is over I am leaving the state of New York and moving with my parents. The children may have contact with me if they wish to do so however after what I did I doubt that they would want that. Take Care." Elliot read.

"Wow, I don't know what to say." Olivia sighed.

"I don't have to fight her for my kids that's one thing but leaving the state? I didn't think she'd go that far." Elliot explained.

"Well as long as she waits until after the court case." Alex laughed. "Otherwise I'll have the feds chase her down and drag her back." Alex spoke but Elliot nor Olivia heard her.

"You ready to be a mom to four more kids?" Elliot asked.

"I hope so!" Olivia giggled with excitement. Not that she hadn't been playing Mom to them anyway.

"Why don't the two of you take the afternoon, pick the kids up early and spend time as a family." Cragen smiled.

"Thanks Cap." Olivia smiled leaning over and hugging her Captain. He hadn't expected it but he gladly embraced her back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled.

**What's wrong with Kathy? Just giving up her kids like that? Oh well who cares, Olivia's now a mom to five beautiful kids and life is perfect ... but for how long? Mwahahha!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Little fast forward here, skip the crap and straight to the juicy bit! I hope this story continues to please. I have finally finished it and there is more than 70 Chapters in total. I will be updating 3 to 4 times a day with this one, if you find it too much lemme know and I'll slow down but I want to focus on the sequel so I need to get this out of the way. Anyway enough of my blabbing! Let's go!**

The last five weeks had flown by. Olivia and Elliot had settled into a routine of being a family and had even become friends with their neighbours Dominic, Maria and their eighteen year old daughter Cassie. They had been a God-send with all the late night phone calls Elliot and Olivia had been getting to go into work.

When the alarm rang Elliot was the first one out of bed.

"Come on lazy bones." He smiled leaning over Olivia and whispering into her ear.

Just then her eyes shot open and she ran into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her. He didn't need to follow her in to see what was wrong. She was retching repeatedly into the toilet and he could hear her, but being the dutiful boyfriend he went in and rubbed her back and held her hair.

"You're going back to bed." He said as she stood up.

She didn't feel sick not in the sense Elliot thought she did anyhow, she just felt nauseous, almost, sea sick.

"I'm fine El." She sighed as she pulled the chain and went to the sink. She leaned over the sink and began to scrub her teeth trying to get the taste of vomit from her mouth.

"You might have a bug Liv and you don't want the kids getting sick." He said as he massaged her shoulders gently.

"Just go and get ready for work, I'll go sort the kids out, I'm fine El don't panic, I think that fish I had last night was bad." Olivia sighed as she cleaned her tooth brush under the running water.

She slipped on a pair of sweat pants and went to wake all the kids up for school before going back to the bedroom to get herself ready for work as Elliot went down to make breakfast.

She had to run to the toilet a few times to be sick whilst she was getting dressed. There was niggling feeling in the back of her mind, but she didn't believe that it could be possible. She pulled on her small black shirt, her long sleeve comfy cardigan and a pair of figure hugging jeans, she couldn't be bothered digging for her work clothes. All she wanted was to be comfortable. A last glance in the mirror after piling on some make up told her she was good to go and join her family who were making a racket downstairs.

"Here you go." Elliot smiled passing to her a mug of strong black coffee. Just how she normally had it to start her day.

"Oh my God." She said as the smell hit her nostrils. She ran to the downstairs bathroom and vomited again.

"Is Mom alright?" Kathleen asked looking at her father.

"Yeah, food poisoning." Elliot smiled as he served up waffles to his waiting kids.

Olivia came back into the kitchen and made herself a glass of water and downed it in one. She then made another glass and sipped it more slowly. She only did this because she remembered her friend Melinda Warner telling her that she had to replace the liquid in her body to stop her from becoming dehydrated when she'd had a stomach bug earlier in the year.

"I'm guessing you don't want waffles?" Elliot asked.

"No, I'm good." She said even though she seemed to be in a world of her own. Just then the doorbell rang.

"It's Jamie and Mark!" Calvin yelled jumping off his seat and going to answer the door.

"Hi boys do you want some waffles? There's plenty." Elliot said grabbing to more plates.

"Thanks Mr Stabler." The boys chorused together.

Olivia had been very relieved when Calvin had made friends with Jamie and his big brother Mark as he now caught the bus with them to school. It was just lucky for them that they lived only five doors down and in the past couple of weeks had been coming over for breakfast.

"Right eat up quick everyone it's getting late." Olivia said as she placed her now empty glass in the dishwasher.

One by one the children finished their breakfast on and got their shoes on and together they left the house. They all caught the bus from the same stop even though Calvin was in a different school.

"We should get going too." Elliot smiled.

"Yeah we should." Olivia grinned and they left the house.

Xxx

The first thing that hit Olivia when she walked into the squad room was the smell of coffee. She threw her purse at Elliot and ran to the bathroom to throw up what was left of her stomach contents. She made a mental note to go and see Melinda as soon as she could as she didn't know for how long she was going to be like this. Being sick made her sicker as she felt weak and vulnerable.

"Liv." Elliot said knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'm ok." She said pulling the chain and leaving the cubicle.

She knew Elliot only cared about her but sometimes he could get on her nerves, he had always been like this even before they had got together. She'd sneeze he'd tell her to go and rest and it quite frankly got on her nerves as she was so used to being independent and even though she loved pushing herself to breaking point she knew when she had to take time out from her work and recover.

"Are you sure? Cragen won't mind if you're sick." Elliot smiled softly.

"I'm fine El stop worrying." She said before gargling some water.

"Ok if you say so." He shrugged.

"There is something I need to do though, could you cover me?" Olivia asked.

"Of course." He smiled kissing her on the cheek before she rushed out.

Xxx

"I need a favour." Olivia said walking into the morgue. Warner was sat at her desk looking at something.

She hated having to ask her friend for help but she felt that desperate times called for desperate measures, she didn't want to worry or excite Elliot until she knew the facts but she had to soothe her own worry and fear.

"What's that?" Melinda asked turning to look at her friend who hadn't said hello and by the look of worry on her face, wasn't going to either.

"I need ... uh... I need you to do a pregnancy test for me." Olivia said her voice shaking.

"You know I don't do pregnancy tests on live victims Olivia, if she's that scared just by her an over the counter one. They're ninety nine percent accurate if you buy a good one." Warner said softly.

"Mel, it's not for a victim...uh... it's for me." Olivia sighed.

She knew that Melinda wouldn't do it if she didn't tell her it was for herself. So she decided to skip the dance she could have pulled and just decided to get to the point.

"Really?" Melinda asked a smile on her face.

"Yes if you don't mind that is." Olivia said.

"Of course I will, wait here a second." Melinda said as she rushed over to one of the cabinets.

"Ok I need a urine sample so get it to me and I can tell you." Melinda smiled.

"Right now?" Olivia asked a hit of desperation in her voice.

"Right now." Melinda smiled.

"Ok." Olivia said heading for the door.

Olivia went into the bathroom and shut the door. She wasn't sure if this was what she wanted to do anymore, it had felt right to go and ask her friend for help but now it felt like she should have been sat at home on her own with as many over the counter tests as she could buy. She shrugged away her feelings and closed her eyes knowing that this was the best way.

It took minutes for her to return the urine sample to Warner.

"Are you going to sit and wait or do you want me to call you when I've done it?" Melinda asked.

"I'll wait, Elliot thinks I have food poisoning." Olivia laughed.

"You have morning sickness? Why has it taken you this long for you to come and find out?" Melinda asked as she dropped a white stick into the urine so one end stuck out. She gently placed it on the counter and turned to Olivia who still hadn't answered her question.

"I just put missing my monthly down to stress." Olivia shrugged. "With moving house, the whole thing with Kathy and adjusting to becoming a parent of five kids I mean I won't say it's been easy." Olivia sighed.

"Olivia, do you know if you want babies of your own?" Melinda asked her hand on Olivia's knee.

"I don't know, I mean I'm happy with the family I've got. I have everything I've always wanted, a large family and Elliot. Kids of my own would be nice I just don't want to scare Elliot away." Olivia sighed again. "I also don't want to worry the kids, especially Calvin, what's it going to do to him when he finds out, I'm sure he's going to think I'll reject him when the baby's born."

"Hey he won't think that at all, he loves you more than he ever loved Vivian so you he's going to know that you'll still love him when the baby comes along alright. Anyway this should be done. Do you want to look first?" Melinda asked.

"No just tell me." Olivia said closing her eyes.

Warner took the stick out of the urine without looking at it. She then closed the lid tight and placed it on the counter and picked up the stick.

"Hurry Mel." Olivia said her legs bouncing with nerves and anticipation.

The seconds felt like hours and she didn't know what the outcome was going to be or how she was going to feel about it. Her stomach was doing summersaults at the thought of both answers as a part of her wanted it to be positive and another just wanted to wait awhile.

"Olivia." Melinda said making Olivia's eyes fly open to look at her. "You're definitely pregnant."

"Oh my God." Olivia gasped and suddenly she was filled with excitement. "I'm gonna have a baby?" She asked her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes Liv, you're going to have a baby." Melinda smiled.

Olivia jumped up and wrapped her arms around her friend's neck. Now that she had her answer she knew what she wanted, she wanted this baby. Her own flesh and blood, no, a combination of hers and Elliot's flesh and blood

"Thank you Mel." She smiled. "Thank you so much now I think there's someone else I need to go and tell." She laughed.

Xxx

When she walked into the squad room she didn't think about anything or anyone. She ran up to Elliot who was stood by his desk and kissed him passionately.

"Liv." He mumbled through her kiss. "We're at work." He laughed as she pulled away.

She leaned into his ear and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"How do you fancy being a father for the sixth time?" She whispered. Sixth being that Calvin had also started calling him dad in the way his kids called her mom.

Elliot's heart skipped a beat. "Are you serious?" He said his face lit up.

"Yeah." She said as he scooped her into the air and spun her around before kissing her passionately.

He felt nothing but pure joy. He was finally going to have a child with the one person he had ever loved in his life.

"Guys put each other down you're in work." Cragen laughed guessing there was a reason for their lack of professionalism.

Elliot looked at Olivia who nodded knowing exactly what was going through his mind. They were doing what the squad called the "Benson-Stabler" thing where they could tell what each other were thinking without saying a word.

"I'm going to be a dad again!" he yelled his excitement jumping with his voice.

The squad room broke out into applause as he placed his arms around Olivia again.

"Congratulations." Cragen smiled coming to shake Elliot's hand.

"I hope you're ready to be a grandfather Cap!" Olivia laughed as he hugged her. He pulled away and looked at her, tears brimming on his eye lids.

"Really?" He gasped.

She just nodded and he hugged her again. Olivia had never known a father's love but she was sure that what she felt for Don Cragen was what Maureen felt for Elliot, pure unconditional love and she would have it any other way. Fin and Munch as well as some in uniform officers came over to congratulate them.

"Looking forward to becoming Uncles?" Olivia asked as they all sat together.

"Yes baby girl!" Fin smiled.

"Of course!" Munch beamed.

"Just keep coffee away from me, the smell makes me sick." She laughed as Elliot stroked her flat stomach. She couldn't believe that in a few months there would visibly be a baby inside of her.

"Looking forward to becoming a desk jokey?" Fin asked jokingly.

"Not for a few months!" Olivia laughed knowing she was going to spend the last few weeks before maternity leave pushing papers.

"Benson! Stabler!" Cragen yelled running from his office having just received a phone call. He didn't want to have to tell Olivia what was happening but the longer he held it in the harder it was going to be.

"What is it Cap?" Olivia asked her heart rate increasing at the look on his face. She felt nauseated again but this time she knew it wasn't the morning sickness.

"Three bombs went off at The Garden School." He explained his heart hammering in his chest.

"Oh MY GOD THAT'S CALVIN'S SCHOOL!" Olivia yelled her heart rate increasing so suddenly she felt it was going to bounce out of her chest.

"Go! All of you!" Cragen said and they all including Cragen himself rushed out of the precinct.

**See happiness never lasts! But the tables have to turn soon... don't they? **

**How's Calvin? Is he hurt? Is he dead? Read on!**

**oxox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for leaving where I did ... not really makes waiting for this one far more exciting! ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys are amazing!**

When they arrived outside the school they saw the carnage. They all flashed their badges and crossed the line that kept the public at a safe distance. Olivia for a moment couldn't move. She saw the lights flashing from the different emergency services, she could sense the panic of other worried parents as well as feel her own. Her throat was dry and she knew she couldn't speak even if she tried.

"Liv." Elliot whispered pulling her out of her daze.

Olivia saw an officer stood close to the entrance and broke out into a run.

"My son's in there! Please tell me my son is alright!" She yelled as Elliot grabbed her as she was close to hitting the young uniformed officer.

"We haven't been able to evacuate the right wing of the building Ma'am, if you're son is out he'll be stood in that parking lot ..." The young officer didn't get to finish his sentence as the fourth bomb went off.

As they hit the ground Elliot managed to grab Olivia's hand in his own. Olivia could think of nothing but Calvin, seeing his face smiling at him when she tucked him in at night. She couldn't move as she wondered if he'd come out of the school in a body bag. Her precious little boy was all that she could think about.

"All officers to clear the perimeter!" A voice yelled from a loudhailer. "All officers to clear the perimeter."

"Liv come on." Elliot said helping her to her feet.

"I need to find Calvin." She sobbed.

"I know and we will, let's go and have a look in the Parking lot." Elliot said taking her hand.

"Liv have you got a picture of Calvin. They're taking pictures from the parents and they have a scanning machine over there." Cragen said joining them.

"Yes it's in my purse in the car." She said as Elliot handed the keys to Fin.

"We'll go and see if we can find him." Elliot said and he and Olivia rushed over to the parking lot.

"It's Mark!" Olivia yelled seeing her son's friend. She rushed over to him and as he was sobbing she pulled him into an embrace.

"Mark where's Calvin and Jamie?" Olivia asked her voice shaking with panic. Her hands were cupped around his face as he tried to stop crying long enough to explain what was going on.

"I don't know, it's their side of the building that was hit." He cried.

Olivia's knees buckled underneath her and Elliot was relieved that one arm was already around her as she stumbled.

"I need to find Calvin." She whispered as he held her to him.

"I know and we will." He replied.

They walked across the grounds to see if they can find any answers when Cragen came up to them.

"The bomb squad have given the all clear and they are evacuating now, It's going to take some time as they are bringing out the uninjured first followed by the injured and as soon as possible the deceased." Cragen explained.

"How many do they think are dead?" Olivia asked her voice quivering.

"They don't know as they haven't been able to pin point exactly where the bombs went off yet." Cragen sighed. "Come let's go wait closer to the door."

Olivia arrived at the door as kids started to leave the school. They made their way to the parking lot in an orderly manner considering what had happened. They're faces looked soulless and they were covered in dust and debris with minor cuts. Olivia scanned each kid as they passed but there was no sign of Calvin.

"Where is he?" Olivia shook with fear as they started taking gurneys inside.

"He's going to be alright." Elliot said kissing her forehead to remind her that he was beside her.

The gurneys began to come out and Olivia gripped Elliot's hand. The fourth one was leaving the building when she saw him.

"Calvin!" She yelled rushing to his side. She grabbed his hand kissed it. Elliot was right beside her.

"Calvin, I'm here. Mommy's here." Olivia said softly.

"I'll meet you at the ER." Elliot said as Olivia climbed into the ambulance. She managed a weak nod as they shut the doors.

"Come on Calvin. Wake up sweetie, its mommy. I'm right here beside you." She whispered one hand holding his and the other brushing his hair. The paramedic had ripped off his t-shirt and attached wires to his chest. Olivia felt relieved as the heart monitor beeped into life and showed Calvin's heart was still beating. The paramedic placed an oxygen mask around his small face which looked smaller and younger than what Olivia remembered.

"What's wrong with him?" Olivia asked looking at the paramedic.

"I think its smoke inhalation that's knocked him out but when we lifted him we could see some shrapnel on his arms and legs. Looks like he was stood side on to the blast." The medic explained. Olivia just nodded and turned her attention back to Calvin.

As they journeyed to the hospital all Olivia could do was pray. She didn't stop talking to him, remind him that she was there and she wasn't going anywhere. Not that she was sure that he could hear her but somehow she found it made her feel a little better.

When they pulled up outside the hospital Elliot jumped out of the car and ran to them. They followed the medic inside Olivia refusing to let go of Calvin's hand.

Once inside he was checked all over. When they finally began to clear and leave them a doctor came to speak with them.

"He's going to be absolutely fine." The doctor smiled and Elliot and Olivia both sighed with relief. "Just smoke inhalation and minor cuts we've had to stitch a couple of them but no big deal he'll be fine once his oxygen levels normalize."

"Thank you Doctor." Olivia said wiping the tears from her cheek.

"You hear that baby he's going to be fine." Elliot smiled his arms still wrapped around her.

"Mom." A breathy voice called.

"I'm right here baby." Olivia said jumping to her feet. She kissed his hand and stroked his hair as he adjusted his eyes to the light.

"Mom, what happened?" He asked his voice sounding a little more normal.

"There was some bombs honey but you're alright." Olivia explained.

"Oh." Calvin said before closing his eyes and drifting off.

Just as Olivia hugged Elliot in walked the Captain, Fin and Munch with Alex and Casey.

"Warner wishes she could be here but Queens are sending her the over flow." Cragen whispered.

"How many dead?" Olivia asked.

"Count was up to 34 when we left. Luckily it's a small school with large classrooms or there would be a lot more." Cragen explained.

"How is he Olivia?" Casey asked looking at Calvin.

"Fine, smoke inhalation and minor cuts and bruises but he'll be fine." Olivia smiled.

"Do they have any idea who did this?" Elliot asked. Cragen just shook his head.

"I don't understand who would target a school full of children?" Alex asked tears glistening in her eyes. Fin put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her but she shrugged him away.

"Does anyone know anything about Jamie Lewis?" Olivia asked remembering suddenly.

"No, do you want one of us to go find out?" Cragen asked.

"Yes. If it's bad I'm going to need to prepare myself to tell Calvin." She whispered.

"I'll go." Munch said rubbing Olivia's shoulder before heading out the door.

"Olivia, Queens cops have promised to keep us in the loop, they know that a Manhattan SVU detectives kid was in the building and they said "No one hurts a cops kid and gets away with it." To what I said. "No, no one hurts any kid and gets away with it." But I knew what he meant and they've graciously said they'll let us know if they have any leads." Cragen explained.

"That's great thanks Cap'." Olivia smiled feeling grateful for small mercies.

"Mom!" Calvin screamed his eyes bursting open.

"Calvin I'm here!" She said rushing to his side and taking his hand. "I'm here baby, right here."

"I thought you'd left me." He cried. Olivia pulled him into her arms and cried with him. Elliot stood up and pulled both of them into his arms.

It was a scene that would make any grown man cry. Elliot, Olivia and Calvin just held onto each other as they sobbed for each other. The anger and frustration combined with the love they thought they had lost was making their escape through their tears. No one wanted to break up such a beautiful moment.

"Cap could you arrange for someone to get the rest of my kids?" Elliot asked knowing that it would be lunchtime now and he wanted them here to know they were safe.

"I've already sent uniform, they'll be here soon." Cragen smiled.

"Thanks Cap." Elliot whisper before turning his attention back to Olivia and Calvin.

"Dad! Mom!" Maureen called rushing into the hospital room.

"Hey kids!" Elliot said hugging each of them. Olivia hugged each of them before all the girls hugged Calvin and he and Dickie did their secret handshake. He seemed to perk up a little having his siblings all around him that he let go of Olivia's hand.

She walked over to her friends and Cragen took her into his arms and embraced her.

"I think you should get checked out whilst your here, you took a dive when that fourth bomb went off." He whispered.

"I should tell the kids first, it might cheer them up a little." Olivia smiled softly and she signalled for Alex and Casey to come over as they didn't know yet either.

She braced herself and hoped that this news would cheer them up as she knew that it could go the other way and they could become sour at the thought of yet another sibling coming in and spoiling the fun.

"Kids, me and daddy have something we need to tell you." She smiled as she nervously prepared her words carefully. "Are you all ready for a little brother or sister?" She grinned.

They all gasped and started cheering. Dickie jumped up and down whilst Casey and Alex hugged each other. The girls all began to cry with joy as they celebrated the thought of a new Stabler.

"Now guys will you be ok with Uncle Don as Daddy takes me to be check out?" She asked mainly looking at Calvin.

"Yes." They all chorused.

Olivia and Elliot headed down the corridor, the extent of what had happened at the school really hit them when they saw parents sat around wanting to know when they could see their kids and if their kids were dead or alive and none of them seemed to be getting answers.

"Excuse me this is Detective Benson, I'm Detective Stabler we were on the scene when the fourth bomb hit and ended up taking a dive but Detective Benson is pregnant and we'd like her checked over please."Elliot said to the receptionist.

"I'll just call our on duty OB/GYN. Give us a moment." She smiled taking the phone. It was probably the first time she hadn't been asked about a missing child in the past hour.

They weren't waiting long when the doctor approached them.

"Hi I'm Doctor Cann, I'm the on duty OB/GYN, I just need to know Detective who is your OB/GYN so I can contact them and let them know that you're here." He smiled.

"I don't have one, I only found out I was pregnant this morning." She said softly.

"Ok and how did you find out with an over the counter kit?"

"No, the ME did it for me as a favour." Olivia explained.

"Ok come right this way." He smiled and they followed him to a cubicle.

"I'm guessing you don't mind your partner being here Detective?" He asked as he helped her role up her top.

"No he's the father." Olivia laughed.

They both saw him look, there was no mistaking it. He had seen many cops in his time and he knew how close partners could get however he had never come across two who had entered into a sexual relationship together.

"Ok, This will be a little cold." He said as he squirted the gel onto her stomach. "Now you probably won't be able to see anything this early on but we are just looking for a heartbeat." The doctor smiled. Olivia was extremely ticklish and giggled every time he moved the pad. "Here we are." He said pointing to a very tiny black dot on the screen. He touched a button and suddenly a heartbeat echoed across the room. "Like I said not much to see but that's a very healthy heartbeat I'm hearing." He smiled.

"Thank you Doctor." Olivia smiled as she listened.

"You're welcome." He smiled and pulled the pad from her stomach making the noise stop. He passed her a piece of blue role so that she could clean herself up. "So taking a guess here, but I'd say you're about six or seven weeks along. I will know more when the baby's grown more and give you more of a precise date.

"Now you do need to make an appointment with an OB/GYN if you prefer as I have already met you I do have my own surgery and do one day a week here so I could happily give you my number, just call and make an appointment." He said pulling a small card from his pocket and giving it to them.

"We will Thanks again Doctor Cann." She smiled as he pulled down her top.

"No problem, see you soon Detectives." He said walking out and closing the curtain behind him.

"If it didn't feel real three hours ago, it definitely does now." Elliot smiled.

"I know." Olivia giggled.

They made their way back to Calvin's bedside where he was happily playing rock paper scissors with Dickie.

"The doctor came by, their happy to discharge him soon. How are you?" Cragen asked.

"Good, baby's heart beat is strong and healthy." She smiled.

"You've already got that pregnant woman glow baby girl." Fin smiled.

Just then Munch came into the room.

"What is it Munch?" Olivia asked. He signalled his head to the door and Olivia and Elliot slipped out to talk to him.

"Jamie is alive but he's not doing very well. He was hit in his head and back by a large object probably falling debris." Munch explained.

"Ok thank you Munch. Maybe we shouldn't say anything to Calvin till he asks." Elliot suggested.

"No we need to tell him now so he can start to heal El." Olivia said going back into the room.

Elliot followed her inside and watched as she sat on the side of the bed and took Calvin's hand in her own.

"Calvin, Jamie's alive but he's very poorly, he's been hit in the head with something heavy when the bombs went off." Olivia said softly.

Calvin said nothing and jumped up wrapping his hands around Olivia's neck and sobbed.

"It's my fault!" Calvin sobbed.

"Hey, no it's not! Why do you think that Cal?" she asked her heart breaking at the sound of his words.

"Because I sent him to get some more paper for us and when he walked across the room, that's when the bomb went off." Calvin sobbed harder.

"Oh baby that doesn't make it your fault. Don't be silly it wasn't your fault." She said rocking him backwards and forwards as she held him.

"It is! If he dies then I'm a killer!" Calvin sobbed. Olivia couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"No you're not Calvin. This is in no way any of your fault so don't blame yourself. The only person who is to blame is the person who made those bombs go off and the police in Queens are going to find out who did it ok?" She asked pulling away and cupping his face in her hands. He nodded weakly and she kissed his forehead.

The doctor walked into the room smiling but when he saw everyone's faces it faded straight away.

"Calvin's ready to be discharged, I've been asked by the school to hand these out their leaflets about family counselling their doing for all of the families affected." The doctor said but Olivia didn't take the flyer.

"Calvin's father and I are Special Victims Detective's we'll have our shrink deal with our issues thanks." She said bitterly.

"Ok well here are the discharge papers and you're free to go once their handed back." The doctor said handing Olivia a pen. She signed the forms and almost threw them at the doctor before grabbing her things. Calvin climbed out of the bed still in his hospital gown and jeans.

"I have my coat here Cal, you can put that on." Dickie smiled pulling his coat out of his school bag. Calvin gratefully put it on.

"Mom. Can we go see Jamie?" Calvin asked turning to his mother.

"I'm sure you and I could but they wouldn't let everyone." Olivia said looking around at the rest of her friends and family.

"I know can they wait in the car?" Calvin asked. "I really want to see Mr and Mrs Lewis too." Calvin explained.

"Why doesn't daddy take everyone home and we'll ask uncle Don to wait and take us back after?" Olivia suggested not wanting the kids to wait around anymore.

Calvin nodded and Olivia kissed Elliot goodbye.

"I'll make dinner and you're all coming back." He said looking at his friends. They didn't object as Olivia and Calvin made their way over to the intensive care unit. Olivia didn't wait around for permission, instead she broke the rules and flashed her badge even though Cragen had decided to come with her to meet the family.

Olivia saw them before Calvin did. Mr and Mrs Lewis and Mark were sat in the waiting room sobbing and holding each other.

"Calvin!" Mrs Lewis said rushing to him and wrapping her arms around him. "Thank God you're alright." She smiled weakly kissing him on the cheek.

"I am how's Jamie?" He asked and Mrs Lewis burst into tears and looked at Olivia and shook her head.

"Calvin, why don't you and Uncle Don go to get a snack from the vending machine outside? I'll be there in a minute." She smiled and she watched as her son skipped off with Cragen.

"Mrs Lewis I'm so sorry, had I known I wouldn't have bought him up here." Olivia said softly.

"No, I'm glad you did, I hadn't heard any news from anyone about him and was worrying. I'm glad he's ok." Mrs Lewis sniffed.

"Can I ask what happened?" Olivia asked softly.

"He just slipped away from us Detective."

"Olivia ... please." She whispered.

"Yes, Olivia, he had been hit in the head with falling debris and that with the smoke ... his little heart couldn't take it and it just stopped." She explained.

"Mrs Lewis ..."

"Call me Joan." She said.

"Joan, I am so sorry. If there's anything I can do for you please let me know." She smiled handing one of the hundreds of cards she carried in her pocket.

"I will do Olivia, Thank you." She smiled.

Olivia left the family to mourn. She found Calvin and Cragen sat on the benches outside the ICU. He was sipping away at a soda. Cragen looked at Olivia who shook her head, he knew what it meant. Olivia leaned down in front of Calvin and took the drink from his hands passing it to the Captain.

"Do I get to see Jamie now?" Calvin asked his voice full of excitement at the thought of seeing his friend.

"No baby. You see Jamie was so poorly that his body couldn't take everything that happened and his heart ... well his heart stopped working." Olivia explained trying to hold back her own tears.

Calvin just stared, no tears, no tantrums, no emotion. Seconds that felt like minutes passed.

"Can we go home then?" He asked eventually.

Olivia just nodded as Calvin took her hand. He still didn't cry as she held his hand tight in her own. She didn't know what she had expected him to do but something would have been better than the silence that he was giving. If he cried or threw a tantrum she could comfort him or cry with him, with him being so silent she didn't know the true extent of his pain.

**So Calvin is alive. I couldn't kill him imagine that! Actually I never planned on killing him hahaha! Poor Calvin though he does have to deal with the loss of his best friend which I know isn't easy. But let's hope things get better soon. Next Chapter up once I've edited it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**How will Calvin cope with the days events? Does things get better for the family? Well read on and find out!**

When Olivia, Cragen and Calvin arrived the house everyone was gathered in the living room digging into Pizza.

"I'm just going to go to bed." Calvin whispered running upstairs.

Olivia felt her heart ache, she wanted nothing more than to take his pain away from him but she was a mother, not a super hero and she had to accept that. She stood staring up the stairs where Calvin had just run up. Cragen placed his hands on her shoulder's bringing her out of her daze.

"If you want to go and spend time with him no one will think any less of you Olivia." He whispered.

"No. No, he needs time to calm down and get his head together." Olivia sighed.

Together she and Cragen went into the living room. Elliot passed her a piece of pizza and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you." He smiled resting his chin on her chest and looking up at her.

"I love you too." She said bending her head and kissing him.

He sensed that she didn't want close contact with him so he pulled away and went to sit with the kids. He had no idea what had happened since he had left the hospital but he knew Olivia would tell him later when they didn't have guests.

"So Olivia!" Casey yelled from the window ledge of the house.

Olivia turned to look at her friend, she had barely touched the pizza slice that Elliot had given her.

"When are you planning on having a baby shower?" She laughed.

"Casey." Olivia blushed. "I'm not planning on having one as the only people I'd have to invite are you, Alex, Melinda and next door." She laughed softly but when it left her lips she felt it sting.

She dumped the pizza slice on the table and rushed for the stairs. She didn't stop to catch her breath but ran straight into Calvin's bedroom and found him sat up, clutching his knees and sobbing his little heart out.

"Calvin!" She cried seeing him.

She didn't hesitate but rushed to his side and sat beside him on the bed. She pulled him into her arms and he held onto her as he grieved for his friend. Olivia rocked him gently backwards and forwards as he slowly stopped crying and drifted off to sleep. Gently Olivia struggled to sit up with him. She wanted to tuck him under his duvet but had no idea where to begin but she hadn't realised that Elliot had been stood in the doorway watching. He came to her rescue and lifted Calvin into his arms allowing her to peel back the duvet. Elliot gently placed Calvin on the mattress as Olivia placed the duvet over him. She wasn't ready to leave his side yet so Elliot decided to leave them in peace. Olivia climbed onto the bed beside him and pulled him into her, needing to feel his every breath. He stirred a little but didn't wake, the day had been exhausting. Olivia gently stroked his cheek with her finger as she succumbed to sleep.

Meanwhile downstairs Cragen told Elliot what they had learned at the hospital. Elliot being the typical man walked into the kitchen and slammed his fists onto the countertops so that he couldn't punch anything he would break or worse, break him. Cragen shook his head not being able to quiet understand the turmoil that his detectives were going through but he was suffering quietly. Olivia and Elliot were like the children he'd never been blessed with, he considered them and loved them like they were his own.

"How do I tell my kids?" Elliot whispered, his voice was hoarse.

"I don't know Elliot, but they need to know." Cragen sighed.

"I know, I've just tried to keep them away from my job for their entire lives now I have to tell them that the little boy who joined us for breakfast this morning is lying in the morgue ..."

"Jamie's dead?" Dickie gasped staring at his father.

"Dickie..." Elliot began but Dickie had already made his way up the stairs.

Elliot wiped his face with his hands as he tried to figure out his next move. It didn't take long for him to decide and head into the living room.

"Could everyone quieten down?" He asked his voice relatively calm considering his heart was pounding in his chest.

Everyone had stopped their conversation to look at him. They all knew that what he had to say wasn't going to be good. For Elliot time seemed to slow down, he turned to his children.

"Jamie Lewis uh... Jamie Lewis died at the hospital." He said and he watched as his daughters faces fell.

Kathleen ran to him and wrapped her hands around his waist. Lizzie rushed off to find her brother as Maureen sat in a stunned silence. No one said anything. Cragen went over to Maureen and sat beside her. Maureen shifted towards him and placed her head on his chest. Cragen, without hesitation, placed his hand on the side of her head and held her as she sobbed.

"Katie go and sit with Casey." Elliot whispered to his daughter. She nodded and headed off as Elliot went to look for the twins.

He found them standing on the balcony that led from his and Olivia's bedroom.

"We just have to remember now that Jamie's with God." Lizzie said as she held her brother's hand.

"I know but he's on his own." Dickie sighed.

"Nuh-uh, remember Jamie said that his Granny had died so he's in heaven with her." Lizzie replied.

"Your right. I just think I'm going to miss him, so will Calvin." Dickie explained putting his arm around his sister's shoulder. She slipped hers around his waist and pulled him closer to her so his head rested on her shoulder.

Elliot leaned against the open doorway and just watched as a tear slipped down his cheek. His ten year olds were handling this better than he was. He sniffed causing them both to jump and turn to look at him.

"Dad." They both gasped rushing to him and wrapping their arms around his waist. He accepted their embrace as he tried to stop himself from breaking down. It was just dawning on him how much the young boy's death was affecting him as well as the rest of his family.

"Come on it's time for bed." Elliot said taking them back into the house.

They went off to bed without another word. Elliot went back downstairs to find that Maureen and Kathleen had gone to bed too. He grabbed one of the cans of beer from the coffee table and sat on the sofa saying nothing to any of his guests.

Cragen was the first to move. He went over to Elliot and took the drink out of his hand and placed it back on the table.

"You don't want to go down that road Elliot." Cragen whispered.

Elliot said nothing but sat back in to the couch trying to focus on everything that had happened, this felt worse than any other case he'd worked because this time the child, the victim was someone that they knew. It felt personal.

"We should head off now Elliot, you and Olivia have tomorrow to yourselves." Cragen said and he left without saying another word.

**Awww Dickie and Lizzie! How cute! That's my favourite moment ever!**

**Anyway Please review and make me smile! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**When will things improve? Poor family! **

**Please review!**

The next morning Olivia woke to find herself still in bed with Calvin. Quietly she crawled out and went downstairs. She found Elliot asleep on the couch and made her way over to him.

"Hey." He said opening his eyes at the shift in couch woke him.

"Hey." Olivia smiled slipping her hands around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

"How are you?" Elliot asked as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

"I was just thinking ..." Olivia started ignoring his question. "... maybe we could go to the park today, just you me and the kids and then later on we could get the kids dressed and take them to the Lewis household."

"That would be a great idea, I'm sure Mr and Mrs Lewis would be relieved to see Calvin." Elliot smiled as a pair of footsteps was heard above his head.

"Oh someone's up!" Olivia laughed sitting herself up.

"Yeah so who's making breakfast?" Elliot laughed.

Once everyone was up and dressed and fully fed they made their way to the park. The sun was shining and it was considerably warm and Olivia lay back on the blanket beside Elliot as all the kids rushed to play ball.

"Dad! Mom! Come and play!" Kathleen yelled.

Olivia and Elliot smiled as they rushed over to the kids. They spent about an hour playing soccer together with Elliot being extremely paranoid of Olivia being hit in the stomach with the ball.

"Right, I think it's time we went for lunch who's up for a sub house?" Olivia asked as they all gathered together to walk back to collect their things.

Nobody got the chance to answer as the sound of gun shots filled the air.

"Get down!" Elliot yelled almost throwing the kids and Olivia onto the floor.

Elliot grabbed his gun and turned around looking for the shooter. He was in a panic and he looked to his side expecting to see Olivia on her feet with her gun. She wasn't. He forgot all about looking for the gun man as he rushed to Olivia's side. Her hand was pressed to her arm and it was covered with blood.

"Oh my God!" Elliot yelled pressing his hands to the wound. "Maureen get daddy's cell it's on the blanket, quickly!" He panicked as Maureen rushed off.

When she came back he instructed her to dial nine one one and hold the phone to his ear.

"This is Detective Elliot Stabler Manhattan SVU shield 6313 I need a bus to Kissena Park Queens 10-13 officer down, Olivia Benson shield 4015 shot in the arm." Elliot kept the pressure on Olivia's arm and looked into her pain filled eyes. "I've got you baby, you're going to be alright." He whispered trying to keep himself calm.

Just then an ambulance and four squad cars pulled up, from one jumped Cragen, Munch and Fin. The paramedics rushed over one with a gurney and one with a medical bag.

"Ok sir you'll have to move out of the way." One said and Elliot let go of Olivia and turned to Cragen who was moving the kids.

"Come on guys, come stand with Uncle Fin." Cragen said his voice and his eyes filled with worry.

Munch had one arm around Elliot's shoulders as they watched the paramedics working on Olivia. The placed a drip into her arm placed pressure bandages on her wound and Elliot just felt helpless.

"She's pregnant!" He yelled worrying about the drugs they would give her.

"How far along?" One of the paramedics asked.

"Six or seven weeks." Elliot replied and the paramedic nodded before they carried Olivia onto the gurney and began to move her towards the ambulance.

"Can you bring the kids?" Elliot asked handing the car keys to Munch.

"Of course, we'll meet you at the hospital." Munch said and he watched as Elliot rushed to Olivia's side.

Once in the ambulance Elliot took Olivia's hand as the paramedic began to hook her up to a heart monitor and hung the saline drip up. Olivia was drifting in and out of consciousness and Elliot wasn't sure if she was even able to hear him but that didn't stop him from talking to her.

"You're going to be fine Olivia, I promise, I'm never going to let anyone hurt you, I need you and I want you to be my wife Liv. I need you too much and it hurts not being able to take away your pain. Please be ok." His voice was just a whisper but he'd managed to bring the paramedic to tears.

When they arrived at the hospital he was made to wait as Olivia was rushed into surgery. The kids arrived with Munch and Fin seconds later with the Captain right behind them.

"Dad!" They all yelled rushing over to him and wrapping their arms around him.

"Hey kids." He whispered.

"What's going to happen to Mom? Is she going to die?" Maureen asked trying not to cry.

"No Maureen they are just going to take the bullet out of her ok." He whispered.

"She can't die. She's the only person who's ever loved me." Calvin sobbed.

"Hey, no she isn't we all love you." Elliot said giving him another hug.

"Yes Calvin we do you're our brother." Lizzie said and she and Dickie wrapped their arms around him and they were soon joined by Maureen and Kathleen.

Elliot began to pace up and down the waiting room as the kids sat in silence. Cragen was the first to approach Elliot.

"She'll be fine, she's a fighter." He said putting his hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"I know I know I just ... It doesn't seem right you know ... the bombs now the shooting, what's going on?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know." Cragen whispered.

"I'm starting to think they're somehow connected." Elliot whispered.

"What do you mean Elliot?" Munch asked.

"I'm with Elliot, Bombs at Calvin's school and then they're fired at and Baby Girl is lying in a hospital bed. Something's not right."Fin said.

"Well both crimes happened in Queens so their handling it." Cragen shrugged.

"This can't be a coincidence Cap'!" Elliot was getting frustrated.

"It's possible and I will contact Queens later and suggest that possibility." Cragen sighed, he knew Elliot wouldn't let it go.

Elliot returned to pacing and everyone else could only watch as they were each in their own thoughts.

"Mr Stabler?" A nurse asked coming into the room.

"That's me." He said rushing to her. "Is she alright? How about the baby? Please tell me they're both ok." Elliot's voice was shaky and his co-workers had never seen this side of him.

"She's absolutely fine and she's asking for you." The nurse smiled.

"Oh my God." Elliot's sigh of relief rippled through the room.

Elliot began to go through the door.

"All of you." The nurse added noticing that nobody else had moved.

Just as they were about to leave Alex, Casey and Melinda arrived with worry all over their faces but seeing how relaxed everyone else was they all seemed to relax too and Elliot was looking forward to seeing his wife.

"Now the bullet was lodged in the muscle but we got it out, she may be sore for a few days if not for a couple of weeks but she will be fine, she has full movement of her arm but again it will be sore." The nurse smiled before pointing to the door she had stopped by.

Elliot didn't hesitate in rushing in. Olivia was sat up in the bed and she grinned seeing everyone. Elliot rushed to her and took her in his arms. He sobbed as he held her mostly from happiness as she was now fine.

"El." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry." He sobbed.

"Why it wasn't your fault!" She laughed.

"I should have protected you." He whispered.

"Don't be silly, I'm fine! No one could have stopped that happening." She smiled.

"Mom we're glad you're alright!" Calvin smiled going onto his tip toes to kiss he on the cheek.

Each child in turn hugged and kissed her before her friends stepped forward and hugged her.

"You know how to scare us Olivia." Cragen chuckled.

They spoke for ages about what had happened in the park but Elliot could see that Olivia was on edge and he wasn't sure whether to ask in front of everyone what was bothering her so much. After a while he gave up and took her hand.

"Liv, baby what's wrong?" He asked and she smiled at him.

"You could always read my mind." She laughed.

"I know, now will you please tell me what's bothering you?" He asked.

"Elliot." She dropped her voice to a whisper and moved closer to his ear to talk. "I've always hated hospitals so will you go and ask them how long I have to stay here for." She smiled.

"I will." He grinned at her and kissed her hand before heading out of the door.

It wasn't long before he returned and told her that she needed to stay overnight but if she didn't want to they were happy to discharge her on her wishes. It took minutes for her to sign the forms and get herself ready to leave. She had always hated hospitals even though she had spent so much of her childhood sat in the ER.

When they arrived home Olivia sat on the couch and switch on the TV. The kids had gone upstairs to play so she turned on the local news. It didn't surprise her when one of the headlines talked about the shooting, she was however surprised to see that they had amature footage of her being treated by paramedics.

"El!" She yelled so that he could come and see the full bulletin.

He came in and sat behind her as the news reporter looked into the camera to begin talking about the incident.

"Today an NYPD Detective Olivia Benson of Manhattan's Special Victims Unit was shot when a man opened fire on the detective and her family. Her partner Detective Elliot Stabler and his children had joined Detective Benson and her son for a morning at the park. Shots were fired at them and the detective was hit, this comes only twenty four hours after the Detective's Son was treated after the bombs at The Garden School. Some eyewitness spoke with Miranda Jenkins.

"I was playing ball with my son and I happened to see the detectives walking away. I remember thinking that they were such a lovely family. That's when I heard the gun go off. It didn't sound like a machine gun but about eight shots were fired. I saw that they had dived to the floor but I didn't realise that anything had happened until I saw the man put his hands on her and the kids moved out of the way." The woman finished and the scene changed to a couple who stood arm in arm.

"We were just taking a walk in the park as it was a beautiful day and we both had the day off. We just heard gun shots and we both dived to the floor. We didn't see anyone fire." The man said.

"I was just looking at the family walking together, they seemed to be enjoying themselves and I was almost in a daydream when the shots went off and I felt Mark here push me to the ground." The girl explained.

Then the camera turned to the interviewer.

"I'm stood next to the scene were Detective Olivia Benson was almost killed earlier today. As you can see Crime Scene tape doesn't allow us too close but even from here you can see the amount of blood the Detective lost." The camera zoomed into the patch of grass Olivia had been lying on earlier in the day. "The Detective who is also believed to be two months pregnant ..."

"How ..."

"Shh." Olivia sighed wanting to listen to the rest of the details.

"...in the upper arm. It is believed that she has now been discharged from the hospital and that she and her unborn child are doing well. Our sources tell us that Detective Benson and her son were victims of stalking recently after a camera was found to contain hundreds of images of the two of them, the woman, who is believed to be the ex wife of her partner was arrested and will appear in court in the next week. Some people have suggested that the bombing may have been linked to the shooting and some believe that the Detective and her family are being targeted. With that back to the studio." The reporter's picture vanished as Elliot clicked the remote to turn the TV off.

"Where on earth do these people get their information?" Elliot asked.

Olivia was in too much shock to speak. Her mouth was open as she stared at the TV. Elliot was about to say something to her when his phone rang.

"Stabler. What? Ok. Yes I'm on my way. Alright. Ok. Bye." Elliot hung up the phone and Olivia had turned to look at him.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Cragen wants me down there, they say they have a lead on both the bomb and the shooting and for some reason that Cragen didn't say, and they've handed the case to us." He explained as he began to pull his shoes on.

"Ok I'll go see if someone from next door can watch the kids." Olivia said getting up.

"No Olivia, you've been shot. You need to rest." His voice was firm but Olivia shook her head.

"No, I am not sitting here and thinking, it will drive me insane!" Olivia was almost yelling which just made Elliot grab her shoulders and look into her eyes.

"Ok. Ok, just go and see if next door can watch them and then we'll go." Elliot whispered then he pulled Olivia into his arms and kissed her softly on the head.

**I am so cruel! Poor Liv! Ahh well I promise things get better for them soon well I say soon I can't remember how soon that actually is but it does get better!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so Calvin was almost blown up, Olivia was shot ... whodunit? Hahaha**

"Captain!" Elliot yelled over the loud squad room.

People were rushing around answering phones and Cragen, Munch and Fin were gathered around a white board and Olivia could clearly see the picture of herself on it.

"Elliot. Liv?" Cragen came towards them. "What are you doing here?" He asked giving her a hug.

"I wasn't going to sit at home and gather thoughts, I'm better off here doing whatever I can to help." She smiled.

"But you were shot!" Cragen was ready for an argument.

"I'm fine Cap'! I mean plenty of pain pills and I'm ok." Olivia said placing her hands on her Captain's shoulder's to show that there wasn't a point in arguing with her.

"Fine, fine. Come on we'll update you both." Cragen said and they followed him to the white board.

"Ok so after the news report aired more and more people believe that the bomb and the shooting are linked, we are not yet treating it like they are but we are investigating both, Queen's police had very little to say regarding both crimes, the bombs have now been moved to our labs so we are going to be waiting at least twenty four hours for information, all we know is that they were homemade and that they made very little damage compared to what they could have done had they been done properly. So Olivia you are doing a press conference before anything else then you can park your ass and answer phones, Elliot and Fin go up to Queens and to the news station get them to give up their source, anyone plays hard you bring them down here and we'll have the dream team on them in interrogation. Munch you're going to run the op in here. Press conference needs to be set up now Munch. Get going everyone." Cragen signalled to Olivia to follow him into the office.

"Take a seat Liv." Cragen smiled.

Olivia knew it wasn't going to be good news, Cragen barely ever called her Liv, he called her Olivia as Elliot called her Liv, he gave the name to her and it barely felt right when other people used it.

"What is it Cap?" She asked once she was settled down in the seat.

"Even though we're treating these crimes like separate events until we have evidence to prove otherwise however ..." Cragen's breath shook.

"Cap?" Olivia said her voice was shaking too.

"However we think that they are related and we think it involves someone here." He finished.

"What do you mean Cap?"

"What I mean is someone here in SVU, Fin, Munch and I thought it was strange how much information the news reporters had, your pregnancy, they said two months and your six weeks which isn't a bad estimation, they knew you were shot in the arm, they knew you were there with Calvin and with Stabler and his kids, they knew Calvin was in the bomb..." He took a deep breath and looked at her. "What I mean to say is that they knew too much and they have to have an inside source so from now on the information learnt goes on the whiteboard behind you and not in the precinct. Nothing we learn can go further than you, me, Elliot, Munch and Fin."

Olivia nodded and left the room to go and tidy herself for the press conference. Captain Cragen was going to write her statement and then she would be allowed to answer some questions. Her mind was racing as she tidied her makeup in the mirror. She wondered who would be so cruel as to try and blow up her son and shoot her and at her family. Had they intended to shoot Calvin? Elliot? Any of the other kids? Her breath shook as she realised it was time to go and face the media.

Cragen nodded and Olivia followed him into the large room at One Police Plaza. The second she walked in cameras flashed in her face. She nervously stepped up to the podium and took a deep, shaky inhale as she prepared herself to read the statement Cragen wrote for her.

"Earlier this week four bombs went off at The Garden School in Queens, forty seven innocent lives were lost and many young children are left scarred some physically, all emotionally. This morning Myself and Detective Stabler took our five beautiful children to the park to try and help them through their grieving as they lost a friend in the bombing. When we were getting ready to leave and go for lunch eight shots were fired towards us. Luckily I was the only one to get hit. I took a bullet to the left bicep and was lucky enough to be discharged from hospital a few hours later. However, the police in Queens have handed the case over to Manhattan SVU, we need anyone with information about these crimes to call the SVU hotline on the number on your screens now, there is a reward of fifty thousand dollars for the person who gives information leading to the conviction for the shooting and a hundred thousand dollars for the person who gives the information leading to the conviction of the person or persons responsible for the bombing. Thank you." Olivia said.

Cragen stepped briefly into the microphone.

"Detective Benson will take your questions now."

Cragen stepped back as the room became alive with everyone wanting to get their questions in.

"Detective are the squad still treating these crimes as two separate events?" One reporter asked.

"Yes they are, until evidence proves otherwise the shooting and the bombing are being treated as separate cases." Olivia replied.

"Detective how far along are you into your pregnancy?" Another reporter yelled.

Olivia looked at Cragen for the nod he would give to say whether to answer the question or not. He gave the nod and she turned back to the reporters.

"I was told between 6 and 7 weeks along." Olivia replied.

"Do you believe that the person or persons responsible are out to get you or your son Calvin?" Another reporter asked.

Cragen shook his head.

"I don't know." Olivia replied even though her head was screaming no.

"Detective are you and Detective Stabler concerned for your children's safety?" The reporter who had given the report on Olivia on TV earlier was the one asking the question.

Olivia didn't look at Cragen as her heart hammered inside her chest. She knew they had an inside source which made her fearful that this question had been asked.

"Why should we be?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know I'm asking you Detective, considering a bomb went off at your son's school, your family was shot at, you have to wonder what the next move of the person or persons involved will be." The reporter was smirking.

Olivia looked at Cragen, he knew what she was thinking. Cragen picked up his wrist to speak with the police officers at the other end of the room.

"Pick her up and then get the children to the squad room asap." She heard him say.

The room had gone very quiet as two police officers grabbed the reporter. It seemed like no one was sure what to ask anymore and Olivia hoped that they could leave it there.

"Detective, are you fearful for the safety of your children?" Another reporter asked.

Olivia just swallowed and looked at Cragen who nodded weakly.

"Of course I am. What sort of parent would I be if I wasn't?" She replied her voice quivering now when it had been calm and steady before.

"But Detective isn't it true that you aren't the children's biological parent? I believe four of the children are Detective Stabler's and one is a child you were once given the parental rights off a junkie who was believed to have killed her father, she then removed your rights only to then give them back to you a few weeks ago?" The same reporter asked.

Once again Olivia looked at Cragen, she would have loved to ask where this guy had gotten his information from but Cragen nodded which meant Olivia had to answer the question.

"That is correct, I am not the biological mother of any of the children however I do have parental responsibility through the law for each of them. Detective Stabler's ex wife gave me her parental responsibility as did the mother of my son." Olivia stretched the words "my son" to prove that she meant it.

"Detective isn't the ex wife of Detective Stabler currently out on bail charged with Assaulting a police officer, stalking and stalking a minor?" Another reporter asked.

Cragen shook his head.

"No comment." Olivia replied.

"Do you believe that Detective Stabler's Ex wife may be somewhat responsible for your shooting and the bombing?"

Olivia's eyes shot to Cragen who shook his head.

"No comment." She replied.

"That will be all, if anything develops the next press conference will be at ten am tomorrow. Thank you." Cragen said and he put his arms around Olivia's shoulders and led her out of the conference room.

"You!" Cragen yelled at a uniformed officer. "Come here." He ordered.

The uniform officer was shaking as he made his way over to them. Olivia could tell that this guy was straight out of the Academy.

"What's the latest on the kids and the reporter?" Cragen asked.

"Captain the kids are being collected by a couple of uniform and the reporter has been transported to the one six for questioning." The officer replied nervously.

"Alright, thank you." Cragen said and he nodded his head to dismiss the officer.

"Do you really think someone is after my kids?" Olivia asked her eyes wide and round with fear.

"I don't know Olivia but I didn't like the way that reporter was going. I am going to have Munch and Fin go and pick up Kathy too, better safe than sorry. You and Elliot will question the reporter and anyone from the news team that Elliot and Fin picked up and then Fin and Munch will have to question Kathy. Let's go." He smiled softly and put his arm around her as he led her back to the car to go to the precinct.

**Dun Dun dun ... does Kathy have anything to do with it? Or could there be another ghost from Olivia's past? Wait and see people!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Not long till you learn who did it! Liking so far? Read on!**

When they arrived back into the precinct Cragen and Olivia went to his office. Olivia took the whiteboard marker and started to write the suspect list.

"Kathy didn't do this." Olivia said firmly.

"What do you mean?" Cragen asked.

"She might be involved but she didn't do it herself." Olivia replied. "I mean I don't think she would put her own kids on the line Cap', she might have handed me parental responsibility and given me legal guardianship but they're still hers, she gave birth to them and bought them up for at least ten years. It doesn't make sense." Olivia sighed.

"Then maybe she didn't do it but maybe the shooter wasn't shooting at her kids, maybe the shooter was aiming at you and Calvin." Cragen suggested.

"Or maybe the shooter was just aiming at me as ..." Olivia closed her eyes and tried to remember how they were walking. "Me and Elliot were side by side hand in hand. Lizzie had my right hand ... Uh ... Maureen and Katie was on Elliot's left and ..." A light went on in Olivia's eyes as they sprung open. "Dickie and Calvin were in front of me and El. Even if he wanted to shoot Calvin he couldn't have as from where the shots were fired they couldn't have seen Calvin. I was blocking him." Olivia explained.

"Ok. I'm with you. Let's just see what our witnesses have to say." Cragen said as Elliot came into the office followed by Fin and Munch.

"Fin, Munch go and pick up Kathy Malone ask her nothing till you get here. Elliot and Olivia go and question Rebecca White the news reporter, she's interrogation one." Cragen said.

All four of them left the office and Olivia went to her desk quickly.

"What is it?" Elliot asked as she sat down.

"I was shot El. I'm in agony and I am dying to pee, so can we hold off on the interrogation for a few minutes." She was being sarcastic and Elliot knew she was only sarcastic in such a bitchy way when she was scared.

He leaned down in front of her as she popped two pills into her mouth.

"We'll get them Liv. I promise." He whispered taking her now free hand into his own.

"Yeah? You can't promise that Elliot and until we do our lives and the lives of our children are on the line. I'm not exactly comfortable with that." She hissed.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. He wanted her to feel safe even if it was just for a moment.

"I love you Olivia." He whispered.

"I love you too El and I don't want to spoil the moment but if I don't pee soon I'll be peeing in my panties." She suppressed a laugh.

"Go quick then so we can go and interrogate this bitch. We're the dream team remember." He smiled as she headed off for the ladies.

Xxx

"Rebecca White. Nice to meet you, you did a very lovely report on my shooting." Olivia smiled shaking the woman's hand. She didn't mean a word of what she was saying but this was tactic number one to get her to name her source.

"Thank you Olivia, wait, it's alright to call you Olivia isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes of course, this is my partner Elliot." Olivia smiled pointing to him.

"Nice to meet you." Elliot smiled extending his hand.

Rebecca took it no problem and smiled as they shook.

"So anyway..." Olivia said sitting down in front of the woman. "We were just interested to know how you got so much information on me." Olivia kept the smile pasted to her mouth as she spoke.

"Well through a source of course!" Rebecca laughed and flicked her long blonde hair.

_God she's a bimbo! _Olivia thought as she watched Rebecca flash a million dollar smile.

"Yeah, we kind of figured that out Rebecca but we were just wondering who exactly that was." Olivia said her voice slightly changing.

Rebecca's smile faded completely.

"You thought you could bring me in here and just get me to reveal my source? Really?" Rebecca asked with a slight snigger.

"Yup." Olivia replied.

"Kinda." Elliot shrugged.

"Well you thought wrong, a reporter never reveals their source." Rebecca's voice was sour now.

"So if anything else happens to my family that's ok with you?" Elliot said his hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Your family? Wait your partners on and off the job aren't you?" Olivia was watching the gleam appear in Rebecca's eye.

"That's none of your business." Olivia hissed viciously.

"Sorry but it is, I'm a true believer of the first amendment, I can't wait to begin on my column for US weekly." Rebecca grinned.

"Just tell us who is feeding you information and we'll give you a better story." Olivia tried.

"And what would that be?" Rebecca asked.

"Ha! I don't think so give me your source I'll give you my story." Olivia sniggered.

"I don't think so because I don't think you have a better story so what else could be in it for me? First dibs on the collar?" She asked.

"No way but I'll tell you what's in it for you, I won't arrest you for obstruction, how does that sound?" Elliot asked getting into Rebecca's face.

"You're not serious?" She laughed nervously.

"You're damn right I'm serious and if you don't and something else happens to Olivia or Calvin or any of my other kids I will personally hunt you down now start talking!" He yelled.

"Alright!" She yelled back and jumped to her feet.

"He works here at the precinct. His name is Arnold McElroy, he's a uniformed officer." Rebecca sighed.

"Arnie?" Olivia asked turning to look through the glass.

"You're free to go Miss White but we may need to speak with you again. Thank you for your time." Elliot said opening the door for her.

The second Rebecca left the room Arnold was dragged inside by his collar. Cragen dumped him in the seat and glared at him.

"Why were you leaking information about open cases to the press?" He yelled a vein in his neck pumping.

"I was asked too." Arnold whispered.

"By who?" Cragen was purple with rage.

"I don't know, I can't remember her name!" Arnold was visibly scared.

"Try to remember!" Cragen yelled and hit him over the back of the head.

"I just remember her saying that Olivia had something that belonged to her and she wanted to make her pay."

"Kathy." Elliot sighed.

"No it wasn't, I know Kathy I would know if it was her." Arnold explained.

"Then who? Who is after me Arnie?" Olivia yelled.

"I can't remember her name! She's blonde and covered in tattoo's and ..." Arnold looked awkwardly at the wall.

"And what?" Elliot yelled.

"And she paid me fifty thousand dollars." Arnold's voice was a whisper again.

"So you sold information about a detective to the media, how much did they pay Arnie?" Elliot asked.

"Ten thousand per piece of info." He whispered his voice barely audible.

"Shit." Olivia gasped.

"What is it?" Cragen and Elliot chimed in unison turning to look at her.

"Arnie ..." she said her voice soft as if she was speaking to a child. "Do you know a woman named Vivian Aryliss?" Olivia asked trying to mask her fear.

"Vivian! Yes that was her name but it wasn't Aryliss it was something beginning with D." Arnold explained.

"Thanks Arnie." Olivia said rushing out of the interrogation room.

When she entered the precinct the kids were there.

"Mom!" They chorused running to her.

"Babies!" She sobbed as she embraced them.

She showered them with kisses as Elliot joined them.

"Hey kids." Elliot said as he joined Olivia's side. "Cragen's asking if we can put them to bed in the cribs and get back to work, Munch and Fin have released Kathy and are going to pick up Vivian." Elliot whispered in Olivia's ear.

"Fine, I'll take them up." Olivia smiled.

"No, we'll do it together." Elliot kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Kids come on your sleeping here tonight!" Olivia laughed leading them to the stairs.

**Should name the next chapter - THE RETURN OF THE VIVIAN. HAHAHAHA! So is Vivian involved or is she some innocent person who just wanted to make Olivia suffer a little? Wait and see ...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Vivian returns with some shocking revelations that turn Olivia's world upside down again. **

Olivia was sat at her desk sipping a mug of steaming hot coffee when they bought her in. She recognised the anger in the voice that was yelling behind her. She didn't turn around. She knew she would get the chance to speak with Vivian eventually but now wasn't that time, she had to be on the alert for Calvin to hear his Mother's voice.

"Liv." Elliot said drawing her out of her daze.

"What?" She asked blinking softly, her eyes filled with fatigue.

"Why don't you go and join the kids and get some sleep?" Elliot suggested even though he knew that she wouldn't.

She just shook her head. He was fine with that as he didn't want to argue with her. She sipped some more at her coffee as her mind wondered off.

"_You deserve Calvin."_ Vivian's voice echoed in her head. _"That's what you want isn't it? You want to keep him."_ The fear inside her was close to surfacing as she remembered how distraught Vivian had been back in that dirty house. _"If you walk away now I promise you can have him." _Was she going to take him away from her again? _"Calvin can be your little boy forever, I promise." _

The scene changed in front of her eyes. She was holding around Vivian as she screamed. _"Everything bad is because of you!" _

Again the scene changed. Elliot and Calvin playing rock, paper, scissors, the three of them laughing, happy. Then the man, the man that walked in and changed everything. Her rights, taken away in the blink of an eye. She blinked back the tears now, remembering the hurt, knowing it could happen again hurt even more. Then Calvin's screams filled her head and there was no more holding back on her tears. The more he screamed her name the faster and harder the tears flooded down her face.

"Olivia, Olivia!" Elliot screaming. _Shit!_

She turned to look at him his eyes filled with horror.

"What?" She asked her voice sounding breathless.

"You fell asleep you were tossing and yelling "no don't no" what were you dreaming about baby?" He asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Calvin and Vivian, the last time I saw them when she took him away ..." She sniffed and closed her eyes, the memory would always be painful. "... when he screamed, El? He screamed over, and over. I can't have her do that again. She can't tear us apart, rip both of our hearts out. I'm his Mom, I'm his Mommy now." She placed her head in his shoulder as she tried to calm herself down.

Neither of them moved. The memory was etched deep into both of them, they hadn't been together then though. Elliot had been married to Kathy with four of his own kids. She on the other one had no one when he was gone. He had made her feel like she had a reason for living, for being.

"Olivia." Cragen's voice echoed from behind her.

"Yes?" She asked wiping her tears as she turned around to face him.

"She refuses to speak with anyone but you." He explained.

"Is that wise?" She asked knowing what he would say but fearful as whatever she said to Vivian could have dire consequences for herself and her son.

"It's not wise but it's necessary." He sighed. "So wipe your tears and get in there."

With that he walked away. Olivia reached into her desk and found one of the numerous essentials she carried with her since being a parent. A load of baby wipes. She took one and wiped her face and after a few comforting words from Elliot she made her way to the interrogation room.

"Deter the conversation from Calvin if possible, just find out exactly what she did and why she did it. Then if she wants to talk further about Calvin you tell her to do it through a lawyer." Cragen said.

Olivia nodded and gripped the handle. For luck she glanced at Elliot and he smiled supportively as she opened the door and went inside.

"Olivia." Vivian said when she came inside.

Olivia saw the change in her. She looked amazing. Her face was clean, she was definitely off the drugs, she had a glow on her face and her hair was brushed out and beautiful.

"Vivian." Olivia said taking the seat opposite her.

"How are you?" Vivian asked slightly shrugging.

"I'm doing great. How are you?" Olivia asked a slight sarcasm in her tone.

"Peachy." Vivian sighed.

"Ok Vivian let's cut the crap what's your link to Arnold McElroy?" Olivia asked wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"I believe he's already told you that." Vivian replied dryly.

"Well we want to hear it from you." Olivia said sternly.

"I'll give it to you in a statement why don't you move on and ask me the things you don't know." Vivian suggested and Olivia sighed, these were questions she wasn't sure she wanted answers to anymore.

"Fine, What's your connection to the bombing at The Garden School?" Olivia asked.

"I asked a friend to get it done." Vivian replied without a flicker of emotion on her stony face.

"Who's the friend?" Olivia asked.

"Never mind he's not important." Vivian replied and Olivia felt the anger burst inside her. She jumped to her feet and went into Vivian's face.

"He is responsible for forty eight kids dying. So yes he is important." Olivia spat.

"No I'm responsible. I asked him to do it and he did for a very large cash sum." Vivian replied.

"Your son was in that building and one of his friends was killed now tell me who planted and set off the bombs?" Olivia asked her voice dangerously low.

"Calvin's no son of mine." Vivian replied through gritted teeth.

Olivia stared, had she really just denied Calvin as her son.

"What?" She found herself asking her tone changing to surprise.

"You heard."

"I mean what as in I don't understand why?" Olivia asked confusion etched in to her face.

"You want to know why Calvin is back with you?" Vivian asked and Olivia couldn't speak so nodded instead. "Every day he asked to come back to you, to me, his father, his grandparents. It broke my heart but then the little bastard went and told his grandparents that my husband was abusing him." Vivian explained.

Olivia couldn't listen anymore. She clasped the table turning her knuckles white as she gasped for breath. Everything around her started to spin as she pressed one hand to her chest. She gasped for air, the small amount that entered her lungs wasn't doing anything to satisfy her need. Just then she heard the door of the interrogation room fly open before everything turned black.

Xxx

"Olivia glad to have you back with us." Cragen smiled as Olivia's eyes fluttered open.

"Uh, where am I?" She blinked. All she could tell was that she was lying on her back.

"Squad room, your fine, just a panic attack." Fin smiled as she pushed herself to sitting.

"What about Vivian?" She asked clasping her hand to her forehead, she had a massive headache.

"Still in interrogation giving a written confession to her involvement but she still refuses to give up who shot you and who made the bombs." Fin explained.

"Where's Elliot?" She asked noticing that he wasn't by her side.

"With Munch trying to get her to open up. He wanted to be here but Cragen was insistent ... actually his exact words were "Your putting your shield on the line for your girlfriend who's not dying now get your ass in there and find out who tried to kill her a few hours ago." So he knew you'd be pissed if he got the sack." Fin explained.

"Yeah you're right. Help me off the floor will ya?" Olivia asked extending her hand to him.

Once she was stood she held onto his hands for a second to steady herself.

"I need to speak with Calvin." She whispered remembering suddenly what had caused her panic attack. "Get me Huang, he might be able to help me."

"I've already called him on Cragen's instruction, we've also asked Calvin's grandparents to come down." Fin smiled softly.

"Ok and get me Alex or Casey, I want to adopt Calvin." She said.

"I will." He said as she made her way over to her desk.

She sat down and placed her head in her hands. She couldn't believe what Vivian told her. She'd chosen her husband over her son because he said that he'd been abused by the piece of trash. She was getting rattled just thinking about it.

"Olivia?" Huang asked coming towards her.

"George." She said giving him a light and friendly hug.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked as they broke apart.

"I need to know, I need him to tell me if anything happened or if he just said it to get away because he wanted to come back to me." Olivia whispered. She hoped it was the latter.

"Ok where is he?" Huang asked.

"In the cribs asleep, I didn't want to wake him yet." Olivia sighed sitting back in her seat. Huang took the seat that witnesses usually held.

"Ok Olivia, we are going to have to tread very lightly here, has he shown any signs of abuse since being back with you?" Huang asked.

_No, he couldn't have, I'd have known _were the first thoughts to flick into her mind.

"Olivia, it's ok if you didn't pick up on it straight away, you've been dealing with a lot and just getting him back has been a massive leap in your life. Don't start blaming yourself." Huang said softly.

She turned her attention back to her thoughts, was there anything, the tiniest thing that she had missed. She looked at Huang a very guilty look painted on her face.

"What is it Olivia?" He asked his hand on her knee.

"He had nightmares, he would just tell me they were monsters. He's nine, he shouldn't be having nightmares about monsters." She said almost inaudibly.

"Don't Liv, don't start blaming yourself because you need to be strong now for Calvin. Don't feel guilty that he didn't open up to you."

"But I'm an SVU detective, if I can't see that my own son has been abused how can I be able to spot a real victim from a fake?" She sighed as shiver went down her spine.

"We can't talk to him until you get your head together Olivia, he needs you to be the strong one alright?" Huang said.

Olivia just nodded. She looked Huang in the eye and got out of her seat, her shoulders hunched as if she was carrying the weight of the world upon them.

"I'm going to wake him, we'll meet you in your office." Olivia sighed.

She headed up the stairs her mind still full of worry and guilt. She went in to the cribs and remembered that he was on the bed furthest away from the door. Without putting on the light she went over to him. As her eyes adjusted she could see his face, lost in a world of its own it looked peaceful and she hated having to wake him and make him relive any horror he may have endured.

"Calvin." She whispered sitting on the bed beside him. She gave his shoulders a little shake. "Calvin sweetie, wake up." Her voice was shaking as she whispered. He moaned as he turned onto his back, his eyes slowly opened.

"Calvin, its Mommy. I need you to wake up and come with me." She said softly.

He hooked his arms around her neck and she lifted him up into her arms. Slowly, she carried him out of the cribs and once in the hallway she put him down and embraced him.

"You and I are going to go and talk to Doctor Huang, George Mommy's friend ok?" Olivia said looking into his eyes. He nodded and took her hand as she led him downstairs.

"Calvin?"

It was the wrong moment to bring Calvin into the squad room. They were leading Vivian to the lock up. Calvin froze.

"Get her away!" Olivia yelled seeing the fear etched into Calvin's face.

She turned him away and wrapped her arms around him protectively shielding him until Vivian was out of eye sight.

"Why is she here?" Calvin whispered.

"Because she's involved with the shooting and the bombing Cal." Olivia explained.

"She did it?" He asked in horror.

"No, but she paid someone else a lot of money to do it." Olivia grimaced, she wasn't sure what Huang would say about her telling Calvin the truth but she felt it was the right thing to do.

"So she wanted to kill us?" Calvin asked.

"I don't know if she wanted to kill us or just hurt us baby, she's the only one who can tell us that." Olivia sighed.

He gave her another hug and then took her hand to show that he was ready to go to see Huang. Olivia was nervous when they entered the room but Calvin smiled and said hello before sitting down and cuddling up to Olivia.

**And I leave it there for now. Hehehe! **


	18. Chapter 18

**So here it is, what dya all think? Thanks to maerae93 a regular reviewer, I hope you enjoy this story and stay on the journey with me till the end! oxox**

"So Calvin, me and Mommy wanted to talk about what happened before you came back to live with her, is that ok?" Huang didn't hesitate. Olivia never expected him to as she hadn't with her in the past.

Calvin nodded nervously and began to chew on his bottom lip. Huang looked at Olivia who was subconsciously doing the same. He understood that Calvin had probably picked up on the habit from Olivia.

"Ok Calvin, so why don't you tell Mommy and me what you told your grandparents." Huang said softly. Olivia realised his voice was softer than it was when she had spoken with him, she didn't know he had two different settings on soft but she also realised that Calvin was a child and he wouldn't dare speak with her like he would a child.

"I told them what Tony was doing to me." Calvin explained.

Olivia shivered. She'd heard these types of stories so many times before and she had a feeling she knew exactly where it was going to go.

"And who is Tony?" Huang asked trying to avoid looking at Olivia who he knew was on edge.

"Vivian said he was going to be my new daddy."

Olivia stifled a sob.

"Ok and what did Tony do to you Calvin?" Huang asked.

"He asked me what I wanted one day and I said I wanted my real Mommy Olivia and he came over to me and punched me in the belly, it really hurt." Calvin said sniffing back his tears.

"Ok is that all?" Huang asked again avoiding Olivia who was rolling her eyes as "is that all" made it sound like it wasn't a big deal. Calvin was shaking his head.

"What else did he do to you Calvin?" Huang continued.

"Another time Vivian was yelling at me for breaking my shoes and I was yelling at her saying that my Mommy never yelled and she hit me across the face and dragged me inside. Tony came over with his belt and whipped it across my back."

"Was there anything else?"

"He punched me so hard once I had to go to the ER because Vivian thought he may have broken my nose but he hadn't." Calvin's voice shook hard as he tried to talk. "That's all."

Even though Olivia was shaken up with the abuse Calvin had endured she couldn't help but allow a small sigh of relief to exit her body. She had been so sure he had been sexually abused, but she was relieved that he hadn't been.

"Ok Calvin will you go out into the squad room and see if Daddy is there? I need to talk to Mommy for a minute." Huang said and Calvin kissed her on the cheek before climbing off the couch.

Once the door had shut Huang turned to her.

"Well?" She asked.

"I think he's dealing with the ordeal well, I'm happy to do a few more sessions with him to be sure but he was very open about what happened and even though he was nervous he was content in telling his story. He seems to be a happy little boy Olivia." Huang explained.

Olivia nodded and then left the room. Elliot and Calvin were sat at her desk reading a book.

"Calvin, go back upstairs and get some sleep please." Olivia whispered.

Calvin nodded and Olivia just watched as he ran up the stairs making his way back to the cribs. She looked at Elliot who rushed over to her.

"Well?" He asked.

"He was abused but not sexually." She cried.

"Oh My God." Elliot said feeling the same relief that Olivia had felt moments ago. "Who did it? Because I am going to hunt them down and kill them."

Olivia shook her head. She wasn't going to let Elliot be thrown away for killing a child abuser. She rushed off to the holding cells to speak with Vivian.

"What do you want Olivia?" She asked suddenly looking more like the drug addict Olivia had known.

"To know why you chose your husband over Calvin." Olivia spoke with her teeth gritted.

"Because Calvin wanted you. He never wanted to be with me or his grandparents and with his father in prison I couldn't send him there so I did what he has wanted since the day he left. I let him come back to you." Vivian didn't shed a single tear.

"Good, because my little boy is back where he belongs. He has a Mom and a Dad who love him, three sisters and a brother and another one on the way. Stay out of our lives now Vivian, I won't let you destroy him anymore than you have." And with that she walked from the holding cell back to the squad room where everyone was gathered around the white board.

"Ok so she hasn't been forth coming with names however we have a suspect now. Tony Donnelly thirty nine husband of Vivian Donnelly AKA Vivian Aryliss. The bombs matched a few bombs that got Donnelly sent down for three years because even though he blew up a car, it was his own and no one was injured so they were lucky to get that much off him. We also want him on a child abuse case but for now ..." He looked at Olivia who nodded knowing what he was going to say next. "... For now that case comes second to this, he'll get more time for the bombs because he killed with them. He also owns three guns and how he got them I will never know because he has a record, I can bet that one of them will give us a ballistics match to the gun that shot 'Livia. So Munch and Fin go pick him up. Elliot get some rest and Olivia, Liz Donnelly wants to see you know in her chambers at the court house so get going, she has requested that Elliot stay away." He added seeing her looking over at him.

"Ok, I'll go in a minute give me a second to gather my head together." Olivia said.

She went over to Elliot who was reading Vivian's statement.

"I can't believe she tried to have you and Calvin killed." Elliot sighed.

"We can ask ourselves why over and over again but we never get the answer, not to any of our cases so there isn't a point starting now." Olivia said kissing the side of his head.

"You better go and see the judge." He sighed handing her that car keys.

"I know." She groaned before grabbing her coat and purse and heading out of the door.

Xxx

"Come in!" Judge Donnelly called. Nervously, Olivia opened the door and walked inside.

"Detective Benson it's good to see you." Donnelly smiled.

"Olivia, please, we're not in court Judge." Olivia smiled back.

"Exactly so call me Liz, take a seat Olivia." Donnelly smiled pointing to the soft chairs in the corner of the room.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled sitting down properly for the first time in what felt like hours.

"Here you are." Liz smiled handing Olivia an ice cold can of soda.

"Brilliant thank you." Olivia said feeling some of the anxiety leave her body. "So what did you want to see me about Liz?" Olivia asked as the judge removed her gown to reveal a pale blue trouser suit.

She said nothing as she grabbed herself a soda and came to sit on the chair opposite Olivia. She was eyeing Olivia up.

"Olivia, I believe that two of your detectives are on the way to arrest my ex husband." She smirked.

"Oh My ... Tony Donnelly ... God I'm dumb!" Olivia said her eyes screwing up and her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Don't be, you didn't know me when I was married. You would never have known had he know been involved in this." She smiled softly.

"Ok, so why did you want to speak with me?" Olivia asked.

"Cragen called, he told me everything about Calvin and what Tony did." She explained.

"Ok?" Olivia asked feeling more confused than ever.

"I can't be the judge in his trial as its conflict of interest however, I can be the judge at Calvin's adoption hearing." Liz explained.

"Right." Olivia replied still clueless.

"I'm going to make it go by as quick as possible but I have been warned that the grandparents might fight you." Liz explained.

"But they signed their rights over." Olivia explained.

"I know but they're going to say it's temporary ..."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Liz Donnelly went to answer it rather than call for them to come in like they had with Olivia.

"Glad to see the two of you together, come on she's here." Liz opened the door and both Casey and Alex walked in with broad grins on their faces.

"Alex? Casey?" Olivia was even more confused.

"Sit down you two." Liz smiled as she grabbed them both a soda.

"Right can someone start talking?" Olivia asked, she was tired and cranky and just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Ok. Both Casey and Alex are going to be handling the case together as two heads are better than one." Liz explained. "Why don't you two tell her the rest?"

They shared a glance and turned back to Olivia and Alex spoke first.

"Now we have already asked Cragen, Fin and Munch as well as your neighbours for character references for you and Elliot." She smiled.

"We need you to bring out all the home video's you and Elliot have recorded over the past few weeks since Calvin has been with you as well as all the photos, we need photos and video from when Calvin was with you before too which will make our case stronger. Now is Elliot adopting him too?" Casey was as excited as Olivia was feeling.

"I don't know, I think so, but we haven't really talked about it." Olivia shrugged. She had told Elliot that she planned on adopting Calvin and his answer was always "We should." So she believed he did want to.

"Ok well we'll need to make sure that he does otherwise it's just your information we need. We believe the grandparents are going to fight for custody of him but we are trying to get full custody to you without visitations are you alright with that?" Alex asked.

"Uh, I guess so but isn't that for Calvin to decide?" Olivia asked.

"Not really, you see they were told about the abuse and didn't report it and if he sees them then they will contest the adoption and fight it and we don't want to drag Calvin through all that." Casey explained.

"Well he has said he hates them." Olivia shrugged.

"Good because we will need a full statement from Calvin and he will have to talk in court." Alex said.

"I don't see why you won't win this case Olivia but the slightest mistake and I have to grant visitation at the least so keep no secrets from these two." Liz smiled.

"I won't, there's nothing I would hide at the risk of losing Calvin again." She said in a whisper.

"Good. Ok. So get those video's too us as soon as you can Liv." Alex said getting to her feet.

"Yes we have arraignments all morning so we should head off." Casey said also getting up.

"Thank you." Olivia said embracing her friends.

Casey and Alex left and Liz Donnelly nodded at the seat meaning that she wasn't yet finished with Olivia.

"I think you are going to be a wonderful Mother Olivia, I know you already are an amazing mother to the Stabler children and Calvin and I am so glad that I can consider you a friend." Liz smiled and Olivia felt the lump in her throat and her eyes fill with tears.

"Go on, go and tell Elliot the news and get ready for a fight." Liz smiled.

Olivia didn't hesitate.

**Love it? Hate it? Ahhh what will happen with Calvin? Will Olivia adopt him? Wait and see!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Small fast forward here, just to skip the boring bits, it skips about 6 weeks ahead. **

Olivia sat at her desk a broad smile on her face. Tony Donnelly and Vivian had pleaded guilty and had been sentenced, Tony was given 25 years for each life to be served consecutively and Vivian had been jailed for fifteen years. Kathy had also pleaded guilty as she had been offered a good deal, eighteen month probation, two hundred thousand pounds in compensation to both Olivia and Calvin which they had received in checks from her parents who Elliot had told her "both were trust fund babies" and eight hundred hours of community service which she would have to serve before leaving Manhattan. Things seemed to be getting back to normal for Olivia and her family. She was now three and a half months pregnant and was starting to show.

"Hey baby!" Elliot smiled slipping his hands around Olivia's neck and kissing her on the cheek.

"El don't." She moaned. With her pregnancy she had become very horny.

"I'm sorry but you're just so damn hot." He whispered into her ear before he started to nibble on it.

"El I'm serious, we're at work and I am getting so aroused right now..." She didn't get to finish the sentence as Elliot planted a kiss on her lips. "Go." She managed to say into his mouth.

He groaned and went to his seat.

"So what's the latest with the adoption?" He asked trying to change Olivia's pained expression.

"The grandparents arrive tomorrow and the judge has granted TRO's for all of us so that they aren't allowed to contact us until after the case. The only time they can come near us is in court which really is a great weight off my shoulders; I really thought they'd harass us you know." She smiled softly at him.

"Good I can't wait to finally have it in black and white that he's our son. I mean I don't love him any less than I love my four but it's just going to be amazing." Elliot grinned at her. He meant every word.

"I know, I'm excited too El."

"Benson! Stabler! You've got a case. Vic's in Mercy. Nine year old girl abused possibly by the step father or that's what the father thinks so go and find out." He said handing Elliot the pink slip.

"God El, she's the same age as Cal." Olivia gasped.

Elliot sniggered.

"What?" She asked her voice dry.

"It's normally me that compares the Vic's age to the kids, I've never heard you do it before." He explained as they headed for the car.

"Yes well I've not exactly been a parent long have I El?" She said angrily.

"You've been a mother for nearly four months." El said stating the obvious.

"Yes well the first one and a half was the honeymoon period; the second was a living nightmare for us and then most of the third was me being suspended for slugging Tony Donnelly and almost killing him so you know I haven't really had the time to adjust to being a Mom and an SVU detective at the same time." Olivia explained.

Xxx

When they arrived at Mercy Olivia was taken to the victim and Elliot was taken to the Mother and step father.

Olivia was worried that her being a parent would begin to cloud her judgement but then she realised it just made her more determined to put the bastards behind bars.

"Hello, my name's Olivia and I'm a police officer." Olivia said as she walked into the room. Bright green eyes stared at her and slowly the young girl nodded and Olivia approached the bed.

"My name is Cara." The little girl said in a gentle whisper.

"Hello Cara. How old are you?" Olivia asked testing the waters before hitting the girl with the hard questions.

"Nine." The little girl replied as Olivia took the seat beside the bed.

"Ok Cara, now do you know where you are?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, hospital."

"Do you want to tell me why?" Olivia asked.

The little girl's eyes filled with tears and she reached out for Olivia's hand. Olivia gave it to her and clasped it gently. Cara cried as Olivia rubbed her thumb against the back of the girl's hand to comfort her in the only way she felt she could at that moment.

"My new daddy hurt me." She hiccupped.

Olivia tried not to grimace as she saw the fear and pain flash in the little girl's eyes.

"Can you tell me what you're new daddy did to you?" Olivia asked gently.

The girl nodded and pulled Olivia's hand closer towards her. Olivia stood up and slowly got closer to Cara who didn't seem to mind too much.

"He ... He pulled out his boy bits ... and ..." The little girl began to violently shake her head.

"Ok Cara, Ok you don't have to tell me right now." Olivia said placing her hand gently on Cara's cheek. When Cara didn't pull away she gently stroked it just trying to comfort her, to show her that she was safe.

"I want my Mommy now Olivia." The little girl whispered.

"Ok sweetie I'll go and find her, then I'll come and see you again later alright?" Olivia asked. Cara nodded and slowly let go of Olivia's hand.

"Bye Olivia." Cara said as she opened the door.

"Bye Cara." She smiled softly and walked away.

As Olivia headed off to find Cara's Mother she found Elliot walking towards her clutching a white paper towel to his nose.

"What happened?" She asked knowing the answer before she'd even asked.

"The mother slugged me." He said causing Olivia to burst out with laughter.

"The mother?" She asked as she tried to calm her laughter.

"Yes, caught me right in the nose. Now where do we go from here?"

"Arrest the step father, it's open and shut, Cara says it was him and we have DNA court will make him give it to us and so we are done." Olivia said and she and Elliot went to arrest the man who had taken a little girl's purity away from here.

**Very short chapter but it's just a filler between the last one and the next one really. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Another chapter and because I love you all so much gonna upload the next one straight after. 4 in one night? How nice am I? Haha!**

"Well?" Cragen asked as Olivia and Elliot dumped Greg Horner into the cage.

"She says he did it, and we have DNA and ..." Olivia reached into her pocket and passed him a plastic evidence bag containing a piece of toilet roll. "...he spat at me when I asked him to turn around. Compare it and then he can go to central." Olivia smiled going back to her seat.

"Do I need to ask?" Cragen said seeing Elliot's bloodied nose.

"No."

"Yes, it wasn't the step father." Olivia snorted.

"Then who was it and why aren't they sat in the cage?" Cragen asked getting pissed off that his detectives were always letting people get away with assaulting them.

"Liv..." Elliot groaned.

"The Mother." Olivia snorted again and Cragen grinned.

"Really Elliot?" He laughed.

"Yes but so would Olivia if someone accused me of sexually abusing a child too." He said angrily.

"Would I?" Olivia teased as her phone rang.

"Benson." She answered. "Yes, alright, yes no problem. We're in Manhattan so we'll be a while." Olivia sighed as she hung up the phone and looked at Elliot.

"Cap I gotta go." She groaned as he looked at her.

"Why?" He asked.

"Calvin got into a fist fight with another kid, they're both being sent home to cool down." Olivia explained.

"Fine, take Elliot too I don't want to watch him pining after you." He laughed and Elliot grinned and jumped to his feet.

Xxx

"Calvin." Olivia said walking into the office. She folded her arms across her chest and stared at her son. He had a visible black eye and his lip was cut and swollen. "What happened?" She asked.

"I was telling Amanda about the adoption and Charlie Green was listening in on the conversation and he said that you'd be mad to want to be my Mom and fight to get me ... so I kinda punched him." He whispered the last part because he was scared Olivia would get mad. She didn't.

She went over to the chair he was sitting on and leant down in front of him.

"You have your father's temper." She said looking over to Elliot who looked quite proud of that statement.

"You flatter me Benson." He said in a low laugh which bought a smile to Calvin's face.

"Can it Stabler." She said also in a low laugh.

"You're not mad?" Calvin asked.

"No honey I'm not, but I am disappointed in you." She said softly. Calvin's eyes fell to his lap.

"Cal..." Elliot said knowing the boy was feeling guilty. "Look at your mother."

"Calvin I know sometimes hitting someone is the easiest option but you have to show that you're the bigger person and walking away." Olivia explained.

"But have you seen the size on Charlie Green? I'm never going to be that big." Calvin moaned.

"I don't mean in size sweetie, I mean in attitude. If you walk away you look bigger so don't go round slugging people please. Leave Mommy and Daddy to do that to the bad guys." Olivia smiled.

"What like you did to Tony Donnelly in the court house?" Calvin asked.

Olivia closed her eyes as the embarrassment flooded her. The principal knew she was a cop but the principal also knew that it was rare for a cop to need to hit in a court too.

"No Calvin that was a little bit different see, Mommy was really mad because he hurt you and Mommy was punished for it, she wasn't allowed to go to work for three whole weeks and it is on Mom's permanent record." She explained.

"Well Tony deserved it. I wish I could have hit him." Calvin sighed leaning back into his seat.

"Well you're lucky Mommy did then pal because I don't think you're big enough yet." Elliot said coming over and rubbing his head.

"Right come on let's get you home ..." Olivia didn't get to finish her sentence as her phone vibrated.

"Benson." She answered. "Yes, what? Can't Fin and Munch? What? Alright? No I guess not. Alright Bye Cap'." She looked at Elliot and bit her bottom lip.

"Change of plan?" He asked softly.

"Yeah we've got a ten twenty five at Mercy." She replied. "Cal' are you alright to come hang out in the precinct? Mommy and Daddy have to go and help someone." Olivia said.

"Detective." The principal said interrupting.

"Yes Mrs Holloway?" She asked standing up and facing the principal.

"I can see that Calvin knows what he did was wrong and I think he's calm enough to go back to class and then to the after school club if you want. I don't think he needs to be sat at a police precinct when you deal with horrifying cases. I bet the one you have isn't pretty." The principal smiled softly. She knew the extent of Olivia and Elliot's jobs as she had researched them and then told them that she had.

"How does that sound Calvin? Do you think you're ready to go back to class?" Olivia asked going back onto her knees to talk to him.

"Yes Mommy." He replied softly.

"Ok little man and don't hit anyone else alright or you don't get to choose which book on your next turn." She replied.

He stood up and hugged her. She held him close breathing in his childlike scent of shampoo and dirt before kissing him gently on the cheek. He then hugged Elliot and headed off back to class.

"Thank you. I hope you don't get any problems from allowing him back to class Mrs Holloway."Olivia smiled extending her hand.

"Please call me Deborah and it's not a problem Detective. I can see that you are a fantastic parent when it comes to discipline, I have parents in here all the time yelling at their children. You spoke to your child and explained what they did wrong. I am looking forward to telling all of this to the judge." Mrs Holloway smiled.

"Please call me Olivia and what do you mean tell it to a judge?" Olivia asked.

"Well I've been asked to talk about Calvin's progress at the hearing as well as any communication I've seen between you and him and anything he has told me."

"Deborah am I sensing a problem?" She asked worrying.

"Not at all. I would be more than happy to pass along a copy of my statement that I gave your lawyers, they wouldn't have called me if they weren't happy with what I gave them." Deborah smiled.

"No you're right. Thank you." Olivia smiled and she shook Deborah's hand before she and Elliot was shown out.

The second they were in the car Olivia pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Elliot asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Casey or Alex who ever answers." Olivia said just as the line was picked up on the other side.

"Alex why wasn't I told that Mrs Holloway the principal at Calvin's school was going to be giving a statement in court?" Olivia asked.

There was a long period of silence for Elliot who couldn't hear the reply.

"Well I want a copy of those statements on my desk by the time I get there from Mercy." She hung up the phone and flung it onto the dashboard.

"What did she say?" Elliot asked.

"That it must have slipped her mind but Deborah Holloway isn't the only one testifying. So is Calvin's classroom teacher Mrs Jenna Donavon and the classroom assistant Miss Lucy Lawrence." Olivia sighed.

"Hey they're talking on our behalf so it can't be bad." Elliot said.

"Really? Because the grandparents have hired Trevor Langan and he can twist words to make them sound his way." Olivia placed her elbow against the window and leaned her head on her hand.

"Come on it won't be that bad Casey and Alex will have prepped them enough so don't panic." Elliot said as they reached closer to Mercy.

"I just don't want anything to go wrong." Olivia sighed.

**Such a sweet moment between Calvin and Olivia. I love them two so much! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Court is in session, does Calvin's adoption go without a hitch?**

Elliot paced backwards and forwards across the court house corridor. Olivia was sat on a bench clutching at the Lizzie and Calvin's hands.

"Elliot sit down your making us all nervous." Olivia muttered.

"Sorry." He sighed and he sat on the floor opposite everyone.

As well as the children, Olivia and Elliot, Cassie their neighbour had come to keep an eye on the kids until they had spoken. It was almost like a criminal case for Olivia and Elliot. There may not have been a jury but there were still opening arguments and testimony to be given to the judge who Olivia was pleased with Liz Donnelly who would fight tooth and nail for Olivia. Just then the bailiff came out.

"Detective Benson." He said and Olivia kissed Calvin's hand before she went inside.

When she sat down she didn't quite realise how nervous she had been. She knew she would just have to answer questions about what she could provide Calvin and what type of child he was until Trevor Langan would abuse her and make her out to be a horrible parent.

"Miss Benson." Alex smiled getting to her feet.

Olivia suppressed a laugh. To be called Miss Benson instead of Detective whilst she was sat in the witness box made her feel strange.

"How long have you known Calvin Aryliss?" Alex asked.

"Around a year." Olivia said as she had been warned not to be precise with that date even though she knew it had been one year three months and eighteen days, Alex said it made her seem obsessed.

"And when you first met him what type of child was he?" Alex asked.

"Unhappy, malnourished, and angry." Olivia answered remembering her first encounter with what had been an eight year old child.

"When you became his legal guardian the first time what type of child was he then?" Alex asked.

"At first he was still unhappy but he slowly became a happy eight year old." Olivia smiled gently remembering.

"What happened when your rights were removed?" Alex asked and pain flashed across Olivia's face.

"He yelled for me and yelled that I shouldn't let them take him." Olivia replied.

"Was he as you said in your written testimony "ripped from your arms physically as he clung onto me?"" Alex asked.

"Yes." Olivia sniffed trying to hold back the tears.

"When he returned to your care how was he?" Olivia asked.

"Happy to be back." Olivia replied.

"How long did it take for him to call you Mom?"

"Less than three hours, we took him for lunch and when he thanked me he called me Mom." Olivia replied the smile reappearing on her face.

"What school does Calvin attend?"

"The Garden School in Queens." Olivia replied proudly. It was a good school with a good reputation.

"Privet school?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Olivia smiled as she knew where she was going.

"Catholic?" Alex went on.

"Yup."

"How much do you pay in tuition fees?"

"Fifteen and a half thousand dollars per year." Olivia replied.

"You pay that from your own wages? No scholarships? No trust fund?" Alex asked slightly smiling.

"Absolutely from my own wages."

"It's a lot of money isn't it?"

"Yes but worth every penny, a good education can take you far." Olivia replied.

"Is Calvin happy now?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"More than anything."

"Is he your son?"

"Yes."

"No more questions." Alex replied taking her seat beside Casey.

Olivia took a deep breath preparing herself for the battering she was about to receive off Trevor Langan.

"Since Calvin has been in your custody how many times has he been in the ER?" He went straight in at the deep end.

"Once for injuries he sustained once visiting me." Olivia replied honestly.

"What were his injuries?"

"Smoke inhalation and minor cuts and bruises." Olivia replied she had expected this as Casey and Alex had warned her.

"What was the cause of these injuries?"

"Four bombs going off at his school."

"And you said that this is a good school?"

"Absolutely. Calvin's biological mother had the bombs planted." Olivia hissed and she glanced at Casey and Alex who were giving her looks of warning to calm her temper.

"What about when he visited you? What were your injuries?"

"I was shot in the arm." Olivia replied.

"Did he see this incident?"

"Yes."

"Was he traumatised?"

"No."

"Didn't you have him sit down with Doctor George Huang a psychiatrist for the FBI who works with the Special Victims Unit?"

"For a completely different matter, yes."

"You're not married are you Detective... I mean Miss Benson?" Trevor asked blushing at his mistake.

"No." Olivia replied softly.

"Yet you're pregnant."

"Clearly." Olivia flashed her lawyers a very confused look.

"Yet you send Calvin to a catholic school, isn't that slightly a mixed message?" Trevor Langan couldn't hold back a smirk.

"No, hopefully he won't make the same mistakes as his mother." Olivia replied.

"So your pregnancy is a mistake?" Langan asked smugly.

"No."

"I'm confused Miss Benson could you elaborate?" He asked the smirk still not fading.

"My pregnancy wasn't planned Langan, if I could have waited till marriage then I would have but now that I am pregnant I don't regret it neither do I hate it, I already love my unborn child." She said her hands subconsciously rubbing her stomach.

"You're not a religious woman are you Miss?" Langan said changing tact.

"Yes." Olivia replied which was half the truth, she had started believing more since her weekly visit to church.

"Really?"

"Objection asked and answered." Casey said from the table.

"Sustained Move on councillor." Liz said softly.

"No more questions." He said grumpily before going back to his seat.

"Redirect your honour." Casey asked.

"Go ahead." Liz smiled.

"Peoples eighteen and peoples nineteen your honour. Miss Benson what are these?"

"Pictures taken by a stalker of me and Calvin and the Stabler family entering and leaving Church." Olivia replied.

"No more questions." Casey said taking her seat once again.

"You may step down Detective ... I mean Miss Benson." Liz smiled and Olivia happily rushed out of the court room. Once outside she walked to the nearest wall and punched it.

"Liv!" Elliot said rushing over to her. "Liz what happened?"

"Langan." She hissed as the Bailiff called for Elliot.

"Coming to watch?" He asked.

Elliot was hammered with the same questions as Olivia was near enough. When he stepped down he didn't seem to be as annoyed as Olivia when he sat down beside her.

Next up was Maureen who was the only one of the Stabler kids to have been called.

"Hello Maureen." Casey smiled going up to the witness box.

"Hello Auntie Casey." Maureen smiled.

"So Maureen do you know why you're here?" Casey asked knowing Langan would try and say that Maureen's testimony shouldn't count because of her age.

"Yes because Mom and Dad want to adopt Calvin." Maureen smiled.

"Do you know what adopt means?" Casey asked.

"Yes, it means that Mom and Dad will be Calvin's real Mom and Dad on black and white but they say they are anyway it doesn't change anything for our family it just gives Calvin stability." Maureen smiled and Olivia felt her shoulders relax.

"Do you want Calvin to be your brother?" Casey asked still speaking softly.

"He already is." Maureen replied and Olivia couldn't help but grin.

"Good, are Olivia and Dad good parents?" Casey continued.

"The best." Maureen answered.

"What makes them the best Maureen?"

"We do family things, we go to church together on Sunday's, we have meals together and Mom helps with our homework and reads us bedtime stories and Dad helps us make things and bake." Maureen answered.

"What stories does Olivia read you?"

"Our favourite is Harry Potter, she is reading the first one again as it's our favourite."

"What type of things do you make with your Dad?"

"We make silly rockets and we bake cookies and waffles cause Mom loves waffles."

Olivia blushed slightly as Elliot gave a soft chuckle.

"That's our girl." He whispered into her ear.

"Ok Maureen Thank you. No more questions." Casey smiled and sat down.

"Hello Maureen." Langan said getting up.

Olivia gripped Elliot's hand tighter.

"Hello." Maureen replied politely.

"How old are you Maureen?"

"16."

"Aren't you a bit old to have bed time stories?"

"Yes but I ..."

"And ..." Langan began to cut her off.

"Objection! She hadn't finished answering the question!" Casey yelled angrily.

"Maureen finish answering the question Mr Langan asked you. Watch it councillor." Liz said.

"I prefer listening to Mom read before bed than sit in my own room doing nothing. We do it together as a family whilst Dad cleans. We all sit on their bed and cuddle up so I may be too old for bed time stories but I can still enjoy them." Maureen answered also quite angry.

"No more questions." He sighed going to sit down.

Alex and Casey both shook their heads, Maureen joined Elliot and Olivia and recess for lunch was called.

"Elliot, Olivia." Alex said as she and Casey rushed over to them.

"Well?" Olivia asked almost desperately.

"We've got this in the bag." She smiled.

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"Langan has just called us to go to Donnelly's chambers for a discussion. He's crapping himself." Casey grinned.

"Ok. Call us and let us know what's going on. We're going to take the kids home we'll be back with Calvin though." Olivia smiled and she led her kids away.

Xxx

Olivia and Elliot and Calvin sat nervously in the court room. Liz Donnelly had apparently heard enough once she's heard Calvin say that he wanted nothing to do with his grandparents.

"I believe that Calvin is well loved and cared for. He is happy and in a stable environment which he clearly feels a part of. He has a family who love him very much, extended family who love him equally as much and he said himself that he never wants to lose what he has. I am granting the adoption, Mr and Mrs Aryliss you will not contact Calvin until his eighteenth birthday unless he contacts you first. Thank you." Liz smiled at Olivia as she held Calvin and sobbed.

"Mom are you sad?" Calvin asked innocently.

"No baby I'm just so happy because no one can ever take you away from me again." Olivia cried as she held onto her son.

"Olivia, Donnelly wants to see you all in her chambers." Casey whispered.

"Come on Cal. Let's go see what the judge wants." She smiled taking his hand.

When they arrived the chambers judge Donnelly had already laid out cans of soda for them all, caffeine free soda for Olivia.

"Mrs Judge?" Calvin said nervously as he approached her.

"Hey Calvin you can call me Liz now." Liz smiled bending over to talk to him

Olivia clutched Elliot's hand in anticipation of what he was going to say. He didn't say anything. Instead he threw his arms around her neck. Olivia wiped away the fresh tears.

"Thank you for giving me my Mom and Dad." He whispered into her ear.

"No Thank you for making your Mom and Dad so very happy, they love you very much young man." She smiled and he let her go and rushed over to them.

"I love you Mom and Dad." He said as he hugged them both.

"We love you too Cal." Olivia smiled.

**See there was never anything to worry about, but I promised a dramatic story so there is drama to come but I do focus on cases too. Give me reviews and I'll upload sooner :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Calvin was now Calvin Benson-Stabler which they had agreed on before the adoption as they wanted him to be Stabler like his siblings but Benson like his Mother. Elliot was now taking Olivia for a moon light walk through the park as the kids were staying with Casey and Alex for the night.

"Right. Close your eyes." Elliot said turning to Olivia.

"What?" She asked in surprise.

"Just do it." Elliot smiled cheekily.

"Oh I hate surprises." Olivia moaned as she did what she was told.

Elliot led her into a more wooded area of the park. Once he positioned himself he let go of her hand.

"Don't open them yet." He warned.

Once he was in position he smiled to himself.

"Open." He said.

Olivia opened her eyes to see the trees glowing. Small candles hung from branches which were also draped with small fairy lights. The floor was covered in a white sheet and a white sheeted table with a buffet on it stood a few meters away. Olivia heard a small cough and looked down to see Elliot on one knee holding a black box.

"Olivia Benson. I love you more than words can describe, no scratch that I am IN love with you, head over heels in love with you and I want to wake up every morning beside you for the rest of my life. You make me the happiest man alive and I want you for all eternity so please do me the honour and become my wife?" He asked.

"Oh El!" She gasped. "Of course I will!" She didn't go for the box but dived into his arms and he picked her up and spun her around.

Once he put her down he opened the box and pulled out a beautiful blue sapphire ring.

"It's engraved inside." He said showing her.

"Semper fidelis." She smiled.

"I'll always be faithful to you Olivia." He grinned placing the ring on her finger.

Once it was on she cupped his face with her hands and kissed him. She could hear movement around her and pulled away ready to reach for her gun.

"SUPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh My God!" Olivia squealed seeing all her friends and family gathered around her.

"Congratulations." Casey said being the closest to Olivia.

"Thank you!" She smiled as Alex grabbed her hand to admire the ring.

"Aww it's so beautiful." Alex smiled.

"That's one big rock!" Casey laughed.

The next half an hour were filled with the couple being congratulated by their friends and family. Cragen then bought a man from the trees who had a tripod and a camera.

"Cap?" Olivia asked.

"I want you to remember this night for the rest of your life, and what better way than with pictures? Call it an engagement gift." He smiled.

The photographer had them posing for pictures for a good hour. Some of Elliot and Olivia, some of Elliot, Olivia and the kids, some of the SVU detectives some of the SVU detectives with their kids and so many more. They all enjoyed the buffet and when it was done Olivia was relieved that she and Elliot had the house all to themselves.

"Did you have to fondle my ass every time we were stood next to each other?" Olivia asked as she slipped off her shoes and Elliot set the alarm.

"Well I thought I'd just let you know that I couldn't wait to get you home." Elliot laughed.

"Really?" Olivia smirked. "and why would that be Detective?"

"So I could do this!" He said scooping her into his arms making her giggle.

He carried her all the way to the bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. They tore at each other's clothes like animals and once they were both naked Elliot got straight to work. He kissed her breasts finding the nub of her nipple he sucked, licked and bit making her moan his name gently. He slowly kissed down her body till he reached her centre. He licked her slit and massaged her clit going very slow and gently.

"Oh El, Now baby. Oh God." Olivia moaned desperately wanting him inside of her.

"Now?" He asked as he slowly slipped a finger then two inside of her slit.

"Yes. Now!" She moaned.

He didn't make her suffer any longer. He gently climbed on top of her and very slowly pushed himself inside her inch by inch. She groaned loudly and once he was fully inside he held her looking into her deep brown eyes.

"I love you." He whispered as he bent closer and kissed her.

She nibbled on his bottom lip as he slowly began to move.

"I want you to scream Liv. There are no kids here tonight." He grinned.

She didn't object. As the pace quickened she became louder and louder.

"Oh Fuck, El, Oh God!" She screamed as she neared her climax.

"Liv. Look at me. Look at me baby." He moaned as he was also about to reach his end.

She looked at his sapphire eyes as they together reached their ending point. They both screamed each other's names as they released.

"Oh My God." He whispered as he collapsed beside her.

"That was mind blowing." She laughed as she cuddled up closer to him.

"Yes it was but it always is with you." He smiled and kissed her on the head and without even moving they drifted off to sleep.

**So a SMUT scene, had to be done. :D**


	23. Chapter 23

"Benson! Stabler!" Cragen yelled. They had only just sat down at their desks.

"What is it Cap?" Olivia asked.

"Get in my office." He smirked.

Olivia and Elliot glance nervously at each other but went to the office without complaining.

"Right this morning I had the pleasure of letting IAB known the update on your relationship status." Cragen said harshly but he was grinning whilst he spoke.

"Uh, Sorry Cap." Olivia smiled.

"Well they seem happy with the two of you, your professional and your still getting the job done so as long as your case closure stats don't drop they're not going to spilt you." Cragen explained. "Anyway IAB have a tradition that when a two cops get married, remember they're never partners when they get to that stage usually, you're case is unusual, anyway when two cops get married they like to contribute towards the cost of the reception. However, you two seem to have some love from the higher ups in IAB as they have told me that they would like to donate twenty thousand dollars towards the cost of the reception." Cragen smiled as Olivia's hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh My God." Olivia gasped. Elliot just stared in shock.

"I've never been IAB's favourite person. What are they up to?" Elliot asked a smirk on his face.

"They're all just expecting an invite." Cragen laughed.

"Great, so much for the small family wedding eh El?" Olivia laughed.

"There's more." Cragen smiled.

"What more than twenty thousand dollars off IAB?" Olivia asked.

"Yup." Cragen smiled reaching for something on his desk.

"Ok?" Olivia frowned as she was confused now.

"This ..." He said handing her a piece of paper. "... is to cover the cost of your wedding dress." He smiled and Olivia turned the paper over.

"No." She said handing it back. "I'm not taking that." She said firmly.

"Olivia..." Cragen groaned. He knew she was going to do that.

"No Don." She stretched his name to show she was serious.

"Liv." El whispered. He hadn't seen what was on the cheque.

"Olivia, every father pays for her daughter's wedding dress. You're the closest thing I've had to a daughter and I want to do this for you." He said holding the cheque out again.

"No Don, you are like a father to me but I can't accept that, it's too much." Olivia got up to walk out of the office but Elliot's hand stopped her.

"Liv there's something I need to tell you." He whispered.

She stared at him. Her eyes pierced his as she waited for him to speak.

"I uh, I asked Don's permission to propose to you." He said in a whisper.

"What?" She asked her mouth agape in surprise.

"I asked Don's permission to ask you to marry me." He repeated.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"A man should be a gentleman and ask the woman's father. It's tradition." Elliot smirked.

"And had he said no?" She asked giggling.

"I'd have asked you anyway." He shrugged.

She smiled and walked up to him. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. Forgetting momentarily that Cragen was there.

"Now..." He said when they broke apart. "Take the damn cheque." He said and Olivia took it before wrapping her arms around his neck. He put his around her waist and blinked back the tears as he embraced her.

"Now I have something I need to ask you DAD." She said giggling.

"And what's that?" He laughed.

"I had planned on keeping this until we'd set a date but seeing as we are in the father-daughter situation I'll ask now ... I wanted to know if you'd give me away?" She asked knowing he wouldn't say no.

"Of course I will." He said unable to contain his tears.

"Thanks Pops." She said giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome now the two of you get back to work before I get into trouble." He grinned and Elliot and Olivia quickly rushed out of the office and back to work.

**Another 'had to be done' scene but I promise there is some crap coming I just can't remember how far in to the story. LOL!**


	24. Chapter 24

"El we have two options, either the next couple of weeks of after the baby is born because I am not walking down the aisle looking like a whale." Olivia said as they flicked through the catalogue they'd been given by the hotel the reception would be held at.

"I don't want to wait so how does two weeks from now sound?" He asked.

"You don't want to wait? I mean it's not too soon?" Olivia asked unsure.

"I don't want to wait. I want you to be my wife as soon as possible." He smiled as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Ok so seeing as IAB is paying we're definitely going all out the morning wedding followed by a sit down meal and then a disco and buffet in the evening." Olivia asked as she held a notepad and pen on her lap.

"Yes." He smiled.

"Ok..." She said scribbling down on the pad. "...So what else do we need?" Olivia asked chewing on the end of her pen.

"Have you chosen what colour?" Elliot asked her.

"Blue." She said.

"How come?" He asked.

"The ring." She smiled playing with the band of her Sapphire. "So flowers, cake, dresses, cravats, rings ..." She spoke to the air as she scribbled.

"What flowers?" She asked him making him laugh. "What?" She asked slightly perplexed.

"You should choose the flowers baby." He smiled.

"Ok, I want a bouquet that flows like down my arm and the bridesmaids to have blue and white roses that just cover their hands." Olivia smiled. She'd been imagining her wedding since she was eight years old.

"Ok." Elliot smiled. He just held her and listened to her.

"Cake?" She asked looking at him.

"Chocolate." He smiled.

"Good, I hate wedding cakes usually!" She laughed. "It will have to be big with the guest list we have." Olivia laughed.

"Five tiers." Elliot smiled.

"Try eight." Olivia giggled.

"No way? Are you serious?" He asked turning her so that he could look her in the eyes.

She pressed her lips together trying to suppress her laughter but the giggle seeped through.

"Funny." He said grinning.

"Then the rings. Simple?" She asked.

"Engraved Gold bands." He said as they snuggled back into a comfortable position.

"Engraved with what?" She asked.

"Each other's name, your ring with mine and mine with yours." He said.

"You're such a romantic El!" She smirked poking him in the ribs with her elbow.

"I know." He laughed.

"Cravats and dresses will all be blue. Then there's the table décor and stuff the hotel are doing they're going to show us a few designs and we choose our favourite." Olivia smiled.

"Sounds good baby why don't we go upstairs and relax as the kids aren't here and I am bored." He smiled kissing her gently on the side of the head.

"If I know you Elliot Stabler we won't be doing much relaxing." She laughed.

"Yeah?" He laughed biting at her ear.

"Wait El. Shit. My cell's ringing." She said reaching into her vibrating pocket.

Elliot continued to kiss her neck as she answered the phone.

"Benson." She answered trying not to sound like she was very aroused. "What? Ok. We'll be there now. Bye." Olivia hung up the phone and looked at Elliot.

"What?" He moaned still kissing her neck.

"Kathy." She said and Elliot looked at her.

"What has she done?" he asked stopping at hearing the fear in Olivia's voice.

"DUI, she's killed someone El." She whispered.

Xxx

"Where is she?" Elliot asked as they walked into the precinct hand in hand.

"Central Booking." Cragen replied seeing both of them were in sweats having not bothered changing.

"Good." Elliot said.

"No it isn't." Cragen said in a whisper.

"Why? She's caught and locked up." Elliot said but seeing the Captain's face his heart begun to hammer in his chest.

"She killed a cop Elliot." He said.

"Who?" Olivia asked.

"Gregory Helms Uniform." Cragen said.

"Oh My God." Olivia gasped her hand flying to her mouth.

"What is it Liv?" He asked turning to look at her as tears poured from her eyes.

"I knew him. He was a good pal, could have easily made Detective in a few years. He was at the Drew residence when we found the bodies of those twelve boys El remember he looked like he was going to be sick the whole time but he continued working and he did it like a pro. You said he was the best uniform you'd ever come across." Olivia sobbed.

"Oh yeah, we had the pleasure of working with him a few times Cap. He was a good kid." Elliot said as it dawned on him who the victim was.

"Well I don't know what you want to do but Kathy wants to see the two of you." Cragen sighed.

"I'll go Liv, you stay here if you want." He said.

"No." She replied just as he finished his sentence. "No I wanna hear what she has to say for herself." Olivia said giving his hand a squeeze.

"Alright come on." He said.

Xxx

When they arrived central booking it didn't take long for them to be in a visiting room with Kathy.

"What have you done?" Elliot asked his face filled with disgust.

"I didn't try." She cried.

"No? You not understand what a red light means?" Elliot yelled.

"El." Olivia whispered placing her hand on his arm trying to calm him down.

"Anyway it's not why I called you down here, I was hoping I could speak to you alone Olivia." She whispered.

Elliot shook his head but Olivia glared at him.

"I'll wait in the hall." He whispered as a guard let him out.

"So what do you want Kathy?" Olivia asked not wanting to sit around and talk with a woman who had just killed a friend.

"Is he happy?" She asked nodding her head to the chair Elliot had just vacated.

"Yes. He is." Olivia replied.

"Good. I'm glad." Kathy smiled.

"Is that all?" Olivia asked impatiently.

"No, why did you take him Olivia?" Kathy asked tears filling her silver eyes.

"I didn't take him from you Kathy, you were divorced when he and I got together." Olivia sighed.

"No he's been with you since the first time you worked together. You were the one he always loved." Kathy sighed.

"That's enough Kathy I'm leaving now." Olivia said getting to her feet.

"Wait." Kathy pleaded grabbing Olivia's arm.

Olivia turned back towards her and before she'd even finished turning she felt it. A punch in the jaw. Olivia saw red and punched back. Repeatedly. Both of them punched like men right into each others faces. Two guards rushed in and one grabbed Kathy another picked Olivia up from the waist.

"Put me down!" She yelled. "Kill my baby and I swear I'll kill you!" She screamed as Elliot came in.

The guard gently put her down and she wrapped her arms around Elliot.

"Sorry Ma'am I didn't know you were pregnant, I wouldn't have ..." He pleaded.

"I know, it's ok, it's alright. Your arms were too high to be pressing on my stomach." She said feeling horrible for making him feel guilty.

"Right." He said.

"What happened in there?" Elliot asked cupping Olivia's head in his hands.

"She punched me ... again and rather than stepping back like I did last time I punched her back and I punched and I punched. The woman killed a cop El. Someone had to pay her back." She said.

He looked so disappointed in her that she felt her heart break into two pieces.

"El ..." She whispered.

"Don't ..." He said turning away. He walked to the car without another word. Olivia walked two steps behind him, partly scared that if she yelled he'd blow a fuse. The car ride back to the precinct was silent too and when they arrived back in the squad room Olivia was the one that blew.

"I don't know why you're giving me the silent treatment El. You're the one who married the psychotic cow!" Olivia yelled.

"Yeah? If I'd have known I never would have married her!" Elliot yelled back.

Olivia ran up to him so that they were face to face.

"She hit me! What did you expect me to do stand there and do nothing? She hit me Elliot and I'm nearly four months pregnant or did you forget that little piece of information?" Olivia yelled unaware of the audience they had gained.

"You should have called for someone." He said trying to calm himself down.

"I did! It's not my fault that it took so long for someone to come in but if I hadn't of hit her back and she caught me in the belly what would you have done then eh Elliot? You'd have yelled because I didn't defend myself and if she has a few cuts and bruises I really don't give a fuck because she deserved every punch that landed on her!"

"No Olivia I agree that she deserved it but you put your feelings before our unborn child!" Elliot screamed.

"You son of a bitch. How dare you!" Olivia couldn't say anymore. She turned on her heels and ran up the stairs towards the cribs trying to hide the tears that were rolling quickly down her cheeks.

Elliot walked up to the lockers behind Olivia's desk and slammed his fist into the side giving it a fist shaped dent.

"Stabler! Interrogation 1 to calm down! Now!" Cragen yelled and without looking at him Elliot did as he was told.

The whole squad room just stood unsure what they should do or how they should move.

"Tutuola, with me. Munch man the ground." Cragen said as he headed for the stairs.

Fin and Cragen went to the cribs to find Olivia. They opened the door slowly and caught her lying on the bunk the furthest away from the door and talking.

"I don't ever want you to think that I'd put myself before you. You are my child and I will protect you no matter what. I would sacrifice my own life for you because I am your Mother and though I haven't met you yet. I love you very much."

Cragen made a noise so that she knew they were there. She shut her mouth but she didn't turn around as she thought it was Elliot.

"Olivia?" He said as he stepped closer into the room.

"Cap?" She asked sitting up and wiping her cheeks.

"Yeah. Are you alright?" He asked as he arrived at her side.

"Yes." She lied. He sat down beside her and Fin sat on the bunk opposite.

Olivia threw her arms around Cragen's neck as she began to sob again.

"Does he really think that about me? Does he really think that I'd rather get one up on Kathy for killing a friend than protecting my child?" She sobbed as she held onto him.

"No Liv. He's just mad that he didn't get to you in time that's all!" He said slowly rubbing her back.

"It didn't sound like that." She cried.

"Baby girl, he's not mad with you. He's mad at himself and is taking it out on you that's all." Fin suggested.

Olivia was about to reply when she gasped. Her hand flew to her growing bump and her heart began to beat harder in her chest.

"I need Elliot." She gasped.

**Told you there was more drama and of course this is me, I like drama so LOADS more to come!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Liv!" He yelled running up the stairs two at a time.

"El!" She cried as she held onto the Captain's hand.

"Oh baby I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry. I wasn't mad at you baby. I was mad at me. You're going to be alright though, I'm right here." He whispered as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I'm sorry I fought Kathy, It was instinct I just reacted without thinking. Our baby's going to die and it's my fault." She sobbed as she felt another pain tear through her.

"Right this way." She heard Fin say meaning the paramedics had arrived.

"Right Detective how far along are you?" The Paramedic said as she set up the oxygen.

"Fifteen weeks." She sobbed as the mask was passed to her. She placed it to her face as one paramedic took her pulse and the other began to help her calm down.

"Ok we need to get you to the ER alright. Can you walk?" The paramedic asked.

She nodded and with Elliot's help she made it out of the cribs and down to the ambulance.

"We'll meet you at the hospital." Cragen said as Elliot and Olivia went into the back of the ambulance.

Xxx

Once at the ER Olivia had to endure a pelvic examination and an ultrasound before anyone would talk to her.

"Miss Benson." Doctor Cann smiled coming in through the curtain.

Seeing his smile made her heart skip a beat. He wouldn't smile if it was bad.

"What you have had is what's known as a threatened miscarriage. Your baby is fine however you do need to start looking after yourself a bit better. I'm recommending desk duty to your Captain. I want you to rest Olivia. It's important for you and baby." Doctor Cann grinned. "Now you have very nervous friends and family out here who want to see you can they come in?" He asked and she nodded eagerly.

Everyone came through the curtain and all their shoulders relaxed when they saw her.

"So who's the Captain?" Doctor Cann asked looking at everyone.

"That would be me. Is she..." Doctor Cann nodded knowing exactly what Cragen was going to ask.

"There you go Benson, doctors orders, you're on ass duty." He laughed.

"I may end up bored to tears for four months until I'm off on maternity but I really don't care as long as this little bump makes it out of me happy and healthy." Olivia smiled.

"Good. Because you're going to love pushing papers." Cragen laughed.

Xxx

Olivia was discharged and went straight back to work. As she sat at her desk she looked at her now empty in tray and her full out tray. She'd handed Cragen all her DD5's and was now very bored.

"What am I to do? My in tray is empty and that's the first time that's happened in years!" She groaned as she stretched her legs under the table.

"Fancy watching an interrogation Liv?" Cragen asked coming over to her desk.

"Can't I do the interrogation?" Olivia asked.

"No but you can watch Fin and Elliot go at this bastard with me." He smiled giving her his hand to help her up.

"Fine." She moaned sarcastically.

They went to the window and Olivia watched as Fin and Elliot began interrogation 101.

"So Richard you like touching up pregnant women?" Elliot asked as he stood behind the perp.

"I didn't do anything to anyone." He smirked.

"Really?" Fin asked his voice full of sarcasm

"Yeah and nobody gonna say otherwise." Richard smirked sitting back in the wobbly chair.

"Going to, not gonna, did you actually go to school?" Elliot asked pulling the chair from under him.

"Whatcha do that for?" Richard asked getting onto his feet.

"I don't like scum who likes to touch up women, especially not women who are expecting babies you dirty prick." Elliot hissed.

Xxx

Two hours later and Elliot and Fin were on tactic forty five. Olivia was bored and very pissed as she craved cheesy chips and ketchup and wanted to send Elliot to get some. She banged on the glass and Cragen looked at her.

"You're so dumb." She sighed as Elliot and Fin left the interrogation room.

"What?" Fin grumbled visibly tired.

"Take a break Tutuola and watch how it's done." She smirked grabbing Elliot by the wrist.

"Dick isn't it?" Olivia asked shutting the interrogation room door.

"Richard." He hissed.

"Yeah Dick so what have you got against pregnant women?" Olivia asked her hands resting on her tiny yet visible bump.

"I don't. I didn't do anything."

"Really?" She asked bending over on the table.

Elliot knew what she wanted him to do. He walked behind her and started stroking her back.

"Oh that's good baby." She smiled and moaned.

"So Dick, where were we ..." She gasped as Elliot slipped his hands over her belly going closer and closer towards her centre.

"El... we're in work." She giggled.

"I know but you're my pregnant fiancé, that's my baby and you are mine. I want to touch you." He hissed seductively grinning.

"Stop it!" Richard yelled jumping to his feet a visible erection in his trousers. "I did it. I touched up those women!" He sobbed.

"Thanks for that Dick." She smiled turning on her heels and walking out of the interrogation room. She carried on walking into the squad room knowing that everyone was behind her which just made her grin.

"You're supposed to be on ass duty." Cragen sighed as she took her seat.

"Well I was bored and carving ... oh yeah Elliot I want cheesy chips and ketchup can you go find me some?" She asked batting her eyelids.

"Ok. I'll be right back want anything else?" He asked knowing she'd think of something as soon as he got into the car.

"Chocolate shake." She grinned.

"Ok baby." He smiled and kissed her on the head before rushing out.

"So what was I saying? Oh yeah bored. I was bored they'd been at him for over two hours and he has a thing for pregnant women I mean you really expected me to stand there and expect two men who definitely aren't pregnant to get him to confess like that?" Olivia asked.

"No but you disobeyed my direct orders Benson and that's not ok with me." Cragen sighed. "However, you did a good job and I think we all need a cold shower I don't think any of us want to hear you make those noises again." He chuckled as he walked away.

Fin was visibly annoyed with her.

"Sorry Fin, I didn't mean to rain on your parade but we go the confession and now every expectant mother is going to be a little bit safer out there." She smiled as she stroked her stomach.

"But that was my collar, I wanted the confession out of him." Fin sighed.

"Don't sulk Fin. It doesn't suit you." She smirked making him laugh.

"Alright! Good job Benson." He smiled and he went over to give her a heartfelt hug.

"I guess I have another report to write. How do I explain how we got the confession without saying "I almost had sex with my fiancé right there on the interrogation table?" I don't think one p p are going to like that somehow." She laughed when she saw Munch and Fin's faces. "What? It's one of the only places we haven't." She shrugged.

"Alright Baby Girl too much!" Fin laughed. Olivia just shrugged as she turned to her computer. Then she realised what else she wanted and called Elliot.

"Pickled Onions and salted chips." She said into the phone. "I love you baby bye bye."

As she hung up the phone she saw the strange looks she was getting from Fin and Munch.

"What? I'm pregnant and I'm having really stupid cravings." She shrugged.

"Stupid? Yes. Unnatural? Yes. But you like Picked Onions?" Fin laughed.

"Nope that's what so stupid about it." She laughed.

Xxx

When Elliot returned he placed the stuff on his desk and put his arms around her shoulders.

"I wanted to ravish you on that table." He whispered.

"Yeah?" She said a bit too loud catching the attention of Munch and Fin. "I wanted you too. I got so ..."

"No Liv!" Munch groaned.

She bit down on her bottom lip and giggled.

"Pregnancy has made you loopy!" Fin laughed.

"I know but you've only got another four months of it to deal with so don't worry about it!" She laughed.

"Four months? I don't think I can survive four hours of you talking about your sex life!" Munch groaned.

"So Baby Girl where in the precinct have you had sex with him?" Fin asked enjoying the spectacle Olivia was making.

"It would take less time to tell you where we haven't Fin. Have you got all day?" She laughed when she saw how red Elliot had gone.

She reached into the brown bag on her desk and pulled out one of the many bags of cheesy chips. After opening them she dug for the ketchup and squirted it into the bag. Before digging in however, she reached for the baby wipes in her drawer.

"Olivia!" Munch groaned as she placed the first ketchup covered chip into her mouth.

"What?" She laughed.

"That's gross." He sighed.

"I'm pregnant Munch what's your excuse?" She grinned making Elliot and Fin laugh.

"You go Baby girl." Fin grinned.

"So you still want me to answer your question Fin?" She asked a twinkle in her eye.

"I don't know but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway so go on." He laughed.

"Well the most obvious place of course, the cribs." She said as she placed another chip in her mouth. "Then there was the elevator, the showers, the men's room, the ladies' room, and every desk in this room." She smirked as he saw his face fell.

"What?" He said moving away from his desk. Mine too?"

"Yeah we thought it was Elliot's it was dark in here and when we realized we moved." She laughed.

"Lovely, I should maybe clean it." He said.

"We did that, we weren't going to make it obvious that he made me ..."

"Don't say it Olivia!" Elliot groaned.

"Ok I won't." She laughed.

"So the elevator, the cribs, the showers, the bathrooms, the desks anywhere else even more interesting?" Munch asked.

"Yeah Cragen's office." She snorted.

"Cragen's office what?" Cragen asked approaching them.

Everyone turned their heads away to hide their laughter. Olivia swallowed her mouthful and shrugged deciding to say nothing was better than lying.

"Liv?" Cragen asked suspiciously.

"Uh ... Uh..." She stuttered looking at her co-workers for help but they were too busy laughing quietly to help her out of this situation.

"Where I want to end up working one day." She said hurriedly.

"Yeah why don't I believe that is what you were talking about?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me Cap' you don't want to know what she was talking about." Munch said being the first to calm down.

"Love life?"

"Something like that." She snorted no longer being able to control her laughter.

"Ok anyway Liv, I know you're on ass duty but we've got a Vic in Mercy who won't let a man near her, she's eight. Take El to talk to the parents you stick with the girl." He explained handing her the pink slip.

"I'm off the bench!" She smiled knowing it was only for this victim statement that she was going to be allowed out of her seat for but she didn't care, she was going mad in the precinct.

"Did you have to tell Munch and Fin we had sex in Cragen's office?" Elliot laughed as they got into the car.

"I didn't have to but it was a good story, shame Cragen turned up I could have given them all the details." She laughed crawling her hand up his leg.

"Liv stop, we're about to go and speak with an eight year old and her family about sexual abuse, I don't want to be turning up with a hard on." He sighed pushing her hand away.

"But El ..." She moaned sitting back in her seat and pulling on her seat belt.

"No buts Miss, we can have all the fun we want later." He grinned.

**Hope you got as much of a giggle from reading this as I did writing it! Review and I'll upload another one asap!**


	26. Chapter 26

The father of the eight year old confessed everything at the hospital and was immediately mirandized and taken to the precinct by uniform. Olivia had managed to get the girl to open up quite quickly and they were soon back at precinct.

"So come on Cragen's office, where else?" Munch laughed seeing Olivia's boredom.

"You really want to know this stuff Munch?" She asked giggling.

"Nope, I just think it's quiet funny how that baby is making you. It's like the government could use pregnancy as a tool for torture!" Munch sniggered.

"There's nowhere more interesting than Cragen's office and the amount of times and the places in that room ... Believe me Elliot could keep going all night." She laughed biting her bottom lip.

"Right come on you." Elliot said grabbing her shoulders and pulling her to standing.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You are going to cool off before I have to explain to our Captain what we did in his office." Elliot laughed leading her up the stairs slowly as she was pushing against him.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do Elliot!" Fin laughed as he watched his friend struggle with Olivia up the stairs.

The crib door had barely shut before she was all over him. She tore at his shirt and caused buttons to fly. He tore at her sweats as she ripped off her own t-shirt.

"Oh God El I need you." She moaned as he kissed her neck as he carried her onto one of the bunks. He gently placed her down before she grabbed him pulling him into a kiss.

"Liv. I ... Oh God." His voice was muffled by her desperate kiss.

"Enter me El." She panted and he did just as she asked.

In one slow but easy motion he slipped his hard instrument inside of her. She groaned and bit on his bottom lip as he slowly began to move. It wasn't love they were making but passion. Olivia had become so aroused since she had been pregnant but she had been keeping it all under her control, including her cravings but since she had been put on desk duty she had nothing better to do than to act on her hormones.

"Oh El I'm gonna ..." She didn't finish the sentence as he thrust hard into her and they both emptied into each other.

"Oh my God." Elliot laughed as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Oh my God." She giggled.

"What?" He laughed seeing her clasp her hand to her head and bite on the bottom of her lip.

"Everyone downstairs is going to know what we just did!" She laughed turning to look into his eyes.

"And? You've already told them all where we have done it and I am almost one hundred percent sure we aren't the first to do it in the cribs and neither will be the last." Elliot explained pulling her into his arms and stroking her now obvious baby bump.

"Yes but how many of them did it after confessing their dirtiest secrets to their co-workers?" Olivia laughed.

"Only us Liv. Only us." He laughed as he drew little love hearts with his finger on her belly.

"Come on El." She smiled getting to her feet. "We should get dressed and go downstairs before someone decides to come looking for us and I have a really bad craving for those cheesy chips and ketchup!" She laughed.

Xxx

"Really? Couldn't you two have waited till you got home?" Fin asked as Olivia tucked into her chips.

"I have a pregnant soon to be wife with raging hormones, so no Fin to answer your question, we couldn't wait till we got home." Elliot laughed trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Olivia?" Fin asked, she wasn't paying attention to their conversation as she was eating.

"What?" She said her voice muffled from the mouthful of ketchup and crisps.

"First don't talk with your mouthful and second did you have to screw Elliot whilst we were all down here?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant and Elliot is my craving, nothing I can do about that!" She sniggered and it made Elliot laugh to.

"Oh My God, this isn't the first time you've done it with us down here is it?" Fin sighed.

Elliot placed his head on his desk to hide his bright red face and frenzied laughter. Olivia on the other hand just shook her head as she placed pickled onions into her salted chip packet and shook them.

"Oh I feel sick!" Fin groaned.

"Sorry I'm pregnant I'm allowed to eat weird stuff!" She yelled thinking he was referring to what she had done.

"No baby girl you see what's making me sick isn't watching you mix weird things to satisfy your cravings, it's knowing that you have Elliot satisfy your cravings up there when we're down here." Fin laughed as Olivia had stopped listening and was tucking into her chips.

"Sorry Fin, I'll try and have her shut her mouth about what we get up to in our sex life." Elliot said.

"That's not going to happen easily Elliot unless you're going to ..." Elliot rushed behind her and placed his hand over her mouth so she couldn't say what he knew she was going to say.

"I don't think they need to know that baby." He whispered even though Fin and Munch knew exactly what would have been said.

"Ouch!" He yelled pulling his hand away as Olivia bit his finger.

"Don't try and stop me from talking because you know that I have no problem with biting." She laughed.

"Really Elliot? She bites you?" Cragen laughed coming towards them.

Elliot just groaned, he needed Olivia to shut up before she got them both into a serious amount of trouble.

"Yeah Cap Olivia's hormones have made her in the mood to confess." Fin said stifling a laugh.

"Yeah I'm sure there's a lot more she has to say!" Munch said winking at Fin.

"Oh believe me when I say you haven't heard the half of it!" Olivia laughed as she began working her way through another packet of salted chips and pickled onions.

"Really? Then tell us baby girl we're listening." Fin smiled.

"You don't want to that Liv. Come on why don't we go for a walk?" Elliot said almost pleading.

"Elliot I'm talking with Munch, Fin and Cragen and it's rude to interrupt!" She said hitting the hand that was going to help her up.

"I don't think they want to listen baby." He said feeling desperate.

"Oh we do!" Fin laughed sitting back in his chair and slipping his hands behind his head.

"You're not helping!" Elliot spat.

"You're just being a brat Elliot." Olivia said as she opened yet another packet of chips and covered them in ketchup.

"Are they nice Olivia?" Cragen asked as shoved three or four chips into her mouth at the same time.

"Mhh, Oh, Yes, God." She said as she ate. Elliot went bright red. He was the only one supposed to hear her making those noises!

"I will take that as a yes!" Cragen said also going red. This girl was like a daughter to him and he never wanted to hear her moan like that!

"Anyway what were we talking about?" Olivia asked as she licked the tip of her fingers.

"The wedding." Elliot said hurriedly.

"Oh yeah, well I am going dress shopping tomorrow with all my girls! I can't wait to find that dream dress even if I am going to look like a white whale in it!" She laughed.

"You're going to look perfect." Elliot smiled as he leaned over and kissed her. He had meant it to be a peck, she had other ideas.

"Ok!" Elliot laughed pulling away. "We have an audience Liv." He grimaced.

"You said you liked audiences El!" She said sarcastically making him turn crimson once again.

"Wow Liv you should get pregnant more often!" Cragen laughed.

"Nope, never again! This pregnancy is already driving me mad, I have five kids at home and a sixth on the way I don't ever want anymore!" She laughed.

Cragen saw the look in Elliot's eyes. He looked hurt but Cragen shook his head at him. Olivia would want more once she had her baby, she would see that all the problems had been worth it.

"Right come on Liv time to go!" Elliot smiled pulling her to her feet.

"Not till I've pee'd because baby likes to sleep on my bladder." She said walking off towards the bathroom.

Elliot groaned with embarrassment, Munch, Fin and Cragen just laughed. They loved seeing Olivia so carefree.

**Again I hope you found this as funny to read as I did writing it, even re-reading it I still giggle!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Ok so I'll go try these on one at a time come out and show you and you can vote tick or cross ok?" Olivia asked as the personal shopper Casey and Alex had bought her as an engagement present hung the dresses up on a rack.

"Yes! Now come on Olivia!" They groaned. Olivia finally disappeared behind the curtain.

It was the last thing to do for the wedding. Everything had been chosen and planned down to the very last detail except for the bride and bridesmaid dresses.

Olivia with the help of the personal shopper pulled the first dress on, she wasn't sure of it was the polite way of putting what she thought of this dress, regardless of that, she had promised to try on all the dresses even though she was sure the girls had chosen some just for laughs.

"Hurry Liv!" Casey yelled knowing she had to be in the dress by now.

"Ok so what do you think?" Olivia asked.

They showed their notepads with their vote, Lizzie was the only one who had displayed a yes vote for this particular dress. Olivia turned back into the changing room and pulled on a dress she had actually liked. It was knee high, plain white with no straps, beads lined the chest line but other than that it was plain and simple and just what Olivia had wanted. She smiled in the mirror and turned back out to the audience that awaited her.

"What?" She cried seeing the votes, once again Lizzie was the only one who voted yes and so she turned back into the changing room with a sigh.

Dress number three wasn't one she was fond of. It was white silk, with a plunging neck line and low back that was completely lined with a mixture of beads. She smoothed the dress out showing her ever growing bump.

"Dress three?" She asked stepping in front of the girls. Casey and Alex both voted no whilst Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie voted yes. Olivia smiled and thought that it was Casey and Alex's opinion that mattered most to her today.

Dress number four was the one, everyone voted yes and even passersby stopped to admire how radiant and beautiful she looked. It showed just enough of her bump to show that she was pregnant but it didn't make her feel like a whale.

"Right now it's your turn, bridesmaid dresses!"Olivia giggled, she was planning on having some fun with this.

Olivia was disappointed to find very little choice in bridesmaid dresses but eventually chose them and the girls tried them one. She nodded her ok and used the money Cragen had given her to pay for all the dresses, she couldn't have found a wedding dress for the amount he gave her without getting it custom made and with so little time to get everything pulled together there hadn't been any time. To use up the remainder of the money she hired a hair and makeup artist to come to Cragen's brownstone to get them ready. They spent little time discussing hair hairstyles as Olivia already knew what she wanted.

Xxx

"Ok Olivia, we are having our last girls lunch before you become Mrs Benson-Stabler so we wanted to go all out." Alex smiled as they climbed into the cab.

"Ok..." Olivia said slightly worried.

She needn't have been. They had booked a table at her favourite and expensive restaurant Chico's .

"Oh My God! Thanks guys!" She smiled as they climbed out of the taxi. They took the shopping to the trunk of Alex's car which she had taken there that morning before meeting them and then they went inside.

"By the way we also have to tell you that someone else is joining us and you better be nice as this meal is all being paid for by her." Casey whispered as they walked in.

"Over here!" A familiar voice called.

Liz Donnelly.

"Olivia you look amazing!" She smiled looking at the detective.

"Thanks Liz!" She beamed.

"Now sit down everyone and let's get some drinks." Liz smiled and she clicked her fingers towards one of the waiters. He rushed over his notebook at hand.

"We'd like a bottle of champagne and a bottle of your best baby friendly sparkling apple." She smiled. The young man rushed off as the girls began their chatter.

"Right then what I want to know is how was dress shopping?" Liz asked as excited as a teenager going to prom.

"Well, we found the dress but like everyone but my bridesmaids Liz you're going to have to wait until the day." Olivia smiled as the waiter placed the bottles on the table.

"Who's having Champagne?" Liz asked.

"That will be me, Casey and Alex and ... Olivia are you happy for Maureen to have a very small glass?" Liz asked.

"I'm not sure Liz, she might need to drive and I don't want her losing her license for a DUI. Best wait till the wedding sweetie." She smiled turning to Maureen.

"Ok Mom." Maureen smiled.

"Ok so that's just three of us and the rest will have the baby friendly." Liz smiled.

They made small talk as the waiter served their drinks and as they picked up their menu's to hunt for their starter the conversation turned somewhat more serious in a very friendly and light hearted manner.

"So Olivia, how did you get by beating the crap out of Kathy Malone and keep your job?" Liz asked.

Olivia froze. The kids hadn't been told. They knew their mother was in prison and why but they didn't know that Olivia had beaten the crap out of her.

"Mom?" Maureen asked looking at Olivia.

"Mom why did you beat up Kathy?" Katie asked both of them looking at her perplexed, Lizzie either didn't care or hadn't been listening.

"Well, when me and your dad went to see her after she ... after the accident she hit Mommy and Mommy got really angry and hit her back." Olivia's voice faded to a whisper as she reached the end and she swallowed hard. She was sure that the kids were going to hate her now.

"Good! She deserved it." Katie said folding her arms.

"Yes she did but we wish you would have told us Mom, me and Katie are old enough to understand that Kathy is a psycho, she's just the woman who gave birth to us, You're our Mom." Maureen smiled.

Tears stung Olivia's eyes as she tried not to become a blubbing mess.

"Mom!" Maureen gasped rushing from her seat and wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck.

"I'm fine Mo, it's just these damn hormones!" She blubbed.

"Here you go." Liz smiled passing Olivia a tissue.

"Thanks." She sniffed as she wiped away her tears. "Now come on girls let's have fun!" She laughed trying to pick the mood back up.

Everyone ordered their starters and kept the mood light and fluffy. When they were waiting for their main course it turned to baby talk, which seemed to be everyone but Olivia's favourite topic.

"So come on Olivia! Any names?" Liz asked taking a slow sip from her champagne.

"It's a tough one for us, every time we think of one we remember a victim or a perp with the same name so we need to find a name that doesn't remind us of some horrible sex crime." Olivia sighed. It had been their biggest problem.

"You'll find one Liv and when you do you'll know it's the right name for your child." Casey smiled giving her friend a wink.

"I know." Olivia smiled back even though she wasn't so sure.

"Ok so what about the pregnancy, what sort of trouble has it been getting you into?" Liz asked, she was a mother and knew exactly what pregnancy could do to a woman.

"Oh don't on top of the stupid cravings I've been having I told Munch and Fin way too much about me and Elliot in the squad room if you catch my drift and then I almost told Cragen after I had an orgasm on my cheesy chips mixed with ketchup that I had been craving. I am so mortified!" She groaned and rubbed her stomach.

"Don't worry I did a lot worse than that." Liz laughed.

"Now you can't say that without going into detail Liz!" Casey smirked.

"Yeah come on Liz, tell all!" Alex laughed.

"Alright, but I have to switch some words we have very impressionable young women around the table." Liz laughed knowing that Maureen would probably understand most of it and so would Kathleen but it could raise some awkward questions from Lizzie.

"Well ok but come on you have to tell us!" Olivia said.

"Ok well I was in arraignment court all day. I was bored, fed up and craving peppermint tea. A case came in for a man who was charged with verbal sexual abuse to a woman in her thirties, which I happened to be at the time. Anyway, the man was stood in front of me his arms crossed and the people requested remand which I almost gave straight away because I was fed up but I decided to have some fun with this man. The defence lawyer was an absolute mouse with no idea which end of the court room to face. I turned to the defendant and said 'anything you'd like to say sir?' which of course caused a lot of stir in the room anyway. Then when he shrugged I went on 'You like older women?' The boy was around twenty alright, he gawped at me and I found myself having fun. I said 'you know I'm thirty three and bored fancy coming to keep my bed warm?' The boy looked terrified as did his lawyer and I just remanded him and left giggling until I was swamped with threatening phone calls about flirting with defendants and so on. It was still hilarious." Donnelly smiled seeing that all eyes (except for Lizzie's) were on her in complete shock.

"Are you serious Liz?" Casey asked unsure what to do with herself.

"Yup, I was surprised at myself and very embarrassed afterwards but a lot of my fellow judges thought that it was absolutely hilarious and that we should all do things like that when there were mice for defence lawyers, I'm sure you're familiar with one case Olivia." Liz said turning to a gob smacked Olivia.

"I don't understand what you mean?" Olivia shrugged.

"You and Elliot collard a man for fondling a dead woman, you got Judge Lena Petrovsky..." Liz saw the light flash on in Olivia's eyes.

"Oh yeah, she kept lying backwards and pretending to be dead. It was so funny me and Elliot were asked to leave the court by the bailiffs for making too much noise because we couldn't hold back our laughter." Olivia giggled.

"Do you remember who the attorney was? It was right at the start of your SVU career wasn't it?" Liz asked.

"I don't remember the attorney." Olivia shrugged as she remembered that day, Cragen had gotten wind that they had been kicked out of court and he hadn't been the slightest bit pleased.

"It was Trevor Langan." Liz replied making everyone's mouths drop open.

"No!" Olivia gasped.

"Really?" Casey asked.

"Shit!" Alex laughed.

"Yes, Trevor Langan was once a mouse of a Defence Attorney who made Petrovsky pull a Donnelly. And so many more judges have done it. Keep your eyes peeled next time there's a new defence attorney on the horizon and you'll see what I mean!" Liz laughed loudly and made everyone else laugh too.

xxx

It had been a long day and Olivia was glad to be cuddling up in bed with Elliot.

"I can't wait to make you my wife." He smiled as he drew circles on her bicep with his finger. She was cuddled up into his shoulder.

"Ouch!" She yelped placing her hand on her belly.

"What is it?" Elliot asked the worry eminent in his voice.

"Little bump just kicked." She smiled grabbing Elliot's hand.

She placed it where the kick had been and just as there was another one she saw Elliot's eyes become moist. She smiled at him and he smiled at her as yet another kick hit his hand.

"That's our baby!" He smiled the tears brimming so close to the edge.

"Yes, That's our baby it's part me and part you growing bigger every day." She smiled.

"I love you." He said kissing her on the temple and giving her a squeeze.

"I love you too." She smiled.

They fell asleep in the position they were, her in his shoulder with one of his arms around her the other had its hand rested where the baby was continually kicking, almost like it knew that they were there.

**:D :D :D**


	28. Chapter 28

"Yeah, right there, oh that's good." Olivia was sat at her desk her head resting on her folded arms. It had been a quiet day at SVU but Olivia had been cleaning out her desk and her shoulders had been paying for it. Elliot had made her take five minutes so he could give her shoulders a rub.

"That's perfect." She smiled as his hands worked their magic.

"So how often does he give you a rub down?" Munch asked he was sitting with his feet up and had been reading a news paper.

"Whenever I want one." She replied without moving from her position.

When Elliot was done she turned to look at him a look in her eye that only Elliot could read.

"What do you want?" He asked a grin on his face.

"A pot of honey and chocolate sticks." She smiled.

"I'll go now, anything else while I'm fulfilling your strange cravings?" He asked.

"Yes a burger, cheeseburger with ketchup and some strawberry milk." She smiled.

"Ok." He smiled and kissed her before heading out the door to get her what she wanted.

Olivia sat back in her chair and stroked her bump, she didn't realise that half the precinct had stopped to watch her whisper the princess and the pea story to her belly.

"That's so adorable." Fin laughed to Munch.

"Yeah, apparently babies can hear from the womb so it makes sense to tell it stories about a princess who couldn't sleep because of a pea that was underneath twenty mattresses." Munch scoffed.

"Oh come on. Baby-Girl's a good Mom and she's just talking to her unborn child there's nothing weird about that Munch. You know with all your conspiracy theory shit I would have thought what was going over there would be one thing you couldn't make a conspiracy on." Fin huffed.

"Tutuola, I'm not making a conspiracy, what's going on over there is actually beautiful." Munch sighed.

"Munch, Fin you've got a case." Cragen said coming into the squad room.

"Alright what have we got?" Fin asked.

"Rape Homicide, there's the address." He said handing over a note.

"Alright see you in a bit." Fin sighed grabbing his coat.

Cragen watched as the two detectives left. He turned and saw Olivia stroking her stomach and talking. He felt the tears in his eyes and blinked them back. Olivia saw him looking and turned back to her stomach.

"Your Grandpa is over there and he probably thinks Mommy's gone silly." She laughed with a mock baby voice.

"I don't think you've gone crazy." Cragen smiled coming over to her. He sat on the edge of her desk.

"How are you?" He asked as she leaned back in her chair and smiled at him.

"Tired, I didn't realise how tiring being pregnant could be. I thought it was just going to be a breeze yet this pregnancy has been anything but." Olivia sighed.

"It will be all worth it when you meet the child." Cragen smiled.

"Yeah, it will be but I just don't ..." Her voice broke and she swirled her eyes to the side, she wasn't sure whether to talk about her feelings with Cragen.

"What is it Olivia?" He asked knowing that something was going through her mind.

"What if I'm a bad Mom? What if I can't love it or ..." Cragen broke her off.

"Stop it." He said firmly. "You are already a mother to five children who love and adore you. You may not have given birth to them but you love them and you care for them and give them stability, I don't think they would have gotten through these past few months hadn't it been for you. Look at Calvin, he loves you more than anything and you love him in a way that he has never been loved before Olivia, just like you will this baby. The child will know nothing but love from you and Elliot." He smiled as Olivia cried.

"I know I'm just ..."

"Being a Mom, you're scared and worried and it's because you're a Mom." He smiled.

"Thanks Pops." She said as he leant in and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Don't mention it and I think Elliot has something to satisfy your cravings." He laughed pulling away.

"Oh yes!" She grinned as Elliot placed everything on her desk. "I've wanted honey covered chocolate sticks all day!" She laughed.

Cragen smiled and headed back to his office as Elliot sat at his desk. He watched as Olivia took the jar of honey and one of the chocolate sticks. She dunked the stick into the honey and bit it.

"Oh my God. That's so good." She moaned. He just smiled at her.

Xxx

"Mom!" Calvin smiled coming out of the school gates.

"Hi baby!" She beamed as she leant down to hug him. "Did you have a good day?" She asked as she took his backpack.

"Yup, the classroom is nearly finished and we all got to go and do handprints on the wall and we then spent the day talking about our weekend." Calvin said as he took her hand to walk to the car.

"Sounds like it was a lot of fun today then." She smiled.

"It was I told them about the wedding that you and dad were having and everyone wanted to know why people got married and then Mrs Donovan explained to the whole class that I wasn't your child so you hadn't sinned by having babies before getting married. I told her you were having a baby and it would still be in your belly when you got married so it wasn't a sin, she said daddy had already sinned by getting a divorce." Calvin explained as he skipped alongside her. "Does that mean you and Daddy will go to hell? Because they said sinners go to hell." Calvin stopped to look at Olivia.

She swallowed hard, she had no idea where to begin answering this question.

"No baby, see when you're a grown up you'll understand a bit better but Mommy and Daddy won't go to hell, see they, I mean Catholics believe that sinners go to hell but everybody sins but Catholics also believe that you should ask God for forgiveness and Mommy and Daddy ask God for forgiveness when we go to Church on Sunday. You know that Jesus died on the cross don't you?" Olivia was feeling lost, she had never really been religious but she had chosen to sent her son to a catholic school for a reason and going to Church every Sunday with the kids and Elliot she had started to buy into the whole thing and hoped her explanation would be adequate.

"Yes I know that Jesus died on the cross, he did that to save us didn't me Mommy?" Calvin asked.

"Yes exactly he died to save us of our Sins, so I think if we pray for forgiveness then we will be saved and go to Heaven." Olivia smiled.

"Ok so if I ever sin I should just ask for forgiveness?" Calvin asked.

"Yes baby, but I hope you never sin like Mommy and Daddy sinned." She smiled she didn't want to explain that she just didn't want him becoming a teenage parent and that when he was older it wouldn't bother her if he got a woman pregnant before marriage.

"Ok Mom." Calvin smiled.

"Right you're going home and Maureen is going to look after you for a while because Mommy and Daddy has work to do at the precinct tonight alright?" Olivia asked.

"Yup!" Calvin grinned.

Xxx

"What on earth made me choose to send my son to a Catholic school?" Olivia asked as she dumped her purse on her desk.

"Because apparently there's a better education to be had at a Catholic school?" Munch suggested watching her take off her jacket and sit down.

"Why? What happened baby girl?" He knew there was a reason for her asking such a question.

"Calvin asked some difficult questions on the way home." She sighed picking up the form on her desk.

"Like what? I mean what does a nine year old ask?" Munch asked intrigue written all over his face.

"He told me that the school had told him Elliot and I were sinners because we were having a baby before I was married, Calvin told them the baby would still be inside my belly when I got married. Luckily, he didn't ask me any questions about that but then ..." Olivia sighed. "Then he asked if me and Elliot were going to hell because we were sinners."

Munch and Fin both burst with laughter.

"Guys it's not funny!" Olivia moaned.

"Oh come on I have got to hear what you answered." Fin smiled turning to her.

"I told him that Jesus died on the cross to save us and me and Elliot asked for forgiveness so we could go to Heaven." Olivia explained.

"I didn't think you bought into religion baby girl." Fin smirked.

"I don't or at least I didn't but Elliot likes Church and we go as a family every Sunday. I mean I sit there and listen and I sort of understand it, I just hope I don't get any more questions like that from Calvin." It had been a very complex answer for someone his age, she just hoped he had understood what she was trying to say.

"Olivia, you're about to have another kid and you have all these difficult questions to come again as well as some Dickie, Calvin and Lizzie may have later on when they start learning more grown up things. You're going to have to learn to take it on the chin." Munch smiled.

"I know that, I don't have to like it though!" She giggled.

"No you don't it's why I couldn't be a parent." Munch smiled.

"Olivia! A word!" Cragen called from the door to his office.

Olivia moaned and made her way over to him, she didn't wait for him to tell her to sit down, she just did as her back was hurting.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently.

"I'm alright I guess." She shrugged. "Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well ..." Cragen rolled his eyes uncomfortably.

"Cap?" She asked knowing something was going on.

"1pp informed me that as this is your first biological child, they acknowledge that you're already a parent but because this is the first one you're giving birth too they said that you have to take a psych eval before and after the birth." He explained.

"I have to what?" She asked in shock.

"You have to have a sit down with Huang today and then after you come back to work from Maternity you'll have to sit with him again." Cragen said.

"But why?" Olivia asked, she hated being forced to take Psych evaluations; she had always gone to see Huang or a privet out of state doctor when she had a problem.

"I don't know why Olivia its 1PP's decision so go and sit down with Huang now." He said pointing at the door.

"But I don't need to see a shrink Cap ..."

"Don't argue about this unless you want your maternity to start right now." Cragen said his voice sounding a little harsher than he had wanted.

"Fine." Olivia spat walking out of the office.

She walked straight to Huang's office without looking at anyone and they could see that she was pissed about something. She knocked on the door and when Huang asked her in she sat down on the couch. She rolled her legs up to the side of her and leaned her weight onto the elbow she placed on the arm rest. Huang sat in his armchair opposite and watched as she made herself comfortable using cushions under her stomach to help.

"Comfy?" He asked when she had finally stood still.

"Yes well I'm carrying all the extra weight from the baby, water and all the crap I've been eating whilst pregnant, it's difficult to get comfy." She said in a slight hiss that she didn't mean towards Huang.

"So Cragen explain that 1PP chose to have you evaluated?" He asked.

"Yes and I don't see why I'm pregnant not ill." She sighed.

"Well I know why as I told Cragen and 1PP ..."

"Wait this was your idea?" She asked in surprise.

"Not exactly they asked me what I thought about pregnant cops, I talked to them and used you as an example and then they said that I need to sit down with you." He explained shrugging her shoulders.

"What exactly did you tell them Huang?" She asked viciously.

"That pregnant cops probably find the job a little bit harder to cope with, I explained that with you doing sex crimes it must be tough when you see little children victims come into the precinct. I told them it would make you frightened and worried but it would also make you determined to not let something like that happen to your own kid and I said the strain of pregnancy on any woman is tough you can't imagine what it's like for a woman who see's dead bodies and child sex abuse victims." He smiled softly.

"You had no right to do that Huang, they probably think I can't do my job." She bit on her bottom lip to stop herself from saying anything that she would later regret.

"No Olivia, they just want to make sure that the hormones and the added stress of pregnancy isn't affecting your ability to do your job that's all." He smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with me George. I've been benched for nearly two weeks, I'm bored out of my brain and craving some really weird stuff but I'm still as rational as I was before, I take my kids to school come to work do my job and go home to be with my kids at the end of it." Olivia smiled.

"I know, but 1PP just wanted to be sure that's all. They acknowledge how tough the past four months have been for you, from getting Calvin back and getting pregnant then getting engaged and now getting married and that's on top of being shot and your son almost being blown up as well as being stalked. Can you see why they may be worried?" He asked.

"I get it but there's no need. My life is perfect and I wouldn't ask for it any other way." Olivia smiled.

"Good. So how have you been coping with the current case? I know you've been chipping in with ideas even if you can't go out and question suspects." Huang smiled.

"I can't believe that its real if I'm honest, because normally I would talk to the people involved and see the victim either talk to them or their body in the morgue it almost feels unreal, like its not really something that's happened but almost like a game of cludo I get the clues from everyone here and have to solve it." Olivia sighed.

"That's normal, it's like when you hear something horrifying on the news, you hear the story feel for the people involve but it isn't affecting your life personally." Huang added.

"Exactly, it's crappy but it's kind of nice to not have to worry about the people involved and just concentrate on getting justice for the girl, for once I see it's her that I need justice for more than those living."

"Well that's normal, you have no relationship with the living involved in this case so your head has been warped into getting the justice for the girl. That's good Olivia, so how have things been at home with Elliot and the kids?"

"It's actually really strange, me and Elliot used to go home have tea put the kids to bed cuddle up on the couch and talk about a case, or a victim or a perp now its bliss. We get home have tea put the kids to bed cuddle up on the couch and talk wedding and baby." Olivia smiled.

"Why don't you talk about cases anymore?" Huang asked which made Olivia uncomfortable.

Why did he want to know that? It couldn't possibly matter. She was worrying that she would get sent home from the information that she gave Huang and she could see him watching her as she rubbed her fingers against each other.

"Who really wants to be cuddled up with their loved one talking about rape victims and child abuse? It wasn't exactly the topic that wanted to make us rip each other's clothes off. Now we talk about the baby and the wedding and it does often lead to sex. It's great and I'm not complaining." Olivia said with a small smile dancing on her lips.

"Ok so before when you used to talk about the cases did you have less sex?" Huang asked.

He was being a shrink, Olivia didn't know what to do as he was her friend too. It wasn't something she wanted to discuss with him but she knew her current work situation depended on it.

"No we didn't have less sex, we just had very different ways of getting there." Olivia sighed.

"I don't understand you're going to need to elaborate on that." He smiled softly knowing that it was eating at her.

"Now we talk about the wedding and it changes to the wedding night when we're in the hotel and we turn each other on and have sex, before we'd talk about child abuse and rape and then we'd have supper or go to bed and cuddle and one of us would just touch the other in a way that would lead to sex." Olivia explained.

"Well I'm glad to see that the cases you and Elliot face don't disturb your sex life, some would expect them to make you both not want sex." Huang smiled.

Olivia gave a breathy laugh, she had heard it from so many people that they were surprised that she and Elliot had a perfectly normal sex life considering the horrors they faced day in and day out. She slowly twirled a strand of her hair in her fingers as she waited for Huang to ask his next question. She knew that he was watching her and studying her reactions.

"What do you and Elliot do to unwind after a really difficult case?" He eventually asked.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked him wondering where he was going with this line of questioning.

"After the bombing at Calvin's school for example, what did you do to unwind once you knew everyone was safe and sound?" He asked her.

"After the bombing and Calvin was discharged from hospital we went home and had pizza with the kids, Cragen, Munch, Fin and Alex and Casey were there to. So I guess we surrounded ourselves with friends and family. Calvin was upset I put him to bed and I held him as he fell asleep and I fell asleep beside him." Olivia explained.

"So you didn't sleep in the same bed as Elliot that night?" Huang asked.

"No I slept in Calvin's bed but that didn't happen on purpose I just drifted off when I was holding him." Olivia frowned as she knew Huang was reading too much into that.

"Ok what did you do the next day?" Huang asked.

"That was the day I got shot." Olivia said angrily.

"Yes but what were your plans for the day before you ended up getting shot?"

"We went to the park, the hope was that Calvin would relax around his family. We all played ball for a bit and then when we were heading for lunch I got shot. The plan was to go for lunch then go and visit his friend's parents." Olivia sighed.

"Ok so after you were shot what do you remember happening afterwards with your family, how did they cope?" Huang asked and he could tell Olivia was getting angry and frustrated at his questions.

"I don't know ... Uh ... we left the hospital the kids went upstairs to play and me and Elliot we watched TV and we saw it on the news and then Elliot got a call off the captain and next door came to watch the kids whilst we came down here, So I don't know what the kids did but they were alright and they are fine now too. We've all dealt with what happened together as a family, if they want to talk about what happened then we do, if they have questions we answer them to the best of our ability. I don't know where you're going Huang but my kids are fine as am I and Elliot. Now are you going to recommend to 1PP that I take maternity because if not I would like to get back to work?" Olivia was angry and pissed off with Huang and his questions.

"I'm not done Olivia and if you go now I have to tell Cragen to send you on maternity leave." Huang said calmly.

"What do you want to know then Huang?" She said viciously.

"How did you feel when you found out Vivian was responsible for everything?" He asked her.

Her heart sank. She knew now that she was going to be sent on maternity as knew that she couldn't lie to Huang that would just get her into more trouble.

"What is it Liv?" He asked seeing something flash behind her eyes.

"I just ... I don't think we need to talk about that, it doesn't affect my job." She said almost in a whisper.

"I know and what you say on the matter won't affect my decision. I'm asking because I think it's something that affects you in your personal life, as long as it doesn't affect your job you're in the clear." He said softly.

"Ok." She let out a deep breath she'd been holding since the question had been asked. "When I found out she was involved I realised she didn't love Calvin. How could someone want to blow up their own child. Then when I saw her, she looked ... she looked good you know? There was a moment when I thought that she wasn't involved and that she would want to take Calvin away from me again."

"What would that do to you Olivia? What would it do to you if Calvin was taken away again?" Huang asked.

"It would kill me." Olivia said blankly.

**DUN DUN DUHHH**


	29. Chapter 29

"Olivia my office!" Cragen called from the door way.

"Should I clear my desk now or after?" She called to him sarcastically knowing that it was the result of Huang's evaluation that she was being called in for.

"You don't need to clear your desk at all now will you come here?" He asked again.

Olivia sighed and got up from her chair. She didn't know what Huang had made of her mental state but she knew it couldn't be anything good as if it was the Captain wouldn't have been calling her in.

"What is it?" She asked as she walked into the office.

"Shut the door." He said softly.

Olivia glanced at Huang who was stood in the corner with his arms folded, her jacket in his hand. The door shut with a soft click and Olivia turned around to look at them. She didn't move from her position and she still held on the door handle when Cragen started to talk.

"Take a seat Olivia." He smiled.

"No I'll stand." She whispered and it came out a little vicious which wasn't what she wanted.

"Olivia ..."

"Just tell me what you want." She said not wanting to stand around and chit chat, her back was hurting and she just wanted to sit at her desk and continue working on the case that they had.

"Ok, Huang has cleared you to work for the reminder until you go on maternity." Cragen said.

"Good is that all?" She asked.

"No it isn't, Olivia please take a seat." Cragen was almost pleading.

"Fine." Olivia muttered under her breath as she moved to one of the chairs in front of Cragen's desk.

"Ok so Huang and I have agreed that you need ongoing counselling." Cragen said.

Olivia's jaw almost hit the floor. She was in utter shock, she had never needed counselling and she had never agreed with counselling for people unless they had suffered some sort of severe mental breakdown.

"I don't ..." Olivia began but Cragen stopped her in her tracks.

"It's not optional Olivia, you need counselling and you're going to have counselling until I decide otherwise do you understand me?"

"What made you decide that I need counselling?" She asked in a whisper.

No one said anything Cragen looked at Huang but he was too busy monitoring Olivia's reaction.

"We understand that you are still struggling to deal with everything that happened in the past few months and have determined that those issues need to addressed." Cragen said after realising Huang wasn't going to answer.

"I don't have issues." She hissed.

"Well we've decided otherwise, now I want you to see Huang three times a week ..."

"No way I'm taking maternity." She said and walked out the office. She went to her desk and started piling up her frames.

"Olivia!" Cragen yelled coming out of the office.

"I'm not discussing this with you here." Olivia hissed seeing Munch and Fin watching.

"Come back to my office." He said.

"Get rid of Huang and I will and I will talk with you but not with him there." She said.

Cragen sighed angrily and then went back to his office. Olivia watched as seconds later he came back out behind Huang. He nodded his head towards Olivia who dropped the frames into the box and went to the office. She sat down and the door clicked behind her. Cragen made his way over to the desk and sat in his seat. For a moment he said nothing and just looked at her.

"So what?" She said.

"Talk to me Olivia, explain to me what you told Huang that makes him think you need counselling." Cragen pleaded.

"I don't know what I said to make him think that, he asked a lot of questions and I answered all of them. I doubt that all of them makes him think I need counselling." She said.

"He said it was something you said about Calvin and Vivian." Cragen sighed.

"I said I was afraid to lose Calvin again and when he asked me what it would do to me if I did I told him it would kill me." Olivia answered honestly.

"That's my answer then." He sighed.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked a perplexed look all over her face.

"If you told Huang that it would kill you to lose Calvin you practically told him you're suicidal." Cragen sighed.

"I'm not ... Cap! I have four other children with a fifth on the way, I wouldn't kill myself if I lost Calvin but it would kill me on the inside and what I mean by that is it would hurt and hurt a lot but Vivian will never get her hands on Calvin as she's in prison and Calvin is now my son, I adopted him remember?" Olivia explained desperately trying to get Cragen to understand.

"I'm sorry Olivia, I shouldn't have jumped the gun but I can't go back on Huang's decision easily." He sighed desperately wanting to help.

"I'm not seeing Huang three times a week Cap there's no way!" Olivia argued.

"I'm not going to make you either." He said shaking his head.

"Then what? I take maternity and hope that Huang clears me to come back in around a year?" Olivia asked.

"No. Once a month, see Huang once a month for the next four." He suggested.

"Cap ..."

"Non negotiable." He said making her bite her bottom lip.

"Fine." She mumbled.

"Good now go unpack your desk and take Fin to the parents house, they may know more than they're telling us." Cragen said.

"But Cap I'm on ass duty." She sighed.

"I know that sitting there is going to drive you mad but you're not chasing perps you're just talking to people so get going." He said.

She left the office smiling and when she saw Huang talking with Munch and Fin she splashed a very dirty look at him. He looked at the floor and hurried away.

"Jeez baby girl what did he do to rattle your cage?" Fin asked her as she began placing her photos back in their places.

"Being a nosey interfering fuck." She said matter-of-factly.

"Remind me to never get on the wrong side of her." Munch said.

"If you don't have something productive to say Munch, don't say anything I've heard you say that God knows how many times." She said as she grabbed her coat.

"Now where are you going?" Munch asked.

"Fin get your coat we've got parents to talk to." She said ignoring Munch.

"Ok let's go." He smiled pulling his jacket and grabbing the car keys.

Xxx

Three hours later Olivia walked back into the precinct to find it deserted. Fin had dropped her off and had told her he had something he needed to do. Seeing the place so empty sent chills down her spine. When she pulled her coat off and placed it on the back of the chair she found a large white box on her desk.

"Get dressed, we'll pick you up at 8.30." Olivia read.

She glanced at the clock and saw it was already 8.10. She opened the box and found a black dress and a pair of black kitten heels. She smiled and went up to the cribs to change.

Exactly fifteen minutes later she was sat at her desk and pulling on her heels when Alex and Casey burst through the door.

"Wow you look HOT!" Casey laughed pulling her up and twirling her around.

"Yeah where did you guys get this dress from?" Olivia asked as it fit like a glove around her bump.

"How did you know it was us?" Alex asked looking shocked.

"I've read your handwriting everyday for a year Alex and you're surprised that I recognised it?" Olivia laughed.

"No alright come on we're leaving." Alex smiled.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Casey winked at her.

When they arrived outside the precinct there was a black stretch limo waiting for them. The driver opened the door and the girls got inside. They joined Liz Donnelly and Miranda Pond and Melinda Warner who were already sipping away at champagne.

"Hey guys!" Olivia smiled at them.

"Baby friendly." Liz smiled handing over a champagne glass filled with apple soda.

"Thanks Liz." Olivia smiled taking a sip from the glass. "Now is someone going to tell me what this is and where you're taking me?" She asked.

"This is you're bachelorette party and you're going to enjoy every minute of it." Miranda Pond smiled handing her a tiara and a ribbon with 'bride to be' written on it.

"Oh guys I said no!" Olivia groaned as she had repeatedly told her friends she didn't want a party.

"We don't care, you're getting married in the morning and are sleeping in Cragen's house tonight so we wanted you to have some fun and anyway, the boys have done the same to Elliot so don't worry about him either." Casey smiled.

"Ok but someone tell me where we are going." Olivia pleaded, she hated surprises.

"We've got a table booked at Chico's then we have a room booked in the back of Lemante's for privet parties." Alex smiled.

"Wait Lemante's the night club? Guys!" She smiled, it was one of her favourite clubs.

"I know, we're amazing!" Casey beamed.

Xxx

Once they were seated and had ordered the conversation instantly turned to men.

"Ok so now the kids aren't here Olivia, you can start telling us everything!" Liz laughed.

"Yeah, Munch told me that you were very open to him and Fin." Miranda smiled.

"Oh guys come on you don't really want to know about mine and Elliot's sex life do you?" She asked grimacing.

"Yes, you're pregnant so you obviously have one!" Alex said pointing out the obvious.

"And if you don't I'll have to tell you about mine." Miranda laughed.

"No thank you! We don't want to know what conspiracy theories Munch can make up whilst having sex thank you!" Olivia said quickly making everyone laugh.

"No so come on, we heard you've done it at the precinct so we want to know the details when where and how." Liz said.

"Ok so the first time we ever had sex was in the cribs after and interrogation." Olivia smiled.

"Really?" Alex asked in shock.

"Yup, it was after interrogation Baxter, the one who tried to kill me. We kinda got each other turned on in the interrogation room and when I went to the cribs to cool off he followed me up and kissed me. Then we had sex and that is probably when bump here was conceived." Olivia smiled.

"Oh my goodness, what made you get so turned on in the interrogation that you ended up ripping each other's clothes off?" Miranda asked.

"Oh Baxter the one that tried to kill me, well I had history with him, he'd already told Munch and Fin what I was like naked and some of the stuff we had apparently gotten up to in the three months we were together so I was doing the interrogating and Elliot came behind me and started following my body with his hands and then he started kissing my neck from the back to the front until the bastard confessed." Olivia explained.

"Wow, must have been fun writing that one up!" Miranda laughed.

"Yeah it wasn't easy, it was hard not to write that me and Elliot got him to confess by turning each other on and almost having sex on the interrogation room table." She laughed.

"So you haven't done it in the interrogation room?" Alex asked with a frown.

"Nope, if we got caught, we'd be caught way before we even realised with the one way glass, so better safe than sorry." Olivia shrugged.

The first course came and the conversation continued with all the girls laughing and having fun.

"Ok so you've done it with Elliot on every desk in the squad room?" Liz asked.

"Yup, including Cragen's." She said remembering when Cragen had walked up to them when she began telling Fin and Munch.

"No way!" Alex and Casey gasped.

"Yup!" She smiled biting on her bottom lip and watching the atmosphere and reactions.

"How did you pull that one off?" Liz asked as she sipped away on a white wine.

"I don't remember actually but I remember how close we were to getting caught. That was probably the fourth time in Cragen's office." Olivia said sipping on a glass of water.

"You're insane!"

"I just can't keep my hands off him." Olivia shrugged.

**Next few chapters are the wedding and will upload in a few hours, don't want to make you wait!**


	30. Chapter 30

**It's the wedding day! 2/3 chaps on this guys so stay with me!**

The day of the wedding had finally arrived. Olivia was fast asleep in one of the spare rooms in Don Cragen's brownstone. Elliot was pacing up and down in the living room of his house trying to waste time before having to go and wake the boys up. The day would be good, that was something everybody would agree on. Olivia would look amazing in her dress and Elliot would look handsome, everyone had spent time pushing away her last minute jitters about something having to go wrong because she was jinxed to be unhappy and the fear of half of I.A.B and 1PP being at the lunch. Cragen opened the door a cup of green tea in his hand. As she placed the cup on the bedside table he hesitated in waking her up. This was his beautiful girl. The only woman who had ever been close enough to him to be called his daughter and she him her father. He was going to be walking down the aisle today to give her to a man who had been like a son to him, and he was ok with that. He had always wondered what he would be like when Olivia finally found someone. He had long fears of her bringing someone to the precinct that he didn't like for some reason and somehow he always saw it turn into a gruesome argument between he and Olivia that he lost and she would leave and marry without even telling him. But now those fears were gone, she would be marrying a man not only he loved but he respected and cared for with all of his heart. His little girl would finally be in the hands of someone else but hands that had been there all along, protecting her, caring for her and comforting her. He was ok with it being Elliot and a part of him knew he wouldn't have been ok with anyone but Elliot.

"Good Morning." He smiled as Olivia's eyes flickered open.

He saw the sparkle that her brown orbs were giving off and his heart missed a beat at her beauty.

"Morning Pops." She said as she stretched herself.

Slowly she pushed herself to sitting and saw the dress hanging up right in front of her. She bit down on her lip and laughed.

"What is it?" Cragen asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm getting married today." She laughed. "I'm actually getting married today!"

"Yes you are darling." Cragen smiled.

She leant over and wrapped her hands around his neck. He returned the hug without hesitation and for a moment they just held each other, different thoughts and emotions running through their minds.

"Ok..." Cragen smiled as they pulled apart. "Your robe is there and there's a cup of green tea for you there, the hair dresser said put your robe on and they'll do your hair make up and nails, they've already began working on Casey and Alex and then they said they'll do you before they do Lizzie because she's so young she'll probably wipe most of it off before getting there." Don smiled.

"Ok so robe." She said slipping it over her shoulders. Cragen went to move but Olivia grabbed his hand.

"Wait with me whilst I have my tea, I don't want to be alone today." She smiled.

"I'm going nowhere." He said as he clutched her hand back.

Olivia sipped at her tea and watched as Cragen stroked her hand with his thumb, he was doing it to comfort his own nerves but he didn't know that it was relaxing her too.

"Are you hungry?" Cragen asked turning to her.

"A little but not for anything you'd want!" She laughed thinking of the craving she was having.

"What are you craving?" He asked her as she grinned at him.

"Chicken nuggets and ketchup." She replied with a giggle just as Alex bounced into the room.

"Oh Alex you look beautiful!" Olivia smiled seeing her friend.

Alex was still in her pyjamas and robe but her hair was half up and half down, loose curls bobbed on her shoulders and a very thin diamond tiara rested on her head.

"Thanks did I just here you say Chicken nuggets and ketchup?" She asked with a giggle.

"Yes you did." Olivia laughed.

"Ok then I'll slip on my jeans there's a McDonalds around the corner."

"You don't have to do that Alex. The craving will pass." Olivia smiled.

"Yes but it will keep creeping up all day and I don't want you stood at the altar with Elliot craving chicken nuggets so I'll go and by the way the hairdresser needs you, she wants to put the rollers in and let it set before styling your hair." Alex smiled.

"Ok I'm coming now." She smiled peeling the duvet back.

Alex headed off and Olivia wrapped her robe tighter around her. Cragen headed off to begin getting his suit on as Olivia made her way downstairs.

"Right just sit here." The hairdresser smiled.

Casey and Kathleen already had their hair and makeup done, Maureen was having her makeup done and Lizzie was playing with a Barbie doll on the floor.

When Alex finally returned Olivia sat in one of the arm chairs and tucked into the chicken nuggets. Her hair was in rollers and now she was just waiting for them to be pulled out before she could have her hair styled and her makeup done.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Eight thirty you've got plenty of time stop worrying." Casey said as she sipped on a glass of champagne.

"I'm terrified, I don't want to be late." Olivia smiled.

"You have to be five minutes late, its tradition." Alex grinned.

"What and make Elliot panic that I've bolted?" She asked rubbing her now full belly.

"Yes!" Casey said. "That's exactly what you have to do!"

Olivia grinned as she sat back down to have her hair and makeup done.

At nine fifty she was stood in the hallway of Cragen's house getting ready to go to the limo that was waiting for them.

Cragen went up to her and handed her a gift bag.

"Cap?" She asked softly.

"I know you didn't want to do it as I heard you telling Munch and Fin but I got you something old, something new and something blue, I consider my guest rooms to be something borrowed." He smiled.

Olivia went into the bag. The something blue was a sapphire bracelet which matched her engagement ring and as she was scared of losing it she had placed it on her right hand.

"Wow Cap!" She said giving him a hug.

"The something old." He said as Olivia pulled a box out. She opened it to find two objects. A locket which she opened to find a picture of herself and Cragen at a policeman's ball.

"That was my wife's locket, I found that picture and thought it would be nice." He said as she began to put the locket on.

The second object was his old detective's badge from his time as an SVU detective.

"Oh my God Pops I can't take this!" She said trying to give it back.

"You'll find Elliot has his father's and you just called me Pops again so it proves you should have it." He smiled. She opened up the small beaded pouch she was carrying and placed it inside before kissing him on the cheek.

Something new was the last object she pulled out of the bag. It was another box and inside she found a pair of sapphire earrings, she originally hadn't planned on wearing any but she put them straight on and hugged and kissed Cragen once more.

"You've spoilt me rotten." She smiled as she released him.

"Olivia, the cars are here." Casey said from the open door way.

She took a deep breath and headed out of the door. Maureen and Kathleen helped her carry the dress as Cragen opened the car door. Once inside he closed the door and climbed in the other side.

Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Alex and Casey were going in the limo in front and as they started to pull away Olivia grabbed onto Cragen's hand.

"You nervous?" He asked her.

"Terrified." She smiled.

Xxx

Elliot was pacing up and down the back room of the church. Fin was watching him and Munch was on the phone.

"Guys they've just left the house. It's time to go Elliot." He said as he placed the phone in his pocket.

"Ok." He whispered feeling sick.

"Come on man you're going to be fine." Fin said slapping a hand on Elliot's back.

"I know." He whispered as he made his way to the Altar.

The church was already full. Friends, Family, co-workers and bosses filled every free space. The photographer was dancing around taking random photos and it was getting on Elliot's nerves.

"Tell him to just get ready outside, Olivia wanted pictures of them coming out of the car." He whispered to Munch.

"Fin are Calvin and Dickie now at the front ready to meet Olivia?" He asked knowing Olivia would freak out if they weren't.

"Yes, I sent them earlier. They were showing people to their seats with me and Munch for a bit then they went to wait out front. Don't worry Elliot everything's going to go perfectly." He replied.

Xxx

"We're here." Cragen said as Olivia had spent most of the journey looking at the floor.

Her head flew up as the car slowly made its way to the front of the church. She could see Calvin and Dickie in their suits with the silver waist coats and Blue cravats.

"They look so handsome." She smiled getting out of the car.

"They look real good." He smiled.

The driver waited for the bridesmaids to get out of the car before opening the door for Olivia. She slowly stepped her white silk shoes onto the gravel as Casey and Alex helped her with the dress. Once she had stepped away from the car Cragen gave her his arm and they walked towards the steps. Olivia's breath shook as she watched everyone line up in the way they had rehearsed. Dickie and Calvin would enter first each with a blue pillow and a box containing a ring. Olivia held her flowers tight trying to calm her nerves, the blue and white roses and green leaves wrapped around her arm perfectly. Before she had even noticed the door had opened and the music had struck and Calvin and Dickie slowly walked down the aisle to random 'Aww' from people.

Then it was Lizzie's turn. She was wearing a sapphire blue frock that fell to her ankles. It had a white ribbon that tied in a neat little bow at the back. Her bouquet of roses covered the hands that held them and had small pieces of ribbon that just dripped loosely around her fingers. Olivia rested her head on Cragen's shoulder as Maureen and Kathleen stepped forward.

They wore Sapphire blue dresses too. The dresses were full length and silk and had a small sapphire blue ribbon that was pinned at the hip but dangled down to the ankle. There was one row of small diamonds that ran along the length of the strap and around the chest and back. As they disappeared into the mouth of the Church Olivia knew there was only Alex and Casey too go.

Alex and Casey's dresses were very similar to Mo's and Katie's except they didn't have sleeves and the back was low down the beads running the pattern perfectly. The only thing that held the top half was a small strap similar to that of a bra. When they stepped forward Olivia took a deep breath.

Elliot smiled as his son's separated, Dickie was to stand beside him and Calvin beside Olivia, the respected rings ready for them. He smiled at Lizzie as she stood beside Calvin, he suddenly saw how much his little girl had grown up. When Maureen and Kathleen arrived and smiled at him he saw how much his girls looked like women and he felt frightened but then Casey and Alex arrived and he knew that she was there and waiting. The wedding march began to play.

"Come on." Cragen whispered as he stepped into the Church. Olivia smiled.

His breath left him when he saw her. Her white chiffon dress fell and the church train flowed perfectly. The one strap was pinned at the shoulder and flowed perfectly to her heels. The band of the waist rested just above her bump and from there the dress just flowed beautifully. Her hair had been pulled into a perfect French bun and a diamante clip held in place the long triangular veil. A crown shaped tiara sat on her head and glistened in the sunlight that beamed through the coloured glass around him. It was as if time had stopped still.

As she smiled she was looking at no one but Elliot, matching the boys he looked perfect and his eyes were blowing her away. She couldn't hear the cries and compliments that people whispered as she passed as she had eyes for one person only.

As she arrived at the front of the church she passed her flowers to Maureen as planned. Cragen held her arm tight and kissed her on the cheek as the priest stepped forward.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" He said loudly so that everyone could here.

"I do." Cragen said and Olivia noticed his voice was shaking.

He handed her hand to Elliot and then took a step back as Elliot and Olivia walked up four steps.

They looked at each other and beamed. They momentarily forgot where they were and why they were there as they were lost in each other's eyes. The priest was talking but they couldn't hear him as they could hear each other without saying a word.

"My dear friends, you have come together in this church so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of the Church's minister and this community. Elliot and Olivia, you have come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?" The priest asked pulling them out of their dreams.

"We have." They answered in unison.

"Will you honour each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?" He continued.

"We will." They replied.

"Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?" He asked glancing momentarily down on her visible bump.

"We will." They replied.

"Since it is your intension to enter into marriage join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church." The priest said as Olivia and Elliot took each other's right hands.

"Elliot repeat after me. I Elliot Stabler..."

"I Elliot Stabler."

"Take you Olivia Benson..."

"Take you Olivia Benson."

"To be my wife."

"To be my wife." Elliot said smiling and looking into her tear filled eyes.

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad..."

"I promise to be true to you in good times and bad."

"in sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health." Elliot repeated earning a chuckle not only from Olivia but half the congregation with knowing how often one of them were in hospital from something or other thanks to their job.

"I will love you and honour you all of the days of my life."

"I will love you and honour you all of the days of my life." Elliot smiled and he kissed Olivia's hand.

The priest turned to Olivia and she gave a small cough to make sure she would be able to speak.

"Olivia repeat after me. I Olivia Benson..."

"I Olivia Benson."

"Take you Elliot Stabler..."

"Take you Elliot Stabler." The tears shone in his eyes and she stared into them to make her vows.

"To be my husband."

"To be my Husband."

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad..."

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad."

"in sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health." Everyone still chuckled at this part and Elliot did too.

"I will love you and honour you all the days of my life."

"I will love you and honour you all of the days of my life." Olivia's voice broke a little at the end as she struggled to keep her composure, she couldn't believe that this was finally happening to her.

"Elliot do you take Olivia to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her?"

"I do." Elliot replied.

"Olivia do you take Elliot to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him?"

"I do." She smiled.

"May we have the rings?" The priest smiled.

Calvin and Dickie stepped up the stairs and held up the pillows as Olivia and Elliot took out the rings. They ran down to join everyone and watch as Olivia and Elliot continued.

"Elliot place the ring on your Olivia's finger." The priest said and Olivia held her hand out as he did.

"Repeat after me Elliot. Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity."

"Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity." Elliot smiled.

"In the name of the Father, the Son and of the Holy Spirit."

"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit." He said using his now free hand to do the cross on his body.

"Olivia place the ring on Elliot's finger." He said turning to Olivia. "And repeat after me."

"Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity."

"Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity." She beamed.

"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit."

"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit." She smiled repeating the cross with her free hand.

"Please Kneel." The priest smiled and Olivia and Elliot stepped forward as the priest stepped back behind two kneeling cushions.

"We will pray." He said and hand in hand Olivia and Elliot as well as the whole congregation bowed their heads.

"Lord God we thank you for the union of hearts of our dear Elliot and Olivia, on this special day, their wedding day heaven sings in triumph, for their new love shall unveil the glory of your name. Dear Father, we sincerely pray that you bless this couple with a love to last forever. In sickness and in health may they find your strength, in doubts and troubles may they see your light, in hurt and failures may they find your pardon, in loneliness and desperation may they find your joy. Also we pray that you bless their family, so blissful, prosperous and ever healthy, and above all else filled with love, faith and hope that is founded on you. Amen."

"Amen." Olivia and Elliot said looking at each other and smiling.

"Please stand." The priest smiled.

They stood and held and hands and the priest placed his on top of theirs.

"By the power invested in me by God, the Church and the state of New York, I can now pronounce you husband and wife!" He smiled and removed his hand. "You may now kiss the bride." He smiled

As Elliot and Olivia shared a gentle loving kiss the church broke out in applause making them both smile and laugh.

"I now give you Mr and Mrs Stabler!" The priest smiled as the Church bells began to ring. Olivia and Elliot walked down the steps and out of the church slowly followed by everyone throwing confetti at them.

"Hey Mrs Stabler." Elliot whispered planting her with a kiss.

**How sweet, I wanted to do a religious service because they were having it in a church, next up the reception!**


	31. Chapter 31

They had just spent the past hour taking photographs outside the church and Olivia was so relieved when they arrived at the hotel. As the car pulled up they saw the silver and blue ribbon that led the way inside. When they walked in they were given a glass, champagne for Elliot and Orange juice for Olivia.

"Right this way Mr and Mrs Stabler." The manager smiled. They were given a privet room to wait for the other guests to be seated.

"So you've definitely got name tags?" Olivia asked.

"Yes we have and there's a seating arrangement board at the door. It shouldn't be too difficult for anyone to find their seat. Which Church did you marry at?" The manager asked.

"Saint Mary's." Olivia smiled.

"Aww a Catholic wedding how lovely. Surprising though seeing as you're already pregnant." The manager smiled but Olivia felt like punching her.

"Yes well some Churches see that having sex before marriage isn't as bad as it used to be its frowned upon but still and anyway we already have five children." She spat.

"I'm sorry Mrs Stabler, I didn't mean it in any way to be offensive just the couple that were married yesterday were refused to marry in a Catholic church because she had children already, I didn't mean it to offend you." She smiled.

"No I'm sure you didn't." Olivia softened.

"Come on baby let her do her job and get everyone seated so we can eat." Elliot smiled wrapping his arms around her. She smiled and went over to sit on the couch.

Xxx

Twenty minutes later they were stood outside the doors waiting to go and sit down.

"My feet are killing I'm taking these shoe's off once we're sitting down." Olivia whispered.

"Please be upstanding and give a huge round of applause for Mr and Mrs Stabler!" Someone announced from the other side of the door. They swung open and Olivia and Elliot walked hand in hand to their seats. Elliot pulled Olivia's seat out and once she was sat he took the seat beside her.

Once they were seated everyone began their conversations as they waited for the food to be served. Olivia had chosen a simple tomato soup or prawn cocktail for starter and everyone had placed their order on arrival.

"How does it feel Mrs Stabler?" Cragen asked from her right hand side.

"I don't know, it hasn't quiet sunk in yet!" She giggled.

"You look very beautiful." He smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Pops." She beamed.

As the food was served Olivia surveyed her surroundings. Everyone was tucking into their food and enjoying their conversations. The women looked beautiful in dresses or skirt suits in a variety of colours and shapes and the men had all worn suits and ties. Her table consisted of Bernie Stabler, on Elliot's left and Don Cragen on her right followed by the bridesmaids and the grooms men on either side filling up the table. Everyone wore Sapphire blue in some way which shone with the Sapphire blue table décor and white silk table cover.

For the main course Olivia had two options either a lamb dinner or a vegetable risotto for the vegetarians.

"I can't wait to get that dress off you." Elliot whispered into her ear as she ate.

"Oh really?" She whispered back.

There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to Cragen.

"Maybe you and Elliot should keep that talk down, me and Bernie can hear." He laughed making Olivia blush.

For dessert Olivia and Elliot had chosen strawberry or chocolate sundaes. Olivia looked at hers and called over a waiter.

"Could I please get some cheese and onion chips?" She asked and she laughed when he looked scared and nodded.

"Really?" Cragen asked.

"Pops I can't help it that bump here wants me to eat strange things, I saw the sundae and decided I wanted to eat it with chips." Olivia laughed as the waiter returned with two bags.

"Thank you." She smiled as she opened one of them up.

"That's disgusting." Elliot laughed as she placed ice cream on the first chip.

"I don't care." She shrugged as she caught some of the guests looking at her strangely.

Once dessert was cleaned away champagne was served as everyone got ready for speeches. Olivia took hers out from the beaded pouch and read over it as she had always hated public speaking.

Fin was to go first and as he stood up the whole room went quiet.

"Ok so first let me say congratulations to the bride and groom! Baby girl you look amazing and if Elliot hadn't of married you today you're damn straight in knowing I would." He smiled as everyone chuckled. "So what can I say to embarrass the groom well let's begin with embarrassing them both. Olivia shared a few stories with me and Munch here a few days ago ... didn't you?" He smiled as she placed her head in her hands and turned bright red. "I won't say everything as there are very impressionable young children around but I will say that their marriage if it reflects anything on their relationship will be full of passion and as I was told their hands will never be off each other." Olivia groaned as everyone around her chuckled. "As you all know they are expecting a child and seeing as they already have five I hope this one doesn't inherit Elliot's temper as the only one who can keep that in check is Olivia and really we don't need a sixth Stabler kid with a temper running around!" More people laughed as it was Elliot's turn to groan. "It's hard to think what actually bought you to together as I'm sure we're all convinced you've been together since the day you became partners. So can you all please raise your glasses to the wonderful MR AND MRS STABLER!"

"Mr and Mrs Stabler!" Everyone called as they raised their glasses.

Next it was Cragen who stood up and he took Olivia's spare hand and kissed it as Elliot gave her other one a light squeeze.

"If you'd have asked me eight years ago would these two be sitting here as man and wife I'd have laughed in your face. When Olivia was just a rookie Elliot wasn't please to have her as his partner. If I remember rightly his exact words were 'I don't need a rookie especially one who's a woman.'" He smiled as everyone around them laughed once again. "I knew from their first case that they could work magic and Olivia proved to Elliot that she could watch her own back, she proved to me that she could handle Elliot's temper which is what I needed more than anything." He smiled as everyone laughed some more. "Most importantly when Olivia joined the squad I learned what they mean when they say a father loves a daughter unconditionally. I love you Olivia unconditionally as even though you may not be my flesh and blood but you are my daughter and I think you are beautiful in every way imaginable. I love you. The bride Olivia." He smiled and raised his glass as Olivia and many others wiped away their tears.

"I love you too." She smiled kissing him on the cheek.

Next to stand was Elliot and Olivia loved how terrified he looked. He held onto her hand as he smiled at everyone.

"First let me say it's wonderful to see so many of you here to celebrate our marriage. I have to say I'm the happiest man alive right now as Olivia has finally become my wife. We may have had a very bumpy road getting her but we made it and we love each other today more than we ever did before but tomorrow we will love each other a hell of a lot more." He smiled as Olivia wiped away more tears. "I just wanted to tell you Olivia that you know that I have loved you since the first day we met, it's a damn shame it took eight years and a very strange interrogation to get here." He smiled as the people who knew about their first sexual encounter laughed and other people looked confused. "I'm so relieved that you're now my wife and nothing can change that. I love you more than you will ever understand and I would do anything and sacrifice anything for you." He beamed. "Olivia My wife." He said as he raised his glass.

Munch was the next to stand and Olivia prepared herself for a long and conspiracy theory filled speech.

"Olivia you look amazing today and Elliot absolutely dashing!" He smiled. "First my congratulations on making it this far and too many happy years ahead. When I first met Elliot he was ... how should I say ... full of anger. He liked to kick things and punch things and would have temper tantrums all the time. When Olivia joined our squad she softened him up and tamed him if you will. Then we learnt that she had a temper just as bad." He held for the laughter. "But honestly I've not met a couple more suited to be together. They have a mutual understanding and what we like to call the Benson-Stabler thing, where they can finish each other's sentences, look at each other and answer the question without saying a word and understand actions in ways no other couple I've seen can and I must say it's truly magical. I am so glad you've made it her. Benson and Stabler." He smiled and raised his glass as everyone else repeated the last sentence and did the same.

Now it was Olivia's turn.

"Thank you everyone for coming. It's not even three yet and I've cried eight times." She smiled as she wiped away the remaining tears from her cheek.

"Right first of all..." She whispered something to Cragen who ran over to the gift table and pulled out some gift bags.

"Maureen and Kathleen you both look amazing today and I can't believe how grown up you both have become. You're truly beautiful and I love you both very much, thank you for being my bridesmaids as well as my daughters." She smiled as Cragen passed them the two gift bags with their names on it. "Lizzie, my beautiful little girl, today you look like a princess and you looked all grown up. Thank you for being my beautiful daughter and my bridesmaid." She smiled as Cragen handed her a gift bag. "Calvin and Dickie, my little boys look like men today. Thank you boys for being grown up and looking after the rings and remembering to bring them at the same time!" She smiled as Cragen passed them their gift bags. "Alex and Casey, I couldn't have asked anyone to be my maids of honour, you're my best friends through thick and thin and I can't wait for you to become the god parents of my child." She smiled and Cragen passed their gifts to them as they both got excited over the new information they had learned. "Then of course there is Fin and John, thank you both of you for making sure Elliot made it to the Church! You have both been amazing for us these past few weeks and we wouldn't have gotten through them without your support." She smiled as the remaining gift bags were given. "Now to follow up on those speeches. Elliot, I love you more than you'll ever know and I'm not going to be cheesy about it. I think you're magnificent and I always will and I promise to stand by the vows we made today and remember them every day. I'm lucky that I get to wake up next to you every morning and go to bed in your arms every night. No one could ask for anymore. Pops, or Don or Captain. You have shown me what it's like to have a father, I never knew mine nor did I want to and I am so very lucky to have you as the man who influences me, the man who holds me when I need him to and the man who wipes my tears when needs to and just because I'm married it doesn't mean I need you any less today than I did yesterday. Thank you so much for being my Dad and I love you Pops." She leant down and kissed him on the cheek before wiping away his tears. "Munch and Fin, really?" She asked gaining a room full of laughter. I wouldn't mind but really? Talk about my sex life at my wedding?" She asked as more and more people laughed. "I wouldn't mind if they hadn't got it all out of me when I was delirious from pregnancy!" She laughed along with the guests. "but all I can really say is I'm grateful for everything I have in my life, my job, my friends and most of all the most beautiful family I could have ever asked for. To Family." She smiled and wiped her tears and took her seat. It was then time for random people to stand and give speeches, the first to stand were Alex and Casey.

"Ok first of all to the bride and groom congratulations on making it here!" Casey smiled.

"No Olivia, it's our turn to embarrass the hell out of you and make all your wonderful guests laugh so get ready." Alex beamed.

"Oh no!" Olivia whispered as Alex and Casey flashed her little black book in the air. Olivia covered her eyes with her hand and hoped her makeup hid how read she had become.

"Brian Cassidy SVU Detective." Casey smiled.

"I don't need to read what it says about him do I Olivia, I mean you already spilled on one of our all girls Martini nights!" Alex laughed.

"He's sweet, young and ... I never thought I'd have to fake it with him." Casey laughed making Olivia groan.

"Oh my God." She cried burying her head in her hands.

"Flick ahead because most of these are on night stands she placed can't remember their names next to the description." Casey said.

"Ah here we go, Agent Dean Porter of the FBI!" Alex said as all eyes turned to the agent.

Olivia and Elliot had invited him more to rub his nose in it than anything else.

"Hot, knows what to do with his mouth, shame about the attitude." Alex read.

"God help me!" She pleaded as she continued to hide her face.

"Oh and what's this at the bottom of the page?" Casey said.

Elliot heard Olivia mutter "shit." under her breath.

"Not Elliot." Casey read.

"Then if we flick a little bit further ahead ... Olivia fraternising with our enemies?" Alex asked looking at her friend who still didn't look back, she knew exactly who they were talking about.

"Trevor Langan defence attorney, could have been better had we not drank so much but probably wouldn't have done him sober." Casey read.

"Ok that's enough!" Olivia laughed getting to her feet and rushing over to them. She took the little black book from their hands and slapped them both gently around the top of the head.

"Our apologies Olivia, we'll just tell you the rest we have them memorised." Alex smirked.

"Oh don't!" Olivia moaned as she made her way back to her seat.

"Let's put it in nice terms. Except for the pages that say Elliot, since his divorce they all have the same written beside them which is "not Elliot" so don't worry about it El, she's all yours!" Casey smiled.

They sat down as Olivia buried her head into Elliot's shoulder, they might not have cared but half her bosses sat in that room and they didn't need to know her sexual exploits before getting with Elliot. Everyone fell quiet once again and Olivia lifted her head to see who else had stood up. Her mouth fell open when she saw Ed Tucker from IAB.

"Let me be the first to say from the Internal Affairs Bureau congratulations to the bride and groom. Now, when we first learned of the relationship between Benson and Stabler we weren't happy, they're the best team of detectives the NYPD has ever known and we believed we would have to spilt them up. However they proved that they could keep their relationship out of the office and do their jobs so we couldn't separate them without having cases go cold that these two could solve in a heartbeat. Now let me start embarrassing the two of you. Elliot's temper has gotten him into more trouble with us than I care to remember, he's vicious against predators but would never hurt a woman or child and would do anything to protect them. Olivia, the only woman I have ever been scared of, she could give you a look that tells you instantly to step away and back down or be sorry that you haven't! Let's hope that your love really does conquer all!" He smiled and raised his glass to them before taking his seat.

"Is it me or was that speech sweet?" Olivia whispered into Elliot's ear.

"Yeah I wonder how much IAB are paying him to say that." Elliot giggled slipping his arm around her shoulders.

Various people stood up and offered their congratulations with a funny story here and there but Olivia was finally relieved when they all had to make their way into the garden to resume having pictures taken. It was a beautiful day and it was so warm that Olivia was feeling a bit disappointed when the sun began to fall. Once the pictures were taken everyone was stood around whereas the ones who had rooms made their way to them.

"Come on." Elliot smiled and he took Olivia's hand and led her to their hotel room.

Once there Olivia pulled off her shoes and lay down on the bed.

"We're married now." She smiled as he lay down beside her.

"Yes we are." He grinned giving her a kiss.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too now come on we don't have long." He said teasing her dress.

"No, do you know how hard it was to get into this dress? You're going to have to wait till after the party to take it off me." She smiled.

"Really?" He groaned.

"Yes really so come on we don't have long before we need to go down, let's just have a nap because I'm tired." She laughed.

They fell into a light sleep side by side.

**Haha, I wonder if someone paid Ed Tucker cz that speech was cheesy! Ha! Anyway evening reception up ahead!**


	32. Chapter 32

The evening was perfect. Olivia spent most of it watching her friends get uncontrollably drunk whilst she and Elliot greeted their guests, they accepted gifts and congratulations for the first two hours before the DJ announced it was time for the first dance. Elliot took Olivia's hand and lead her to the dance floor. Elliot was in charge of choosing the song, Olivia had told him it had to be one they both knew and that the words had some meaning but other than that she had no idea what it was going to be.

"Ladies and Gentleman for their first dance as a lawfully wedded couple I give you Mr and Mrs Stabler!" The DJ announced as Elliot took her into his arms.

There was a moment of silence as the DJ pressed the play button. Olivia was unaware of the eyes watching them as she had eyes only for Elliot. Olivia knew what the song was the second the intro began.

"We ..." She smiled and Elliot nodded.

"No mountain's too high for you to climb..." Elliot whispered as he began to sway with Olivia to the music.

I'm your Angel by and Celine Dion had been the first slow song she ever danced to with Elliot at their first policeman's ball together. Elliot's hand was on the small of Olivia's back. The other hand was clasped in hers and was on his chest where he had put it. She placed her head on his chest momentarily but as the chorus came in he pushed her away and turned her so her back was to his chest and he sang into her ear making her giggle. Around the floor cameras were flashing and tears were falling from almost everyone. Casey and Alex were both in floods of tears and Cragen was desperately trying to hide how much he was crying from everyone. Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie were crying too.

"I'll be your cloud up in the sky..." Elliot whispered as he pulled her into him once again.

She slipped her arms around his neck and they looked into each other's eyes as they both sang. He briefly picked her up, his arms around her waist and spun her around. Both of them had tears in their eyes, tears of joy and love for each other.

"No matter how far you are I'm near ..." They sang and smiled as they slowly swayed holding each other as close as they possibly could.

As the song ended neither of them moved as they were just drinking in the moment.

"I give you Mr and Mrs Stabler!" The Dj called and they kissed. "Now I have a request that the groom step back a moment." The Dj smiled and Olivia watched not knowing what was going on.

As the music began to play Fin and Munch both came up to Olivia and with the help of a couple of cops Olivia barely knew and Calvin and Dickie they sat her in their arms and danced with her. It was a lot of fun but Olivia couldn't finish the dance as she didn't feel safe in their arms with a baby inside of her.

"Now we'll slow things down with the father daughter dance." The DJ said at the end of the song.

Olivia was about to leave the dance floor when Captain Cragen walked up to her.

"You didn't think I'd let you miss out on this?" He asked extending his arm to her.

She smiled and made her way back to the centre of the dance floor with Cragen. He put his arm around her waist and took her other hand in his own. Everyone else stood to watch as Celine Dion's I surrender began to play. As they danced she placed her head on his shoulder briefly but after more tears had passed between the audiences many began to join the dance floor. Olivia saw as Elliot took hold of Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie and danced with them.

When the song ended she kissed Cragen on the cheek and he bowed his head to her making her smile.

The rest of the evening passed with Olivia and Elliot saying their goodbyes and passing out pieces of the cake. They then were sent to bed with the promise that Casey and Alex would put the kids to sleep. The hotel had already had the gifts bought up and someone had been in charge of bringing their suitcases from the house and they were upstairs too.

"Hey." Elliot smiled as he climbed beside Olivia on the bed.

"Hey." She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You don't regret not taking a honeymoon do you?" He asked.

"It's not that we aren't going on one. We'll go when bump's born. I wouldn't be able to enjoy myself as much in hot weather with the extra weight baby." She said and she kissed him.

"Well let's make the most of tonight then. No kids to worry about." He said coming around to face her.

"Lets." She smiled as he planted a deep passionate kiss on her lips.

As they kissed he slowly teased her dress, she had to point that the zip was on the side as it was well hidden. As he slowly unzipped her dress she teased off his waist coat and shirt. The continued to kiss as they removed each other's clothing.

"I love you." Elliot smiled as he removed her dress.

"I love you too!" She said as he came back to her face.

He leant in and kissed her. She played with his bottom lip as he squeezed her breast. She moaned into his mouth. She grabbed his belt and started to unbuckle. He pulled her to sitting and unclipped her bra. She pulled it off as he threw off he's pants.

"I'm going to make love to you all night." He smiled as he once again leant in to kiss her.

"Good." She smiled as he began working his way down her neck.

He kissed down her neck and she moaned as he hit the sensitive spot where her neck and her shoulder. He worked down to her breasts. He kissed the nub that was standing straight. He circled the bud with his tongue and she felt the wetness pool in her panties. He squeezed her left breast as his tongue worked her right. She shifted her hips towards him as the ache between her legs grew stronger and as she did she felt his shaft against her thigh. He started working his way down her stomach, kissing every inch of her stomach as he stroked her waist and hips. She moaned as his lips skimmed the lines of her white lace panties.

"I ... Need ... You ..." Olivia moaned he began to stroke her thighs.

He smiled as he slowly kissed her pubic bone and his fingers skimmed her slit through her panties. Olivia moaned as Elliot slowly removed her panties. At first he teased her inner thighs with light gentle kisses. She squirmed and giggled as the kisses tickled. As he finally planted a kiss on her slit and slowly inserted his tongue inside her, a small moan of pleasure passed through her lips. His tongue slowly licked her slit and his thumb danced on her clit. She bit down her bottom lip and moaned loudly.

"Oh...El!" She moaned and she shifted her hips up so that his tongue slipped further inside of her.

"You taste so good." Elliot smiled as he slowly pulled away.

Olivia giggled as he used one finger and slowly teased her slit, the ache between her legs getting stronger with each second. Then she let out a loud groan as he inserted one finger and then another.

"Oh El!" She moaned as he slowly twisted his fingers.

He kept up a slow rhythm as he pushed and twisted, working his fingers inside of her. She groaned and moaned wanting him to speed up but he wanted to take his time so that she could feel everything and enjoy every moment.

"Baby ... I'm..." She didn't finish her sentence as Elliot thrust his fingers inside her and she reached her climax, using his tongue he took her through her climax and took in her release. He smiled at her and leaned in to her and she kissed him, tasting her own juices on his lips.

"Now..." She said flipping him over. "Now it's my turn." She grinned.

He lay back as she took down his boxer shorts, she took his hard length in her hand and licked his rim. He moaned and she smiled at him as she stroked his full length with one finger.

"Stop teasing me woman." He laughed as she once again licked down his length.

She took her hand all the way down and slowly entered his length into her mouth. First she pushed it all the way down her throat and gagged, knowing that he liked it. Then using her hand and her mouth in unison she slowly pushed and pulled on his length, he placed one hand on the back of her head and wrapped his hand around her hair. He guided her as she sucked.

"Wait..." He said and she pulled away too look at him. "I want to be inside you." He smiled.

"Oh really?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah really." He smiled and he gently flipped her so that once again he was on top.

He teased her entrance with his length making her bite her lip and moan.

"Let's do this together." He said.

Then he slipped into her. She moaned loudly a mixture of pain and pleasure as his long and thick length slowly filled her. He took one of her hands in his own, one holding his weight off her so he didn't pressed on her belly. The hand he had he kissed her as he slowly started to move. She arched her back and stroked his bare, muscular chest.

"Look at me baby." He said as she had closed her eyes. She looked him in the eye and moaned as once again he thrust hard inside her.

"Don't hold back, scream with me." He smiled as once again he pulled back and thrust deep into her.

"El!" She yelled as their skin slapped together.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." She moaned.

"You ready for this?" He asked as he knew they were both close.

She just nodded.

"Keep your eyes on me baby." He said and he took the hand he had and placed it above her head as he rode her into their climax.

In a mixture of yells and moans they released together. He collapsed in a heap beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"That was amazing." She smiled as she cuddled up into him.

"It was! I wonder who's in the room next door." He laughed.

"Oh my God!" She laughed.

"What?"

"On one side of us, it's Alex and Casey on the other side ..." Olivia couldn't stop herself laughing.

"Who is it?" Elliot asked not understanding what was so funny.

"It's Cragen." She managed to say during her laughter.

"Oh my God." Elliot groaned.

"It's your fault, you told me to scream!" She laughed hitting him on the chest.

"I know, and somehow I don't think Cragen will ever mention it." He smirked.

"Oh yeah? We'll have to wait and see won't we." She laughed.

"Ready for round two?"

**They're married! Yey! Hold up though ... they've been happy far too long for my story! ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

"Good Morning baby girl." Fin smiled as Olivia walked into the squad room.

"Morning." She said in a hoarse whisper.

"Someone's lost her voice?" Munch asked looking at her.

"Yeah, been like this since I woke up yesterday at the hotel, no idea what it is." She sighed as she placed her purse in her locker and went over to her desk.

"Olivia my office." Cragen said from his doorway.

She sighed as she'd only just sat down. It took her a moment or two to stand up as her belly had started to get in the way of everything. When she went into the office she saw a man sat in one of the chairs by the desk.

"Detective Olivia Benson meet Detective Lucas Jefferson of Brooklyn SVU." Cragen said.

Lucas Jefferson extended his hand to her and she took it. He had deep green eyes and jet blonde hair. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt and looked like he belonged in a boy band.

"Detective Benson it's a pleasure." He smiled.

"Thank you." Olivia said taking her hand back and resting it on her bump. "So what can I do you for?" She asked.

"We need you to come to Brooklyn and work with us on a case." Jefferson said getting straight to the point.

"What?" Olivia asked looking at Cragen.

"Ok first of all both of you sit down and then we can give Olivia all the details and allow her to make the decision." Cragen said.

Olivia sat down and laid her hands on her swollen stomach. She crossed her ankles and stared at Cragen waiting to find out exactly why she was needed in Brooklyn.

"Ok so up in Brooklyn they don't currently have any female detectives on the SVU squad. They have a case involving female children age between four and nine, they've rescued four so far and they won't speak to anyone, they want you to get them to open up and assist in rescuing the rest of the children." Cragen explained.

"Alright, but I'm on desk duty aren't I?" She asked hoping that this case would allow her to move from an office.

"Yes but they're desperate." Cragen sighed.

"We know that you're pregnant Detective, we wouldn't compromise your child's life but we need you, you have a reputation for being the best and we need you, it's why I came all the way down here to ask you in person and not just call you." Jefferson smiled.

"Ok. First the complement isn't going to make me decide secondly it's not just my child's life I'm worrying about it's the fact that I have a family of five children and a husband to consider in all of this. I would love to help but I need to discuss this with my family Detective Jefferson." Olivia explained.

"I understand that and of course you will have the time to discuss with your husband before making a decision but you need to know exactly what we need from you. We don't just want you to talk with these kids we need you to help us rescue at least twenty more and bring their abusers to justice." Jefferson replied.

"Well how long have I got? I believe my husband will have arrived by now and my kids are in school." Olivia was frustrated.

Jefferson pursed his lips. Olivia looked at Cragen as the internal argument grew stronger inside her. She wanted to help these children, more than anything, the thought that there were kids that were being locked up and rape it killed her inside but she had to consider what it would be like for her family having her away.

"We need you to decide today." Jefferson replied.

"What? I'm five months pregnant how long is this going to take?" Olivia asked rubbing her hand over her stomach as felt the baby kick her.

"It could take days or weeks but we promise we won't work you past the date you begin maternity leave." Jefferson said.

"WHAT?" She yelled. "You think that this could take that long if not longer? What ... Wait ... well ...ahh." She groaned, she really felt like she was in turmoil.

"We know that this is a lot to ask..."

"A lot to ask? A lot to ask? I mean, I have to spend the rest of my pregnancy in Brooklyn what about my doctor's appointments? My husband missing out on my pregnancy? This is ... Ahhh!" She groaned again as she struggled with the argument inside her head.

"We understand, we will get you an OBGYN in Brooklyn, you won't be in a hotel either they have set you up with an apartment and it's a ground floor apartment too so you don't have to worry with that, you'll be given a sedan of course and you won't have to worry about anything because we'll take good care of you and you should be able to have Sunday's off and so you can go home and visit the family." Jefferson smiled, he was definitely trying to soften her up.

"Ok. Well I'll go and talk to Elliot and then I'll call the schools and go and talk with my kids and get back to you." Olivia said heading for the door.

"We need to know by end of play today." Jefferson said as she opened the door.

"And you will." Olivia said before leaving.

She walked over to Elliot and tapped his shoulder. He looked at her and she nodded her head towards the stairs, he followed her up patiently as he knew there was something on her mind. She went into the cribs and sat down on one of the beds.

"Baby, I need to go to Brooklyn to work on a case." She said deciding not to tip toe around the issue.

"Brooklyn? Why?" He asked taking her hand in his own.

"They have a big case going on and they need a female detective and apparently I have a good reputation." She smiled softly.

"Ok How long you going to be gone?" He asked her knowing that when she said big case it wasn't going to be one night.

"Probably till my maternity leave." She sighed.

"What? That's three months!" He gasped.

"I know baby, but they've only rescued four kids and they think there's a hell of a lot more! What am I supposed to do? Allow these kids to be raped and beaten because I want to be with my family? What about their families?" Olivia asked knowing that it was killing him.

"I know, I know. Ok you need to go to Brooklyn what about the kids?" He asked.

"Well we have to try and keep the same routine and I'm sure everyone will chip in and help whilst I'm gone. I'm going to go and see them all now and explain to them. Please baby everything will be ok." She rested her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair.

"Alright baby. Alright." He said softly, it was killing him inside.

"Right well I best go and talk to the kids and pack because I'm leaving tonight." She said and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Wait, kiss me properly." He said and he pulled her in and kissed her as if his life depended on it.

"What am I going to do without you?" He laughed as they finally fell apart.

"I don't know, the phone?" She laughed.

They left the cribs together and she went back to the office to tell Detective Jefferson that she would do it and that she was going to talk with her kids and pack her things.

"Ok so come back here and then we'll go when you're ready." He smiled softly.

"Good." Olivia smiled before heading off.

Xxx

She pulled up her SUV outside The Garden School where Calvin attended. She had already called the school and explained that she needed to talk to him and that it couldn't wait and they had arranged for him to wait in the principal's office for her to arrive. She dropped her head on the steering wheel knowing that she would be saying goodbye to her son now and that she would possibly not see him much for three months. That hurt. She got out the car and headed off for the school. Her heart pounded in her chest as she didn't know how Calvin was going to react, she'd been away on cases before but Calvin hadn't been in her care when it had happened and she didn't know what it was going to do to him finding out that she was going to be going away for three months.

"Mrs Benson-Stabler, Calvin Benson-Stabler's mother." She said to the receptionist.

"Just a minute." She smiled flicking her blonde hair.

Olivia leant onto the tall desk as she watched the young secretary walk through the door behind the desk towards the principal's office. She was back in seconds and with her was Mrs Holloway.

"Olivia you're looking well." The principal smiled extending her hand.

"Thank you." Olivia said extending her own hand.

"Ok so you need to speak with Calvin may I ask why? Is it something we should be aware of?" Mrs Holloway asked.

"Yes actually there's no problem but I have to go to Brooklyn and I'll probably be there for three months, they have a case and they need a woman and that woman is apparently me." Olivia explained.

"Alright, we'll have to keep an eye on him then with you being away as many kids when their parents separate ..."

"We're not separating Deborah..." Olivia interrupted. "Me and my husband have been married two days, I have to work and they need me in Brooklyn around fifty kids lives depend on it." She explained feeling annoyed that Mrs Holloway had even suggested such a thing.

"I didn't think you were I'm just using it as an example Olivia. I'll explain, when parents separate children often become difficult and develop behaviour issues which could happen with you being away. Calvin has had a difficult childhood so far and I am just saying that I will keep an eye on him while you're away so that should any issues arise we can deal with it." Mrs Holloway smiled.

"Yes well I'd like to speak with my son now if you don't mind." Olivia sighed not wanting to raise the argument that was circling her mind.

"Ok come on." She smiled pointing her arm towards the door she had moments ago walked through.

Olivia walked to the office ahead of the principal as she already knew the way. Calvin was sat on a chair outside the door swinging his legs and playing with his hands in his lap.

"Hey baby." Olivia smiled as she got close.

"Mom." Calvin smiled rushing over to her.

She hugged him and kissed him on the head. She wanted to take in his feel and his smells as she knew she was going to miss him badly when she was away.

"Why don't we go through to the office?" Mrs Holloway smiled.

Olivia and Calvin held hands as they went into the office. Olivia watched as Calvin sat on a chair and she lowered herself so that she was kneeling in front of him. She took his hands in her own and inhaled a shaky breath.

"What is it Mommy?" He asked nervously as he knew something was up as he had been called form class.

"Mommy has to go away Cal' just for a little while." She said softly.

"What do you mean?" He asked confusion in his eyes.

"You know that Mommy stops bad people from hurting little children don't you?" She asked knowing he understood a little bit of her work.

"Yes Mom." He sighed.

"Well there are a lot of children in Brooklyn being hurt and they need Mommy to go and help them for a bit." Olivia explained.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Calvin asked.

"At the most three months baby." Olivia sighed clutching his hand tighter.

"Is Dad going with you?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"No baby, Daddy's not coming just Mommy." Olivia smiled softly trying to stop him from hurting.

"Ok. Will we be able to come and see you?" He asked.

"I don't know, Mommy's going to be very busy but I'll call every night to say goodnight before you go to sleep. I promise." Olivia smiled.

"Ok." Calvin said.

"Ok Mommy's going today so I came to explain to you and say goodbye alright?" Olivia said and she felt her heat pound in her chest.

"You won't be there when I come home?" He asked his eyes filling with tears.

"No Cal' Mommy has to go and see Lizzie, Dickie, Mo and Katie to say goodbye and go pack her bags and then the Detective from Brooklyn is going to take Mommy." Olivia explained trying to blink back her own tears that were threatening to fall.

"Ok Mommy. I love you." He said wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I love you too Cal' more than you'll ever know." She sobbed.

She held him tight once again taking in his smells and his touch. She stroked his hair and felt the need to not let him go but slowly they broke apart.

"Ok so I want you to behave and do all your work and then when I come back you can show me how clever you've become alright?" She asked smiling as she tried to make out everything was alright.

"Ok Mom." He smiled.

"Right I love you and I'll call you tonight." She said.

"I love you too Mom." He said.

"Right Calvin you go back to class." Olivia said not wanting to say goodbye.

"Ok I'll talk to you later." He said and he left.

Olivia stood up and placed her head in her hands. She didn't want to cry but the pain was too much. He had taken the information better than she had expected and that was a relief but she was worrying that he was going to be difficult for everyone else now with her gone.

"Are you alright Olivia?" Mrs Holloway asked handing her a Kleenex.

"Yeah, I just ... I didn't think it would be that difficult." Olivia laughed a little as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sure it's tough saying goodbye to your child, you're going away for three months that's a long time." Mrs Holloway spoke softly.

"Yeah and now I have to go and do this all over again with my other four, I know the older two will take it well but I don't know how Lizzie and Dickie will take it. I'm just glad that you've accepted them here for the fall I think it would be easier having them all together, especially for Calvin he'd be in the same class as Lizzie and Dickie." Olivia smiled.

"We look forward to having the rest of the Stabler clan here." The principal laughed.

"Ha it's going to be fun for you having five Stabler's I can tell you that much, we're strong and independent but all us have a temper." Olivia laughed as she gathered herself together.

"Well I look forward to meeting them."

"Yeah, I better go and see them I'm sure they'll be worried I can't imagine what's going through Mo and Katie's minds right now." Olivia sighed thinking they'd be thinking the worse.

"Of course Detective." Mrs Holloway smiled and she led Olivia to the door.

**Www Liv is gonna Brooklyn? What type of trouble is she going to get herself into down there?**


	34. Chapter 34

Olivia walked back into the precinct ready to go. Saying goodbye to the rest of the Stabler's had been tough. She had then gone home and packed enough clothing to last her three months and all the rest of the things that she felt that she needed. Elliot was sat at his desk looking at the ceiling and he smiled as she walked towards him.

"What am I going to do without you for three months?" She asked wrapping her hands around his neck.

"You're going to be working a very big and high profile case whilst I work some very low key cases here and look after five kids." Elliot said simply.

"So you're not going to miss me?" Olivia asked pulling back a little.

"Of course I am you daft cow." Elliot laughed and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Alright put her down." Cragen said coming into the bullpen.

Olivia laughed and pulled away from him.

"Right Elliot and Olivia it's time for you to say goodbye. Olivia, Jefferson is waiting for you." Cragen smiled.

"Alright just give me five." Olivia smiled.

Cragen nodded and headed off to his office whilst Elliot stood up and pulled Olivia into his arms. Olivia clutched around his waist and Elliot held her.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She sighed.

"I'm going to miss you too." Elliot said kissing her head.

"I've promised the kids I'll call them every night before bed so even if I'm working just expect my call around eight thirty gives me enough time to talk with all of them." Olivia said.

"Alright, but don't worry if you can't." He smiled.

"And keep a close eye on Calvin, he'll probably take it harder than anyone else." She added.

"I will." Elliot said. "Now just kiss me and be done with it." He laughed.

They didn't care who was watching as they shared an earth shattering passionate kiss. He held the back of her neck as he kissed her wanting to take in every ounce of her taste. When they broke apart Olivia quickly hugged him and said goodbye to Munch and Fin.

"Behave baby girl." Fin smiled as he hugged her. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Watch your back out there Olivia, remember that you won't have Elliot to watch it for you." Munch laughed.

"I will." She smiled kissing him on the cheek.

She then went to Cragen's office where Jefferson was waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" Jefferson asked.

"Almost, why don't you take my suitcases from my car and place it in yours?" Olivia smiled handing him her keys. "It's the white SUV and make sure you bring the keys back so Elliot can take the car home." She added.

She waited until the office door had closed behind Jefferson before turning to Cragen. She smiled at him as he played with his bottom lip and watched her.

"Are you ready?" Cragen asked.

"Yes. I am." Olivia smiled.

"Ok." He said.

They looked awkwardly at each other both knowing what they wanted to do but neither one ready to make the first move.

"Pops?" Olivia said changing the tone from being an employee to being a daughter.

"What is it Olivia?" He asked looking down at the ground.

"I'm gonna miss working for you." She laughed.

"Come here." He said and he opened his arms as she stepped forward.

They wrapped their arms around each other. She leant her head into his shoulder as she cried. He managed to hold back from any tears but that didn't mean he didn't feel any pain. This was his Detective and he didn't want to lose her even if it was only for maximum of three months.

"You look after you and the baby out there." He whispered.

"Me and your grandchild will be fine." She said.

"I know but if anything happens I'll string that Jefferson up by the balls." He laughed.

"I know, I love you Pops."

"I love you too Olivia. Now go." He said taking a step back.

Without another word she rushed out of the office and out of the precinct without looking at anyone. She wiped away at her tears not wanting to drag the goodbye's out. A constant reminder to herself that it was maximum of three months was all she needed and as she arrived at the car she managed to smile.

"Let's go once we're on the road I can brief you in on the case. The files are in the glove compartment." Jefferson said opening the door for her.

"Ok let's go." Olivia smiled getting into the car.

Xxx

Once the precinct was out of sight she took out the six magnolia files and began to read up on the case.

"Ok." She sighed as she opened the first file.

"There are a lot of horrifying images in there Detective." He said without taking his eyes off the road.

"First of all call me Olivia Detective ..."

"Then call me Luc." Jefferson smiled.

"Ok Luc I don't mean to be rude but I've been an SVU detective for nine years a Detective for eleven. How long has it been since you left the Academy?" She asked sarcastically.

"Ok I get it I've only been in SVU a year and a Detective for three." He laughed.

"Well then Luc you should know I've seen horrifying images, to say they didn't affect me would be a lie but there's nothing you can show me that I haven't seen." She sighed.

"Alright, I just thought I'd warn you." He smiled.

"Ok, so when we arrive straight to the precinct?" She asked as she scanned the page in front of her.

"Yes, Captain Joseph Meyers will brief you on the case then I'll take you to the apartment that's being rented for you."

"No problem." Olivia said and she turned her full attention to the file in her hands.

_Maria Louise Gonzalez _

_Age Six_

"She was beaten with belts, chains, she was handcuffed to a wall, raped repeatedly by numerous different men and women. What possesses these people?" Olivia asked her mouth wide open in shock.

"If we could answer that Olivia..." He sighed.

"Alright so what exactly have you got on these bastards?" Olivia asked.

"Well we have a couple of the rapists in custody but they refuse to sell out on some of the ones higher up the food chain and it's them that we are trying to get and of course the most important thing is to save these kids they've been sold as sex slaves and they're being kept by men and women across Brooklyn and possibly further afield."

"Some people ... I wish I could just shoot the bastards." She sighed.

"I know that feeling."

Xxx

It took little under an hour before they arrived at the precinct. Olivia was taken straight to the SVU squad room and introduced to the Captain.

"Ah Detective Benson it is a pleasure to meet you." Meyers smiled taking her hand and shaking it.

"Lovely to meet you too shame it's under these circumstances." She smiled.

"Yes, I believe Jefferson here has briefed you so if you take the rest of the evening to settle into your apartment then you can get started first thing." He smiled.

"Captain if it's not too much to ask I'd like to start now, would give me something to do but twiddle my thumbs tonight." She said knowing that sitting with nothing to do in an apartment would drive her mad.

"Alright well Thompson and Rowland are currently tag teaming Tanya Henderson a woman who we found with Maria Gonzalez are you familiar with this case?" He asked her.

"Yes I read the file on the way over." She said already getting excited to put her foot through the door and make an entrance.

"Ok well come and watch and if they get nowhere I can see how you and Jefferson can work together." He smiled and he led her to one of the interrogation rooms. He turned up the volume on the speaker and Olivia watched and listened closely as the two detectives she had never met interrogated the suspect.

"Mrs Henderson who did you buy Maria Gonzalez from?" One of the detectives asked, he was visibly playing good cop.

"That's Patrick Thompson." The Captain informed her.

"Alright." She said as she took in his thin frame and white hair, she was hoping he didn't have a thing for conspiracy theories because he reminded her a lot of Munch.

"I didn't buy her from anyone I swear." Tanya Henderson pleaded.

"Don't lie to us. That little girl was found in the basement of your home beaten and raped now you tell us what she was doing there." The Detective Olivia guessed was Rowland spat as he got into the suspects face.

"That's Detective Lesley Rowland." The Captain said.

"Ok." She said trying to listen in and closely watch the suspect. "How long have they been tag teaming?" She asked.

"Three hours." The Captain sighed.

"That's a long time." She said.

"Yup, I'm going to get them out of there and you and Jefferson can take the lead on it. Jefferson allow Benson here to take the questioning first, you've got a reputation Detective I hope you can live up to it." He said as he banged on the glass.

Suddenly Olivia felt nervous. She wasn't just questioning a suspect. She was going to be tag teaming with a Detective she had barely known five minutes as well as be watched by three people she didn't know.

"What is it Cap?" Rowland asked as he rubbed his head with his hand.

"Rowland, Thompson this is ..."

"Detective Olivia Benson it's an honour." Thompson said taking her hands and pressing it to his lips.

Ugh was the only thing Olivia could think but she smiled anyway.

"Thank you." She said a slight look of confusion on her face.

"I used some of your cases for some work when I was in the Academy, I can't believe that you and your partner have a ninety seven percent case closure rate." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah we work well together I guess." She smiled even though she was trying not to think of Elliot.

"Yeah didn't you and him just get married?" Rowland asked stepping forward.

"Yeah we did two days ago to be exact." She said.

"Oh. Is that his kid then?" He asked looking less than impressed.

"As a matter of fact it is." She said making it obvious she was annoyed with him.

"Right Benson, Jefferson get in there. Benson Let's see what you can do." He smiled and Olivia went inside.

She sat down opposite the woman and took in her appearance. She was blonde, in her fifties at the least, her nails were painted a dark shade of red. Her hair hung loosely under ears, her eyes were hazel with blue powder and her lips were bright red.

"Who are you?" Tanya asked her voice hoarse.

"Detective Olivia Benson from Manhattan SVU." She replied still eyeing the woman.

"They bought you from Manhattan?" Tanya asked.

"Yup. Apparently I'm good." Olivia replied trying to keep the conversation going.

"Oh are you?" Tanya asked her eyes narrowing into pin pricks.

"I like to think so." Olivia replied without cracking an inch of her face.

"You're pregnant." Tanya said stating the obvious.

"I am."

"How far along?"

"Five months."

"Father?"

"Also a Detective in Manhattan."

"Not here with you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Taking care of our other five kids."

"Should you even be working?"

"Probably not."

"Then why have you left your husband to come to Brooklyn?"

"To lock up scum like yourself."

Tanya bit down on her lip. Olivia had finally hit a nerve. Meanwhile outside the room tension was rising.

"What is she doing Cap?" Rowland asked watching Olivia.

"I don't know but she must know what she's doing." He replied.

"I don't like what she's doing, she's giving a baby snatcher information about herself and her kids." Thompson sighed.

"She's not giving her names addresses and dates of birth Thompson, she knows what she's doing."

Back in the interrogation room Tanya was shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

"Don't like being called scum?" Olivia asked a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"I'm not scum." Tanya replied her eyes fixed on the table now.

"Oh so what would you call ..." Olivia opened the file in her hand and pulled out the pictures of Maria. "What would you call a woman who beats and sodomizes a six year old?" She threw one of the pictures down on the table.

"I didn't..." Tanya's voice cracked.

"Then who did Tanya?" Olivia asked. "Who beat this child with a belt and raped her?" Olivia threw yet another picture down. "Eh? Who abused this poor defenceless child to within an inch of her life? Because she was found in your basement Tanya, her blood is on your hands unless you start talking to us. Come on Tanya, do you really want to be locked up for rape and abuse of a six year old little girl?" Olivia's voice became faster and higher as she asked her questions throwing more and more pictures onto the table as she did.

"I didn't ..." Tanya said wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"Then who did Tanya? Who beat this girl? Who raped her? Who sold her? Who bought her as a slave to please their sex fantasies? Eh?"

"My husband did!" She yelled getting to her feet. "Marcus Henderson my husband did." She leant against the wall and slid down it sobbing. "He did this to her not me." Tanya sobbed.

"Thank you Tanya." Olivia said gathering the pictures up before walking out of the interrogation room feeling pretty pleased with herself.

"Now please tell me how you did that?" Rowland asked.

"First please tell me you have the husband." Olivia said turning to the Captain.

"We do he's in the cell we'll bring him into an empty interrogation room so you can work your magic again, why don't you however take five minutes to yourself you became a bit worked up there." The Captain smiled.

"Yes I will do thanks." Olivia smiled and she followed Jefferson into the bull pen.

"Ok Olivia this will be your desk." He said pointing towards the only empty desk in the room. "Now when I was talking with Elliot he told me you couldn't have caffeine because of the baby so I sent Rowland a message and he got you some elderflower tea or something Elliot said you drank."

"Really? Elderflower tea? You're a star!" Olivia smiled as it had been the only hot drink she'd found that she enjoyed.

"Yeah want me to make you a cup whilst you have five minutes?" He asked.

"I'd appreciate that." Olivia smiled as she sat at her desk chair and tried to familiarize herself with everything.

She looked at the bare desk and was feeling pleased that she had bought family pictures with her to place on it. She'd already received a couple of the family photos taken at her engagement party so she had them in frames as well as some of her and the kids that would soon brighten the bare desk up. A smile played on her lips knowing that she had gotten Tanya to speak, she had just impressed the Brooklyn boys as she had done what they had been trying to do for three hours in around fifteen minutes and she couldn't help but be pleased.

"Here you go." Jefferson smiled placing the drink on her desk.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Ok so after questioning this guy I'll take you to the apartment, it's fully stocked with food and drink apparently a uniformed officer was sent shopping and he did get you some of this tea too apparently." He said bringing his seat to her desk.

"Good, I've been living on the stuff." She laughed.

"By the way good job on that interrogation." He smiled softly.

"Thanks I was just doing my job." She said feeling glad that he'd pointed out that she'd done well.

"Well you just went for it and it worked, Rowland and Thompson had been at her for three hours and hadn't even got that far with her, all we needed was that name and you got it." He grinned.

"Jefferson when you've been doing this job as long as I have you can just read some people, you know what will work and what won't and she let her guard down when I answered her personal questions and I just attacked as soon as I spotted her weakness. It sometimes is just that easy. Other times you can read them all wrong and have to keep changing tact till they crack." Olivia smiled knowing that the young Detective was taking it all in.

"Thanks Olivia, I'll have to remember that." He smiled.

"Right let's see what we can get out of this Bastard then." Olivia said getting to her feet.

They went to a different interrogation room this time and Olivia entered with Jefferson. Once again she sat down and he leant against the wall behind her.

"You are?" Marcus asked his voice deep and full of hatred.

"Detective Benson." She replied.

"Why I ain't seen you before now?" He asked.

"I only just got here and then questioned your wife Tanya. I've come from Manhattan to work this case." She replied.

"Oh right." He replied sitting back in his chair and stroking his dark beard.

"So your wife told us that you bought the girl. We know you raped her as we have your DNA so all we want to know is who you bought her from." Olivia said.

"Nah way man." He replied.

"Yes way man." Olivia said sarcastically.

"What she get for flipping on me?" He asked.

"Nothing." Olivia replied.

"So I get nothing for flipping on the man then?" He asked.

"I don't know, I haven't met the ADA she may offer you a plea for helping us out but she may not." Olivia said simply.

"I ain't talking without a deal man." He said.

"Ok." Olivia said getting to her feet. "Then I guess we're done."

"Nah wait man!" He said hurriedly.

"Start speaking because once I go out of that door I ain't coming back." Olivia said leaning on the table.

"What my wife say?" He asked.

"That you bought the girl and we wanna know off who." She said.

"Alright, his name is Bobby. He works in a penthouse suite on Smith Street." He said.

"Is that all you got?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." Marcus replied.

"Thank you." Olivia said and she walked out followed by Jefferson.

The three who had been watching were gobsmacked.

"I don't know how you did that." Jefferson said.

"I told you, you cold read them, I knew if I walked out that he'd talk." Olivia said.

"But how?" He asked.

"Because he wanted to talk and when I made it clear that I was only talking about the case he had no choice but to give it up." Olivia shrugged.

"Ok fella's ... and Lady I'll have to remember we have a woman here now. Anyway, let's call it a night and pick up in the morning." The Captain smiled.

Everyone went back to the bullpen to grab their things.

"Benson my office." The Captain said.

"Catch you in a bit Benson." Jefferson said going to his desk.

Olivia nervously made her way to the Captain's office. She already felt like she was in trouble for something yet she couldn't think what it could be.

"Take a seat." He said shutting the door behind her. "You did some good work today Benson and I hope you keep it up however I am concerned for you since you're expecting." He said.

"Sir I ..."

"No you listen to me for a moment. I don't want you going back to Manhattan with horror stories about me. I've not long been a Captain and unlike your squad in Manhattan Detectives here drop every two to three years. I've got a bunch of rookies on my squad and I need you to keep them in line without putting your life and the life of your unborn child on the line do you understand me?" He asked his voice turning harsher by the second.

"Yes Sir." She replied.

"Good we have a shrink here Doctor Victor Morris, I expect you to have a briefing with him at eight am sharp so he can evaluate you." The Captain said sternly.

"Ok but you could just get my jacket forward from Manhattan, it would save you time." Olivia said.

"I already have your jacket since this morning and George Huang may be a good doctor but he's also your friend and I believe that Victor would be able to asses you without that hanging over his head alright? Then after that you'll meet the victims and see what information you can get out of them whilst the boys go and see what they can find at the hotel."

"Yes sir." Olivia said not wanting to make any comment out of term like she would with Cragen.

"Ok now get a good night sleep and I'll see you at seven." He said and with that she was dismissed.

Xxx

Jefferson took her to the apartment and handed her the keys and the keys to her new Sudan. She was very much looking forward to getting to call her kids and go to bed but Jefferson bought all her suitcases in whilst she looked around the apartment. It had two bedrooms, one that was quite large with a four poster double bed and a large built in closet already full of female clothing that apparently had been bought for her by the Captain out of his own pocket. The bathroom had both a bath and a separate shower and was very large. The living area had two couches a large flat screen TV on the wall and some flowers as a welcome gift from the squad. The kitchen dining area was small but as promised full of food.

"Do you want a drink?" Olivia asked switching on the kettle.

"I best not. I'm tired and can't wait to see my bed!" Jefferson laughed.

"Ok, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I've put the precinct into your GPS so that all you need to do is switch it on and press precinct and it will guide you there." He said as he headed for the door.

"Ok thank you and thank you for everything you've done today too." She smiled.

"You're welcome, I'll see you tomorrow Olivia." He smiled.

"Bye." She said before shutting the door behind him.

Olivia went back to making her tea and she saw that it was eight pm. The kids would be home and getting ready for bed so she went to the living room and made herself comfortable on the couch before calling home.

"Hey baby." Elliot said as he answered the call.

"Hi El." She said softly.

"How's Brooklyn?" He asked.

"Alright, the apartment is beautiful and the squad's alright, I mean the detectives are rookies which is kind of annoying but I'll get passed that." She laughed.

"Rookies?" He asked in disbelief.

"All of them. I mean the Captain is only about forty." She said thinking of Cragen.

"Oh my."

"I know but you and I know that we have a unique squad in Manhattan and that most SVU detectives only last a couple of years." She said.

"Yeah that's true so you done any detective work yet?" He asked with a slight laugh.

"Yup two interrogations and I got what we needed out of both of them." Olivia smiled as she was still feeling pretty pleased with herself.

"Oh that's good so you and Jefferson work well together." He said.

"Don't know he was mute during the interrogations just stood there and watched me do my thing." Olivia said.

"Oh." Elliot said surprised.

"Yeah and tomorrow I get the pleasure of a psych eval from their psych I mean Huang cleared me for work why do they want me to have a separate eval I don't understand but the Captain was quite clear that I was to do it and then I get the joy of interviewing the kids whilst the boys get all the fun in busting into a hotel room." Olivia laughed at the irony.

"Well I'm quite pleased that you won't be busting into a hotel room." Elliot laughed.

"Well I'm not I don't want to be sat on my backside whilst I'm here El. Three Months is a hell of a long time to be doing nothing but sit around and asking questions I know to take it easy and I won't over do it but now I don't have you and Cragen up my ass all the time I might get to remember what it's like to be a detective." Olivia sighed, she hadn't told Elliot how she had been feeling.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly.

"Well you know, I've been sat behind a desk most of the time over the past month and I was suspended for three weeks before that I've been bored out of my mind doing paperwork I was starting to forget what it was like to be going after the bad guys." She explained.

"Alright just take care of you and bump alright?" He asked not being able to help but be concerned.

"I will now get the kids." She laughed.

"Ok." He said.

Olivia held her phone tight to her ear as Elliot went on the hunt to find one of the kids to come talk to her.

"Mom?" A voice came on the phone.

"Hey Cal!" She smiled even though he couldn't see her.

"Hi Mom how's Brooklyn?" He asked.

"Alright. How was school?" She didn't want to concern her kids in the details of her case.

"Ok." Calvin replied and Olivia knew straight away that he was lying.

"What happened Cal?" She asked softly.

"Nothing." He whispered.

"Don't lie to me Calvin." Olivia spoke sternly. "What happened in school?" She asked again.

"I got into a fight."

"Calvin!" Olivia groaned. "Why?" She asked.

"Because I was upset after saying goodbye to you and I cried a little bit when walking back to class and Charlie Green started teasing me so I punched him." Calvin said audibly ashamed.

"Ok what have I told you about punching people just walk away Cal. Did the school call Daddy?" She asked wondering how Elliot would have reacted.

"No. Mrs Holloway made me sit in her office to work for the rest of the day." He replied.

"Ok I don't want to hear about anymore fighting Calvin ok I love you now put someone else on the phone." She said as she could hear the kids in the background.

"Hey Mom!" Maureen said excitedly.

"Hey Mo are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah just wanted to make sure you had arrived Brooklyn ok." Maureen said.

"Safe and sound." Olivia replied.

"Ok I'll put someone else on I love you." Maureen said and then Olivia heard the phone change hands.

"Hey Mommy." Kathleen said.

"Hey Katie." Olivia smiled.

"How's Brooklyn?" She asked.

"Oh you know keeping me busy." Olivia replied again not wanting to go into the details of the case.

"Ok Well I'm going for a bath so love you."

"Hey Mom!" Two voices chimed into the phone.

"Hey Dickie, Hey Lizzie." She smiled.

"We just wanted to say we love you lots..." Lizzie said.

"...like jelly tots." Dickie finished.

"I love you lots too." Olivia said and she heard the phone change hands again.

"Ok baby?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I just can't believe how much I miss them already!" She moaned.

"Oh it will fly by Brooklyn will keep you busy." He smiled.

"I'm sure they will." Olivia laughed.

"Ok want to talk about the case?" He asked her gently.

"No I'm going to go to bed I'm so tired." Olivia sighed.

"Ok baby I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Well Olivia's settled down in Brooklyn, but there's some scary shit about to happen so wait for it!**


	35. Chapter 35

Olivia walked into the bullpen at seven am on the dot. She sat at her desk and sipped at the shake she had bought at the cafe beside her apartment.

"Benson! Did you settle in at the apartment?" Jefferson asked coming from the Captain's office.

"I did! Forgot where I was when I woke up though but only for a moment." She laughed as Jefferson sat in his desk opposite hers.

She went into her purse and took out the photos she had bought with her from home. There was one of her and Cragen at her engagement party, where he was kissing her on the cheek and she was laughing, one of her and Elliot and their kids, one of herself with Elliot and one of herself, Elliot, Casey, Alex, Cragen, Munch and Fin. She placed them on her desk and smiled, it finally looked a little more like her desk now.

"Making yourself at home there Olivia?" Jefferson laughed.

"Well I'm going to be here a while so why not." Olivia shrugged.

Jefferson flashed her a smile as she switched on the computer, a log in had been made for her and when she logged in she changed the password before beginning to write up the details of the interrogation for the ADA.

"Who's the ADA?" Olivia asked as she took another sip of her shake.

"Kym Greyleck."

Olivia almost choked on her shake which didn't go unnoticed by Jefferson.

"You have history?" He asked as she wiped the shake from around her mouth.

"Yeah." Olivia said. "She was once the ADA for Manhattan SVU."

"Oh well she any good?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked not understanding what he was asking her.

"This is her first case for us, so we have no idea if she's any good." He shrugged.

"Oh yeah, she's tough and doesn't take any crap." Olivia smiled thinking back to some of the cases she had seen Kym try. "She's not quiet Alex and Casey though." She added glancing down at the photo of her friends.

"Who are they?" He asked and Olivia let out a weak laugh.

"They're the ADA's at Manhattan SVU, they're amazing they both worked with us separately before but now they're a team and I've seen them work some amazing cases together and side by side." Olivia explained.

"Ah right, they your friends?" Jefferson asked seeing Olivia's eyes transfixed on the photographs.

"Yeah, they were bridesmaids at my wedding, they're my best friends." Olivia smiled turning back to look at him instead of the photos.

"Bet you're missing everyone back home right?" He said his voice dipping as Thompson and Rowland entered the room.

"Yeah I am." She sighed turning back to her computer.

She spent her hour before meeting the shrink typing up her notes from the interrogations of the previous day. At ten to the hour she made her way down to the office and knocked on the door.

"Hello." Doctor Victor Morris smiled opening the door.

"Hi Detective Olivia Benson." She smiled extending her hand.

He shook it and then opened the door wide for her to enter.

"Take a seat." He said pointing to a large white leather couch.

Olivia nervously made her way over and sat down. She rested her hands on her stomach and tried to make herself as comfortable as she could as Victor Morris sat down in the white leather arm chair opposite.

"Please make yourself comfortable, put your feet up on the couch, whatever!" He smiled and Olivia did as she did with Huang and pulled her legs up beside her and leant on the arm of the couch.

"So do you understand why Captain Meyers has asked you to come and speak with me?" He asked smiling, his teeth perfectly straight and bright white.

"I think so. I mean, I think he just wants to make sure that I can get through this case as in mentally handle this case considering I'm expecting a child and far away from home." She said playing with her short nails.

"Ok, so obviously I've had a look at your jacket ..."

"Oh great." Olivia mumbled thinking he wouldn't hear but he had and flashed her yet another smile.

"Something bothering you about that?" He asked her.

"Yeah, how come you get to see my jacket?" She asked her eyebrows raise to show that she was annoyed.

"It bothers you that I've seen your jacket?" He asked.

"Yes it pisses me off." She replied.

"Why?"

"Because had you spoken to me first then looked at my jacket you would know a little more about the type of person I am not just the fact that I'm a great detective who can throw a punch." She spat, she'd always hated shrinks and Huang was the only one she had ever gotten along with.

"I don't think you're a great detective with a temper Detective Benson. I think you're a strong individual who loves her job and her family." He said softly in a voice not indifference to that Huang used when shrinking her.

"Basically you've read the notes on my conversations with Agent George Huang." Olivia said flashing him a brilliant smile trying to annoy him.

"Yes I have as a matter of fact read Doctor Huang's notes as well as the rest of your file Detective." He said.

"First call me Olivia, second ... start shrinking me so I can get back to work." She said in a slight in a bitchy manner.

"Ok. Let's begin with the bombing that happened at your son's school three months ago." He said.

"Ok what do you want to know?" She asked rubbing her stomach gently.

"Why don't you tell me what your feelings about that matter now?" He asked.

"My feelings now? I haven't really thought about it in a while, I mean I adopted my youngest son, I got engaged and then got married, I've been a little preoccupied." Olivia replied.

"Ok, the same with the shooting? You were shot the day after weren't you?" He asked.

"I was in the arm, and I recovered quite quickly." Olivia replied.

"Do you still get pain in it?" he asked.

"No."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Ok, what about when you punched the person involved in abusing your son. What do you remember going through your mind at that point?" He asked.

"I remember wanting to make him pay, I shouldn't have hit him but God it made me feel good." Olivia laughed nervously.

"Have you thought about it recently?" He asked.

"I think about it every time I come across a case that involves a child being abused in any way that son of a bitch hurt my boy and instead of being done for it he gets done for something else, so it made me far more determined to get some kids some justice." Olivia gritted her teeth.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah Ok." He smiled at her. "How are you faring up being away from your Husband, he is also your partner isn't he?"

"I miss him a lot but I've been sat at a desk since I had a threatened miscarriage and he's been working with other people and so I'm not that bothered, I missed him when I was alone in bed last night and remembered back to being in my apartment in Manhattan and feeling like I had no one to love me and no one to love in return but then I just looked at the picture on the cover of my phone and remembered that back in Manhattan I have a family who I love and who love me too." Olivia smiled.

"Ok, I want you to promise me if you get lonely or homesick or just stressed that you'll come and see me." Victor Morris smiled.

"Ok." Olivia said. "I promise." She added looking him in the eye.

"Alright, well I am happy for you to work this case. Go on get to work." He smiled and Olivia nodded and got to her feet.

"Thanks." She said and she rushed out of the door.

She made her way back to her desk as she had half an hour before she met with one of the victims.

"Benson." The Captain said as he came over to her. She swung her chair around and looked at him.

"Yes Captain?" She asked.

"I want you prepared to meet these victims. We need information out of them, where they were, how they moved, did they see places they passed, signs where they were stopped the people they came into contact with. The lot." He said.

"Yes Cap." She said.

"Ok, you sure you're alright with this?" He asked.

"Absolutely, I've done it more times than I'd like to have." She said.

"Ok the kids will arrive her in a bit they'll wait in the meeting room. Then you'll speak to them one by one in the kids room myself and Victor will be observing and there will be two video tapes around the room. One pointed at you and one pointed at the girl, we don't need to know what happened just where and who alright?" He said.

"Yes sir, I'm ready for this don't worry. I've memorised each case by heart I know what to ask and I know how to get the answers alright?" She said feeling a bit annoyed that he was questioning her ability.

"I know, I don't doubt that Benson or apparently it's Stabler now?" He smirked.

"Nope still Benson on the job, the husband's my partner and we can't be Stabler and Stabler." She laughed at the thought of herself and Elliot introducing themselves as Stabler and Stabler.

"Alright. The girls will be here in about twenty minutes." He said before rushing off.

Olivia sat back in her chair and closed her eyes taking the time to mentally prepare herself for the challenge that lay ahead of her.

"Olivia?" A voice asked softly behind her.

"Yeah?" She said without moving.

"I got you a strawberry shake." Jefferson laughed as her eyes burst open.

"You did?" She asked turning to face him and seeing him holding a cup.

"I did." He smiled handing it to her.

"You got this from ..."

"I did, I saw you had one from that Cafe this morning and I was going past and I thought that you'd appreciate it." He smiled as she took a large slurp.

"I do thank you." She smiled.

As Olivia sipped her shake she saw four young girls walk in with two uniformed officers. She took a deep breath and realised that she was in over her head.

"Well whilst you go and bust a hotel, think of me." She said to Jefferson who was now grabbing his coat.

"Will do. I would say have fun but it wouldn't be suitable in the current situation." He said glancing nervously towards the meeting room.

"No but I can say it to you so have fun ripping up a hotel!" She winked at him as she head off to the kids room to wait for the first child.

The kids room was bright red. There was a couch, a small table filled with paper and crayons. In the corner was a large box filled with toys and bears and dolls. Olivia stood for a moment debating between the couch and the table. She went over to the toy box and pulled out a fluffy white teddy bear and took it over to the couch and sat down. Her breathing was slightly laboured as she tried to calm her nerves. A uniformed officer came in and turned the camera's on.

"Detective Benson would you like something to drink?" He asked her gently.

"Yes, could I get a glass of water?" She asked as she felt her mouth becoming dry by the second.

"I'll be right back, The Captain says that the first child will be Jasmine Mitchell." He said before turning around and leaving.

Olivia's mind went into overdrive. Jasmine Mitchell age seven found after being missing for sixteen days. She bounced her legs and stroked her stomach as she tried to keep herself cool. Hi I'm Olivia what's your name? Always the first question. Always. The officer returned and handed her the glass of water and she sipped it before placing it on the table. She gave him a curt nod and he left her and she knew she had seconds before the first child walked into that room.

**Olivia interviews abused children next, have tried to keep the details clean, I don't want to give myself or anyone else nightmares!**


	36. Chapter 36

"Hi sweetie, my name's Olivia. What's your name?" Olivia asked as the olive skinned, brown eyed seven year old stood trembling by the door.

"Jasmine." She said in a whisper.

Olivia smiled gently at the young girl who chewed the nail of her right index finger.

"Jasmine, that's a pretty name. Do you want to come and sit down?" Olivia asked and the girl just looked at her the fear deepening in her eyes. "I won't bite." Olivia said with a gentle smile on her face trying to relax the child. She tapped gently on the seat and slowly Jasmine began to walk up to the couch. Olivia watched as the girl slowly sat down and pushed herself into the corner of the couch as far away from Olivia as she possibly could.

"Do you like Bears Jasmine?" Olivia asked playing with the white teddy in her hand.

The young girl nodded and Olivia passed her the white bear.

"His name's Joey." Olivia said as the little girl held the bear tight, giving the bear a name had just popped into her head because all her children's soft toys had names.

"Joey." The little girl whispered.

"Ok Jasmine, I need to ask you some questions so I can help you is that alright?" She asked keeping her voice soft and gentle.

The little girl nodded very slowly, Olivia knew that the little girl knew what was coming.

"Ok do you remember where you were when you were found?" Olivia asked and the little girl nodded again.

"That's good Jasmine, before you went to the place you were found where were you before that?" Olivia asked and the little girl shrugged.

"Can you remember anything about the place?" Olivia asked.

"It was really dark." Jasmine mumbled.

"Ok was there a window?" Olivia asked.

"No." Jasmine said her voice barely a whisper.

"Ok do you remember anything except for the darkness?" Olivia asked trying to keep the questions as simple as she could.

"There was stairs."

"Did the stairs go up or down?" Olivia asked.

"Down they took me up three stairs." Jasmine said her voice a little stronger.

"Ok, what was the roof like?" Olivia probed as she had an idea where this was going.

"Like this." The little girl said and she made a triangle with her hands.

"Ok sweetie, do you remember anything about the people who came there?" Olivia asked.

"They didn't speak English." She said.

"They didn't? Do you know what language?" Olivia asked.

"No, it wasn't English or Spanish." Jasmine said her voice retreating a little.

"Ok do you remember any names or anything else?" Olivia asked knowing how vital the smallest piece of information could be.

"Bobby. A lot of them said Bobby." Jasmine said a tear dripping down her cheek.

"Ok do you remember anything about Bobby?" Olivia asked.

"Bobby hurt me." She said as more tears dripped down her face. "He said 'you have to be good for Bobby' a lot." The girl said as buckets of tears fell down her face.

"Ok sweetie." Olivia said slowly extending her hand to her.

"I didn't want him to hurt me Olivia." She said sobbing.

Olivia bit her bottom lip. The little girl shifted towards her and Olivia knew this was a small section of the girl showing her trust. She took hold of Jasmine's hand and rubbed her thumb on the back of her hand.

"I don't want to talk anymore." Jasmine sniffed.

"Ok you don't have to if you don't want to." Olivia said softly and the little girl extended her arms to Olivia for a hug. Slowly but surely Olivia took the girl in her arms. Jasmine slowly shifted onto her lap and she slowly rocked her backwards and forwards stroking her hair.

"Ok sweetie." Olivia said softly. "Ok your safe now Jasmine."

She continued to hold the girl as she sobbed. She looked over to the small window and even though she couldn't see them she knew that they could see her. She bit her lip and shook her head knowing that Jasmine would close up if they probed further.

Xxx

Fifteen minutes later Jasmine had calmed down enough to take Olivia's hand and be led out of the room. Olivia passed the little girl over to the uniformed officer and without saying anything she walked away. Not knowing anywhere she could go to kick off she went to the only place she knew she wouldn't be followed and went to the ladies room. Once the door shut she leant against it and slipped to the floor and sobbed. She hadn't expected to take it this hard but she knew that the trauma that Jasmine had endured another three had their story as well as the tens of other children who were still missing.

It took a while for her to regain her composure and after splashing water on her face she went back to the squad room.

"Benson!" The Captain called.

"Yes sir?" She asked heading over to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah I just needed a minute to pull myself together. It never gets easier." Olivia said.

"I know, are you alright to continue?" He asked her.

"Yes. Goodness yes, I just didn't expect it to be that tough and knowing there's another three to go just made me feel a little upset but I'm fine now. Just give me five in between each one." Olivia explained.

"Ok, well we got the name Bobby again which is something but we need to know more about the location and ask about the vehicle." He said sternly.

"Yes sir." Olivia replied and she went back into the kids' room.

Xxx

Three hours later and they had a lot of information, they didn't know how much was relevant and how much was even accurate but they had something to work with.

"Benson take a break and then we'll sum up all this crap." The Captain said and Olivia nodded.

She couldn't get out of the precinct fast enough. Needing someone to talk to she called Elliot and used the hands free in her car as she went for lunch.

"Hey Liv." Elliot smiled answering the phone.

"Hey baby." She said her voice still soft from talking with the children.

"Is everything alright?" He asked her softly.

"Yeah, it's just tough." She sighed.

"I can imagine what have you been doing all morning?" He asked her.

"Victims." She said summing up everything in one simple word.

"How many?"

"Four, youngest six and eldest eight." She said feeling the tears stinging her eyes.

She quickly pulled over as her vision was becoming impaired.

"Oh Liv." He sighed hearing her sob.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled as she tried to wipe her tears. "I'm fine really." She sniffed.

"No baby you're not, come home." He said feeling desperate.

"I can't leave now, we have some leads and we're going to follow up on those after the boys finish tossing the hotel then we'll see where we can go from there. I just feel like I've lost the ability to put up a wall between myself and the victims. I even held one girl on my lap and rocked her as she cried and when she stopped I didn't want to put her down El." Olivia sighed the kids had really broken her heart.

"Olivia, you're an amazing cop and don't forget it. These kids have been traumatised and the fact that she trusted you enough to sit on your lap and allow you to wrap your arms around her is special, I'm sure at people's touch these girls are jumping out of their skin!" Elliot explained trying to make her feel something other than pain.

"I know, I know, I just ... It's killing me El." She sighed.

"Baby if it gets too much just turn around and come home, no one will think any less of you if you decide to do that." He said softly.

"No one else might but I will, if I can't cope with this El I'm not going to carry on being an SVU detective." She said.

"Now stop it. Do what you got to do and track down those leads and show the rookies how the elite do it alright. Pull yourself together Olivia." He said firmly.

"Alright. Alright." She said.

"Now there's someone else who wants to speak with you." He said and then he was gone.

Olivia heard the phone pass to another hand and braced herself for Munch or Fin.

"Hi Olivia." Cragen said softly.

"Pops how are you?" She asked trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"I'm fine how are you is the question?" He said.

"I'm absolutely fine." She lied.

"You never could lie to me Olivia." He laughed. "So how are you really?"

"In emotional pain but I'm coping." She said firmly.

"Well if at any point you're not you come straight back to us as we miss you." He said a smile dancing on his lips.

"I miss you all too Pops." She said her voice starting to crack.

"I'll pass you back to Elliot to say goodbye but we have work to do too." He said.

"Alright bye." She said to him and then the phone went back to Elliot.

"Ok baby remember any worries just come home. I love you." He said softly

"I love you too El." She whispered before clicking the off button the phone.

XXX

Three milkshakes and two bathroom breaks later Olivia and the Brooklyn team were hanging over the white board trying to work out what they had.

"Ok so we still have the name Bobby, we know he was at the hotel what else have we got?" Olivia asked as she played with a marker in her hand.

"Nothing." Thompson said sighing.

"There has got to be something here we can lead up on." Olivia sighed.

"Ok what have you got for me?"

"Kym?" Olivia smiled turning around.

"Olivia! Oh I had heard you were here!" The friends hugged and exchanged a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you?" Olivia asked.

"I'm good. Look at you having a baby! Oh Liv!" Kim smiled and hugged her friend again.

"Yes!" Olivia laughed.

"Goodness how is everyone back at the one six?" She asked.

"Everyone's good."

"Yeah? Munch still full of conspiracy theories? Fin full of gangster and Elliot full of rage?" She asked and Olivia nodded to each question.

"Yup everyone's still the same!" Olivia smiled.

"Oh my God, you're married!" Kym said spotting her ring.

"I am!" Olivia smiled as Kym admired her engagement and wedding ring.

"Who's the lucky man?" She asked. "Anyone I know?"

"Elliot." Olivia said.

"No way! Really? I always knew you two were more than partners!" Kym laughed.

"Well nothing happened between me and Elliot until after he and Kathy were divorced!" Olivia pointed out.

"Oh right! I can't believe it!"

"Girls!" The Captain yelled. "Can you two have your catch up later?" He asked.

"Sorry Cap." Olivia said.

"Yeah sorry so what have you got for me?" Kym asked turning to the board.

"Nothing." Thompson grunted.

"There's got to be something guys, between what you found at the hotel and what the girls said it has got to lead us somewhere. You found pictures, inside and outside of places let's find where these places are and go there." Olivia said trying to raise everyone's spirit.

"Come on Benson you want us to sit and look at pictures and try and find where in Brooklyn they are?" Rowland asked her.

"Have you got a better idea? One of these pictures has to have some sign or something that leads us somewhere!" Olivia said getting frustrated.

"Fine I'm with Benson on this one. Get the pictures and see if you can find out where they are." The Captain said and he marched into his office.

Olivia proceeded to get some pictures when Kym tapped her on the shoulder.

"Why don't we have a catch up tonight?" She smiled.

"Ok, why don't you come to my place that this place is paying for? I've got an apartment and you'll have to bring your own wine of course." She laughed.

"Yeah, send me a text with the address I'll come over about seven pick up some pizza on the way. You still eat plain pepperoni?"

"Yeah! Can't believe you remember!" Olivia laughed.

"Ok I'll see you at seven." Kym smiled before turning around and leaving.

Olivia sat down at her desk with a handful of photo's and slowly went through them one by one eyeing every corner for something that would help them.

A good hour passed with everyone in silence scanning the pictures. Olivia had gone to the toilet four times and everyone had laughed at her talking with her stomach.

"I've got something!" Jefferson yelled and everyone rushed over to him.

"What?" Olivia asked scanning the picture.

"Here look the sign." Jefferson said pulling a magnifying glass from the drawer.

"Church Avenue and East second street." Olivia said reading the sign.

"Ok so that house is this one where there are men coming out carrying something." Rowland said.

"Get Greyleck on the phone because this picture has a house number." Jefferson said.

"We need a warrant." Olivia said.

Xxx

After gaining the warrant the four of them made their way over to the house.

"Right you two round the back and me and Benson will go through the front." Jefferson said and the other two nodded.

The two of them slowly walked up the steps. Olivia felt the adrenaline pump through her body as they reached the door. Jefferson gave her a curt nod.

"We have a warrant to search these premises!" He yelled as he banged on the door.

"There's movement." Olivia said.

"Ok." Jefferson took a step back and rammed his foot into the weak point on the door.

Olivia followed him inside her gun now held close to her chest. They first came across the living room door.

"Clear." Jefferson whispered as they met Rowland and Thompson.

"As is the kitchen." Thompson said.

"Benson and I will go upstairs. You two stay down here." Jefferson said and Olivia followed him up the stairs.

The stairs creaked with every step and then Olivia grabbed Jefferson by the arm.

"Shh." She said as she listened closely.

There was a voice and banging in the distance.

"The attic." Olivia said running past Jefferson.

"Benson!" He yelled rushing after her.

Olivia found the stairs to the attic and she rushed up them. When she arrived at the top she slowly opened the door.

"Oh my God." She gasped placing one hand on her mouth and nose.

"What the ..." Jefferson said as he found a switch for the light.

They could hear something going on downstairs but the scene in front of them had them paralysed to the spot.

"We need buses and yes that's plural to my location this is Detective Olivia Benson Manhattan SVU shield 4015 we have fifteen casualties." She said into her radio.

Jefferson had rushed to the girl closest to him. Olivia couldn't move. She just stared at the naked, broken children around her.

"Olivia, don't stand there and help!" Jefferson cried out as he moved to the next child and started to untie her hands. Olivia went to the other side and began to untie the girls hands and legs.

"You're ok now girls, you're safe." Olivia whispered as she moved on to the next child.

"Where the hell are these ambulances?" Jefferson said.

"Call CSU now. We need this place searched from top to bottom." Olivia said.

Just then four paramedics ran into the room.

They passed blankets over and Olivia helped those who could stand and wrapped blankets around them.

"You're safe now, we're going to help you." She whispered.

More paramedics came in and they slowly took out the girls. Once they all had been taken out Olivia fell to her knees and sobbed.

"Olivia." Jefferson said putting his arm around her.

"Oh my God." Olivia managed to say through her sobs.

"I know." He said blinking back his own tears.

Just as they started to stand up CSU arrived and they had to move out of the way. Olivia and Jefferson went downstairs to find no sign of Rowland and Thompson. They both walked to the car and rather than getting into it Olivia punched the bonnet.

"Olivia..."

"Don't!" Olivia said her teeth clasped shut.

"Ok! Ok." Jefferson said stepping away from her.

Slowly Olivia calmed down enough to get into the car. They made their way back to the precinct and Olivia was pointed to the cribs. Once the door was shut she was again allowed her temper to get the better of her. She punched the locker before turning to sit down on one of the cots. She placed her head in her hands and didn't hold back on the sobs. The sobs weren't for her but for the girls, all under the age of eleven beaten and raped.

"Olivia?" Jefferson said coming into the cribs.

She said nothing and she didn't even look at him as she continued to sob quietly.

"Olivia." He said softly sitting beside her.

He gently put his arm around her shoulders and she placed her head on his shoulder. He stroked the side of her face as she cried. As her cry slowly subsided she pulled away from Jefferson and gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks, I needed that." Olivia said a nervous laugh coming with her comment.

"It's alright, I expected a punch!" He laughed.

"I'm just ... I keep telling myself not to ask why, why these girls? Why these men? What possesses them to commit these vicious crimes because I know if I keep asking why I am going to go insane but when you see something like this how can you not ask why?" Olivia sniffed.

"I know. I mean you've been in this job a lot longer than me and I am sure you have seen and heard worse things than I ever have, I'm sure you've seen worse than what you've seen today but you're pregnant and your hormones are everywhere so I am not surprised at how upset you got, I mean I cried once all the girls were taken from that hell hole, but whilst we were on the stairs the creeps tried to escaped and Rowland and Thompson got them, ok one is in hospital with a nice bullet in his leg but the other one is downstairs waiting for Benson to work her magic. So you need to dry your tears and get ready to get that scum to open up and spill all."

Olivia laughed and took a deep breath.

"Ok let me just clean myself up." Olivia smiled.

"Ok come on." He said taking her hand.

Olivia wiped her eyes and followed Jefferson downstairs.

"Benson!" The Captain called and Olivia let out a deep sigh before turning around and facing him.

"Yes Captain?" She asked trying to sound as calm as she could.

"Go in there and get him to tell us everything he knows before he asks for a lawyer." He said sternly.

"Yes sir." She said.

"Good." He said and together they walked towards the interrogation room.

"Ok so what's his name?" Olivia asked.

"Johnny Richards he's twenty six did three years for assault." The Captain said.

"Ok so what was the assault?" Olivia asked as they reached the window and she peered in on her pray.

"He beat and raped a woman to within an inch of her life."

"And only got three years who on earth was that ADA?" Olivia asked.

"He pled out by giving information on a rape ring so I'm getting Kym up here to offer us a deal depending on what he gives us Olivia. We need Bobby on a plate." He said as she grabbed the door handle.

"I know." She whispered before entering the room.

"Johnny." She said and she heard the door click behind her.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Detective." She replied.

Olivia put her hands awkwardly in her pockets and started walking around him. She could see him watch her every movement in the two-way. After walking one full circle she stopped in front of him and stood making herself as tall as she could.

"Where's Bobby?" She asked him.

"I don't know no Bobby." He shrugged.

"Don't lie." Olivia hissed.

"I told you ... I don't know no Bobby." He said again leaning forward.

"Put it this way Johnny, you're going down for fifteen counts of rape and false imprisonment at the very least and believe me when I say no one offers kiddie diddlers a deal, however, flip on Bobby and I'll put in a good word with the DA." Olivia said firmly.

"Nah, put your deal on the table and then I'll talk."

"Oh so you do have something that will interest us? Ok, how about this? No." Olivia said and she slowly headed for the door.

"Wait." He said sighing.

"What is it Johnny because I got fifteen girls who will identify you in a line up and I will look forward to watch you rot in prison." She said walking back towards the table.

"He'll kill me." Johnny said as Olivia began walking around the table once again.

"He'll kill you?" She asked mocking him. "That's nothing compared to what I'll do if you don't start talking." Olivia said and she smacked his head into the table.

"What ya do that for?" He asked jumping to his feet.

"You gonna hit a pregnant woman now Johnny?" She smirked as Jefferson stood between them.

"No."

"The sit down!" She said firmly.

"What are you playing at?" Jefferson asked whispering in her ear.

"Just watch." She smirked.

"Now Johnny, you are going to talk to me or I am going to get very, very angry." She said and she leant into his face as much as she could.

"Ok! Ok. Just sit down." He said pulling away from her.

Olivia sat in the chair opposite him and crossed her arms, waiting for him to begin talking.

"I never met Bobby." He said.

"Then what have you got for me?" Olivia asked getting impatient.

"I know where he is." Johnny said clasping his hand on the table.

"Where?"

"Queens." Johnny replied.

"What's Bobby doing in Queens?" Olivia asked her heart hammering in her chest.

"He's after some more meat." Johnny explained.

"He is going to get girls from Queens and bring them to Brooklyn?" Olivia asked.

"Nah man, he's spreading his wings a bit." Johnny sighed.

Suddenly there was a bang on the mirror and Olivia and Jefferson immediately left the interrogation room.

"What is it Cap?" Olivia asked as the door shut.

"CSU bought us some photos of girls. From what they could make out there from Queens." The Captain said.

"Ok so what do you want us to do?" Olivia asked.

"Look through those photos and see if you can identify where the pictures are from and then go and find if you can warn these people, the kids are normally taken from schools and most of these pictures are from schools now get it done." He said before marching off.

"Let's go." Jefferson sighed.

They went into the squad room and sat together at the meeting table so that they could go through the photographs.

"You live in Queens don't you?" Jefferson said as he slowly began going through the pictures.

"Yep." Olivia sighed as she scanned the picture in front of her.

"Why so far from Manhattan?" Jefferson asked throwing the picture onto the desk.

"Better housing, Better schooling it's just better." Olivia said as she changed the picture over. "OH MY GOD!" She yelled jumping to her feet.

"What is it?" Jefferson asked jumping up to and looking at her in shock.

She turned the picture over to face him her eyes watering.

"That's my daughter!" She cried.

**Told you there was drama on the way! Do they get to the daughter in time? What daughter is it? Wait and see next chapter!**


	37. Chapter 37

"Call your husband, I'll call Cragen." Jefferson said as Olivia rushed across the room.

Olivia grabbed her cell phone and clicked the speed dial as her hands shook.

"Hey Liv."

"Elliot! You need to go and get Lizzie!" Olivia yelled into the phone.

"Why what's happened?"

"The pricks been taking photos of girls and we found them and there's one of Lizzie, he gets them from schools El. Get in the car and go and get her and I'll call the school."

She hung up on him before he could say another word. Her hands still shook as she searched her phonebook for the schools number. When she found it she tried to calm herself down as it rang.

"Hello."

"Hi I need someone to get my Daughter Elizabeth Stabler from class and watch her. It's her mother Olivia Stabler here and there's a child abuser after my child." Olivia said hurriedly.

"Ok one moment."

Olivia held the phone tight to her ear. She knew that in the school the receptionist would be rushing to get Lizzie.

"Hello Detective this is principal Maxwell speaking."

"Has someone gone to get Elizabeth?" Olivia asked in a panic.

"Yes the secretary has gone to get her now may I ask what the problem is?"

"I know that you're aware I'm working a case of child kidnap and abuse in Brooklyn. We found pictures of his next victims at a house were we found fifteen girls under the age of ten who had been abused and raped. As we looked through the photos I found one of Elizabeth. Her father is on the way to the school to collect her now. You only let her go with him if she identifies him as her father under no circumstances you let her go anywhere alone do you understand?" Olivia spoke firmly.

"I understand Detective. Tell me should we worry about any other children?" Principal Maxwell asked and Olivia could hear the concern.

"Just make sure that you have an army of staff outside when the bell goes watching the road, he usually grabs them as they leave the school gate."

"Ok. Elizabeth is here now would you like to speak with her?"

"Yes please." Olivia felt her heart return to its normal rhythm inside her chest.

"Mom? What's going on?" Lizzie asked.

"Lizzie baby. I'm so glad you're alright. Listen to me baby, your Dad is on the way to get you and then he's going to take you to the precinct and you're going to be protected alright. It's nothing for you to worry about." Olivia said softly trying to calm her worried daughter.

"What about Dickie, Mo, Katie and Calvin?" Lizzie asked.

"They'll be alright, I'm sure Daddy will take you all." Olivia said smiling at the fact her daughter was thinking of her siblings.

"Ok."

"Now give Principal Maxwell back the phone Lizzie, I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia whispered as she heard the phone exchange hands.

"I'm sure my husband will want to take all the children so please have them ready as he will need to get them to safety as soon as possible. Thank you Principal." Olivia said.

"No problem, call us if there are any more problems."

Olivia hung up the phone and looked at Jefferson.

"It's ok Olivia you've spoken to your daughter and you know she's safe." He said softly trying to soothe her.

"I know! I know, I... I just ... Oh my God." Olivia sat down in her chair and placed her head in her hands.

"What is it Olivia?" Jefferson asked coming over to her.

"I just ... That's my baby. He's after my baby! It's never ending. I can't do this anymore." She sobbed softly.

"Now that's enough, she's safe at the school and Stabler is on his way to get her Olivia. Everything is going to be fine and I am more than happy to take you to your apartment to get your stuff and take you home right now if that's what you want but if not we have to see this case through and get justice for what is now nineteen girls." He said stroking her leg.

"I know. Just ... give me a sec to call Elliot." She said picking up her phone.

"What is it Liv?" He said and she could hear the siren meaning he was in the car.

"She's safe at the school just get them all I'll call Calvin's school now because if for any reason this prick knows I'm working this case he might just grab anyone of them." Olivia said.

"Ok baby. You just get the bastard." He said and she hung up.

"Hello The Garden School."

"Hi this is Detective Olivia Benson-Stabler Calvin Benson-Stabler's Mom." Olivia said keeping her voice calm.

"Hello Detective what can I do for you today?"

"I need you to get the headmistress and get my son out of class right now." Olivia said and she made sure the secretary knew that she was being serious.

"Alright just wait one moment."

Olivia took Jefferson's hand in her own.

"Thank you." She whispered as the phone on the other side picked up.

"Hello Detective." Mrs Holloway said on the other side.

"Mrs Holloway, hi, my husband Calvin's father is on his way to collect Calvin. We've had a bit of a scare about the kids up here in Brooklyn and they are being taken into police protection." Olivia said as calmly as she could.

"May I ask why?" Mrs Holloway asked feeling concerned.

"Yes, I am still in Brooklyn and I'm working a horrific case Mrs Holloway, when we searched a property we found pictures of children and when we sifted through them I found a picture of my youngest daughter Elizabeth Stabler. I've already spoken with the school and I know she's safe. Elliot is on his way to collect them there first then he will collect Calvin. I must also warn you that a dangerous predator is around and we believe he is in Queens, please keep an eye on the children as they leave school." Olivia said.

"Of course Detective."

"Thank you." Olivia said hanging up.

She looked at Jefferson who looked like he was about to cry.

"I can't believe this." She sighed.

"I know but we need to get him Olivia and fast. I've sent notice to Queens for any missing child reports age ten or under filed in the last forty eight hours with a memo about him." Jefferson said.

"What that his name is Bobby and he might be in Queens?" Olivia asked.

"It's all we got!" He shrugged.

Olivia shook her head and walked back to the interrogation room that she knew Johnny was still in. She marched through the door and pulled him to standing.

"Hey get off me bitch!" He struggled against her vice like grip.

"Not until you tell me about Bobby or anyone working for him." Olivia hissed.

"Why should I give you anything?" He said as he continued to struggle.

"Because he went after my baby girl now start talking!" She said throwing him to the ground.

"Your baby girl?" He asked.

Olivia flew towards him stopping inches away from his face.

"Yes, My youngest daughter now I don't know if you've ever seen a mother after someone hurts her kid but believe me it's not pretty. I beat up a guy twice your size in a court room because he hurt my baby so you better answer my question before you start feeling very sorry for yourself." Olivia spat at him as she spoke.

"Alright man! Alright, let me get up and I'll talk." He said and Olivia slowly backed off.

"Bobby is in Queens but you want to find his side men. Quizzer and CK are his sidekicks. Get to them get to Bobby." Johnny shrugged.

"How do I get to them?" Olivia asked. 

"They're at a house here in Brooklyn, you won't find any girls there but its where they take customers and stuff." Johnny explained and he looked at Olivia desperately.

"I need the address Johnny."

"They'll kill me I told you." He sighed and slumped back in his seat.

"You're going to prison Johnny, they won't be able to kill you." She said firmly.

"Alright gimme pen and paper and I'll write it down." He said softly.

Olivia knocked on the mirror and within seconds a notebook and pen arrived, Johnny wrote down the address and looked at Olivia.

"They will be armed and they will probably have defenceless customers in there so blood will probably shed." He said his head shaking.

"Thank you." Olivia said and she and Jefferson left the interview room.

Everyone went to the squad room without saying a word. They stood around the whiteboard and all of them were trying to figure out where to go now.

"We need to buy a girl." Olivia said firmly.

"What?" Jefferson said turning to her.

"There's no point dragging these two in without proof of what they're doing just for their lawyers to haul them out of here in five minutes. If we go in wanting to buy a girl they won't suspect." Olivia explained.

"How?" The Captain asked her.

"We need Johnny to explain it all to us. How we make the first contact and how to take it from there. It could take days." Olivia explained.

"Alright Rowland and Thompson go back in there find out how to make contact. Jefferson are you able to do this?" The Captain asked.

"Me?" He said swallowing hard.

"Yes you." The Captain shrugged.

Jefferson looked at Olivia. Her brown eyes were shinning with determination for the next move and to rescue these girls.

Xxx

Meanwhile back at the 1-6 Elliot was arriving back with the kids. He sent them to the cribs and he went over to Cragen.

"What's Olivia involved in over there?" He asked desperate for some information.

"I don't know. It's very much need to know only." Cragen shrugged.

"Cap that's my wife and she is carrying my child and your grandchild now you find out how much danger my wife is in and how much danger my family is in right now." He said firmly.

"It doesn't work that way Elliot. Keep your kids here for now but Olivia is busy, all I can tell you is they're moving in on a couple of sellers but that is it." He shrugged as this was killing him so he knew how much Elliot would be hurting.

"Is her life at risk?" Elliot asked simply. He needed to know the truth.

"None more than the usual, I warned Meyers to make sure she wasn't allowed to put her life on the line and he has promised that he won't and I worked with the man and I trust him Elliot, he won't let her die." Cragen explained.

"Do you think Lizzie was a target out of the blue or do you think he was going after her because of who she is?" Elliot asked.

"From what information I have gathered she's just a random target and we doubt that the guy knows Olivia is on to him." Cragen explained.

"Ok so any missing from Queens yet?" he asked.

"Three but the cases have been passed on to Brooklyn." Cragen sighed.

"Alright, I am going to make sure the kids are alright. Then, I'll call Olivia see what she can tell me." Elliot said before turning on his heels.

Cragen shook his head. He wasn't sure what he had allowed Olivia to get involved in and he felt guilt running rampage inside him.

XXX

Olivia was sat at her desk when her phone rang. She was surprised to see that it was the Stabler kids school calling.

"Benson." She answered.

"Hello Detective its Principal Maxwell here." The voice on the other side replied.

"Principal is there a problem?" Olivia asked her heart beginning to hammer inside her chest.

"Not with any of your kids but yes we have a problem." The principal's voice verged on cracking and Olivia knew what she was phoning to say.

"What is it?" She asked gently even though she already knew.

"One of Lizzie's friends, Madison Gardner was taken on the way home." The principal couldn't hold back the tears.

"Ok have you called Queens police?" She asked.

"Yes. It happened right in front of my eyes detective and I yelled and I tried to stop them but I was to late." The principal sobbed.

"Ok first I need you to calm down Principal Maxwell."

"Please call me Lucy." The principal replied trying to calm herself down.

"Ok Lucy. Have you got a fax machine?" Olivia asked.

"I do."

"Send me all the information you have and write down what you saw, make and colour of the car, what the man looked like anything you can and send me a picture of Lucy too." Olivia said.

"Thank you Detective."

"No problem, call again if there's anything else alright?" Olivia said as soft as she could.

"I will Thank you." The Principal said before hanging up.

Olivia looked at her desk. Fifteen photos of the girls that had been found at the house had been sent from the hospital, the first photo was of a girl, they had managed to find out her name was Felicity Carmichael and she was nine years old. The girl has blonde hair down to her shoulders and blue eyes. There were several bruises on her face as well as a black eye and a fat purple lip. Olivia could feel the girl's pain through the picture and it was killing her inside. She turned the picture so it was face down just ad Jefferson walked towards her.

"Right I am ready to go. You need to get a wire put on so I can talk to you, you're going to be in a car around the block away from me and as soon as we get an address you will meet me there." Jefferson explained the plan that had been put into action.

"Alright." Olivia mumbled. This case was really getting to her.

"Once I've got the girl and gone outside the troops will storm in and you need to be ready to help the girls. From what we can make out from Johnny there could be anything between five and twenty girls in which ever house I'm taken too." Jefferson added.

"Ok let's go." Olivia said getting to her feet.

She had her wire put on and quickly made her way to her Sudan. She spent very little time in following Jefferson to the address Johnny had given them and she continued around the block to be out of sight.

"Ok Olivia, I am going in now." He said.

"Good luck." She replied to the microphone on her wrist.

She could hear him open and close the car door and walk towards the house. As he knocked on the door she could feel her heart hammer inside her chest, if this went wrong she knew that Jefferson would be killed and that was difficult to accept. She knew that Johnny had prepared Jefferson the best he could but they were taking advice from a child molester and that wasn't ok with her. It made her sick to know that they couldn't manage this without the help of a man who hurt little girls.

"Who are you?" A cold deep voice said opening the front door.

"Lucas Jefferson, Johnny said I could find some merchandise here." Jefferson said and she could hear the fear in his voice.

"Johnny?" The voice said.

"Yeah Johnny Richards, said you could hook me up with merchandise. Said I needed to talk to CK and Quizzer." Jefferson said firmly.

"CK and Quizzer are inside, follow me." The voice said.

Olivia tried to keep her breath steady as she heard the door swing shut behind Jefferson. She didn't want to be listening as she knew that she'd hear him die if he was caught, she didn't want to hear that.

"That's CK and that's Quizzer. This is Lucas Jefferson and he says Johnny Richards said he could get some merchandise here." The voice said.

"Ahh Johnny, good customer isn't he Quizzer." A sleazy voice which Olivia identified as CK said.

"Yeah, he likes to pass the message along to his pals who always seem very trustworthy." A deep growl came from who Olivia guessed to be Quizzer.

"He's a trustworthy bloke is Johnny." Jefferson said.

Olivia's heart continued to thump in her chest, Jefferson sounded cool but Olivia knew he was terrified, he was just a rookie and this was one of very few undercover ops for him.

"So what you after?" Quizzer asked.

"A girl." Jefferson replied making CK and Quizzer laugh.

"Yes we only do girls, we mean what kind of girl age, skin colour eye colour and all that." Quizzer said through his laughter.

"White, Brunette with brown eyes." Jefferson said first thing coming to his head.

"Alright, here's the address ..." There was a moments silence as he wrote it down. "...When you get there you need to say quizzer and the quiz, that's the code word for the house, you go pick out your merchandise from Tommy." CK said.

"Ok." Jefferson said and he felt the guy who opened the door close behind.

"You got the cash?" Quizzer asked.

"Yeah." Jefferson reached into his pocket and pulled out a brown envelope that had $15,000 dollars.

"Good boy, now go have fun." CK said taking the envelope.

Jefferson got out of there quickly and into his car. He drove round the block to where Olivia was.

"Follow me." He said.

Olivia picked up the walkie talkie.

"All units go!" She said to give them the all clear to raid the house and pick up CK and Quizzer and the other guy as she and Jefferson slammed their foot down.

It took ten minutes for them to drive to the house. Olivia watched as Jefferson walked up to the door and knock.

"Quizzer and the quiz." She heard him say and the door swung open. Once it was closed she checked her rear view mirror to make sure back up was behind her and once the front door of the house closed she listened intently on what was going on behind the house.

"So what's your name?" The voice asked.

"Lucas Jefferson and yours?" Jefferson said as he climbed the wooden stairs.

"Marty Kent." The voice replied. "So whatcha after?"

"Brunette, white, brown eyes." Jefferson replied.

"You'll have fun picking out of this bunch then."

There was a door and Olivia heard it open and waited for the pre decided codeword.

"See what I mean." Marty sniggered.

"What beauties."

"All units go go go!" Olivia yelled into her walkie before jumping out of the car. She ran to the door but with her swollen stomach many people passed her.

"Shit!" She heard Marty say and they met him on the stairs.

"You take him!" Olivia yelled to a couple of the guys who were beside her as she ran up stairs.

"SVU to Central we need buses to my location." Olivia said as she ran up to the attic.

She found Jefferson untying some of the girls and she quickly started helping.

"You're all ok now, we're police officers we're here to help." She said.

"Mrs Stabler!" She heard someone call and she turned to look at a girl in the furthest end of the room.

Olivia ran over to her and began untying her.

"Ok Madison, your safe now." Olivia whispered as she finished untying the girls hands.

Madison threw her arms around Olivia's neck and Olivia held the girl. She was shivering with the cold that swirled her naked body and Olivia held her as tight as she could as the little girl sobbed.

"I've got you Madison you're all safe now." Olivia said as she rocked the girl backwards and forwards.

The little girl sobbed hard into Olivia's chest. Jefferson had finished untying all the girls as the paramedics arrived.

"You need to go with the paramedics to the hospital." Olivia whispered.

"No. I want to stay with you." Madison sobbed as she held onto Olivia as tight as she could.

"Ok! Ok." Olivia said trying to calm her down.

Jefferson passed Olivia a blanket and Olivia quickly wrapped it around Madison's bare body.

"You know her?" Jefferson asked as Olivia began rocking Madison again.

"Yeah, she's my daughters friend, the principal called me before we left and told me that she was missing." Olivia explained.

Jefferson knelt down beside Olivia and stroked Madison's back. At first she tensed up but Olivia calmed her down.

"It's ok Madison, that's Detective Jefferson he's my friend. He's not going to hurt you." Olivia said softly.

She felt the little girl relax in her arms as the paramedics approached. Olivia shook her head at them and they shrugged and moved on to another girl.

"Madison, Detective Jefferson is going to carry you to my car, I can't lift you alright. I'll have to take you to the hospital to get checked out but I promise I won't leave you." Olivia explained stroking Madison's hair.

She nodded slowly and Olivia gently passed her over to Jefferson.

"Put your arms around my neck sweetie." He said and once she did he picked her up into his arms.

Olivia followed them down the stairs and to the car.

"Can you get someone else to bring your car?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Ok put her in the back and I'll get in the back with her and you drive us to the ER." Olivia said.

Jefferson gently put the girl in the back seat and Olivia handed him her keys before climbing in beside her. Madison cuddled up to Olivia who gently put her arms around her. Jefferson got in and put the sirens on before putting his foot down to race to the hospital.

**Wwww just gets better and better! ... I hope!**

**More to come!**


	38. Chapter 38

Olivia sat back on her couch and tried to relax, she still had Madison's face circling her mind as well as the room with all the girls. She wondered how many addresses they had found and how many girls they'd saved from these monsters. She knew the number was in the thirties so far and she also knew that they were still climbing. Suddenly there was a knock at her door and she sat upright quickly.

"Olivia it's me Kym." She heard and she let out a sigh of relief.

Olivia made her way to the door and opened it and Kym gave her a huge hug.

"How are you holding up?" She asked as Olivia closed the door behind her.

"You know." Olivia shrugged.

Kym had seen her work cases like this before and she sympathised with her friend. They made their way to the kitchen and Kym opened the Pizza boxes she had bought.

"I know you haven't eaten all day and you need to for the baby." She said handing the pepperoni one over. They went into the living room and sat on the couch. Olivia put the TV on just for background noise as they began to talk and eat.

"I heard you knew one of the girls?" Kym asked before biting into a large slice of pizza.

"Yeah, my daughters friend." Olivia sighed.

"Daughter?" Kym asked in surprise.

"Lizzie, Elliot's daughter. She's uh mine now too sort of I mean, I have legal guardianship over her." Olivia explained.

"Really how come?" Kym asked shocked at the revelation.

"Ha! This is a long story!" Olivia laughed.

"Tell all!" Kym laughed.

Olivia looked at her friend and smiled, it was like no time had passed since they had been sat in her old apartment and talked about silly things.

"Kathy, Elliot's ex wife was stalking me and my son, she was arrested and charged with stalking and stalking a minor and then she punched me and got done for assaulting a cop." Olivia explained.

"She punched you?" Kym asked in complete shock.

"Yup. Then she went and signed all the kids over to me and custody to both me and Elliot." Olivia shrugged.

"Ok so who's your son?" Kym asked a little confused.

"Oh you remember Calvin?" Olivia asked and Kym's face fell.

"What ... He's back?" Kym asked.

"Yes and me and Elliot adopted him." Olivia explained.

"Oh my God how did that happen, I thought he was with his grandparents in Vermont?" Kym was very confused which just made Olivia laugh.

"So much has happened since you left Kym!" Olivia laughed.

"I can tell now go on I want to know everything!" She giggled.

"Ok so after the first night me and Elliot spent together we went into work and pictures had been delivered to Cragen. Just of us kissing and holding hands." Olivia laughed remembering.

"Wow bet you had a lot of explaining to do." Kym giggled.

"Yeah, well we brushed them off as nothing more than a goodnight kiss that we could barely remember luckily one of the pictures was me stumbling out of a bar and grabbing Elliot as I fell." Olivia laughed.

"So you told Cragen that it was a drunken kiss?" Kym asked in shock.

"Yeah we had to or we'd be split up so even though we'd spent the night having sex in ever place in my apartment we had to say it was a very drunken kiss that neither of us could remember." Olivia shook her head remembering how much it hurt having to lie to him.

"Ok so what then?" Kym asked opening one of the diet soda cans she had bought with her.

"You're enjoying in this aren't you?" Olivia laughed and Kym just nodded and giggled.

"Get on with it!" She giggled slapping Olivia playfully on the leg.

"Ok so after the pictures I asked who was being stalked me or Elliot and then an investigation was started, I could only think of Vivian wanting to stalk me or perps but the only person I could name was Vivian. Fin and Munch went to talk to Vivian and they came back with Calvin and my legal guardianship was given back by the grandparents, Vivian and his father." Olivia explained with a small smile on her face.

"Wow!" Was all Kym managed to say.

"Yep." Olivia smiled remembering the moment Calvin ran to her in the office.

"Ok so who was stalking you then?" Kym asked as Olivia smiled to herself.

"Oh wait that gets more exciting!" Olivia laughed.

"We took Calvin for lunch and I told Elliot that I wanted to move from my apartment and get somewhere for Calvin and I and so while I was looking at schools Elliot went behind my back and bought me a house in Queens." Olivia explained.

"Wait he bought you a house?" Kym asked in awe of what Olivia was telling her.

"Yup, I made him let me pay for half of it obviously but the house is huge, seven bedrooms enough for all of us." Olivia smiled.

"That's so adorable!" Kym smiled.

"I know, it was just so special like he made me look around the house and then told me he had bought it and if I wanted it to be it could be for us." Olivia said grinning from ear to ear.

"Really? So you had one night of lots of sex and then he buys you a house?" Kym asked.

"Hey when you say it like that it sounds awful but yes but had confessed our love for each other." Olivia laughed.

"I always knew you and him were meant to be!" Kym gushed.

"Ok I know! Everyone said it when we told them of our relationship." Olivia smiled.

"I bet ok now back to the story." Kym said making Olivia grin again.

"Yeah so we moved into the house with all the kids, they were going to be with us every weekend so we had them move all their things the same day and whilst we were unpacking I got a phone call from Cragen so me and El went to the office and he was so pissed." She said remembering how angry he had been.

"You got caught before you told him?" Kym asked in disbelief.

"Yeah our stalker dropped off more photos and we apologised as we had planned on telling him after the kids knew." Olivia explained.

"Ok so what were the photos?"

"Just some of me and Elliot kissing in the car outside the precinct, nothing much really." Olivia explained. "But we couldn't exactly pass them off as drunken kisses either."

"No I guess not so you told Cragen?"

"Yeah and Munch and Fin." Olivia smiled.

"Oh how did they take it?" Kym asked.

"Really well, Cragen covered our asses with one pp and IAB." Olivia explained.

"Fair play to him." Kym said knowing that not many Captains' would.

"Yeah."

"Ok so the stalking?" Kym said wanting to know how the story finished.

Olivia took one of the diet sodas and sat back into the arm of the couch.

"Ok the stalking. After a great weekend it was Calvin's first day of school. Elliot and I took him and I got all emotional but then when we went to the office. We'd found out from one of the kids that Kathy had a new camera and laptop so we sent Munch and Fin to find her and haul her in for questioning. When they found her outside the precinct and took her in for questioning she gave us nothing but on her way out she punched me and Fin collared her. That gave us a warrant for her car which got us the camera." Olivia explained.

"What was on the camera?" Kym asked enjoying the story.

"Pictures of me and Calvin and Elliot from that morning, leaving the house, outside the school, outside the precinct." Olivia explained. "That's how we got her for stalking a minor as she had taken pictures of Calvin."

"Ok."

"Yep she was let out on bail and we were in the bullpen when the note came in telling us that the Stabler kids were ours." Olivia explained.

"Wow."

"Yup." Olivia shifted in her seat.

"That's awful. You said earlier Calvin was abused did he tell you that?" She asked.

"Oh Kym you don't know the half of it. In the past few months I've been shot, my son was almost blown up and now I'm working in Brooklyn on this case." Olivia shrugged.

"Blown up? Shot? What on earth were you involved in?" Kym asked in shock.

"Vivian Calvin's Mother was what I got involved in." Olivia sighed.

Kym stared at her unsure if she wanted to make Olivia tell her, she was intrigued and wanted to know but she could also see how sensitive the subject was to her friend.

"You don't have to tell me but I'd like to know." Kym said after a few moments silence.

"Alright I'll carry on from the stalking and just tell you everything that happened." Olivia said softly.

"Ok." Kym said sitting back a little more and trying to relax.

"The few weeks after getting rights to kids were just heaven. I found out I was pregnant after asking Melinda to run a pregnancy test for me." Olivia explained stroking her stomach. "We were stood around talking as I'd just told everyone and Cragen found out that three bombs had gone off at Calvin's school. He was fine but his friend wasn't." Olivia shivered remembering back. "Calvin's friend Jamie died in the blast." She said a tear slipping down her cheek. It still hurt her to remember.

"Oh Liv." Kym said giving her friend's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Uh... Anyway, the next day we went to the park as a family just trying to hold on to what we had you know and as we were leaving someone opened fire on us and I was hit in the arm." She said giving her bicep a rub.

"Oh my God." Kym said in shock.

"I was fine, hit in the muscle but was fixed up good and proper but of course it was an investigation by Queens Cops because I'd been shot there but then the case was passed to SVU in Manhattan and we found out that Vivian was involved and then she was bought in for questioning and she told me the reason she didn't want Calvin was because he'd said her husband was abusing him." Olivia sighed.

"Wow Olivia, you've been through the crap haven't you." Kym said softly.

"Yeah well Tony Donnelly will never see the light of day again and Vivian got fifteen years and Kathy had a DUI and killed a cop so she'll be inside too." Olivia shrugged.

"Kathy killed a cop?" Kym asked in shock.

"By accident but she was driving under the influence and ran a red light." Olivia shrugged.

"Oh my God." Kym said shocked.

"Yup but then me and Elliot got engaged and we got married five days ago." Olivia smiled.

"What only five days ago?" Kym asked in complete surprise.

"Yup! We decided not to have a honeymoon as I'm pregnant and had a threatened miscarriage I don't want to fly." Olivia explained.

"Wow, let me see your rings!" Kym said and Olivia took them off so Kym could look at the properly.

"Semper Fidelis is engraved on my engagement ring and it means always faithful. Then his name and the date of our marriage on the wedding band." Olivia explained.

"Oh that's so beautiful." Kym smiled as Olivia's cell began to ring.

"Oh sorry it's the kids, you don't mind waiting do you?" Olivia asked and Kym shook her head as Olivia answered the phone excitedly.

"Hey El." Olivia answered her heart giving and excited flutter.

"Hi baby." He said softly.

"Are you ok?" She asked gently.

"I am just missing you lots." He sighed.

"Aww I miss you to El." She said back. "I have someone here you might want to say hello to let me put you on speaker." Olivia smiled at Kym as she pulled the phone from her here and placed it on loud speaker.

"Hello Stabler." She said trying not to laugh.

"That's Kym Greyleck." Elliot said in shock.

"It's me Stabler." She said

"What are you doing there?" He asked her.

"ADA for Brooklyn SVU since leaving Manhattan Elliot." She replied.

"Wow I'm glad there's someone there I know to keep an eye on Olivia." He said a smile on his face that they couldn't see.

"Right the kids want to talk to you Liv before they go to bed." Elliot said.

"Sure put them on." Olivia smiled not bothering to take the phone off speaker.

"Hi Mom." Calvin said into the phone.

"Hey Cal!" Olivia smiled at hearing his voice. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah I made you a picture, I asked Daddy if I could send it in the mail but he said I should keep it till I see you." Calvin said.

"Oh wow you made me a picture! I can't wait to see it!" Olivia said smiling wishing that she could see it straight away.

"Yeah. Lizzie wants to talk to you now. I love you." Calvin said and he handed the phone over before Olivia could say anything back.

"Mom..." Lizzie said making it obvious that she was going to ask for something.

"Yes?" Olivia asked in pretend suspicion.

"I want to go to Ballet classes with Mellissa but Dad said I had to ask you first so can I go?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't know baby, I mean I'll need to speak with the teacher and arrange transport and stuff can you wait till Mommy's home?" Olivia asked.

"Ok." Lizzie sighed disappointed.

"Sorry baby, its just I can't do anything from Brooklyn so I'll sort it when I'm home alright. I'm not saying no, I'm just saying not now." Olivia explained.

"Ok Mommy I love you." Lizzie beamed.

"Love you too now put someone else on." She smiled.

"Hi Mom." Dickie was next on the phone.

"Hi Dickie." Olivia smiled.

"Mom, me and Calvin asked dad but he said we should ask you." Dickie began.

"What do you want?" Olivia asked giving Kym a knowing smile.

"Well we want to share a room." Dickie explained.

"Alright and what did Daddy say?" Olivia asked.

"He just said ask Mom so I am asking you."

"I'm ok with that, it means we can still have a nice guest room when the baby's born but if you start sharing a room you can't change your mind again." Olivia said firmly.

"Yes thanks Mom I love you." He said and he passed the phone to the next waiting Stabler.

"Hi Mom."

"Hi Mo." Olivia said softly.

"Mom can you come home?" Maureen asked her voice at the edge of cracking.

"Why what's the matter Mo?" Olivia asked softly.

"Nothing's the matter I just miss you that's all." Maureen shrugged.

"I know I miss you all very much, but it won't be long we've made good progress with this case and hopefully we'll solve it and I'll be home soon." Olivia smiled.

"Ok Ma' I love you." Maureen sighed.

"I love you too now put Katie on." Olivia said softly.

"Hi Mommy." Katie said happily.

"I Katie." Olivia smiled.

"So Mommy how's work?" Kathleen asked.

"Hard." Olivia replied not going to divulge anything from the case.

"Ok. Why did Daddy have to come get us from school?" Katie asked and Olivia flashed Kym a nervous look.

"Just to be on the safe side sweetie, we heard that they might be going after girls in Queens and I was scared for all of you." Olivia explained hiding the truth.

"You worry too much Mom." Katie laughed.

"I know. Get to bed. I love you." Olivia smiled.

"I love you too." Katie said and she heard the phone pass back to Elliot.

"Hi baby." He said.

"Hi El." She smiled as her heart ached for him.

"Now tell me how's bump?" He asked making her laugh.

"Well being a pain, I think that she or he finds my Bladder a comfortable place to lie." Olivia laughed.

"Haha, that's funny." Elliot laughed.

"It's not when you're half way through an interrogation and then have the overwhelming sensation of needing to pee it isn't funny Stabler." Olivia laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said jokingly.

"I know, now I am going to let you go and I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said softly.

"Ok baby I love you." He sighed.

"I love you too. Bye." She said and hung up the phone.

She didn't look at Kym as the tears filled her eyes. She placed her head in her hands and tried to calm herself down but she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Kym scooted over on the couch and placed a comforting arm around her friend.

"I'm sorry." Olivia sniffed trying to laugh. "I just miss them so much." She explained.

"Hey I bet." Kym said soothingly.

"I didn't think I would but after the scare today with Lizzie and just hearing what they've been doing and stuff oh my God I miss them." Olivia explained as she wiped her tears.

**Kym Greyleck, I think she's an interesting Character but there isn't much more of her if any tbh!**


	39. Chapter 39

Olivia sat at her desk and switched on her computer. They had a busy day ahead of them and they needed to get some answers and find the man who was known as Bobby.

"Benson! Jefferson!" The Captain called walking towards them.

"What is it Cap?" Olivia asked getting to her feet.

"You've got fifteen victims coming in today. Benson you're to lead the questioning and Jefferson I want you to observe and pick up some tips off this woman as I've spoken with the higher ups but so far we have no women who want to join this squad and we need to learn how to deal with victims." The Captain explained.

"Alright so what do we need to get out of them?" Olivia sighed knowing it was going to be a tough one.

"We need locations, names and we need to know more about this Bobby. We've got the rape kits and we've had some new names so Thompson and Rowland are going to arrest those who were stupid enough to leave their DNA behind that we have in the system." The Captain explained.

"Alright Sir." Jefferson said.

"Good now prepare yourself the first few will be here in a minute." The Captain walked off.

Olivia let out a breath as she tried to calm her mind down. She knew this was going to be tough for herself but she knew Jefferson was going to struggle even more.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked him as he sat at his desk.

"I think so." He replied his voice shaking.

"It's not going to be easy. I'm not going to lie but whatever you do, do not cry in front of the vics." She explained.

"Alright, no crying." He said putting his head in her hands.

"Do you want a coffee? I'm going to get myself and elderflower tea then we'll make our way to the kids room." Olivia shrugged as she made her way over to the coffee pot.

"Yeah please, might steady my nerves." He said.

Xxx

Ten minutes later and Olivia was sat on the couch of the kids room a teddy in her hand. She was petrified and she looked over at Jefferson who was sat by the colouring table bouncing his legs nervously. The door opened and Olivia saw that they would be speaking with Madison first.

"Mrs Stabler." The little girl smiled and rushed over to hug her.

"Hello Madison." Olivia smiled returning the embrace.

"You remember Luc don't you?" She asked and Madison looked over and nodded gently.

"Good now why don't you sit here with me." Olivia said tapping the couch.

Madison sat down and took Olivia's hand in her own. Olivia could sense that the little girl knew what was coming and that she was scared, but she could also see the little girl was about to open up too.

"Mrs Stabler ..." Madison said nervously looking at her lap.

"Why don't you call me Olivia." Olivia suggested and the little girl nodded.

"Olivia, the bad men are they in jail now?" She asked her voice shaking.

"Some of them are Madison. But there's one very bad man we want to catch and we need your help can you do that?" Olivia asked.

Madison nodded slowly and Olivia gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Good." Olivia smiled reassuringly. "We need to know where you were before going to the house where we found you. Do you remember?" Olivia asked.

"No." The little girl shook her head. "I was coming from school and the man grabbed me and put something on my mouth and when I woke up I was in the house with all those other girls." Madison explained.

"Ok." Olivia said. "That's alright." Olivia looked at Jefferson who didn't seem to be holding it together very well. He was twisting his hands in his lap and Olivia could sense his fear.

"Do you remember anyone called Bobby at all?" Olivia asked.

"Uncle Bobby." The little girls said as tears began to make their way down her rosy cheeks.

"Who's Uncle Bobby?" Olivia asked and she felt Madison tense up.

"He ... He..." Madison sniffed and started to shake. Olivia went in front of her and on her knees. She took both Madison's hands in her own.

"It's ok Madison, you're safe now and no one can hurt you. I'll make sure of that." She said giving Madison's hand a gentle squeeze.

The girl nodded slowly and sniffed before looking into Olivia's eyes.

"He said that he was going to by my first and that he would always be special to me because of it and then ... that's when he hurt me." The little girl flung her arms around Olivia's neck and Olivia held her as tight as she could. The little girl sobbed into Olivia's shoulder and all Olivia could do was hug her and stroke her hair and allow her time to sob.

After about five minutes the little girl pulled back and looked at Olivia.

"You sure he won't be able to hurt me again?" She asked shakily.

"I'm sure. You're safe now." Olivia said.

"I want to go home now." She replied.

"Ok come on." Olivia said taking the girls hand.

She led her outside and found Madison's parents waiting. She already knew Mrs Gardener who after hugging her daughter hugged Olivia.

"Thank you." She sobbed her arms tight around Olivia's neck. "Thank you for saving my baby." She said.

"Not to worry Mrs Gardner, she's safe now that's what matters."

"I know. Thank you Mrs Stabler, I always knew you were good at your job but what you did for Madison yesterday was just amazing. Madison told us she went to the hospital in your car and that you stayed with her for a little while that means so much to me." Mrs Gardner smiled.

"It was nothing." Olivia said.

"Thank you Mrs Stabler." Mr Gardner extended his hand. Olivia shook it and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Not at all." Olivia said as he let go.

"Come on baby let's go." Mrs Gardner said taking her daughters hand.

Olivia and Jefferson watched as they left. They knew they had another fourteen of those to do and Olivia knew that had been easy compared to some she would have to face. At least Madison didn't have a problem with being touched and that meant she could comfort her but she knew some of these girls were going to flinch at the very sign of her touching them.

"Right you two take five." The Captain said and Olivia and Jefferson headed back to their individual desks.

Olivia made herself some tea as a way of calming herself down. Jefferson however was sat with his head on the desk.

"Another fourteen." He mumbled as Olivia placed the mug of steaming coffee beside him.

"Luc." She said leaning on his desk.

He sat back and looked at her. He could see the strain of this case on her face, she had seemed so young and happy when he had collected her from Manhattan but now she seemed warn and tired.

"Luc if you don't want to do anymore I won't blame you." Olivia said softly.

"No I want to it's just. Seeing the way you were with that girl. It was magic the way you spoke with her and comforted her." He sighed. "I'll never be able to do that."

"First it would have something to do with what you have between your legs, secondly, that was easy because the girl new me. You're going to see some kids today that are going to be mute, others won't let me anywhere near them and others are going to do a lot of crying. Believe me it gets tougher than that." Olivia explained as he sipped away at his coffee.

"I don't think I can do it Olivia." He shuddered.

"You can. Come on." Olivia said and they both headed back to the kids room.

Together they went into the kids room. Olivia told Jefferson to sit beside her and that they could work together on the next one. The young girl walked in and Olivia felt Jefferson shudder beside her.

"Hi My name's Olivia and this is my friend Luc." Olivia said as the little girl stood nervously by the door refusing to move any closer.

"Hi." Luc said softly.

"Can you tell us what your name is?" Olivia asked.

The little girl was chewing at her finger and Olivia could see it was going to take some pushing with this one.

"We're not going to hurt you sweetie, we're police officers and we want to talk with you so we can help you." Olivia said. "Do you want to see our police badges?" She added and she pulled her badge from her belt and extended her hand.

Slowly, the little girl inched her way closer towards them and once she could extend her arm and reach she took Olivia's badge and looked at it closely. After a few brief seconds she passed the badge back.

"There we go. Do you want to come and sit here with us so we can talk?" Olivia asked tapping the couch gently.

The little girl nodded and moved slowly to the couch and climbed on. Olivia guessed her age to be six, she had caramel skin and hazel eyes with black hair that had been braided.

"Ok, do you want to tell us your name now?" Olivia asked.

"M ... M... Mia." The little girl mumbled.

"Ok Mia." Olivia smiled softly. "That's a beautiful name." Olivia said.

"Thank you." Mia smiled nervously and Olivia guessed she had some Spanish background from her accent.

"Ok Mia, how old are you?" Olivia asked.

"Six." Mia replied.

"Ok, now we need to talk about what happened are you ready to do that?" Olivia asked and the girl gave a shaky nod.

"Good. Now Mia, what can you tell us about the man that took you?" Olivia asked softly.

"Uh... He put something on my mouth that made me sleepy." The little girl explained.

"Ok what can you remember after you were taken?" Olivia asked.

"I woke up and we were moving. The man said his name was Uncle Bobby." The little girl shuddered as she said his name.

"Alright baby, you're doing good. Can you tell me what Bobby looked like?" Olivia asked.

They needed a description and when the little girl nodded her heart fluttered in her chest.

"Ok what colour skin did he have? Was it like yours or a bit lighter like mine or very light like Luc's?" Olivia asked.

"Like yours." The girl whispered.

"Ok what about his hair? Was that like mine? Or darker like yours?" Olivia asked.

"Like yours." Mia said again.

"Ok did you see his eyes were they like mine too or lighter like yours?" Olivia asked.

"Dark like yours." Mia shuddered and Olivia guessed the girl could see her captor in her imagination.

"Ok did he have any hair on his face?" Olivia asked.

"A little bit on his chin." The little girl explained.

"Ok sweetie. What was he wearing?" Olivia asked her.

"All black." Mia shook and began to cry.

"Good you did real good, do you want to see your Mommy now?" Olivia asked.

Mia nodded and Olivia offered her hand which she took and they walked to the door together. Once Mia had gone Olivia turned to Jefferson.

"Well at least we have a description of Bobby now." She sighed as the Captain walked in.

"We aren't going to bother talking to these girls. It's hard enough for them to deal with what's happened. I want you to run the description of Bobby and see what you can get then head for home and take tomorrow off then we'll start again with what we have on Monday." He said and Olivia and Jefferson nodded.

"What are you going to do with a whole day to yourself?" Jefferson asked as they both sat at their desks.

"I am going to go to Queens and surprise my kids. I can't wait to see them." Olivia smiled.

"I bet they'll be happy to see you too." Jefferson grinned.

Olivia just smiled.

**A surprise home visit? Or a disaster waiting for Olivia? Wait and see!**


	40. Chapter 40

Olivia pulled up outside the Manhattan precinct in her red Sudan. She had already been home and seen that nobody was in and so she guessed that the kids were with the neighbours and Elliot would still be in work as it was only three pm. Once in the elevator her heart hammered inside her chest as she was so excited. When the doors opened she would have ran if she wasn't carrying the baby weight. Elliot wasn't at his desk but Fin was and when he saw Olivia his mouth fell wide open.

"Baby girl!" He grinned rushing to hug her.

"Hi Fin." She smiled returning the embrace.

Next up was Munch who gave her a very long hug.

"We've been missing you!" He said.

"I've only been gone a week!" She laughed as the Captain's office door swung open.

"Olivia!" Cragen grinned coming over and giving her a hug.

"Hi Pops" She beamed before kissing him on the cheek.

"You're back?" He asked.

"No just been given tomorrow off and so I wasn't going to sit at the apartment missing everyone when it's only an hour's drive." She smiled.

"Oh it's good to see you." He said giving her another hug.

"Liv?" a voice called from behind her. She spun around just in time to see Elliot wrap his arms around her and land a deep kiss on her lips.

She didn't care who was watching as she kissed him back having missed his touch and taste so much in the past week.

"I'm not dreaming then." He smiled as they broke apart.

"No you're not." Olivia grinned.

"How come?" He asked her.

"Day off tomorrow thought I'd come and see my family. That's ok isn't it?" Olivia asked pouting.

"Of course. Oh come here." He said pulling her into his arms and kissing her again.

"Ouch." She gasped putting her hand on her stomach.

"What is it?" Elliot asked seeing her grimace.

"Kick, I think bump knows Daddy's here." She smiled taking his hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Aww hey baby. It's daddy." He smiled his eyes filled with tears.

Olivia didn't have to hide her tears and she didn't care about wiping them away as she and Elliot still held the place on her stomach that the baby was kicking.

"That's just beautiful." Elliot smiled as the kicking stopped.

"Yes but not at four in the morning like the bugger was this morning." Olivia laughed.

"It's still beautiful." He smiled leaning in and giving her another kiss as everyone else continued to watch.

When they finally let go of each other Cragen was still smiling at them.

"Glad to see my desk is how I left it." Olivia laughed looking over at it.

"Yes we're not bothering with a replacement, not because we don't want one but no one wants to work here." Cragen shrugged.

"I can't see why not." Olivia laughed.

"Yeah well!" Cragen said joining in the joke.

Olivia saw that the screens were filled with pictures and information so she knew they were working a case. She made her way over to have a look and see if she could offer some help.

"What is it?" She asked sensing someone behind her.

"Three murders in Central Park." Elliot said wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Any suspects?" Olivia asked leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"One. We're just looking for a way of getting him here, we don't have enough for arrest or search warrants so we're a bit stuck." Elliot explained.

"Sounds interesting." Olivia sighed.

"What is it?" Elliot asked.

"I just missed you that's all. I can't help but wonder if I would be closer to solving this case in Brooklyn if I had you by my side." Olivia explained feeling a bit uncomfortable admitting that she wasn't sure she worked as well without Elliot.

"Hey..." He said turning her around to face him. "You're a senior Detective who's amazing at her job, they wouldn't have asked for you if they didn't think you were any good." He smiled softly.

"I know, I just can't get over the fact that we've rescued over thirty girls and we are nowhere near catching this guy. Makes you wonder how many more girls are hurt out there and how much more will be hurt before we collar the bastard." She said angrily.

Elliot just looked at her. Olivia's brown eyes were shinning with desperation and frustration that a person could only have when they were passionate about what they're doing.

"Elliot! Olivia!" Cragen called and they both turned to look at him.

"Two girls have been taken within ten minutes of each other from Blessed Hearts, Age 6 and Age 8 is there any possibility that this is connected to your case Olivia?" Cragen asked.

"Possibly, he was in Queens last." Olivia shrugged.

"Ok Fin, Munch get down to the school find out what you can. Olivia call Brooklyn and get everything on the case sent to us. I think we're going to have to work it here too." Cragen explained as the phone began to ring again.

"Shit." Olivia moaned.

"What is it?" Elliot asked.

"So much for the relaxing night with my husband." She laughed gently.

"Well as you're here and you know more about this case we can see what we can do to help you." Elliot said.

"Olivia." Cragen said and she turned to look at him.

"Another two girls have gone, what are the chances that this is connected to your case?" He asked her again.

"Another two girls? This isn't a coincidence, he usually kidnaps around ten at a time." Olivia sighed.

"Ok I'll call Captain Meyers, you call your Brooklyn partner and get him down here and we'll set up a second operation down here." Cragen sighed.

"Yes Cap." Olivia said reaching for her phone.

She made her way over to her desk and sat down before calling Jefferson, it answered after two rings.

"Olivia?" Jefferson answered.

"Hi Luc, we've got a problem." Olivia said calmly.

"What is it?" Luc asked perking up a little.

"I came to Manhattan, seeing as we have the day off tomorrow but it looks like Bobby has just hit." Olivia explained.

"Shit." Jefferson stuttered.

"Yeah, so get your ass down here and bring an overnight bag, we've got a guest room at our place you can stay at." Olivia said.

"Ok no problem; see you in about an hour." He said before hanging up.

"Olivia get the fax." Elliot called as he was setting up a new case file for the screens.

Olivia rushed over to the fax machine where details of the missing girls were slowly being printed.

"What have we got?" Elliot yelled from the white board.

"Hannah Morris, age 8, 3:05 pm, Katie Hallowell, age 9, 3:07pm, Mika Taylor, age 10, 3:20pm, Tiffany Parry, age 6, 3:23pm, Loraine Wok, Age 7, 3:47pm, Tamara Ohayon, Age 8, 3:50pm." Olivia said as she walked towards Elliot.

"Six girls in less than an hour." Elliot sighed.

"I know and this is everyday Elliot, we've got to catch this bastard."

Just then the fax machine bleeped again and Olivia rushed over.

"Another girl?" Elliot asked.

"Faye Murray, age 9, 3:55pm." Olivia said and she went back over to Elliot to begin sticking their pictures on the board.

"This is insane." Elliot sighed looking over the pictures.

"I know." Olivia whispered as she looked at the pictures.

Cragen walked back into the bullpen looking angry and Olivia knew Meyers had probably given him the what for.

"Olivia, is Jefferson on the way?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Ok, you're only allowed to work this here tonight and tomorrow then he wants you back in Brooklyn first thing Monday morning or apparently he'll have your shields." Cragen sighed.

"No problem." Olivia said knowing that Meyers was a bit of a prick.

"Other than that he says you're good, you know what you're doing and he's very impressed with you." Cragen said a small smile playing on his lips.

"Well you trained me well Cap." Olivia laughed softly.

"Right once Jefferson is here the two of you can update us on what you know. We have managed to get a picture of the van, a parent saw the kidnap and took a picture so with that we've sent it to the techies and we'll have them compare it to video footage of every speed camera and tunnel in Manhattan to find out where he's going." Cragen explained.

Just then the doors of the bullpen opened and in walked a crew of uniformed officers, Olivia knew what was going to be happen and she wasn't sure if she was looking forward to it. This was her case and she was going to be pulling the strings but Cragen had already planned for a press conference.

"Cap we've avoided a press conference because we don't know how this guy operates, if he knows we're on to him he may kill every girl he's got." Olivia explained desperately.

"I've had Meyers blessing to have you and Jefferson to do this press conference, so get tidied up and get ready to go on TV." Cragen said before marching off.

"Shit." Olivia mumbled turning back to the board.

"Keep calm we'll get this guy." Elliot said rubbing her shoulders.

"I hope we can get him before I have to go back to Brooklyn, I don't want to be working the same case as you from different squad rooms." Olivia sighed.

"I know, we can show Jefferson how it's done." Elliot smiled.

Xxx

As soon as Jefferson arrived it was all systems go. The press conference was set up and Olivia was to do all the talking whilst Jefferson just answered questions directed to him and other than that he was to look good beside Olivia. He was petrified having never done a press conference before.

Elliot, Munch and Fin were now going through all of the statements Olivia and Jefferson had taken in the past few days to see if a fresh pair of eyes could spot something that they may have missed. Olivia was on the verge of tears seeing their faces with every new statement they would read, she knew it was a horrifying case that they were working on and she had hoped Elliot would have the joy of not being involved in it but now all her hope was gone as she carefully watched him from a distance.

"You know he's going to start to think you have a staring problem." Jefferson laughed from the seat beside her.

"Sorry, I just hoped this was one case he'd be lucky not to have in his head for the rest of his life." Olivia sighed as she sipped on her elderflower tea.

"Why would you worry about that? I'm sure you've both seen your fair share of horrifying cases." Jefferson said resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I know, it's just not something you want for the person you love most in life is it." Olivia sighed her eyes still transfixed on Elliot.

He could sense her looking so just for a moment he looked up so their eyes met and he gave her a smile before returning to the statement he was reading.

"Benson! Jefferson! Get going!" Cragen called.

Olivia finished off her tea quickly and grabbed her jacket. Elliot had been using her SUV so she had taken the keys and she would be driving herself and Jefferson to the conference room.

Once in the car Olivia sat back and tried keep herself cool.

"What's up?" Jefferson asked seeing her twitch nervously.

"You've not done a press conference Luc, I've done hundreds and believe me when I say that there is nothing I hate more than having to get up in front of people and beg for help on a case. They have to learn many details and you have to keep something back. We have to keep back his appearance so that when people call and say they saw him the description they give us will help us know the fakes from the real deal and we have to investigate absolutely everything which can take all day and night and still lead nowhere." Olivia sighed as she turned into the parking lot of the one pp building.

"Ok. But this might give us something that we have been in desperate need of to help us get him Olivia. Just remember that alright?" He said giving her leg a small squeeze.

"I know." She sighed as she took off her seat belt and opened the car door.

They walked into the one pp building and were met by one of the officers from the Morris Commission.

"Detective Benson or are we Stabler now?" He asked extending his hand.

"Still Benson on duty Sir." She said shaking his hand. "This is Detective Lucas Jefferson Brooklyn SVU." She said and he extended his hand towards Lucas who was visibly nervous.

"Pleasure to meet you Sir." Lucas said his voice shaking a little.

"And you boy." He smiled.

"Right Benson tell me what are you holding back from these guys?" He said as they began to walk.

"The perp's descriptions Sir, we haven't got much to go on, I've been in Brooklyn this past week working this case and other than the vehicle and a description as well as his DNA which isn't in the system we have no idea who this guy is. He goes by the name Bobby, kidnaps from the school gates, girls between five and eleven is his target he doesn't care about race, hair colour, eye colour or anything else just age." Olivia explained as they walked.

"Any leads at all?" He asked her stopping momentarily to look at her.

"Not really we have caught some of the buyers and some of the sellers but the buyers could only give us the sellers and the sellers lawyered up so there was not much we could get out of them, we've arrested a total of nine people who are involved but the three we are after the most all we know is Bobby." She shrugged.

"How do you know there's three high up?" He asked as they began to walk again.

"Well all the girls reported two men grabbing them and knocking them out with Chlorophyll and one driver." Olivia explained. "No girl has ever said more than two people in the back of the vehicle with them except for other girls." She added.

"Alright, you go on in there and show them why we have the best SVU squad in New York. In the corner of the screen there will be images of all the missing girls some of whom I believe have been found safe and returned to their families." He said in a whisper now as they were outside the door where the press were gathered.

"That's right Sir we have so far rescued over thirty children in Brooklyn some of which were taken from Queens." Olivia explained.

"That's right I heard he likes to take pictures of his targets, didn't he take a picture of your daughter?" He asked.

"Yes sir, we believe that to just be a coincidence and that he wasn't going after her because she was my daughter but we got to her in time." Olivia explained.

"Small Mercy."

"Not when another little girl was taken instead, my daughter's friend we found her in one of the locations we raided." Olivia sighed remembering Madison.

"Well she's safe now Detective that's what matters." He said and he opened the door in front of her so she couldn't say more.

Olivia walked in with Jefferson behind her. She was nervous as light bulbs flashed in her face, picture she knew were going to be in all the papers and across the internet in a few hours. As she stepped up to the podium and placed the speech Cragen had written for her she heard the noise in the room fade away, she nervously looked at Jefferson who had cupped his hands in front of him to try and mask his fear. After taking a deep breath she stepped forward to begin to talk.

"Good Afternoon and Thank you all for coming, I'm Detective Benson from Manhattan special victims unit and this is Detective Jefferson Brooklyn special victims unit. Over the past week I have been in Brooklyn working a high priority case involving the abduction of children who have then been raped and tortured, the girls are then sold for profit to be sex slaves to the buyers. In Brooklyn alone we have so far rescued thirty five young girls all aged between five and eleven. We found that some of the victims had been taken from Queens as well as Brooklyn and on returning to Manhattan this afternoon we found that the target had hit Manhattan schools. These girls are taken after the school bells ring right outside the school gates. They're knocked out with chlorophyll and taken to a location where they are stripped naked and abused. We are looking for any information relating to this case either information regarding the whereabouts of some of the victims or information leading to the capture of the man responsible and his workers. All we know is that he goes by the name Bobby or Uncle Bobby and that they are driving a navy blue van and the picture is on your screens now." Olivia paused for a moment knowing that everyone watching would be looking at the van. "There is a hundred thousand dollar reward for anyone with information leading to the capture and prosecution of the man known as Bobby as well as his assailants. To give your information please call the Manhattan SVU squad on the number on your screen now, you never know what information could be considered important in saving the lives of these young girls." Olivia finished. "Any questions?" She asked.

"Detective how many girls are missing so far?" A reporter shouted.

"So far in Brooklyn there are a total of thirty missing girls, in Queens twenty six known to be missing and seven here in Manhattan Hannah Morris age 8, Katie Hallowell age 9, Mika Taylor age 10, Tiffany Parry age 6, Loraine Wok age 7, Tamara Ohayon Age 8 and Faye Murray age 9." Olivia replied.

"Do you know anything more about this man such as a description?"

"No other than this man's name we have no information on him." Olivia lied, she hated lying but she knew it was necessary.

"Do you have any DNA on this man that when you find him you will know if it is him or not?"

"We do have DNA but whether it is his or not we can't possibly know." Olivia answered which was the truth, these girls had been raped repeatedly there was no way in knowing if they had Bobby's DNA.

"Detective who are the detectives leading this case?"

"That would be myself and Detective Jefferson."

"And would that be from here or from Brooklyn?"

"That would be from Brooklyn we are only here temporarily." Olivia replied wondering why the reporter was asking such unimportant questions.

There was a moments silence and Olivia realised that it was enough.

"If we have anymore leads another press conference will be held at ten am sharp. Thank you." Olivia said and she walked passed Jefferson who hurried after her.

"Good Job Detective!"

"Thank you Sir." Olivia said as the officer from the Morris Commission shook her hand once again.

"You know you should really consider becoming the face of the NYPD the camera's just love you." He said grinning.

"Uh-Thanks but I'll pass on that whilst I still have some kick left in me." She laughed.

"Shame, now then you should get back to the one six and see what information you can get." He smiled.

"Yes Sir." Olivia smiled.

He walked the Detectives out and said goodbye to them as they rushed to the parking lot.

"That was horrible." Jefferson laughed as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"It wasn't that bad. I've had to do a press conference about my own shooting and bombing that could have killed my son. So really it wasn't that bad." Olivia laughed softly.

"You're a great cop did you know that?" Jefferson smiled as she fired up the engine.

"Thanks Luc." She smiled. "Now let's go see what freaks are trying to give us fake information.

**Ohhh aren't you dying for them to get Bobby? **


	41. Chapter 41

When they walked into the squad room Olivia laughed seeing Jefferson's face. The room was alive with movement and voices of people gathering information and placing the tips into three boxes, yes, maybe and crazy.

"I've never seen such a thing." He said his mouth open in shock.

"Well get ready to get your hands dirty because this is a mess that needs to be cleaned up." Olivia said taking off her jacket and placing it on the side of her desk beside a young uniformed officer who was answering her phone.

Olivia and Jefferson made their way over to the Captain's office and went straight inside. Once the door was shut Cragen pressed play on the remote control he was holding and the TV burst into life. He'd paused the press conference so that she could watch it back even though she hated watching them back.

"You did a great job Olivia." Cragen smiled as she groaned hearing her own voice.

"Yeah well let's hope it leads us somewhere." Olivia sighed turning away from the TV.

"You and Jefferson go through the yes box and see what you've got and then get out there onto the street and follow up on them." Cragen said.

"Sure thing Cap, come on Luc." She said heading for the door.

Olivia and Jefferson went over to the tip box and grabbed a handful, he then followed her to one of the interrogation rooms where they would get a bit more quiet to go through them.

"Ok so what have we got?" Olivia sighed looking at the tips.

It took ten minutes to decide which tip to follow up on first. They had one woman claim that Bobby was her son and Olivia figured they could ask for her DNA and run a familial match to see if she was lying or not. She lived in Spanish Harlem and so Olivia quickly told the captain where they were going and they headed off. Once there they quickly knocked on her door and the only thing going through their minds was that they hoped this woman was sane.

"Hello?" The woman asked opening the door just a little.

"Hi Mrs Lloyd I'm Detective Benson and this is Detective Jefferson." Olivia said pushing her shield towards the gap in the door.

"Oh yes I saw you on TV." The woman said closing the door to slide the chain off. "Come in." She smiled.

Olivia walked in closely followed by Jefferson. They followed Mrs Lloyd into the living area of the ground floor apartment and Olivia found it to be well kept and clean and hoped this was a sign that this woman was sane.

"You called the tip line and said you believe Bobby is your son." Olivia said wanting to get the information quickly so that they could move on.

"Yes. I always knew he was into little girls, he liked looking at pictures of them but I never thought that he would hurt them." Mrs Lloyd sighed sitting down in her arm chair.

"What makes you think it's your son?" Olivia asked opening her notebook to take down the information.

"He drives a navy blue van and he's always coming over here with two friends Mathew and Colin." Mrs Lloyd explained.

"Do you have a picture of your son we could have Mrs Lloyd?" Olivia asked.

"Yes on the mantel take whichever one you want, I don't want anything to do with him if he's involved in all of this." She said softly.

Olivia went over to the mantle and looked at the pictures. There was one that should off his face better than any other and she took it and passed it to Luc.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"He has skin similar to yours, hair similar to yours and eyes similar to yours so it does look like the description we got." He shrugged.

"Yup, he even had the beard the girls said." Olivia said pointing to the chin.

"He does indeed." Jefferson sighed.

"Mrs Lloyd..."

"Please call me Martha." She said gruffly.

"Ok Martha, we wanted to ask you if you would give us a sample of your DNA so we can compare it to the DNA we have and see if there's a familial match. It would make it easier in finding out if he's your son or not." Olivia explained.

"Absolutely. Anything to help." Martha sighed.

"Ok." Olivia said taking out gloves and a tube from her pocket. She put on one of the gloves and stepped up to Martha Lloyd.

"I just need you to open your mouth." Olivia explained.

Martha did and Olivia scrapped the inside of her cheek.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled placing the tube in a bag and placing it in her pocket before removing the glove.

"Anything to help." Martha said again her brow furrowed amplifying the aged olive skin.

"If there's anything else ..." Olivia said reaching into her other pocket. "Don't hesitate in calling me." She said handing over one of her cards.

"Thank you and if you need anything else to help catch him just let me know and I will help." Martha sighed.

"We will, thank you for your time and we'll see ourselves out." Olivia said and she and Jefferson headed for the door.

Xxx

"Ok so what have we got?" Olivia asked seeing Munch, Fin, Elliot and Cragen all stood around a table with a map.

"We've had some information regarding a house that may be holding some girls." Cragen said.

Olivia nodded and looked at Elliot, he could sense her pain and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"We'll get them Liv." He whispered in her ear.

"I know, it's just ..." She took a deep breath and wrapped her hands around his waist wanting to feel his every touch. "...I just can't get the images of those houses out of my head El. All those girls tied up in those rooms it was just ... horrible." She felt Elliot kiss her on the head and rubbed her cheek into his chest in response.

"Come on Stabler, we need to plan how we're going to approach this." Fin said from the table.

Elliot let go of Olivia and planted a kiss on her forehead. They both made their way over to the table and began planning how they were going to approach.

"Guys I've already done this twice, you need to have buses waiting because these girls will already be beaten. We need blankets at the ready because they will be naked and they will be tied up. We need to go in ...What Elliot?" She asked angrily hearing him about to say something beside her.

"I just don't think you need to do this Liv." He said.

"I've already done this twice Elliot so yeah I kinda do need to do it." She said before turning her attention back to the squad. "When we go in we need to check downstairs is clear and we need to make sure that there's either an attic or a basement because that's where the girls will be." Olivia explained.

"Right there isn't a loft in this house so it will be the basement. Elliot and Olivia you will enter first with Jefferson and make your way straight down to the basement. Munch and Fin will be behind you and they will go and check the rooms for anyone else. Do you all understand?" Cragen asked.

Everyone mumbled their understanding.

"Good ... hold on." He said taking a piece of paper off the uniformed officer that had approached them. "Olivia DNA is a familial match, the woman is definitely the mother of Bobby." Cragen said handing the piece of paper over to her.

"Ok, we need to get these girls and then find a way of getting Bobby, I don't think we'll have any problem getting the mother to co-operate." Olivia sighed placing the paper in her pocket.

"Right everyone get your vests on we leave in ten." Cragen said before marching off.

Olivia took a deep breath and made her way over to her desk. She sat down and placed her head in her hands trying to mentally prepare her or the sight they were about to see.

Ten minutes went by far too quickly and it wasn't long before she and Jefferson were in her Brooklyn Sudan making their way over to the address.

"Hey I'm sorry you had to ride with me and not Stabler." He said softly.

"Don't I'm relieved, he doesn't want me on this op." She sighed thinking about what was going through Elliot's mind.

"He obviously loves and cares for you Olivia." Jefferson explained.

"I know. I just need him to back off and let me do my job, this is why they spilt couples up from being partners. I mean it's worse now because I'm pregnant but I can't help but be pissed off with him." She replied.

She pulled up to the kerb and held onto the radio waiting for Cragen's go ahead.

"Ok..." She heard Cragen's voice rattle through the radio. "Stabler, Benson and Jefferson make your way to the property now, have your guns at the ready."

"Let's go." She said climbing out of the car.

She spotted Elliot and they quickly made their way over to him. When they arrived at the door Elliot didn't hesitate in kicking it down. They ran into the house and found the entrance to the basement. They could hear Munch and Fin coming in as they made their way down the stairs.

"There's no noise." Jefferson whispered as Elliot found a light switch.

"Oh my God." Olivia gasped her hand flying to her mouth to stop herself from vomiting.

Elliot just stared as Jefferson fell back onto the steps. Olivia had the radio and after taking a deep breath she held it up to her mouth.

"Call Warner, we need CSU." She sighed trying to hide her emotions from her voice.

"What is it Olivia?" Cragen's voice echoed around the basement.

"They're dead, they're all dead." She said as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Olivia was the first one out of the house and she made it to the patch of grass beside the car before she vomited. Once she'd opened her mouth she couldn't stop and she felt a comforting hand on her back.

"You're alright Olivia." She heard Cragen whisper as his hand drew circles on her back.

After she'd vomited her entire stomach contents and managed to stop herself from dry heaving she sat in the passenger seat of the Sudan as Cragen clutched her hand.

"I never want to see anything like that again in my life." She whispered almost inaudibly.

"I know." Cragen whispered as he drew small circled on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"What kind of monster did this?" She asked unable to hold her tears.

"We'll get him Olivia. Don't you worry about that, we'll get this bastard even if it kills me." Cragen said sternly, it killed him seeing how upset Olivia was.

Fin came over and silently passed Olivia a bottle of water. She gave him a weak smile as she opened it and took a long hard gulp. Instantly she regretted it as she jumped out of the car seat and was once again on the grass vomiting.

"Let it all out baby girl." Fin whispered rubbing her back.

"Where's Elliot?" She gasped in between heaves.

"With Warner in the basement." Fin said as he rubbed her back.

"I need to go back." She said straitening herself up.

"No you don't, you don't need to see that again." Fin whispered.

"I need to know what happened down there." She whispered.

"That may be the case Liv, but you don't need to go back there. Warner is just having the bodies bagged up and taken to the morgue, with the damage she can't tell us what cause of death is by looking here." Fin explained.

"How many?" Olivia asked as her voice slowly came back.

"Liv..." Fin said he didn't want her to be doing this to herself.

"How many bodies Fin?" Olivia asked more sternly this time.

"Nineteen." He whispered and she turned around and vomited again.

"What's ..." Olivia had stop talking as she heaved again. She held onto her knees as she tried to steady herself. "What's wrong with me?" She managed to ask between heaves. "I'm never like this. I've seen hundreds of bodies." Olivia wiped her chin as Elliot and Jefferson made their way over.

"Go get Warner." Elliot said to Fin as he held onto Olivia who looked like she was about to pass out.

"I feel ..." Olivia said just as her eyes rolled back into her head and everything went black.

"Help! I need some help over here!" Elliot yelled as he struggled to hold onto Olivia's lifeless form.

Jefferson managed to get one of her arms and slipped it around his shoulders as he helped Elliot lift her up a little. Warner and Fin ran up to them at full speed.

"Lay her down on the grass." Warner said as she opened her medical bag.

Once Olivia was lying flat she took her light from her pocket and peered into Olivia's eyes.

"She's dehydrated. Get me a medic." She said calmly and Fin rushed off to one of the buses that still hadn't left.

Seconds later Fin returned with two paramedics.

"She needs fluids, hook her up to a saline IV." Warner said and she looked at Elliot. "You're going to need to move out of the way." She said softly knowing that he felt helpless.

Fin grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of the way. They stood with Cragen and Munch and just watched as Melinda and the Paramedics worked on Olivia.

"Get her on Oxygen." Melinda said to one of the paramedics who rushed off towards the ambulance. "She's Asystolic start CPR!" Melinda shouted and the paramedic leant over Olivia and began chest compressions and mouth to mouth.

Elliot could feel his heart hammer in his chest as the other paramedic returned and placed a bag over Olivia's mouth. Seconds that felt like hours went by until Melinda called again.

"Ok she's back. Get her in the bus." Elliot was stuck in the spot and couldn't move.

"I'll take him down." Fin said as Melinda climbed into the ambulance with Olivia.

Xxx

When Fin and Elliot ran into the ER they saw Melinda talking with a doctor.

"Where is she? Where's Olivia?" Elliot asked grabbing hold of Melinda by the shoulders.

"She's fine Elliot, they're just checking on the baby now." She said calmly.

"Oh My God. What happened?" He asked her desperately.

"Well the shock of what she saw caused the vomiting which caused the dehydration which caused her to pass out and because she was still in shock from what she saw her body went into shock too but she's fine Elliot she wasn't out more than a minute and she's awake now." Melinda smiled softly.

"Can I see her?" Elliot asked.

"Yup come on." She said taking him by the hand.

She lead Elliot into the room and he saw Olivia there looking at the monitor as she received a scan.

"El." She smiled seeing him.

"Thank God you're alright!" He cried rushing over to her and taking her hand before kissing her head.

"I'm fine, look that's our baby!" Olivia smiled pointing at the screen.

"That's our baby." He said in a whisper.

"Would you like to know the sex?" The doctor asked.

"Do we want to know?" Olivia asked looking at Elliot.

"I thought we said we'd find out when we were together?" Elliot asked her.

"Well we're together now." Olivia smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok we want to know." Elliot said smiling.

"Ok well it is a little early but from what I can see you're having a little girl." The doctor smiled.

"Oh my God." Olivia cried softly. "Our little girl." She whispered as Elliot pressed his forehead to hers and the doctor stopped the scan.

"Calvin and Dickie aren't going to be impressed." He laughed as tears made their way down his cheeks.

"No but are you happy?" Olivia asked him softly.

"More than I've ever been." Elliot said pulling her into an embrace.

"Now doctor can I have the discharge papers?" Olivia asked and Elliot looked at her. "What? You didn't think I was going to sit here all day did you?" Olivia laughed uncomfortably.

"You almost died Olivia." He whispered as his eyes filled up once again.

"Almost is the word you need to remember there El. I'm fine, really." She said.

"Detective I'm going to have to ask you to wait a couple of hours until we're happy that you're rehydrated before I let you go." The doctor explained.

"I'll drink plenty of water, I hate hospitals." She said in a slight laugh.

"Alright if you insist." The doctor said turning for the door.

"She isn't going anywhere until you've cleared her and if she argues restrain her." Cragen said coming into the room.

"Cap' I'm fine." She moaned.

"No you're not, you've already made everyone in the squad cry today and you're not risking that again, believe me when I say Munch sobbing isn't pretty." He laughed.

"But ..."

"No buts Olivia, if you walk out of here before they say you can you can spend the next three months at home because I will put you on maternity leave." He said firmly.

"Fine." She groaned sitting back into the bed.

"Good now a few people out here are dying to see you." He said and as he opened the door in rushed Fin, Munch, Melinda, Casey and Alex.

"Hey guys." She smiled. "Melinda, I think I should uh thank you for uh not letting me die." Olivia said blushing.

"Anytime Liv." Melinda smiled giving her friend a hearty hug.

Olivia listened to her friends' conversations but she couldn't help close her eyes. She was tired and it had been a long day and the things she had seen made everything seem worse.

Elliot glanced over at his wife and found her to be in a peaceful sleep. He had missed seeing the rise and fall of her chest while she had been away and now it seemed all the more magical considering a few hours ago it had stopped moving all together. One by one their friends slipped out of the room after saying goodnight. The only person not to leave was Lucas Jefferson as he would be staying in the Stabler household that evening.

"I'll take you to the house now." Elliot said getting up from his seat.

"It's no trouble, I could wait in the relatives room if you want to stay with Olivia." Jefferson said timidly, he himself still wasn't over the shock of what he had seen earlier on.

"No. I need to see the kids and make sure they're alright. Olivia will be fine, she will sleep for a few hours." Elliot explained.

"Ok Thank you." Jefferson smiled nervously and he watched as Elliot kissed his wife goodbye before leaving.

**Told you there'd be DRAMA! I love it! Liv's fine though but more surprises on the way!**


	42. Chapter 42

When Olivia woke she momentarily forgot where she was. Her head was pounding and her whole body was dripping in sweat. She looked around the room and was surprised to find herself alone. Just then a nurse popped her head around the corner.

"Good Morning Mrs Stabler, glad to see you're back with us." She smiled coming into the room.

"Why where did I go?" Olivia asked in confusion.

"You seemed to have a night full of nightmares and no one could wake you up." The nurse explained.

"Oh." Olivia sighed sinking into her pillows, her night had been filled with a particular nightmare but she didn't think she'd been very vocal about it.

"What time is it?" Olivia asked realising that she hadn't got her watch on.

"Just gone eleven am." The nurse smiled. "Seemed like you needed the rest." The nurse smiled.

"Has anyone been here to visit?" Olivia asked feeling a bit annoyed that she was alone in hospital at such a time of day.

"Yes, your Captain ... Cragen I think he said his name was, well he was in this morning first thing and he said he'd have someone from the FBI come and see you later on." The nurse explained.

"George Huang?" Olivia asked her heart hammering inside her chest.

"Yes I think that's what he said." The nurse smiled. "Then ..."

"Wait was I saying anything in my sleep whilst Cragen was here?" Olivia asked getting a little bit distressed which wasn't easy to hide when she was connected to a heart monitor whose beeping increased with her stress level.

"Yes you were mumbling something about broken bodies if I remember right, I was here checking your temperature at the time." The nurse explained.

"Shit." Olivia sighed sinking back into the pillows her hand clasped to her forehead. "Who else has been?" Olivia asked.

"Mr Stabler was here with Detective Jefferson, and I think there were two Lawyers and I think an ME she seemed to be reading your charts and checking you over herself so she knew what she was talking about." The nurse smiled softly.

"Yeah, I think she saved my life." Olivia smiled remembering what she had been told yesterday. "So any idea when I can go?" Olivia asked knowing that she needed to be in the squad room and needed to head back to Brooklyn this evening.

"Yes the doctor is doing his rounds and he said after he's checked you over you can go." The nurse smiled remembering that Elliot had told her how much Olivia hated hospitals.

"Good." Olivia sighed turning her head to look at the yellowing wall beside her.

"Is there anything I can get you Detective?" The nurse asked.

"No I'm fine thank you." Olivia sighed and she watched as the nurse left the room.

Once she knew she was alone she picked up her phone and called Elliot.

"Come and get me." She said into the phone without even saying hello.

"On my way." She heard and she smiled.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too see you in twenty." He replied before hanging up the phone.

Olivia decided to have some more sleep as she waited for Elliot so she closed her eyes and drifted off once again.

"_Why didn't you help us?"_

"_I did." Olivia cried tears falling down her face as the bodies swirled around her. _

"_No you made things worse for us." A girl said stepping forward towards Olivia. _

_Her hair was mangled, her face nearly gone and they had no fingertips. Olivia felt the need to run and get away from the dancing limbs around her but they were circling her and she had nowhere to run. _

"_You made him kill us." Another body said coming towards Olivia. _

"_No, I just wanted to save you!" She sobbed. _

"_Don't lie, you're the one who's to blame for all of this, all of us dead because of you!" Another body screamed. _

_Olivia looked around the circle as the tears gushed down her face. She could hear a voice in the distance calling her name, it was soft and full of love but she couldn't figure how to get to it. _

"_Olivia! Liv! Olivia!" She heard almost echoing. It sounded like it was coming from a place that she couldn't reach. "Olivia!" She heard again. _

Olivia's eyes jerked opened and she felt her body convulsing as her unshed tears gushed down her cheeks.

"Liv I'm here." She heard but she couldn't see who was talking as their arms were wrapped around her neck.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. "I didn't mean to have you killed." She cried not knowing what else to do.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Don't you dare blame any of this on yourself." Elliot said grabbing her shoulders and making her look at him.

Her brown eyes echoed sadness and pain as she looked into his blue ones which just shone with love for her. This didn't make her feel any better, somehow it just made her feel worse and that wasn't good.

"Hey Olivia." George Huang smiled coming into the room.

"Hey George." She said softly trying to quickly wipe her cheeks and hide the trails of her tears.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her gently.

"Alive." She replied sarcastically not in the mood to play any of his games.

"That's good to know, I've been told by Captain Cragen that I am not to clear you to work unless you speak to me. I've already spoken with Elliot and Jefferson so you're next." He smiled sitting in the space Elliot had now vacated. He always remembered that Olivia was his friend first and his colleague second.

"Fine. El could you go and see if they do elderflower tea in the cafeteria, I have a craving." She laughed softly and Elliot nodded understanding that Olivia was just trying to get rid of him.

"Now really." Huang smiled turning to her once the door had shut behind Elliot. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She shrugged taking his hand in her own to try and comfort herself.

Huang knew it was wrong but Olivia was reaching out to him as a trusting friend and not a psychiatrist and he respected that about her. He always had respected that about her.

"Ok why don't you tell me what happened yesterday." Huang suggested softly.

Olivia shuddered, it was bad enough that what she had seen yesterday had been haunting her dreams and she had no intentions of speaking about the visions that she had seen yesterday.

"I just remember going down to the basement and seeing all the dead bodies and I remember calling for CSU and Warner over the radio before telling Cragen that they were all dead. I remember Elliot was stunned into silence. I couldn't move my eyes away and Jefferson was sitting on the steps behind me. I remember looking around and then feeling sick and knowing that I had to get out of there." Olivia explained.

"Ok is there anything in particular you remember standing out to you when you looked around the basement?" Huang asked softly as Olivia played with his hand in her own.

"I remember lots of naked bodies." Olivia shrugged not wanting to point out what she actually remembered.

"I know you Liv, you have an eye for detail. What's the most specific thing that stuck in your mind?" Huang asked firmer knowing that Olivia would answer just to make sure she'd be cleared for work.

"I remember that most of the bodies were facing the ground and like lying on their stomachs but there was one, she couldn't have been older than six. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had a small pink beret and I just remember that she had no face." Olivia replied unaware of the unshed tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Ok. There we go, it's ok to cry Olivia." Huang said rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand as she sniffed and tried to blink back the tears.

"I'm done crying George." She replied.

"Ok so what do you remember happening after you left the basement?" Huang asked wanting to move the conversation along.

"I remember being sick, I remember Cragen coming over, I remember drinking some water and I remember being sick again and then I remember waking up here." She explained knowing there was a big gap in her memory from where she had passed out.

"Ok that's good you remember a lot, so how are the nightmares?" He asked and she lifted her head and stared at him in shock, her eyes scanned his face trying to find what he knew.

"Cragen said you were tossing and turning and mumbling when he came this morning." Huang explained.

"I'm not having nightmares." Olivia shrugged.

"And you're the worst liar I've ever met." Huang joked.

"Fine, the nightmares aren't that bad. I've had one last night that went on probably for a lot longer than it felt and I had one when I had a nap before Elliot arrived." Olivia sighed knowing Huang would probe further.

"What was in the nightmares?" He asked her.

"Bodies." She replied.

"Do they talk to you?" He asked.

Olivia bit her lip wondering how to answer, she knew now if she said no then he would know that she was lying but then a part of her needed to know what her dreams meant and somehow she thought that telling him the whole truth wasn't a bad idea.

"Yes, they tell me it's my fault that they're dead." She whispered looking down at their hands.

She suddenly snatched hers from his and started to pick at the end of the blanket not wanting to look at him anymore.

"Do you think it's your fault?" Huang asked her with sincerity drooling from every word.

"Yes I just ... I ... uh!" She groaned her hand flying to her forehead as she tried to figure a way of explaining to Huang exactly what was bothering her.

"Go on Liv." He said encouragingly.

"Fine ... it's I don't know... I mean I know it isn't my fault but if I hadn't have gone on TV or hadn't gone to his mother's house he wouldn't have killed them." Olivia's voice cracked as she spoke.

"Olivia, don't think that. I know it's easy for me to tell you but it's the truth, none of this is your fault in anyway and had anyone else been in the same situation they would have done the same." Huang said softly.

"I know, I still can't help feeling guilty." Olivia sighed once again picking away at the duvet. "Anyway, am I allowed back to work or are you going to say I am mentally incompetent and should be sent on maternity leave?" Olivia asked a slight desperation in her voice from her need to get back to the precinct and back to doing her job.

"I have no problem with you going back to work Olivia but take it easy for the baby's sake as much as your own." He said his head nodding towards her eminent bump.

"Thanks but this little girl is a warrior, she's going to be just fine." Olivia smiled rubbing her belly.

"I'm sure she is if she's anything like her mother." Huang smiled which made Olivia smile, she'd never heard George speak like that before.

"Thanks." She smiled as she gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"Right I'll tell Elliot he should get you back to the precinct before you cause any more trouble for these doctors and nurses." Huang smiled as he slid off the bed.

"Thanks." Olivia said again giving him a genuine sincere smile.

**Love Olivia and Huang together as friends always have always will!**


	43. Chapter 43

"Stop fussing I'm fine!" Olivia groaned as Elliot helped her to her seat.

"Well you can't be mad at me for caring about your wellbeing." He sighed as she swatted away his hands.

They had just arrived back at the precinct after Olivia had been given the all clear from the Doctor. Elliot had wanted to take her home but she was in no mood to sit in the house and wanted to catch the son of a bitch responsible for the horror the girls had encountered.

"What have we got?" Olivia asked making her way over to the table where her colleagues were stood.

"Nothing. We think we need to go and get the mother's co-operation in getting him." Cragen said not taking his eyes away from the piece of paper in his hand.

"Ok well Fin and I could ..." Elliot began but he was interrupted by Jefferson.

"The woman really took a shine to Olivia, if she feels up to it she should go." Jefferson said looking at Olivia.

"No ..." Elliot was about to make an argument when Olivia smacked him playfully across the shoulder.

"I'm fine Elliot and Jefferson is right, Mrs Lloyd took a liking to me and if we're going to ask her to make her son fall into a trap then we need her to be on our side. I'll go and smooth talk her with Jefferson whilst you lot get ready to set up the sting." Olivia said firmly.

"Are you sure Olivia?" Cragen asked peeling his eyes away from the paper to look into her dark eyes that shone with determination.

"Yes." She replied firmly.

"Ok you and Jefferson go and sweet talk the old woman and call us once she's agreed and then we'll set up the defence. All she needs to do is call him and ask him over and then once he's outside the house we'll get him." Cragen explained.

"Come on Luc." Olivia smiled and they all began to set up the sting.

She opted for her white SUV as a safe way of it looking like no cops were around, her back was sore and she didn't want to have to park the car to far away from the house.

When they arrived Mrs Lloyd welcomed them in and made them tea before Olivia propositioned her.

"Mrs Lloyd have you spoken with your son since we left yesterday?" Olivia asked softly.

"Yeah he called to ask if I had heard from the police." She replied as she laid a tray with tea and biscuits on the table in front of Olivia.

"What may I ask did you say to him?" Olivia spoke softly as she took her tea from the elderly woman's shaking hands.

"I said no and then he asked if he could come here to stay and I asked if he'd argued with his girlfriend again and he said yes but I said he should go and sort things out with her. I know what he has done is awful Detective and I want nothing to do with my son but I am not going to disown him." Mrs Lloyd sighed as she stirred her tea.

"Ok Mrs Lloyd, we need your help see ..." Olivia swallowed hard as she tried to figure the best way of approaching their proposition. "You see your son knows we're on to him and yesterday we found a lot of young girls and we really need to catch him and make all the other girls out there safe, we were wondering if you could help us catch him?" Olivia's voice was soft as she could possibly make it under the circumstances.

"And how would you want me to do that Detective?" Mrs Lloyd ask her attention fully on Olivia as she spoke.

"Well we would need you to get him to come here." Olivia's voice was dry and as Mrs Lloyd stared at her she opted to take a sip of her tea.

"Do you think he'll fall for it?" She asked her voice shaking slightly.

"We hope so, you won't be in any danger as myself and Detective Jefferson will be here the whole time and the detectives will be outside and get him before he makes it into the house." Olivia explained.

"Alright I'll do it." She said firmly.

"Ok I will phone the squad then we'll need to set up some wires to yourself and to me and Jefferson here and then we'll be ready for you to make that phone call." Olivia smiled feeling a little relieved that she had agreed to this.

"No problem." She smiled feeling pleased to be able to help the detectives bring her son an awful man, to justice.

Xxx

Once Olivia had called the squad she had then set up the wires on herself and Mrs Lloyd. The elderly woman was visibly nervous but when Olivia got the OK in her ear from Cragen and passed it on to Olivia the old woman called her son without hesitation.

"Hello Bobby." She said calmly.

"Hi Ma'." Olivia and Jefferson heard his reply.

"You know you asked if you could come and stay?"

"Yes?" He sounded intrigued.

"I want you to come, I haven't been to well and I would like some help around the house for a couple of days. Could you come and give me a hand?" She asked.

"Of course Ma' I'll be over as soon as I can." He said and had Olivia not known what this man was capable of she would consider him to be a very loving son.

"Ok I've had to change the locks on both the front and back door so I need to give you new keys so just knock ok." The woman said sticking firmly to what Olivia had told her to say so that he didn't barge into the house before anyone else could get to him.

"No problem Ma' I'll see you in about fifteen minutes."

"Bye son see you soon." She said before hanging up the phone.

She clutched the phone to her chest and grimaced as the tears fled down her cheeks. Olivia had never seen a mother do what this woman had just done and she suddenly felt such love and admiration for the woman. She extended her hand to Mrs Lloyd who took it and pulled her into an embrace. Olivia held the woman as she shook in sobs at what she had done.

"I know that too many girls have suffered because of my son and I hope this gives the families some solace, I never thought I would sell my boy out to the police." She sighed after she let go of Olivia.

"Mrs Lloyd, many girls are going to be safe now because of what you've done. He's hurt too many people and we can't wait to get him in a cage and behind bars for what he has done." Olivia explained.

"Yes, I am just relieved that you don't do the death penalty anymore." She said. "I don't think I could have done this if he'd be put to death."

Olivia nodded and placed the ear piece back into her ear. She knew everyone was on the move as the only thing she could here was the light murmur of cars as they made their way over to them.

"Detective Benson?" The woman said as she gazed at the clock on the mantle.

"Yes Mrs Lloyd?" She said softly turning her attention to the woman beside her.

"I hope your child turns out better than mine." Mrs Lloyd said as she placed a gentle hand on Olivia's stomach.

"Thank you." Olivia whispered trying not to become an emotional wreck as Mrs Lloyd gently caressed her baby bump.

"Do you know what you're having?" It was evident the woman was just trying to distract herself.

"A little girl." Olivia replied.

"Any names?"

"Not yet." Olivia smiled and she took Mrs Lloyd's free hand in her own as her ear piece buzzed into life.

"We have visual." She heard Fin's voice in her ear and she glanced nervously at Jefferson.

Olivia slowly let go of Mrs Lloyd's hand and stood up. The woman's fear was evident as she watched the detectives retrieve their guns from the holsters. Olivia nodded to Jefferson who stepped out of the living room and straight onto the stairs so he would be out of sight of the criminal as he walked up the garden steps.

"Ok Liv, he's nearly at the house." Elliot's voice echoed in her ear.

"Ok we're ready." Olivia whispered into the mouthpiece that was in her wrist.

"Is the mother ready?" Elliot asked.

"As she'll ever be." Olivia said giving Mrs Lloyd a reassuring smile.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute!" Mrs Lloyd yelled as the knocking got heavier.

Suddenly without notice the door flew open blowing Olivia and Jefferson back. Dazed and confused Olivia went to stand up struggling to see what had happened.

"Luc?" She called.

"Liv! Liv what happened?" Elliot's voice echoed through the earpiece still inside her ear.

"El!" She groaned lifting her wrist to her mouth. "El can you hear me?" She called.

"Yeah! What happened?" He asked and she could now hear his voice both through her ear piece and in the distance.

"I don't know! There was a bang and I can't see anything!" She called and just then she felt two hands grab her and bring her to her feet.

"Are you ok Baby Girl?" Fin asked.

"Oh my God I was about to kick you!" She said wrapping him in a hug.

"Jefferson's good!" Munch called from the stairs.

"Where's Mrs Lloyd?" Olivia asked in a panic.

"In the living room she's fine." Fine replied it's why we took so long to get to you.

"Where's Bobby?" Olivia asked the panic becoming more evident with the more questions she had to ask.

"Cuffed to the fence outside." Fin replied with a hearty laugh.

"Good. That son of a bitch is going to rot for all eternity, what on earth blew the door?" Olivia asked as she rubbed her lower back which ached from both being on her feet to much and hitting the floor.

"Some really shit grenade he had. If you'd have been stood leaning against the door then it could have done some damage but that wouldn't have killed anyone had it landed on their feet." Munch laughed and Olivia felt calm enough to smile.

"Get Mrs Lloyd to a hospital to be checked out and the same goes for you Olivia and Jefferson." Cragen said coming towards her.

"Cap..."

"Don't argue with me Olivia because I will win. You are carrying my grandchild and I am taking responsibility over you and her and Jefferson took a knock to the head. So you're going with the EMT's to get a scan and that is the end of it." Cragen said and Olivia held her hands up in mock defeat. Fin helped her out of the kitchen and passed all the debris. She held onto him with a vice like grip with one hand as she soothed her aching back with the other.

"Liv!" Elliot smiled running up to her and cupping her face in his hands. He pressed his forehead to hers and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine Elliot. Now get me to the hospital and then get me home, I am looking forward to seeing my bed." She laughed.

"Ok come on." He said taking her arm and leading her to the ambulance.

As there was only one ambulance at the scene and no one seemed to be hurt the three injured parties rode together. The squad promised to meet them at the hospital and as the doors of the ambulance shut Olivia relaxed back into the seat she was occupying.

"I can't wait for this pregnancy to be over." She laughed rubbing her hand over her swollen belly. She couldn't help but notice that her belly was large considering how far along she was.

"You won't be saying that when she's born." Mrs Lloyd smiled as she watched Olivia.

She smiled as she looked over to Jefferson who was being attended to by the EMT.

"Looks like you have a concussion detective." She smiled pulling the torch from his eyes.

"I'm not surprised with how my skull bounced off the stairs!" He laughed and Olivia noticed the large purple bump that had appeared on his forehead.

"You gonna miss me in Brooklyn?" Olivia asked him as the EMT sat down on the gurney for the rest of the journey.

"I am indeed. You're quite the Detective aren't you Benson." He smiled.

"Thanks." She laughed. "Just stay in touch yeah?" She said softly.

"I wouldn't dream of forgetting about you." He laughed as she grinned cheekily at him.

When they arrived at the hospital they were met by three wheelchairs which didn't impress Olivia in the slightest. She was arguing with the nurse when Cragen and Elliot rushed over to them.

"Tell this woman that I am not an imbecile and can walk!" Olivia said angrily.

"Just get in the chair Olivia or I will cuff you to it." Cragen said only half joking.

Olivia looked at him awkwardly but when she saw a glint in his eye that showed he would she sighed angrily and sat in the chair. She clasped Elliot's hand as the nurse wheeled them into the ER.

They had been waiting for forty five minutes when Doctor Cann the OBGYN made his way over to them.

"Now Olivia, really? You were only in here twenty four hours ago after your heart stopped and now you're back again. May I ask to what do I owe the pleasure this time?" He said a cheeky grin playing on his lips.

"I was just blown half way across a room by a psychopath." Olivia laughed at his falling face.

"You really should take more care detective." He sighed as he stepped behind her to grab the wheelchair.

"Yes well had I known a grenade was going to come into play I wouldn't have put myself into that situation." Olivia replied angrily.

"I'm sorry but have you not considered going on maternity leave early or doing as you were told before and confiding yourself to a desk at the very least?" He asked as he wheeled her into the room for her scan.

"I was on the desk but this case cost nineteen baby girls their lives as well as over thirty their childhood purity so somehow I think this case took presidency over me being stuck at a desk." Olivia retorted, she hated being told what to do.

"Ok, well let's see how this little madam is doing." He smiled as Olivia climbed from the wheelchair and onto the bed.

Elliot moved the chair out of the way and took her hand as doctor Cann expertly squeezed the substance onto his wife's stomach making her giggle and shiver.

The image popped up on the screen just as the baby decided to kick Olivia in the gut.

"Ouch." She said.

"I saw that!" Doctor Cann laughed as he began moving around her womb.

"Yes well I felt it." She said still bitter towards the caring OBGYN.

"Oh come on now Detective, be civil at the least." He chortled finding Olivia's anger towards him amusing.

Olivia gave him a cheeky grin which faded when she saw a questioning look upon the doctors face.

"What is it Doctor?" She asked as her heart begun hammering inside her chest. Suddenly there were a hundred million things going through her mind mainly blaming herself for whatever was wrong with her unborn child.

"There's nothing wrong Detective but it does seem like we missed something." He said softly moving the object in his hand to a very uncomfortable position.

"What is it?" She asked firmly not liking that he seemed to be dancing around her previous question.

"Look here..." He said pointing at the screen.

"What am I looking at?" She questioned staring at the area on the screen where his clean finger pointed at.

"Detective that is a head." He said.

"Doctor are you telling me my baby has two heads?" She asked him in all seriousness and he couldn't help but laugh looking at her frightened face.

"No Detective I am telling you that you're having two babies." He said and Olivia's mouth fell wide open.

"I'm have ... Two ... Oh my ... El?" She looked at her husband who was staring at the screen.

"Yes you are having twins Detective, I don't know how we missed it so far but it seems like the second child had been hiding behind the first." He smiled as he began to scan further up her belly.

"Would you like to know the sex of the second?" He asked her gently.

All she managed to do was nod as she was in such a state of shock.

"It seems like a second girl." He said and Olivia's face cracked into a weak smile.

"This is your fault Elliot." She said and he looked at her unsure whether she was joking.

"Why?" He said worrying that she didn't want two kids.

"Because you're the one who must carry the twin gene because there's already Lizzie and Dickie!" She laughed gently hitting him the arm.

"I'm sorry!" He laughed.

"The second child seems to be a little smaller than her sister but nothing really to worry about it's probably the angle that they're lying in but it may explain why you have felt her lying on your bladder and why you are a little bigger than most women at this stage in their pregnancy." Doctor Cann explained even though Olivia had stopped listening and was staring at the images dancing on the screen in front of her eyes.

"I can't believe it." She managed to stutter almost incoherently.

"Well that's you done." He smiled as a warning that he was switching off the screen.

"We really should induce your pregnancy here a week before just to avoid any complications, twins often are born early and we would prefer you to give birth in the hospital where if there are any complications we can get you into theatre quickly and promptly." He smiled.

"So I might still be able to give birth naturally?" Olivia asked as she wiped the jello like substance off her stomach.

"I don't see why not." Doctor Cann replied smiling.

"Thank you Doctor." Olivia smiled back.

"No problem now you go and get yourself home and get some rest, you look like you haven't slept in days." He laughed. "And I'll see you in a couple of weeks for your six month scan even though we now known the sex of the babies as you're having twins I would really like to keep a closer eye on you detective." He smiled and as she nodded he slipped out of the curtain.

"Twins?" Elliot managed to stutter as Olivia swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Yes Elliot, Twins." Olivia replied grinning.

"Oh My God." Was all he managed to say and it was one of the very few times Olivia had seen Elliot stunned to silence.

"Come on let's go tell the others." Olivia smiled taking him by the hand and heading back to the waiting room.

Everyone was sat patiently waiting for them when they returned. Cragen looked worried and rushed over to them when they returned.

"Everything ok? You were gone a while." He said and Olivia's smile soothed his anxiety.

"We've got some news and Pops I'd really like you to sit down and not pass out alright?" Olivia joked which made his anxiety reach a new peak.

Olivia looked around at her friends. Alex, Casey and Melinda once again had rushed over to her in her moment of need which she was eternally grateful for. Munch and Fin were there to as well as Jefferson which just made this the perfect moment to tell her friends the news she and Elliot had just received.

"As you all know I was told yesterday that I was expecting a little girl. Well we just found out today that Elliot and I are going to be having two little girls." Olivia smiled as slowly everyone's shock gradually changed to happiness.

"Oh my God." Was all Cragen managed to say as Fin was the first over to congratulate them followed closely by Munch and Jefferson.

Alex, Casey and Melinda all rushed over and wrapped their arms around Olivia in one big hug.

"I had my suspicions, it would add to why you reacted in such a way yesterday and you're big for five and a half months." Melinda smiled and Olivia looked over at Cragen who still hadn't moved.

She slowly went over to him and knelt down in front of him using his knees as a support for her crouching figure.

"Speak to me Pops!" She said trying to get him to look at her.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack girl?" He said a smile slowly curling at his lips.

"Sorry Pops." She laughed as he pulled her head into his lips.

Once she stood up Cragen pulled her into a loving embrace as he tried to hide the tears of joy making their way down his aged cheeks.

"You ready for two grandchildren to drive you mad?" Olivia asked.

"More than anything." He replied as he wiped his cheeks.

**Always a light at the end of a dark tunnel! Twins!**


	44. Chapter 44

**SMUT**

Olivia lay in bed waiting for Elliot to get out of the shower, it had been a very long day and she couldn't wait to have him cuddle up to her in bed as she hadn't had the pleasure of doing so in over a week. She saw the bathroom door open and she watched as Elliot appeared in no more than a small towel. The light from the lamp made his muscular body glow with the beads of water that trickled down his amplified chest. She grinned at him, wondering if she had fallen asleep and was dreaming but when he caught her looking and smiled back she knew this was no dream.

"What?" He asked her as he looked at her grinning from ear to ear.

"Detective Stabler what are you doing to me?" She giggled as he made his way over to her.

"What do you mean?" He asked sitting on the side of the bed with a small towel ready to dry his hair a little.

"Coming out just in a towel when I am an extremely pregnant, extremely aroused woman." She laughed as she leaned over him one arm under his arm and the other over his shoulder stroking his fine muscled chest.

"Well Detective Benson what are you doing to me?" he asked slowly turning and planting a deep kiss on her lips.

She drank in his flavour as the kiss deepened. He turned more towards her cupping her back with his still damp hands. He slowly lowered her to the bed as she giggled hungrily. Once she was laying flat he kept his lips locked on hers as he explored her body through her thin silk nightwear. He hadn't touched her in this way since she had been gone and he wanted to enjoy rediscovering her body. Slowly his kiss left her lips and worked its way down her neck to the sensitive spot on her shoulder. She moaned softly unable to contain herself as she stroked his back.

He looked into her deep brown eyes and smiled as he saw them twinkle in the lamp light. She bit playfully on her bottom lip as his hands slipped expertly under her night shirt to her bare breasts. As his fingers glided over her pert nubs she gasped in pleasure. He sensed her enjoyment and slowly with his finger began to stroke around the nub. The ache in the lower pit of her stomach intensified and she naturally jerked her hips upward. He knew her all too well and with his free hand he held her down by her thigh. She groaned as he mischievously squeezed her breast and moved to the other to repeat the circling action she had enjoyed so much on the first due to them being over sensitive from pregnancy. She bit down on her finger to stop herself from calling out knowing that not only the children were in bed but their house guest was too. He slowly pulled her up holding her by her back with one hand as he expertly removed her silk bed top with the other. Slowly he lowered her back down and explored her waist with his hands as he kissed her stomach and a slip of the tongue at her belly button. She gasped and clutched at the sheets, desperately wanting him to move lower. He knew she couldn't wait much longer so as his kisses slowly danced along her panty line he slipped off the silk shorts. His hands moved to her thighs and massaged them as she softly called out his name like a prayer. This bought a smile to his face as he moved every closer to her centre. He played with the line of her red cotton panty before in one swipe removing them from her skin completely. Once again she called out his name as he started to kiss the inner most area of her thigh. Her hands slipped behind his head as his kiss slowly made its way to the bundle of nerves. As she called out he laughed and hoped that the kids wouldn't wake up knowing that Olivia wouldn't be silent tonight. Finally, he slipped his tongue into her wet folds and with a technique only he knew she enjoyed flicked his tongue backwards and forwards along the slit. She pulled his head impossibly close making his tongue slip further inside her. She moaned his name as he slowly pulled away before teasing the tip with his finger.

"El!" She groaned desperately wanting to feel him inside her once again. He grinned before slipping one finger slowly into her and twisting it before removing it once again making her frustrated. Knowing that she wouldn't take much more he slipped two fingers inside of her and increased the speed. She squeezed her ample breasts as she enjoyed his touch, his speed every increasing knowing by her raged breath that she was close to her climax.

"Oh my God." She gasped as he went harder and faster slipping in a third finger to the extremely tight space.

"I'm gonna..." She managed to say as she enjoyed his work.

"Cum for me baby. That's it Liv." He said before taking his tongue to her clit. The bundle of nerves already throbbing.

As she released he slipped his tongue back into her slit drinking her in as he took her through her orgasm. Once her body had stopped contorting he slipped back up to her and slipped his arms around her neck gently making sure he didn't lower himself onto her growing stomach.

"I've missed that." She laughed as her breathing started to slow and her pulse returned to a level doctors would consider safe.

"I've missed being able to do that." He grinned as she licked his bottom lip taking in what was left of her release.

"Now ... I have to pay you back." She whispered gliding her hands along his pecks taking in every bump of muscles under her fingers.

"How about tonight, I let go inside of you?" He suggested before planting a deep kiss on her lips before she could answer.

"I'd like that but this bump really gets in the way. How about you go from behind?" She suggested and she laughed seeing a grin appear on his face.

He sat on his heels as Olivia slowly turned herself over and leant on her knees and hands. He slipped behind her and rather than inserting his already hard shaft inside of her he leant over her back and slowly massaged her breasts. She moaned at his touch and he slowly pinched her nubs making her yelp in both pleasure and pain.

"You ready?" He asked in a soft whisper.

"Yeah." She whispered back and he leant back.

He guided himself inside her, teasing her entrance first before expertly slipping inside of her as slow as he could make it. She moaned as each inch slowly filled her. Once inside her clutched her hips softly. She couldn't wait and slowly started to push herself against him before releasing. He just laughed as she had always been quite dominant.

"Liv." He moaned as he cupped her breasts in his hands once again.

It wasn't as comfortable for him as he slid his hands down her stomach as she did most of the work. After a few minutes he straightened himself up and cupped her bum in his hands and together they worked. He guided her movements while slowly moving his own hips to work in unison with Olivia.

They both moaned and groaned as slowly they increased their speed to reach that crescendo together. He knew he was close and that she wasn't far behind so he slipped one hand back to the sensitive bundle of nerves expertly circling it with his finger but her hand joined his and he guided her finger to the nerves and with his own hand guided her motions.

"El! I'm ... El!"

"I'm right with you Liv." He called as an instantaneous reply.

"Oh El!" She gasped.

Together in perfect harmony they climaxed and Elliot worked them both through their orgasms. Once he knew it was safe he slipped out from her and she gently lowered herself onto her side as his hands slipped around her waist just above her large bump.

"That was magical." She panted as she tried to regain her breath.

"It was just that." Elliot whispered into her ear.

"I just hope we didn't wake Jefferson!" Olivia snorted as she let out a loud laugh.

"Well if we did we did." Elliot laughed knowing that Jefferson was a grown man and it wasn't the same as if one of the kids had woken up.

"Do you think it's strange that we now have to think of two girls names?" Olivia asked as she snuggled her naked body into Elliot's.

"Strange? No not really." He replied as he snuggled his head into her shoulder.

"Do you have any ideas?" Olivia asked him as he gently caressed her stomach with his thumb.

"Nope." He shrugged. "But we've only known that we have two girls a few hours ago Olivia, we'll soon get some ideas." He said sleepily.

"I know but I want them to have the similar name thing you know, like Lizzie and Dickie they end the same but as we're having two girls I don't know we could have like Rianna and Brianna." Olivia suggested.

"I am not calling our kids Brianna and Rianna." Elliot said firmly.

"I know I don't like those names either but you know what I mean, names that are similar to each other." Olivia explained.

"I know that but can we talk about it more in the morning, I'm tired and we have to get up with five other kids in the morning." He said and Olivia could hear the fatigue in his voice.

She leant over and switched off the lamp on the bedside table before slowly slipping herself back into the comfortable position she had been sharing with Elliot moments before.

"I love you." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too." Elliot managed.

It took seconds for them both to slip into a comfortable sleep that they had both needed. Even though they had seen horrific things that many would only see in their worst nightmares, their faces glowed with smiles as they drifted deeper and deeper.

**Had to put in some smut, it's been missing for a while. More surprises in store and my fave made up character!**


	45. Chapter 45

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lizzie called bouncing into the room and onto their bed.

"You know ... the worst thing we could have done was buy these kids alarm clocks." Olivia smiled without opening her eyes.

"It was your idea." Elliot groaned rubbing his head into her back.

"You agreed." She replied laughing.

"Come on Mommy wake up!" Lizzie groaned gently shaking her mother's shoulders.

"Ok I'm awake Lizzie just give me a minute." She laughed remembering that she was naked under the sheets.

"Lizzie go and wake everyone else and get to the kitchen and Daddy will come make pancakes for breakfast." Elliot bribed.

"Mmm Pancakes!" Lizzie yelled and they both felt the bed rise a little with her absent weight.

As the door to the bedroom slammed shut behind the ten year old Olivia opened her eyes and slowly pushed herself to sitting. Elliot grabbed a pair of the sweat pants that were on the floor beside the bed and slipped them on before grabbing Olivia's dressing gown from the hook on the bed. He threw it over her face earning a groan of annoyance but when she removed it she smiled at him.

"Good morning Mrs Stabler." He smiled coming over and giving her a kiss on the head.

"And to you Mr Stabler." She replied playfully before pulling him into her lips for a real kiss.

"If you don't stop ..." He managed to say into her mouth before breaking their lips apart. "I am going to get into a lot of trouble when I can't make Lizzie pancakes." He laughed.

Olivia poked out her tongue as Elliot pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"Get dressed and I'll save you some pancakes." He smiled as he headed for the door.

Olivia smiled as she slipped her robe around her shoulders before making her way over to the bathroom. In seconds she had clicked on the shower and brushed out her hair before slipping out of her robes and slipping into the warm water. She wanted to stay there all day but knew that she had a gruelling day in front of her that involved a trip to Brooklyn to return the SUV and pack up her things.

Once she was showered and dressed in her black maternity pants and white top and suit jacket she expertly strapped on her belt with and added her gun, shield and handcuffs. She looked at her phone and found no messages or missed calls and slipped it into the spare clip on her belt before clipping her hair back. She used the dryer on her bangs and swept them off to the side before slowly adding the light natural makeup that she wore in the same way every day for work. Once she looked at herself in the full length mirror and adjusted the clip in her hair a few times she felt adequate enough to make her way to the kitchen where the hustle and bustle of the day had already begun.

She had barley reached the bottom step when the smell of pancakes hit her sensitive nose. Her smile widened at the sound of the kids and there was a hop and skip in her step as she quickly made her way to her family.

"Morning Mom." Calvin said being the first to spot her entering the kitchen.

"Morning Cal." She smiled going over and kissing him on the top of the head.

She greeted each of the kids in turn and kissed them on the head so they didn't spread their breakfast all over her. She nodded her good morning to Jefferson who was deep in conversation with Dickie about baseball and he gave her a smile as she went over to Elliot who was throwing more pancakes onto the plate. She wrapped her hands around his waist as he put more of the mix he had made into the pan and she slowly caressed his abs through his shirt.

"Liv..." He groaned as he expertly flipped the pancake.

"What?" She asked playfully as she began to kiss his spine.

"I need to go and get dressed." He said stepping slowly to the sink to place the pan.

Olivia just groaned but when Elliot pointed to the large pile of pancakes she grinned and let him go.

"Right kids if you've finished your breakfast up stairs to get changed and the last one down here is the last one to vote on the movie tonight!" Olivia yelled which quickly gained the attention of the kids who seemed to either jump out of their seats and wolf down the rest of their breakfast.

The door bell rang and Olivia knew that it would be Mark coming to call for Calvin, since his brother's death he had still called to collect Calvin every morning and had taken him on like a second brother. Olivia was pleased to see that Mark hadn't withdrawn away from them and when she opened the door she received a welcoming hug.

"Good Morning Detective." He smiled as he let go of her.

"I've told you call me Olivia." She smiled shutting the door behind him. "Now everyone's getting dressed but you look like you need some breakfast, come and get some pancakes." She smiled and he followed her through to the kitchen.

Olivia placed two pancakes on a plate for herself and two for Mark who had already sat down at the table opposite Jefferson.

"Mark this is Detective Jefferson from Brooklyn. Detective Jefferson this is my son Calvin's friend Mark." Olivia said.

"Nice to meet you sir." Mark said timidly receiving a hearty laugh from the detective.

"You make me sound old! Call me Luc!" Jefferson smiled extending his free hand to Mark who shook it nervously.

"Now Mark eat your breakfast or I'll be having words with your Mother." Olivia joked from her position at the counter where she was already digging into her own pancakes.

"So looking back to leaving us and going to Brooklyn?" Olivia asked Jefferson who seemed to be at a loss of what to do with himself.

"Yes and no. I can't wait to see my apartment and my squad but I've really ... I don't know if this is the right way of putting it but I've really enjoyed working with the famous Manhattan SVU squad." He smiled.

"Well you know we're a special team but I have to admit it was great working with you, but in saying that it was a choice of Brooklyn or my desk here." Olivia joked.

"Oh nice to know I was the better option!" He laughed.

"Well we'll leave for Brooklyn as soon as Cragen gives us the go ahead. I mean we'll have to tie up some loose ends here with Alex and Casey but then we have to tie up loose ends in Brooklyn to before I come back." She smiled softly.

"Olivia you do know that the offer still stands?" He asked her and she looked at him confused.

"To stay in Brooklyn till you go on maternity, the apartment has been rented until then and Cragen is just going to have you behind a desk. With this case gone you get Sunday's off to come and be with your family." He smiled at her hoping she would accept the offer.

"I don't know Luc, I mean, working with you and the squad has been great but I missed my husband too much." She sighed.

"That's fine I mean you know the offers there though." He smiled as Elliot walked into the kitchen all dressed in his shirt and trousers.

"Hi there Mark." Elliot smiled.

"Hi Mr Stabler." He smiled placing his fork down from finishing his pancakes.

"I told you call me Elliot." He smiled.

"Ok Lovely pancakes Elliot, thank you." Mark smiled.

"You're welcome, glad you enjoyed them." Elliot smiled.

"Mark how did you know I didn't make them?" Olivia asked raising her eyebrow playfully.

"Sorry Olivia, I just assumed ... I mean I've never seen you cook." He swallowed hard but Olivia laughed.

"I'm kidding Mark, of course you'd not see me cook unless there was a fire brigade on standby." She laughed making the young boy grin.

Maureen chose that moment to run into the kitchen fumbling with her tie. She saw Mark smiling and her face changed and she rushed out of the room again. Olivia gave Elliot a knowing smile but he just looked confused. Sighing to herself she went on a hunt to find Maureen.

She found her in the living room still working on her tie. Olivia made her way over to her daughter and took the tie from her fumbling hands.

"So how long have you been crushing on Mark?" Olivia asked as she did the tie up.

"I ... Uh ... I'm not ..."

"Don't lie, you saw him and almost fell over yourself to get out of the room, so how long have you been crushing on him?" Olivia asked her again.

"I don't know." Maureen shrugged. "You don't mind?"

Olivia laughed.

"Mark's a sweet kid, I don't mind at all you're the same age so you're not crushing on an older man. You should ask him out." Olivia suggested.

"No way Mom!" She gasped tucking her tie into the position she preferred before working on her hair in the mirror.

"Alright!" Olivia smiled and she headed back into the kitchen where Elliot was making her an elderflower tea and himself and Jefferson a coffee.

"So you're taking the SUV?" He asked her as she took the mug from the counter.

"I don't know, if you want I'll drop them off if you want to go with Jefferson but the SUV holds us all El so why don't you come with me to take the kids and we can have five minutes to ourselves whilst we drive to the precinct?" She suggested knowing that she desperately wanted to spend time with him.

"Ok whatever you want my dear." He smiled planting a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Is that alright with you Luc?" Olivia asked.

"No problem, I've put the precinct and this place in the GPS so I should get there in one piece." He smiled.

"And you have my number to call if you get lost." Olivia teased as she heard loud footsteps on the stairs.

"Calvin." Elliot and Olivia both smiled just before the nine year old skidded into the kitchen.

"Mom please do my tie." He said as she threw his shoes on the floor. "Hey Mark." He smiled seeing his friend sat at the table.

"Hi Calvin." Mark smiled back as Olivia leant down to close the tie.

"Don't squish your feet into your shoes Cal. Sit down and Mom will do them properly for you." Elliot said seeing Calvin try and push his feet into his perfectly polished school shoes. He'd done them all on the weekend and Calvin was yet to scuff his up.

"Ok." Calvin groaned as Olivia tucked his tie in.

This was a typical morning in the Stabler household and Jefferson could only smile seeing the hustle and bustle of the family. He himself had not had the pleasure of being a member of a big family having grown up an only child and only his father to take care of him. His mornings now consisted of coffee, followed by a shower, followed by more coffee with the morning newspaper before going into work and he couldn't before say that it was a pretty boring routine. Life in the Stabler household was alive with everyone rushing to get ready and a routine that could be broken by one mistake from one person. They were almost like a perfectly oiled machine the way they knew what each one was going to do and how they were going to react. He watched as Olivia finished tying Calvin's laces and planted a huge kiss on his forehead before he jumped off the chair.

"Calvin don't forget your sports kit!" Olivia yelled as the child rushed out of the kitchen door as another walked in.

"Tie?" Olivia asked as Dickie made his way over to her. "You really need to get your dad to teach you to do this you know." Olivia winked as she leaned down to close the third tie of the morning and she knew she had another two to do before they left the house.

"You've got swimming today so get your swim stuff and don't forget a towel." Olivia said before planting a kiss on his forehead.

"I know Mom." He groaned as she let him go.

Kathleen was next and she came into the kitchen practically skipping.

"What's up with you?" Olivia asked as she began to work on Kathleen's tie.

"Nothing." She said in such a girly manner that Olivia knew was more than nothing.

"Spill." Olivia said moving closer so that Kathleen could whisper in her ear.

"I've got Chem today and I'm lab partners with Tommy Lewis." She whispered.

"Oh the Tommy Lewis? The one you said will take you to prom even if it kills you?" Olivia asked in as girly a manner as she could manage.

Kathleen gave a giggle and a nod before rushing out of the door.

Olivia walked into the hallway and took a deep breath ready to shout for everyone.

"Stabler's you have five minutes to be stood in this hallway ready to go!" Olivia yelled up the stairs.

She went back into the kitchen and found Jefferson laughing quietly.

"What?" She asked smiling not understanding the joke.

"I just think it's brilliant! How you do this every day! I mean its madness this morning." He laughed and Olivia laughed with him.

"You know when we first moved here it was a nightmare trying to get everyone ready but then it just kind of slipped into this routine. Lizzie is always the first up and she wakes me and El. He gets up to do breakfast and I get ready. I have breakfast as he gets ready and I send the kids up to get changed. We still haven't had the time to teach them to do their ties so I have the pleasure of doing that and I get the chance to remind everyone what they need on what day. It's all on the fridge but I just know it all now." Olivia explained as Lizzie skidded into the kitchen.

"Tie?" Olivia asked a smile on her face.

"Hair too?" Lizzie asked passing a brush and a clip.

"Turn around." Olivia smiled.

She started to brush her daughters golden locks gently then in a quick motion she had made on long braid and tied it which visibly impressed Jefferson.

"Now have you got your swim stuff?" Olivia asked as she closed the tie.

"Yes Mom and a towel too, I heard you tell Dickie." Lizzie replied.

Olivia tucked the tie into her daughter's cardigan and smiled as her daughter rushed off to get her things.

In five minutes they were all stood at the front door waiting for Olivia and Elliot. Jefferson exited first followed by Olivia and the kids. Elliot was last so he could lock up and set the alarm.

"I'll see you at the one six!" Jefferson called as he made his way to the car.

"No problem." Olivia smiled. "No girls you know the rules boys in the back then the girls because Calvin and Mark are last to get dropped off." Olivia sighed seeing the girls argue over who got to sit in the back space.

"But that's not fair they're always in the back!" Lizzie groaned.

"Only to go to school because it's easier than them having to get out and get back in again. The girls get to go every other time which probably is more often than the boys." Olivia explained.

"Fine." Lizzie moaned climbing into the car beside Maureen.

"Right ready to go?" Olivia asked as Elliot climbed in to the passenger seat. As much as he liked driving it was Olivia's SUV and her pride and joy, he rarely had the pleasure of driving the eight seat white monster.

"Yeah!" Everyone called and Olivia fired up the car and drove everyone to their location.

**Fluffy? No surprises in this chap but there are a few to go!**


	46. Chapter 46

"Have a good day and behave!" Olivia yelled to Calvin and Mark through her open window as they ran towards the school gate.

She watched until they were out of sight before firing up the engine once again.

"You know, you're really going to have to get used to the kids getting the bus." Elliot said as Olivia began to pull away.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"Because there isn't going to be enough room in the car for these two." Elliot said leaning over and softly rubbing her bump.

"I know but that's when we take both cars. The kids will be all at the same school next semester." Olivia smiled.

"There is no logic in us taking two cars everyday Olivia. You'll just have to trust that their grown up and they won't do anything stupid." Elliot said.

"Yes Elliot and nineteen young girls asked to be kidnapped raped and killed." She bit and Elliot withdrew his hand and gazed out the window shocked at what Olivia had just said.

"Oh God El I'm sorry." She said reaching her hand over and managing to grab his without taking her eyes from the road.

"It's ok." He said rubbing circular motions on the back of her hand.

"No I shouldn't have got mad with you." She groaned feeling really guilty.

"I know you weren't mad at me." He said softly.

"I wish I could kiss you right now." Olivia smiled as she adjusted herself in her seat.

"I know." Elliot smiled.

Xxx

They walked into the bullpen hand in hand and Olivia had barely pulled off her coat when she was called into Cragen's office.

"Yes cap?" She asked finding Jefferson sat in one of the chairs opposite the desk.

"Sit down Olivia." He said pointing towards the empty chair.

Nervously she did as she was told.

"What is it Cap?" She asked softly her hands resting on her swollen stomach.

"Olivia, I've been asked to ask you to go and work in Brooklyn until you finish for maternity." He said getting straight to the point.

"No. I don't want to." Olivia replied.

"It's actually not that straight forward." Cragen said his hands fumbling a little.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked her voice hoarse.

"It's not negotiable." He explained.

"What!" Olivia asked jumping to her feet.

"One PP thinks that they need an experienced detective down in Brooklyn SVU and they also need a woman, as you already travel from Queens here they know that travel isn't a problem and they want to see how you would fit in there." Cragen explained further.

"No! No way!" Olivia argued.

"They want to see if things work out and transfer you there permanently when you return to work after maternity." Cragen said.

"NO." Olivia yelled. "No way!"

"Olivia ..."

"No Cap, sorry but yes I enjoyed working there but they're a bunch of rookies and I like it here! I am not leaving." Olivia said straight away.

"Olivia they need you there." Cragen argued.

"I thought you wanted me here?" Olivia said tears building in her eyes.

"I do but I don't get a choice Liv." Cragen explained. He walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to work in Brooklyn." She cried.

"Just for now until Maternity then tell one pp you hate it there and you want to come back." Cragen suggested.

"You will have already been given a replacement and I will be told to like it or lump it." Olivia said pulling away from him and going towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Cragen asked.

"To talk to my husband." She said before swinging the door and slamming it behind her.

Elliot looked over and saw Olivia at the verge of tears. He rushed over to her and took hold of her hand leading her towards the elevators as he knew the stairs was a struggle.

Once out of earshot of everyone else in the precinct he sat her down on one of the benches and knelt down in front of her.

"What's the matter Liv?" He asked taking her hand in his own.

"one pp want me to move to Brooklyn SVU." She sniffed as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"What?" Elliot asked in shock.

"One pp..."

"I heard the first time I just mean ... why?" He asked.

"They need an experienced Detective and they need a woman apparently." She spluttered through her sobs.

"Olivia..." Cragen said coming towards them.

"Go away." She said turning her head away and trying to wipe away her tears.

"No come on let's talk about this." Cragen said moving closer to her.

"Don't touch me." She shrugged feeling his hand on her shoulder.

"Cap' I'm going to have to ask you nicely to step away from my wife." Elliot said with as much anger in his voice as there was sadness.

"Elliot?" Cragen asked taking a step back.

"She's upset and right now you are not the person she wants to talk to." He said slightly apologetic but the warning to keep away still there.

Cragen sighed and looked over at Olivia, he could only see her back as she was bent over trying to hide her convulsing sobs.

"Well when she's ready to discuss this like an adult I'll be in my office." He said with a slight bite that he regretted once he'd turned around.

Elliot waited until Cragen was out of earshot until he returned to Olivia's side. He took her into his arms and held her as she cried.

"I ... I ... I don't ... I don't ..."

"I know baby I know." He whispered as he rubbed comforting circles on her lower back.

"I'm not ... I don't ..." She hiccupped.

"Just calm down and go in there and tell Cragen straight. He has to accept it Liv. He doesn't want you to go either but he has to take his orders from one pp." Elliot said trying to comfort his wife whose heart was slowly braking whilst she held onto him.

"Ok." She whispered pulling away to wipe her tears.

"Ok." He said rubbing her shoulder.

Once she had calmed down enough she made her way back to the bullpen. She took a deep breath and without knocking walked into Cragen's office just as he was hanging up the phone.

"Olivia." He said as she made her way over to the desk. "That was one pp." He said softly.

"Let me guess, either I go or they take my gun and shield?" Olivia asked her voice barely a whisper.

"Not quite. Sit down." He said.

Not wanting to argue again Olivia sat down in the chair and looked at her Captain trying to read his face.

"They have found a young rookie who wants to work SVU, they want you to go and work there until maternity, let her train by your side and then if necessary for a few weeks when you return and then you can come back here." Cragen said and he watched as Olivia's face broke out into a smile.

"Really?" She asked grinning.

"Yes really. There's also a temporary pay rise whilst you're training the rookie as your job becomes a little different and I'm sure the extra money will help." Cragen smiled.

"Absolutely." Olivia smiled.

"So you'll do it?" He asked her.

"I will." She replied. "I mean what's two and a half months." She shrugged.

"Good. Now the apartment there is still yours till you go on maternity except that the young rookie will be sharing it with you and then she's renting it out after you leave. They know that most nights you'll probably drive home but if you have any tough cases you've got somewhere to go." Cragen explained and Olivia just nodded slowly. "We're getting a temporary replacement so you will need to pack up your desk before you go too." Cragen said softly but Olivia was still listening intently and nodding at him. "They need you to go down today and help tie up the Lloyd case too so you should pack your desk."

"Ok, could Elliot get a few hours off to bring the spare car back and then I'll drive him back here. I love the police sudan but I love my SUV more." Olivia said.

"Of course." Cragen smiled.

Olivia stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait Olivia." Cragen said getting up and walking around the side of the desk.

"What?" Olivia asked softly.

He said nothing but pulled her into an embrace.

"Don't be a stranger." He whispered into her ear.

"I won't be and two and a half months before I'm back and I'll be here annoying you because I'm bored at home and I'm going to get on your nerves until the twins are born and you'll be sick of me." Olivia laughed as Cragen let her go.

"I know." He smiled and she returned it before slipping out of the door.

Elliot saw her smiling and knew that whatever it was had cheered her up. She went over and sat at the edge of his desk and looked at his eyes which were trying to read hers.

"You're going to Brooklyn aren't you?" He sighed.

"Yes but only until maternity to train a rookie female detective." She said.

"Ok I feel more coming." He said.

"There is more, I get a temporary pay rise and it's not like we're not going to need the money El. I'll also try and come home every night but I still have the apartment down there if I need to use it for crappy long cases." She said.

"Ok." He whispered.

"Now I need to pack up my desk then you're driving my Sudan down to Brooklyn and I am driving my SUV I hate those police Sudan's." She laughed.

"Ok I have my SUV, the thing could do with being used." He laughed and he leaned forward and wrapped his hands around her waist before planting a kiss on her stomach.

"I love you Elliot." She smiled.

"I love you to Liv now start packing up this desk of yours so I can take you to Brooklyn and get back." He smiled.

She laughed as she slipped off the desk and grabbed a box slowly slipping her things inside of them.

Xxx

Two hours later and she and Elliot arrived outside the Brooklyn precinct. He parked in the spot for the police Sudan's whilst Olivia parked her SUV in the spot which now had her name on it.

"You have a parking space already?" He asked her.

"I know!" Olivia laughed as it had been there from the day she had arrived.

"Right come and meet the rest of the team before we go home. I think tomorrow is going to be a long day." Olivia smirked as Elliot planted a kiss on her forehead.

Xxx

"Hey Benson!" Rowland smiled coming over and giving her a hug. "You must be Stabler." He added extending his hand to Elliot.

"That's Rowland." Olivia said smiling.

"Pleasure." Elliot said as Thompson came over.

"Hello Olivia." He smiled wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"Hi Thompson." Olivia smiled as he let go of her.

"You must be Elliot Stabler." He smiled and extended his hand.

Once again Elliot shook it.

"Benson glad you're here we have a perp who these two spent three hours on. Want a go?" Captain Meyers smiled walking towards her.

"Sure thing let's see the file." Olivia smiled.

Meyers passed her the magnolia filed.

"Hello so you're the other half." Meyer smiled extending his hand.

"I am husband at home partner at work." Elliot smiled knowing that Meyers was like a younger version of Cragen.

"How do you fancy showing these rookies how it's done with your wife?" Meyers asked Elliot.

"Yeah if you want." He shrugged.

"Definitely, you two are well known by every detective who works in SVU in New York, your tag teaming is famous." Meyers smiled and Elliot pursed his lips to suppress his laughter.

"El." Olivia said turning to him the file in her hand.

"What is it?" He asked recognising the mischievous look in her eye.

"Well you know that tag teaming that we barely ever do because it's inappropriate could cost us both our shields and is kinda how we ended up together?" Olivia asked and Elliot could see the glint in her eyes becoming more visible.

"Yeah I know it. Tactic 102 isn't it?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah that one. That is the one that will work here." She said handing him the file just as Jefferson walked in.

"Yes it probably would work but like you said, it's highly inappropriate and could cost us both out shields." He said feeling a little bit nervous about tag teaming with Liv in front of her new team.

"Oh come on El. I'm here to be a mentor and what's the most important thing that they need to know? How to tag team!" Olivia was getting annoyed with him that he wasn't up and ready to do it.

"Oh Liv I don't know." He groaned.

"Stabler, the woman thinks it's what's going to work and I'm sure Cragen has spent a lot of his career protecting your shields and I will do the same if you can get a confession out of this guy. All our evidence is circumstantial." Meyers sighed, he didn't care what Olivia and Elliot did as long as it worked.

"Fine." Elliot groaned knowing that there was no way out of it.

They all headed towards the interrogation room and once they were outside and looking in Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand and turned to her co workers.

"Ok, so like I said before this method is inappropriate. First, it's hard to write it up once you've done it and cover your ass from IAB, secondly, you can only do it if you have one male and one female doing the tag teaming unless the perp is gay then that's a different story all together. Anyway, you have to have chemistry with your partner and you have to let it flow or otherwise the perp will see straight through it and just ask for a lawyer." Olivia explained.

"Ok so do we get to see the famous dream team in action?" Thompson asked.

"Yeah or are you just going to stand there talking?" Rowland added.

"Yes wait a minute, I'm trying to cover Elliot and my arse here!" She laughed. "Anyway, we had a case very similar to this not so long ago and it worked a treat and I just hope that you're all cool and can get a cold shower quick." Olivia smiled before pulling Elliot by the hand towards the door.

"Ready?" She asked gently.

He just nodded and she opened the door and they went inside.

Olivia was straight on the ball.

"Why did you rape fifteen pregnant women?" She asked leaning on the table.

Elliot was leaning against the wall just to the side of the two way.

"I never raped no one!" He yelled at her and Olivia just got further into his face.

"Don't lie!" She hissed though her gritted teeth.

"I didn't!" He yelled back.

Elliot saw his cue and walked over to Olivia slowly working her hands up her back. She straightened up a little and looked into the perps face, she saw it was working and she moaned softly to get a further response from him.

"What is it about pregnant women that's so ... oh El... so attractive for you?" She asked as she saw the distress and desperation in the perps face.

"N-n-nothing." He stuttered trying to look away but failing miserably ad Elliot's hands slipped over Olivia's breasts and stomach.

"El baby, remember where we are." She whispered before turning back to the perp.

"Don't..." He whimpered.

"Oh El baby ... not here baby... we're in work remember." She said softly.

"Yes but you're my wife, you've got that pregnancy glow and you're just so damn beautiful." He said leaning in to her so he could reach around and kiss her neck. She straightened up accepting his light kissed but she looked at the perp who was whimpering desperately.

"Why did ... Oh ... why did you rape them ... Oh God El ..." She moaned.

"Because ... Because ... like he said they glow, like you're glowing!" He reached out his hand to touch her stomach but Elliot saw it coming and slapped his hand out of the way. As Olivia moved and the perp lunged at her but Elliot managed to grab him and push him against the wall.

"Gotcha." Olivia smirked as Rowland and Thompson burst in and cuffed him.

Elliot and Olivia watched as he was escorted back to his cell and Olivia stepped out of the interrogation room to see Meyers routed to the spot.

"Really?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"It works doesn't it!" Olivia shrugged knowing that neither spectator had ever witnessed that before.

"You're insane Olivia." Jefferson smirked.

"Well like I said, inappropriate could cost us out badges and hard to write in the fives but we get a confession every time we do it." Olivia smiled.

"Every time? How often do you do it?" Meyers asked his mouth wide open in shock.

"Not that often! Jeez I totally made it sound like we do it all the time!" Olivia laughed trying to hide her scarlet cheeks.

"Ok well Olivia I hope we don't have to see you try and pull that with Jefferson here! Anyway, you go home get some sleep and we'll see you at eight." Meyers said before walking out of the door.

"Yes sir!" Olivia said doing a salute making Elliot and Jefferson laugh.

"Oh babe." Olivia sighed slipping her hands round Elliot's waist.

"What?" He asked resting his chin on her forehead as he held around her waist.

"That's the last time I'll be tag teaming with you for a while." Olivia sighed.

"Well at least it was a fun one." He laughed as Olivia's hand slipped from his waist.

"Yeah, Now come on lets go home before the kids beat us." Olivia smiled.

**Hehehe more of that famous tag team action! Love it!**


	47. Chapter 47

The next morning arrived way too quickly for Olivia's liking. She tried to roll out of bed before waking Elliot but as she slipped one leg out she felt two muscular arms pull her back.

"El come on I need to get ready for work." Olivia moaned as he snuggled into her neck.

"Five more." He whispered as he breathed in her scent.

"El I've been saying that to myself for the past twenty I need to get washed and dressed so I can see the kids before I start the drive to Brooklyn." Olivia explained softly.

"I know." Elliot moaned and Olivia realised that he was still in limbo, that place between sleep and waking where most would do or say the strangest things.

Slowly Olivia managed to coax herself from Elliot's grip and climb out the bed before going to get ready.

Xxx

Finding something suitable to wear had not been an easy challenge for the pregnant detective as most of her clothes still sat in the apartment in Brooklyn. Somehow she had decided that today was a day where she should look at the top of her game showing exactly what a Detective should look like which was just her ideal look when working really. She had chosen a white t-shirt that covered her swollen belly and a grey cardigan which was one of the very few long sleeved items she could wear that didn't require closing at the stomach. Her trousers were light grey and she had bought them specifically for this point in her pregnancy as the maternity pants had extra material to mould around her stomach. She'd chosen to have her hair back in a light bun with a small clip that made her feel comfortable and even sexy as well as professional. When she arrived at the kitchen she found her family already digging into a hearty breakfast.

"Wow Liv you look great." Elliot smiled leaning over from the hot stove and planting her with a kiss.

"Why thank you Detective." She winked before giving his buttocks a squeeze.

"Do you want breakfast before you go?" He asked.

"No time." Olivia said reaching for the orange juice. "Someone made me stay in bed for five more minutes." Olivia winked as she bit into the banana she'd found in the fruit bowl.

"Wasn't me!" Elliot teased not even remembering if he had actually asked to wait for five more minutes.

"Don't lie." Olivia smirked before leaning over and kissing her again.

"Go on or you'll be late for this rookie partner of yours." Elliot smirked knowing Olivia wasn't looking forward to training a rookie for Brooklyn's squad.

"Right kids I'm going. I might see you tonight I might not so come give your Mom a kiss!" Olivia smiled as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

Once by one the kids embraced their mother and whispered words of love before making their way upstairs to get their uniforms on.

"Behave Stabler." Olivia smiled as he came over to kiss her.

"I'll try not to make your replacement cry on their first day!" Elliot laughed as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh really?" Olivia smirked as she wrapped her arms playfully around his neck.

"Go, Brooklyn, Traffic, Late." Elliot managed to whimper in between kissed.

"I love you." Olivia smiled before planting one last kiss on Elliot's now swollen lips.

"I love you too." He smiled as she turned on her heels and grabbed her car keys.

He couldn't help but watch her as she slipped out of the door. Even though he wouldn't have admitted it to anyone he was worried about her, she had always been strong and independent in her job but before now she'd always have him to watch her back and take care of her. She was now entering into the same work but in a stranger place with stranger people and she wouldn't have her trusted Elliot by her side. He was also slightly worried about having to play with a new partner until her return after the twins were born but he couldn't help but smile remembering that she would be coming home to him and his arms as often as she could.

Xxx

Olivia wasted no time in parking the car. Once stationary she looked at her reflection one more time before grabbing her purse and making her way to the squad room.

The whole walk to the elevators consisted of her thinking about this new female detective she was going to be partnered with. She had always been Elliot's partner and being away from him seemed to be strange and considering she spent most of her days with Elliot, Munch and Fin she knew it was going to be difficult to adjust to the female company.

"Morning Benson." Jefferson smiled placing a hot cup of elderflower tea on her desk just as she walked in.

"Perfect timing as always Jefferson." She said returning the smile as he moved over to his own desk.

Olivia expertly opened the bottom drawer pushing in her purse before switching on the computer in front of her. As it burst into life in front of her eyes she slowly sipped at her elderflower tea wondering what the day would bring her.

"Any new cases?" Olivia asked wondering if anything had broken during the evening.

"Possible rape but the girl is in the ER right now and she's being checked for date rape because she says her memories a bit faulty." Thompson explained

"No one thought of staying with her?" Olivia asked scanning the room in shock.

"Uniform." Rowland replied.

"Ok lesson number one..." Olivia was already pissed off and she was only supposed to be with one rookie yet the rest of the squad didn't seem to have a clue. "Never leave a victim unattended, you need to be in there for that moment when they want to talk. That could be halfway through the rape kit or ten hours later but you need to be ready to take all they have to say in. Do you understand me?" Olivia asked as she reached back onto her desk for her car keys.

"Now name of the vic and hospital on a piece of paper, I'll sort it myself." Olivia sighed deciding to tell the captain where she was going but as she approached the office door it burst open.

"Ah Benson come in, I need you." Meyers smiled opening the door wider.

Olivia realising she could let him know after that she was going to be making a trip to the hospital. When she entered the office she saw that Cragen wasn't alone. A young, petite woman stood nervously by his desk and Olivia guessed instantly that this was the new rookie.

"Detective Olivia Benson meet your project Detective Jessica Taylor." Meyers said softly.

"Nice to meet you Detective Taylor." Olivia said extending a welcoming hand and a soft smile towards the timid looking girl and yes she was no more than a girl.

Taylor smiled awkwardly and shook Olivia's hand.

"Thank you nice to meet you too Detective Benson, I've heard a lot about you." The girl smiled awkwardly as she shook the strong Detectives hand.

"Is she ready to get her hands dirty?" Olivia asked the Captain who nodded excitedly looking forward to seeing this partnership blossom.

"Why?" He asked knowing the only had the one new case.

"Because I don't like the fact our Vic was left in the ER with a uniform, if the girl needs to talk how on earth can she with no one there to talk to? A detective should be by her side at all times so I thought I'd go down there and seeing as Taylor is here she might as well start learning." Olivia said a slight unmistakable bitterness to her tone.

"Ok go, I'll call you if you're needed here." He said nodding towards the door.

"Right come on then Detective, time to start training." Olivia said holding the door for her.

Once out of the office Olivia swiped the waiting paper from Thompson and headed for the door. Jessica Taylor followed without saying a word.

"So where were you before coming to SVU?" Olivia asked as they made their way to the car.

"Nowhere, just uniform mingling from one place to the next wherever I was needed." She replied nervously.

"Wow you're in for a surprise girl." Olivia said not knowing how the girl would handle the pressures of SVU.

The rest of the walk to Olivia's SUV was silent Olivia not sure what to say to the girl beside her.

Once they were clear from the precinct and were slowly moving with the morning traffic Olivia decided to attempt a conversation.

"So what made you choose Special Victims?" Olivia asked not thinking really about the pressure behind her question.

"Uh ..." the girl glanced at her lap unsure how to reply.

"Sorry Detective, I didn't mean to pry." Olivia said softly.

"No it's ok and please Detective Benson. Just call me Jessie." She smiled.

"Ok and let's drop the Detective Benson too it's just Olivia." Olivia smiled back deciding that maybe Jessie would be a little more open if she would drop the formalities.

"Sorry Olivia." Jessie said timidly.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have asked. I just want to make sure you weren't pressured into coming into this squad, SVU isn't pretty and you are going to be faced now with just one of the horrifying things you're going to have to deal with on a daily basis." Olivia explained one of her reasoning behind asking.

"No, I asked for special victims and they said there was an opening here and I jumped at it. They seemed happy enough with my performance when I was promoted from uniform to give it to me too no hesitation, but I am guessing that it has a little something to do with how desperate they are for SVU detectives." Jessie gave a subtle laugh.

Olivia eyed up the girl beside her as they were waiting in the traffic lights. Her shoulder length amber coloured hair shone in the sunlight. Her eyes one moment a sparkling green the next a timid brown which Olivia guessed the girl naturally had hazel eyes that really stood out because of her hair. She was wearing a pair of jeans that clung to her thin thighs and continued to cling to her skin until they disappeared into a pair of dark brown boots. She wore a simple plain white vest top that was modest but clung to her small slim figure and over it a thin brown leather jacket that was slightly a shade darker to that of her boots.

Olivia carefully reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out her sunglasses. The spring was slowly changing into summer and Olivia hated the sun in her eyes. Once she slipped them on Jessie felt comfortable enough to pull her sunglasses from her pocket and slipped them on. Olivia tried not to grin at the large white frames that swallowed the thin pale face. Her own sunglasses were a simple pair of aviators that many a detective chose to wear but Jessie seemed to not want to slip into the status quo just yet.

"You know, there is a reason I chose SVU." Jessie said nervously looking out the window rather than at Olivia.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Jessie, maybe some other time." Olivia said softly as she sensed that this was dangerous territory and that the girl beside her was uncomfortable.

"I know I don't have to but it is in my jacket and I'm sure as you're training me they'll have you look at it and I don't want you to think I was trying to hide anything from you, I mean partners are supposed to trust one another right?" Jessie looked momentarily at the experienced Detective beside her.

"That's right but I won't look unless I have your consent." Olivia added not wanting Jessie to be so edgy around her as she needed this girl to watch her back just as much as she would be watching hers.

"Right well you have my blessing. Anyway the reason I chose SVU was because ... well ... my Mom was raped ... I mean ... well I was a product of a rape." Jessie said her attention out of the window again not wanting to look at the detective in case her face gave something away.

Olivia felt her stomach drop a few inches. Just that moment it seemed both of her babies seem to want to kick at the exact same time.

"Ouch!" Olivia groaned her free hand flying to her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Jessie asked her head snapping towards Olivia.

"Yeah, just seems like little Stabler's here thought it would be funny to kick Mommy when she's down. Little tykes!" Olivia laughed and with her free hand released from her stomach she reached over to Jessie's hand and placed it on one of the area's one of the babies was still prodding.

"That's amazing!" Jessie said trying to hide the lump that had rise in her throat.

"Isn't it just." Olivia smiled. "You know, I wouldn't normally tell people this and I don't think the guys in the squad know either but I know sort of why you chose SVU now." Olivia said her voice barely a whisper.

Jessie just looked at Olivia knowing that she was going to share something painful by the way her lips were adjusting. A part of her wished she could see the aged Detective's eyes but another part relieved she couldn't as it would mean she would also be exposed.

Olivia turned into the parking lot of the hospital and pulled into a parking space before turning to Jessie. "If you ever need to talk, you know where I am and I'll make sure to give you my cell number when we are done here." Olivia said as she unbuckled herself. "Now come and learn how the pro's do it." Olivia laughed softly as she jumped out of the car, feeling that she had made a connection with Jessie that she hadn't thought possible.

**So what dya'll think of Jessie so far? I love her and I hope you all will too because there is a sequel to this story and Jessie is a very prominent Character in that! **


	48. Chapter 48

Three hours later and Jessie and Olivia walked back into the bullpen both looking particularly worn out.

"How did it go?" Thompson asked as Olivia parked herself at her desk.

"No rape, consensual sex that she regretted afterwards." Olivia sighed as she waited for her computer to warm itself back up.

"I knew it." Thompson shrugged rattling Olivia even worse.

"That doesn't matter. You didn't know for sure and until the vic says otherwise you treat her as a vic alright?" Olivia hissed angrily.

"Alright! Alright, I'm sorry I'll remember next time!" Thompson sighed as he headed over to the coffee pot.

"Do you want some of that tea Benson?" He asked her as a means of apology.

"Yeah I'd love one thank you." She gave him a weak forgiving smile and took out her cell to call Elliot.

"Hey!" He answered happily.

"Good morning." She smiled into the phone.

"How's Brooklyn?" He asked her sensing that it was why she was calling.

"Good, the rookie's young and sweet but so far I think she's going to do well in SVU." Olivia said softly.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." Elliot replied. "I got my temporary partner today too." He said his voice sounding a little off.

"And something tells me you're not happy." Olivia sighed.

"Nope. It's Cassidy, they needed someone who knew what they were doing and he agreed as it was a temporary post and he'd done it before that he would happily do it again." Elliot moaned.

"Well at least you don't have to train a new rookie." Olivia explained.

"I know but he's done nothing but ask about you all day, I told him to shut the hell up and he just doesn't get the message. I mean I caught him looking at the pictures on my desk earlier and it's just freaky." Elliot explained further.

"Oh well, just remind yourself it's you I'm coming home to actually that's why I was calling I was just going to let you know I'm going to stay here tonight and go out for a meal with Jessie I want to get to know her a little." Olivia said hoping he wouldn't be angry.

"Ok no problem." Elliot smiled not wanting her to think she had to come home when she had other things that she needed to be doing.

"Are you sure you'll be ok with the kids?" Olivia asked not wanting him to just go with what she suggested if he wasn't really ok with it.

"Olivia, I'll be fine. I know Lizzie has Ballet tomorrow and Calvin and Dickie have soccer. Katie has homework club and Maureen has book club. I know don't worry." He said.

"Ok well I'm going to go and write up some five's I'll call you later to say goodnight to the kids." Olivia said realising that there was a presence behind her waiting for her to finish her call.

"Don't worry if you can't they'll be ok for one night. I love you."

"I love you too El. Bye." Olivia smiled as she hung up the phone and spun her chair around to find the Captain behind her.

"Sorry about that Cap." She said.

"No problem I didn't want to disturb your call but we have some lose ends to tie up with the Lloyd case. ADA Cabot called from Manhattan and she is asking for every witness statement and as we didn't actually take them from everyone we have to call a few of them back in. Do you think you and Taylor can handle it?" He asked her.

"Yeah, about Taylor she gave me permission to see her jacket so can I have a look at that please. I'd like to see what I can make of her from that and what I've got to know about her in the past few hours." Olivia smiled.

"Yes I can get that to you before the end of play. Just keep in mind there isn't much in it as she's not exactly been in the field long. How was she this morning?" He asked.

"She just watched and listened and I'll have her do the same with these vic statements I don't want the girls getting agitated and her get frightened off but I'll talk her through what I did between each on and answer any questions she may have." Olivia explained.

"Sounds good to me, Jefferson is clearing this desk too by the way so that she can come work over here, would be easier if she could be close to you and ask you whatever questions when and if they arise." Meyers said before he turned on his heels and went to his office.

Olivia sighed and sat back in her chair, she wasn't sure if she was going to be any good and training this rookie but she also knew that she could have a deeper connection with the girl from what she had been able to tell Olivia. She was also quite surprised to find how easy Jessie had opened up to her, she was trained to get victims to open up but she hadn't even tried with Jessie deciding that her partner deserved more respect than that. Thompson placed her tea on the desk and gave her hearty smile which she returned as she began to work on her statement from that morning.

Xxx

Half an hour was all Olivia had been given to sit at her desk. She absentmindedly raised her head and saw the first of the throng of girls that they would have to speak with that afternoon.

"Jessie." Olivia said calling the young woman to her side.

Jessie nervously went up to Olivia and sat on the seat beside her desk that she had tapped on for Jessie to take.

"You nervous?" Olivia asked gently.

"Yeah a bit." Jessie said her voice a harsh whisper.

"Ok let me put it this way that will never go away. You have that niggling feeling in the pit of your stomach every time you have to take victim statements. For now you're just observing this is a sensitive case and you're going to see a lot of young girls who were abused at the hands of something I consider to be a monster. If at any time you feel it to be too much just excuse yourself and leave, don't cry in front of these girls alright?" Olivia said hoping the girl in front of her was taking everything in.

"Right." Jessie nodded drinking in the wisdom of someone she admired.

"Ok come on." Olivia smiled reassuringly at Jessie as they both got out of their seats.

Olivia led the way to the children's interview room and once again she chose a teddy from the box and sat down on the couch. Jessie took Olivia's lead and sat at the table trying to hide how nervous she actually was.

"Ok when the girls come in I'm going to introduce myself and then you. React if the child looks at you with either a simple 'hi' or a reassuring smile ok?" Olivia asked.

Jessie just nodded trying to look confident when her insides were screaming.

There was a small knock on the glass and then the door opened introducing the first girl. She automatically made her way over to Olivia who tapped on the empty space on the couch beside her. The young girl carefully climbed up and sat nervously eyeing both Jessie and Olivia.

"Hello Sweetie. My name's Olivia and this here is Jessie." Olivia smiled softly and Jessie recognised the change in Olivia's voice that seemed to draw the young girl in.

"Hi." Jessie said softly making eye contact with the blond haired blue eyed girl in front of her.

"Hi." The young girl replied a nervous smile playing her lips towards Jessie.

"Ok darling what's your name?" Olivia asked feeling pleased that the girl had made a connection with Jessie but also understanding that Jessie wasn't able to take the lead on the questioning.

"Tabitha." The girl replied her voice a hoarse whisper.

"Ok Tabitha how old are you?" Olivia asked her voice still soothingly gentle.

"Seven." Tabitha replied flicking a loose piece of blond hair from her ashen face.

"Seven, ok and do you know why you're here today?" Olivia asked gently.

The young girl bit her bottom lip and nodded, her gaze shifted down to the floor and her legs began to swing subtly and subconsciously. Olivia knew the girl would be agitated without the obvious signs that she was giving off.

"Tabitha, would you be able to tell us what you remember happening?" Olivia asked leaning a little more towards the girl.

"I-I-Uh-I was coming out of the school ... and-Uh-I felt someone put something in my mouth..." The little girl's hand covered her mouth as a way of showing, silent tears dripped down her cheeks and Jessie passed the little girl one of the tissues from the box that was on the table.

"Here you go sweetie." Jessie said her voice also soft and gentle.

"Thank you." Tabitha whispered without averting her gaze from the floor.

She quickly wiped her cheeks and took a deep breath before going on.

"I just remember going to sleep. Then I woke up in a room with lots of other girls." Tabitha sniffed. "I didn't have any clothes on and my hands were tied together and tied to the wall. Then ..." The little girl began to shake as the sobs engulfed her.

Olivia automatically knelt down on the floor in front of the girl and placed her hands on Tabitha's tiny knees.

"Its ok sweetie you're doing very well, we're nearly done alright?" Olivia said softly and the little girl managed a nod as she frantically wiped her cheeks with the tissue.

"What happened in the room with the girls?" Olivia asked gently probing.

"Then men would come and they ..." Here blue eyes locked on Olivia's as her breathing became shallow the memories engulfing her small mind. "...they would hurt me." The girl whispered as silent tears slipped down her cheek.

"How many men hurt you Tabitha?" Olivia asked not really wanting to know but knowing Alex needed the information.

"Three." The girl replied.

"Do you know any of their names?" Olivia continued.

"Bobby, one of them said he was my Uncle Bobby." The girl sniffed and she extended her hand out to Olivia who took it and subconsciously began rubbing the girl's hand with her thumb.

"Ok darling that's all we needed ok. Are you ready to go back to your Mom?" Olivia asked gently.

The girl nodded weakly and Olivia helped her off the couch and led her to the door by her hand. As soon as the door opened the young girl dived into her mother's arms as the detective felt defeated and drained. Meyers nodded at her and she said goodbye before shutting the door and turning to Jessie whose head now lay in her hands. Olivia knew that she was trying to process the information they had learnt and that it had to be one of the most horrifying thing the rookie detective had ever heard.

"Jessie are you alright?" Olivia asked coming to a halt in front of the detective.

"Yes." Jessie said her head snapping up.

"It's ok if you're not." Olivia said softly her voice coaxing the young girl to open up.

"Honestly. I'm fine." Jessie replied trying to smile.

"You tell me if you're not. I won't think any less of you if you find this tough." Olivia said firmly.

"I know I just needed a minute that's all." Jessie replied.

Olivia nodded and sat back down on the couch knowing that they had to listen to many different girls replay the most horrible thing they had ever gone through and she wouldn't have told Jessie but it killed her inside too.

Xxx

Two hours it had taken to interview ten girls and Olivia slumped into her chair grateful at the awaiting steaming cup of elderflower tea.

"Thanks!" She called to the room unsure who had shown her the kindness but someone had and they had also placed a steaming mug of coffee on what was now Jessie's desk.

Olivia had decided that the write ups could wait until morning. She was now defeated and was tired and hungry and she had decided that Jessie needed to get out of the precinct as soon as was possible. The girl still hadn't returned from the bathroom and Olivia realised she'd been gone nearly fifteen minutes. A niggling feeling in the back of her mind made her decide to go and find the young detective and make sure she was handling her first day.

"Jess?" Olivia called gently as she opened the ladies room door.

There was no sign of Jessie inside the bathroom but Olivia could hear the sobs emulating from one of the cubicles. Slowly she made her way over to the cubicle that she knew was housing Jessie. She knocked lightly on the door and waited for a reply when none came she realised she would have to coax the girl out.

"Jessie come on. Come out and talk to me, I know it's tough and I'm here to listen to you whatever you need to talk about. It's not a good idea to bottle it all up inside." Olivia said.

"Just give me a minute and I'll be alright." Jessie's soft voice carried from behind the locked door.

"No come on. What you need is a hug a large coffee and a chat please come out." Olivia kept her voice subtle hiding the frustration she felt towards herself for not seeing Jessie's inability to handle what she had listened to all afternoon.

"I'll be fine just need a minute." Jessie said desperately wanting rid of the detective who wasn't going away.

"I will climb over there and drag you out." Olivia joked hoping the change of tactic would drag the girl out.

"No! Don't do that! Your babies!" Jessie said jumping to her feet and sliding the lock on the door.

Olivia stepped back as the cubicle door opened and she was shocked at the swollen redness around Jessie's beautiful hazel eyes. Once she was out of the cubicle Olivia pulled her into her arms and held her tight.

"I just... I just ..."

"Shh just cry sweetie, it's ok just cry." Olivia said wanting the girl to release it now and not keep it bottled up.

"I'm sorry." Jessie whimpered as she sobbed her arms wrapped tight around Olivia.

"Shh there there, it's alright to have a cry don't hold it back." Olivia said rubbing Jessie's back as she sobbed.

It took five minutes for Jessie to calm down enough to pull away from Olivia. Without saying a word she made her way over to the sink and ran some cool water throwing it over her tear ridden face. She dried herself with paper towels and took a deep breath before she felt comfortable enough to talk to Olivia.

"Sorry." She mumbled still not trusting her voice.

"It's alright. I still have a cry every now and again, it's totally normal to get upset with these things." Olivia said softly.

"Ok." Jessie said.

"Now then, someone was kind enough to leave us a hot drink, so let's go and drink them and allow our minds to process everything then I am taking you to dinner. My treat." Olivia said extending her hand to Jessie.

"Ok." Was all Jessie managed to say unsure that if she was to say anything else she would break down again.

Jessie followed Olivia back into the bullpen and avoided everyone's gaze as she took her seat. She knew that she was beginning to look worse for wear but quite frankly she didn't care. The day had been far worse than she could have ever imagined and even though she was welcoming of the opportunity to go out to dinner with Olivia Benson a huge part of her just wanted to go back to the apartment alone and crawl under the duvet and cry some more. She however knew that would be impossible as the brunette detective would be joining her in the apartment that evening.

Olivia sipped away at her tea and flicked through Detective Jessica Taylor's jacket that Captain Meyers had left on her desk. As she turned the pages she would look up at the petite girl who had probably suffered a terrible day. Olivia was hoping that Jessie would make something of what Olivia thought of her and would make good being in SVU in the same way she had. It wasn't like SVU didn't need committed hard working detectives. A part of her felt like Jessie was too young to be in the unit opening herself to some of the worst horrors of the world at the start of her career. She was relieved remembering that detectives had to endure psych tests as no one would need them more than Jessie Taylor at the start of her career.

**More love for Olivia and Jessie a great partnership so far? **


	49. Chapter 49

Olivia sat back into the booth of the restaurant reading over her menu. She couldn't miss that Jessie was being quiet and seemed very withdrawn. Once they had both placed an order and their respective drinks had arrived Olivia decided now was her best chance at talking to the girl.

"You could have had something alcoholic you know, the one never hurt after a tough day." Olivia said softly as she raised her own diet soda to her lips.

"Oh I don't drink actually." Jessie said after swallowing the small sip of water she had requested mainly to keep herself able to talk.

"You don't drink at all?" Olivia asked quite surprised that such a young woman didn't experiment with alcohol.

"Nope, never really saw the appeal for it... Uh... my mother was an alcoholic and I just guess it kinda put me off drinking the stuff." Jessie shrugged looking down into her glass rather than at Olivia who was very surprised at the information she had just learned and not for the reasons Jessie thought.

"Sensible decision, me I'd have had one if I wasn't pregnant but that's a completely different reason." Olivia chuckled trying to show Jessie that it was ok what her mother was without disclosing her own childhood trauma.

"How do you do this Olivia?" Jessie asked deciding not to tip toe around what was really on her mind. "How do you do this every day?"

Olivia sighed and took Jessie's resting hand from the table into her own. She unconsciously began to roll her thumb around Jessie's palm in the same way she had done to Tabitha one of the victims that she had encountered earlier in the day.

"Jessie, it's tough. I'm not going to pussy foot around it and make it out to be something it's not. Live victims are the worst because you have to listen to their pain and see it too. They have to live with what was done with them and believe me when I say most of them at some point will wish they hadn't survived. But what we have to keep reminding them is that they did, they did survive and that matters." Olivia explained trying desperately to lift Jessie's spirits. "The kids, the women and men need us to bring their abusers to justice and that's what we have to do. We listen when we can, we hunt and we hand them over to the prosecutors with as much evidence as is humanly possible to get to make sure the scum doesn't walk the streets again." Olivia explained.

"I know... I just ..." Jessie sighed her shoulders sagging even more. "I don't think I can do it Olivia." She whispered her gaze still fixed on her glass instead of at the detective.

"I think you can." Olivia said causing Jessie's eyes to flutter and meet hers.

"Y-You Do?" Jessie stammered in shock.

"I do. You remind me so much, too much, of myself when I was starting out." Olivia explained.

"Uh-Ok." Jessie said unsure what to make of that statement but from the way Olivia was shifting uncomfortably in her seat she guessed that she was about to elaborate.

"You see, what you told me in the car this morning. With you being a product of a rape, well ..." Olivia sipped at her drink feeling her throat constricting and becoming increasingly dry as she was about to share one of her most hidden secrets. "...I was also ... a product of a rape." Olivia said her eyes fluttering away now avoiding Jessie's gobsmacked expression.

Jessie quickly closed her mouth and tried not to act so shell shocked knowing how much it pained Olivia to share that information with her.

"Oh I'm sorry Olivia, you didn't have to tell me you know." Jessie whispered giving the detective's hand a light squeeze.

"I know but I wanted to and there's more... my mom was also an alcoholic like yours I guess." Olivia shrugged not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

"Oh so you probably know better than anyone what I'm kinda going through." Jessie said beginning to understand why Olivia had been so close to her today and been a motherly figure.

"Yup." Olivia smiled as her cell phone began to ring just as their food was served. "Sorry I'm going to answer this. It's my kids." Olivia said before answering the phone.

"Hello?" She said softly unsure which one of the Stabler's would be on the other line.

"Hi Mom." Lizzie's voice echoed down the line.

"Hi Lizzie how was school?" Olivia said sounding excited to hear her daughter's voice on the line.

"It was good Mom, I wanted to call you to ask you about my Ballet exam. Miss Percy said we had to have exam uniforms but Daddy hasn't got a clue."

"Ok Lizzie Mommy will be home tomorrow I'll sort it then ok?" Olivia asked.

"Ok Mom, Calvin wants to talk to you he got into a fight in school today." Lizzie said.

"Don't tell tales Lizzie now put Calvin on." Olivia said flashing a quick smile to Jessie who was already picking away at her pizza.

"Mom I didn't get into a fight!" Calvin said before his mother had the chance to say anything.

"Calvin, a hello would be nice!" Olivia chuckled.

"Sorry Hi mom, yeah Lizzie's lying I didn't get into a fight." Calvin said again.

"Why would Lizzie lie about something like that?" Olivia asked not sure who to believe.

"Because Charlie Green punched me and I've got a black eye but I didn't hit him back Mom I was the bigger person." Calvin explained.

Olivia couldn't hide the smile on her face. She felt so proud of her son.

"Wow Calvin I'm so proud of you!" Olivia beamed excitedly.

"Thanks Mom, I got a chocolate bar from Mrs Holloway for being very mature whilst she put an ice pack on my eye." Calvin said.

"You were mature Calvin. I can't wait to give you a hug now."

"Mom! Daddy wants to speak with you." He said.

"Ok Cal put daddy on." Olivia said softly.

"Hi Liv." Elliot said.

"Hi El where are the rest of the troops?" Olivia asked feeling a bit disappointed having only spoken with two of her five soldiers.

"Maureen was invited to Mark's house for supper, Kathleen is revising for some exam and doesn't want to be disturbed and Dickie's asleep he's not feeling too well." Elliot explained.

"He's sick? El why didn't you call me sooner I'd be home by now." Olivia replied.

"No need he's just got a bit of a cold trying to break that's all by tomorrow morning he'll have the sniffles and that's all." Elliot explained knowing Olivia would be angry with him.

"Ok let him rest. So Mo is out with Mark? How sweet!" Olivia smiled knowing that her daughter had been crushing on the boy from down the road for a while.

"It's not sweet Olivia. They're sixteen!" Elliot was quite protective of his little girls.

"It is sweet they're sixteen and having dinner together that's just adorable. Are Mark's parents bringing her home?" Olivia asked.

"Of course otherwise I wouldn't have let her go." Elliot explained.

"Ok wish Katie all the luck on her exam for me too I wish I was there to tell her myself." Olivia said.

"I will now I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you too El, see you tomorrow." Olivia replied before hanging up the phone.

Olivia slipped her cell back into her pocket and picked up her fork before turning to Jessie.

"Sorry about that, kids not quite used to me being away." Olivia explained.

"I bet you're missing them." Jessie said.

"Yes but I am looking forward to hearing the alarm wake me tomorrow and not Lizzie jumping on my bed!" Olivia laughed.

"How many have you got?" Jessie asked and Olivia was relieved that she had a mouthful of past as she needed to think how to answer Jessie.

"Five and two on the way." Olivia smiled deciding against telling Jessie that they hadn't been born to her. "Maureen's the eldest, she's sixteen then there's Katie or Kathleen she's fourteen, then there's the twins Lizzie and Dickie they're ten and Calvin is currently the baby of the family he's nine." Olivia explained.

"Aww such a nice big family." Jessie smiled.

Olivia saw a flash of sadness behind Jessie's eyes and she knew what it was too.

"Do you have any siblings?" Olivia asked tactfully.

"No, no there was only ever me and Mom." Jessie said softly.

Olivia had sensed that, she understood that Jessie had a childhood similar to her own and that it hadn't been easy.

"Where's your Mom now?" Olivia asked gently knowing that it was going to be a sensitive issue.

"Dead, she finally had enough and threw herself off a roof." Jessie sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Olivia said softly.

"Doesn't bother me. I never ever felt anything towards the woman." Jessie said.

"Now I know that's a lie. She was still your mother and for all her flaws when she died you were hurt." Olivia said mainly telling Jessie what she had felt when her mother had died.

Jessie looked up at Olivia, her hazel eyes glistened with tears that she desperately blinked back.

"My mom died too, she fell down some stairs drunk." Olivia explained. "Even though I didn't get on with her and never felt her love me I was still saddened by her death as I lost one of the very few people who mattered in my life." Olivia explained.

Jessie just nodded as she once again found herself in the position where she couldn't trust her voice.

"How about I pay this bill and we go back to the apartment and relax with a movie?" Olivia asked sensing that the rest of the conversation would be better off in privacy.

Once again Jessie just nodded.

Xxx

Back at the apartment the women changed into their pyjamas and met back in the living room. The car ride back to the apartment had been in silence and Olivia desperately wanted to get Jessie to open up and trust her. Rather than putting on a movie Olivia switched on the CD player turning the volume down so it became a low hum in the background. They sat on the couch Jessie making herself as small as possible in the corner, wrapping her arms around her knees as a protective barrier.

"Here." Olivia said pulling out the picture she had carried from her room.

Jessie reached over and took it. The family portrait that she was looking at deepened her sadness. The picture contained thirteen people who all looked so happy.

"Is this your family?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, that's Maureen, Katie, Lizzie, Dickie and Calvin then that's my husband Elliot and me of course then here we have Captain Donald Cragen, he's the closest thing to a father I have ever had he even gave me away at my wedding and as a gift he gave me his old SVU shield as my something old then here you have Detective Fin Tutuola and Detective John Munch they're partners in Manhattan SVU and they're two men I'm proud to call brothers then here we have ADA Alex Cabot and ADA Casey Novak who are my best friends and they're also like my sisters and here we have Melinda Warner who is also one of my best friends and again like a sister to me." Olivia said softly.

"You all look so happy." Jessie whispered as she studied the photo.

"We are happy, the reason I'm showing this to you Jessie isn't to make you sad, it's to show you what you can have. My mother used to tell me that no man would ever want me but look at my husband, he's loving and caring and so beautiful and he makes me feel like a princess every day." Olivia explained. "Then the rest of the squad, they're my family. Just because I never had a family growing up it never meant that I would never have one because I did, once I began to let people into my life and let them see the real me. You can have that to you know, get to know Rowland, Thompson and Jefferson and open yourself up to them a little and I don't mean tell them everything about you, I mean let them get to know you and your personality."

Jessie passed the photo back as tears stung her eyes once more. Olivia gently placed the photograph down on the table and pulled Jessie into a fierce hug. The women held each other for a few minutes taking in each other.

"Thank you Olivia." Jessie said softly.

"You're welcome now come on cuddle up here with me and tell me all about you." Olivia said and she sat back into the sofa and pulled Jessie so she was nestled into her shoulder leaning on Olivia who'd wrapped her arm protectively around her.

"What do you wanna know?" Jessie asked taking in the comfort that Olivia was giving her.

"Whatever you want to tell me and if you don't want to talk we can just sit here." Olivia said knowing that this moment meant a lot to Jessie.

"Sitting here would be great." Jessie said not wanting to ruin the moment she was sharing.

Olivia smiled content with what Jessie had decided. Her free hand began to play with the fiery locks of hair that seeped across her chest. Slowly they both drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

**Www Motherly love from Benson but can Jessie cut it out as SVU?**


	50. Chapter 50

When Olivia opened her eyes she momentarily forgot where she was but as her eyes adjusted to the morning sun seeping through the window she began to remember. The warm body sleeping peacefully on her shoulder made her not want to instantly move and glancing at the clock she decided that the sleeping detective could have five more minutes before being woken from her slumber. Olivia began to play with Jessie's hair which ended up slowly waking her up.

"Good Morning." Olivia said softly.

"Morning? Did we sleep here all night?" Jessie asked as she slowly pulled herself up to sitting.

"Indeed we did." Olivia smiled as Jessie rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Wow I haven't slept a full night in God knows how many years." Jessie said a smile teasing at her lips.

"Right how about I make the coffee whilst you go and have a shower?" Liv said getting to her feet.

"No I'll make the coffee and you go shower, you looked after me last night." Jessie grinned.

"Ok I won't argue!" Olivia laughed and she headed for the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later and she was in her room sipping away at her coffee deciding what outfit to wear out of the extensive collection that had been bought for her as a bribe to keeping her in Brooklyn. She finally settled on a pair of maternity jeans and a black T and a white flimsy cardigan.

Jessie stood in the shower and began to hum one of her favourite pop songs, she had woken feeling happy and she was excited for the day ahead whatever horrors that it might bring she felt ready to face them knowing that Olivia would be by her side.

As Olivia dressed she made a conscious decision to invite Jessie to her home for the weekend, she didn't know what was driving her, probably her hormones, but she wanted to open up her family to Jessie and help her feel what she did when she was with them. She told herself to call Elliot and arrange that the extended family come for dinner Sunday evening so that Jessie could really feel a part of the family.

Once dressed Jessie sat in the mirror and applied her usual faint makeup that just helped her feel more feminine, she slowly tied her hair in a scrunchie and brushed her bangs to the side. Once ready she made her way to the kitchen to find Olivia making them both a bowl of cereal.

"Eat." Olivia said pushing the bowl underneath Jessie's nose where she had sat at the breakfast bar.

"Thanks Olivia." Jessie smiled digging straight in.

Olivia just smiled, seeing this girl as a much younger version of herself that really needed a mother figure to look after her.

"I was thinking earlier, how would you like to come back to mine Saturday night? Then you can spend some time with my family, I'm sure they'd all love to meet you." Olivia smiled softly.

"I can't ask you to do that!" Jessie said feeling glad she had just swallowed the large mouthful.

"You're not asking, I'm offering. I want you to come back with me tomorrow and then stay the night, I have a guest room at my place and on Sunday you can spend the day with us. We have family Sunday's when both Elliot and I are not working which happens to be this Sunday and we usually go to Church in the morning which you don't have to come to if you're not religious and then we usually go to the park and have lunch out together and I'm inviting the extended family to tea and I would really like it if you'd join us." Olivia said showing that she wasn't really going to take no for an answer.

"Wow, Thank you Olivia, I'd really like that." Jessie smiled.

"Good now that's settled now get your food down and we'll get going. We've got a case." She smiled.

Xxx

**A/N: Time and place given because otherwise it will be confusing!**

**Brooklyn SVU squad room 9.20am**

"Benson! Taylor! You're needed on scene!" Meyers yelled as they both walked through the door.

He passed a pink slip to Olivia and she sighed.

"Come on." She said and they both headed out the door and to the location they were required at.

Xxx

**Crime Scene 9.40 am **

"What have we got?" Olivia asked approaching the ME.

"Olivia?" Warner asked getting to her feet.

"Melinda what are you doing here?" Olivia asked in surprise.

"Brooklyn ME has been in a bit of trouble so for now I'm working backwards and forwards between Manhattan and here." Melinda smiled.

"Brilliant, so what have you got for us?" Olivia asked nodding over to the hidden body.

"Jane Doe, age between twenty and twenty five, definite signs of sexual trauma cause of death suffocation." Melinda said as Olivia pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Ever seen a body?" Olivia asked turning to Jessie who had gone a pale shade of green.

She just managed to shake her head without vomiting.

"Ok if you're going to be sick move as far away from the crime scene as you possibly can alright?" Olivia said softly.

She knelt down by the body and pulled the sheeting off the girl.

"Perp really did a number on her." Olivia commented as she felt Jessie squeeze her shoulder trying to keep her composure. "Go wait by the car Jess." Olivia said softly.

Jessie stalked off trying to get the image she had just seen out of her mind. Olivia watched her go knowing that she was kicking herself internally.

"Who's the rookie?" Melinda asked.

"Detective Jessica Taylor, she's adorable Mel but struggling, straight from uniform to SVU I didn't think that was allowed but the girl's going to be fine once she believes in herself a bit." Olivia said turning to her long trusted friend.

"Poor girl." Melinda said gently.

"First body is the one that sticks with you forever too." Olivia said glancing down at the mess in front of her.

"Always." Melinda said.

"Ok well let us know what you get when you get her on the table, I'm going to take Jessie for a coffee before we go back to the precinct, I don't think she needs the boys teasing her right now." Olivia smiled softly.

"See you in a bit Liv." Melinda smiled as her friend got to her feet.

"Bye Mel, give us a shout when you've got something ok?" Olivia said knowing that her friend would.

Xxx

**Coffee shop 10.05 am**

"How do you get that image out of your head?" Jessie asked as she clutched a carton of coffee in her shaking hand.

"Truth?" Olivia asked and Jessie just nodded. "It doesn't go out of your head but it will drift into the back of your memory." Olivia said softly.

"Great." Jessie sighed sinking further into her seat.

Olivia just gave her a reassuring smile.

"Benson." Olivia said answering her ringing cell. "No problem we'll be right over." Olivia hung up and grabbed her coffee.

"What is it?" Jessie asked getting to her feet.

"CSU got something for us." Olivia said.

Xxx

**CSU Lab 10.44 am**

"What have you got?" Olivia asked walking into the CSU office.

"Hey Benson." Jamie smiled seeing the detective.

"Hi Jay, this is Jessie Taylor." Olivia said nodding her head sideways towards Jessie.

"Hi." Jessie said timidly.

"Right, we got some receipts on the body. One, was from nine forty five pm." Jamie said passing the receipt to Olivia's now gloved hands.

"Warner said time of death somewhere between ten and eleven last night." Olivia said looking at the receipt.

"Exactly." Jamie said.

"Anything else?" Olivia asked.

"Not yet." Jamie said.

"Alright well give us a call if you get anything." Olivia said before turning on her heels and leaving.

"We need to go back to the squad room get a picture of our Jane Doe see what the cashier from the store can tell us." Olivia said to Jamie.

Xxx

**Bodega 11.06 am**

"Sir this woman came here last night around nine forty five pm do you recognise her?" Olivia asked holding up a picture of Jane Doe.

"Uh- Yeah, she uh was talking something about business I wasn't really paying attention." The cashier replied with a thick middle eastern accent.

"Yeah ok did she pay by cash or card?" Olivia asked.

"Card want the receipt?" The cashier asked and Olivia nodded gratefully.

The cashier dug into the box beside the checkout and pulled out a pile of receipts as he was going through them Olivia continued with the questioning.

"Sir did anyone come in after her or was anyone in here at the same time that may have seen interested in her?" Olivia asked.

"Nope, it was a quiet night ... ah here we go." He passed over the credit card receipt to a grateful Olivia.

"Thank you sir, if you think of something else please call." Olivia handed over one of her new Brooklyn business cards and she and Jessie followed her out.

"What next?" Jessie asked once they were in the confined of the car.

"We go back to the precinct and find out who our Jane Doe is and we then locate a next of kin and let them know what's happened followed by hopefully a call from Warner." Olivia said as she fired up her engine.

"Warner? She was in the picture you showed me last night wasn't she?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah that's Melinda." Olivia smiled.

"She seems nice, wish I didn't meet her over a body I could maybe have been a little bit more polite." Jessie sighed.

"It's ok, Mel's coming to tea on Sunday so you can meet her properly outside the work." Olivia explained.

Jessie nodded and sat back into the comfortable seat of Olivia's SVU, she couldn't believe how luck she was to have such a wonderful and caring partner and mentor for her first stint with SVU.

Xxx

**Brooklyn SVU squad room 12.05 pm**

"Jane Doe also know as Holly Malone, next of kin is husband Terry Malone here's the address." Jefferson said handing Olivia a piece of paper.

"Right we're on to it." Olivia said getting out of her seat once again.

Jessie didn't need to be told, she quickly slid her coat off the back of her chair and rushed after Olivia.

"Ok now this is bit is difficult because you never know how the next of kin is going to react. We have to get him to come and formally ID the body so we have it on record that it actually is her. They sometimes shut off, some will scream but most cry." Olivia explained.

"Ok." Jessie said drinking in the wisdom Olivia was sharing with her.

"You just need to be quick and straight to the point don't dance around it you just have to apologise and understand their reaction." Olivia added.

Xxx

**Home of Holly and Terry Malone 12.37 pm**

"Hello sir I'm Detective Benson this is Detective Taylor Brooklyn SVU could we speak with Mr Terry Malone?" Olivia asked as she and Jessie showed their shields.

"That would be me please come in." Terry said opening the door. "What is this about?" He said as he showed them the way to the sitting room.

"I believe you reported your wife Holly missing this morning?" Olivia asked gently.

"Yes. Why? What's happened?" He asked his face becoming a sickly shade of white.

"I'm so sorry sir, a body was found this morning we believe that it's Holly." Olivia said.

Jessie was watching Terry who seemed to have become paralysed. It took him a few seconds to regain the ability to speak.

"Do you know how?" He asked his voice hoarse.

"We don't know anything yet sir but we do have to ask you to come and identify the body so that we can be sure it's her." Olivia said gently.

"Of course. SVU that's special victims was she raped?" He asked.

"It looks like it but again we can't be sure until the results of the autopsy." Olivia explained.

"Ok I'll meet you down at the morgue." Terry said getting to his feet.

Xxx

**Brooklyn Morgue 1.23 pm**

"That's her!" Terry sobbed as the thin blanket was pulled back to reveal the face of the deceased. "That's my Holly."

"Ok sir." Olivia said and she gave a small knock on the window for Melinda to cover the body up again.

"This is all my fault, if I wouldn't have been working last night I would have known she was missing sooner!" He sobbed.

xxx

Once the husband had left Olivia and Jessie went to get an update from Warner.

"Hi Olivia, Hi Jessie." Warner smiled as they came into the room.

"Hey Mel."

"Hi." Jessie said softly mainly trying to show Melinda that she didn't mean to be rude earlier.

"So what have we got?" Olivia asked wanting to get on with the job, she hated the morgue.

"Right well Holly Malone was killed but not before she was raped and branded." Melinda said handing over the file.

"Oh my God, that's gruesome." Olivia said looking at the images in the file.

"Yes well that's not all. Elliot, Fin and Munch are working a case with the exact same branding in Manhattan." Warner said.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Perp hit around tea time yesterday, the branding is exactly the same so if you want a head start on your case I'd visit the one six." Melinda said.

"Ok. What have you ruled as COD?" Olivia asked.

"Suffocation, I found fibres in her throat so find me what was used and I will match it." Melinda said.

"Any idea's what it could be?" Olivia asked.

"I'd say the sleeve of a jacket, pressed along the mouth and pinching the nose." Melinda explained.

"Ok. Thanks Mel anything else?" Olivia asked.

"Not here but I do know that Manhattan have sperm so between the two precincts I'm sure you can find me this guy so I don't have to see anymore of his handiwork." Melinda said.

"We'll do our best Mel. See you later." Olivia said and she quickly left grabbing her cell phone to call Meyers.

Xxx

Olivia and Jessie were back in the car en route to the one six, Olivia could sense that Jessie was nervous about meeting the people Olivia was visibly very fond of on a case, she knew it meant showing them that she was a detective and not a timid girl.

"They won't bite you know." Olivia said trying to ease Jessie's discomfort.

"I know." She mumbled.

"Ok, well we'll stop for coffee as it will give them a reason to be in a good mood." Olivia laughed.

Xxx

**Manhattan SVU 3.09pm**

"Back already Baby Girl?" Fin asked as Olivia deposited one tray of coffee on the table, Jessie doing the same with the other.

"I wish Fin but I'm here on business." Olivia said giving her friend a large embrace.

"Fin meet Detective Jessica Taylor, Jess meet Detective Odafin Tutuola." Olivia said introducing her partner to the first detective.

"Where's that husband of mine?" Olivia asked noticing that Elliot wasn't around.

"He and Munch are with CSU, so what business bought you here?" Fin asked.

"Looks like ..." Olivia said as she walked around to their crime board. "...we're looking for the same guy." Olivia said as she looked at an exact duplicate of the pictures she had seen back at the morgue.

"Jess pass Fin the file from Warner." Olivia said.

"Oh yeah!" Jessie dug the file from her purse and handed it over to Fin.

"Looks like it Liv." He said flicking through the images.

"Benson what are you doing here?" Cragen called from the door of his office, a wide grin on his face.

"Pops!" Olivia smiled rushing over to give him a hug.

"Meyers had enough of you already?" He teased.

"Funny!" Olivia said before poking her tongue out playfully.

"No Taylor and I are here on business. Jess come and meet the wonderful Captain Cragen, Pops my new partner and project Detective Jessica Taylor." Olivia said.

"Nice to meet you Detective." Cragen smiled extending his hand to Jessie.

"You to sir." Jessie said accepting the handshake and giving the aging man a warm smile.

"So what case you working?" Cragen asked taking the coffee Olivia had passed to him.

"Same as you by what we can see and Fin seems to agree, it's the same branding and as we have no leads Meyers agreed I should come here and see what you got for us." Olivia said.

"Well Elliot and John should be back any minute ... oh speak of the devils." Cragen said seeing his Detectives walk through the door.

Both Olivia and Jessie turned round to see Munch and Elliot enter the bullpen.

"Liv?" Elliot grinned seeing his wife.

"Hey El." Olivia said going over to him and giving him a firm kiss.

"Oh I missed that this morning." He smiled wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I didn't! Your morning breath can be quite something!" Olivia said gaining laughs from all the other detectives.

"Now let go of her so I can have a hug!" John said pulling Olivia into a firm embrace.

Olivia introduced Jessie to them both and continued to explain about the case. Elliot and Munch told her that they also had no leads and that they all needed to work together to find the person responsible.

"Do these two have anything in common?" Munch asked looking over the Malone file.

"Nothing I've seen yet." Fin shrugged.

"Is she a mom?" Elliot asked.

"Nope." Olivia shrugged.

"Their work both requires them to travel around the state, that's the only common factor I've seen." Jessie suggested.

"Best place to start." Olivia said.

"There were also pictures of the Malone's with a kid at the house, could the kid have died?" Jessie asked.

"Not from what we could find." Olivia shrugged.

"Ok Liv and Jessie find out who the kid is ..." Elliot was cut off by Cragen rushing towards them.

"All of you are needed in Queens, it seems our perp struck again." He said. "Warner's on scene and Queens SVU are just holding the fort until you get there." He added as he handed Olivia a piece of pink paper.

"Ok come on." She sighed and they all headed off together.

Xxx

**Crime Scene Queens 3.36pm**

"The whole team?" Warner asked spotting the five detectives walking towards her.

"Yes you've got the lot of us, lucky you!" Munch teased.

"Exactly the same?" Olivia asked earning a pitiful nod from the ME.

"Shit." Elliot said as he leaned over the body.

Jessie was stood one step behind Elliot looking over his shoulder at the dead woman, it wasn't that she wanted to see it but she wanted to get over her fear of the dead as soon as she could and she knew the only way to do that was by looking. Olivia walked over to her and gently placed her hand on Jessie's shoulder causing her to jump.

"Hey where did you go?" Olivia asked softly as it seemed Jessie had disappeared into a world of her own.

"I was just thinking." Jessie shrugged not wanting to tell Olivia what exactly was going through her mind.

"Ok, just let me know if this gets too much alright?" Olivia said firmly.

They all grouped together out of the way of CSU who were already hard at work looking for evidence.

"Where do we go from here?" Olivia asked knowing that they needed to get a move on.

"Liv and Jessie why don't you go back to Brooklyn find out about the kid as that seems to be one of our links, Fin and I will go and see if we can find out who Jane Doe over here is." Munch suggested.

"I'll go with Liv and Jessie that way if they don't get any leads both of them don't have to come all the way back." Elliot suggested.

"Ok Elliot we'll see you in a bit." Munch said and he and Fin headed off.

"Let's go." Olivia said dangling her car keys in front of Elliot teasing him that she would be driving.

Xxx

**Home of Terry and Holly Malone 4.51 pm**

"We're sorry to bother you Mr Malone we just have a few questions we need to ask you to help in our enquiry." Olivia said as they entered the sitting room.

"Of course, anything to help." He sniffed.

"We just need to know who the child is in the pictures." Olivia said pointing to the images around the room.

"That's our niece Shannon, she lives with us most of the time as her mother has severe MS." Terry explained.

"Ok we need to know places that Shannon and Holly may have visited together, anywhere that you can think of could help." Olivia said softly.

"Well I know that Holly has been working in Queens a lot recently, Shannon was going to a day care centre near by... I think it was called Happy Days Day Care, I wouldn't be able to tell you anything else, I have no idea ... I'm sorry." He sniffed trying to hold back his tears.

"Ok, we need a recent picture of both Shannon and Holly if you have one." Olivia said.

The man reached over to the small table and passed Olivia a photo frame.

"That was taken a few days ago, I went to get them printed after leaving the morgue." He said.

"Thank you." Olivia said. "If you think of anything else that might help us please call." Olivia said placing her card on the table.

"I will thank you Detectives." Terry said.

Xxx

**Somewhere in Brooklyn 5.02 pm**

Olivia, Elliot and Jessie sat in the car waiting to hear from Fin and Munch. Elliot was caressing Olivia's swollen stomach and cooing making the women laugh. He suddenly withdrew his hand and looked at his wife who was suppressing a giggle.

"What was that?" He asked her still in shock.

"That was my belly rumbling El. I haven't eaten since breakfast." She explained.

"Now come on Liv, you know how much more important it is to eat properly now, I mean, you're eating for three!" He laughed.

"I know, I just haven't had a moment to eat El." She said not blaming her husband for being concerned but being annoyed as he should understand the difficulty of their job.

"Right whilst we are waiting on these two why don't we go and get a drive thru, my treat." Elliot smiled.

"Why not! Hungry Jess?" Olivia asked.

"I don't think my stomach's quite settled enough to eat yet Olivia." Jessie shrugged, she felt hungry but the images of the bodies were still etched in her mind and she didn't want to be sick all over Olivia's pride and joy.

"Come on you barely ate your breakfast Jess now you're having something to eat." Olivia said firmly.

Jessie just nodded not wanting to argue with a person she already trusted and adored and would even go as far as to say loved.

"So where are the kids tonight?" Olivia asked as she pulled from the kerb.

"Lizzie, Mo and Katie are next door and Dickie and Calvin are with the Lewis'" Elliot said.

"We'll have to do something in the summer and have them all over to show we appreciate all the help they give us." Olivia said.

"Yes and by them very expensive Christmas presents as they refuse payment for watching the kids." Elliot said.

Olivia spent the rest of the drive informing Elliot that Jessie was coming to stay and that they were having everyone over for tea.

Xxx

**McDonald's Brooklyn 5.13pm**

"I'll get the Chicken sandwich large meal El and a large Chocolate shake and Large fries and get me a bacon double cheeseburger too." Olivia said reaching for her ringing cell.

"Fatty." Elliot joked prodding her belly softly.

"Pregnant." She replied with a warning glare. "Benson."

"Olivia you all need to get back to Manhattan and fast." Cragen said on the other end of the phone.

"What is it Cap?" Olivia asked.

"He's hit again." Cragen said.

"Ok we're in Brooklyn so should we meet at the crime scene or precinct?" Olivia asked.

"Come to the precinct." Cragen replied.

"Ok see you in a bit." Olivia said before hanging up.

"What is it Olivia?" Jessie asked leaning forward in her seat.

"Another body." Olivia replied putting her head in her hands.

She looked at Jessie in the mirror as her mind went at full speed. Without any information in front of her she reluctantly called Fin.

"Hey Fin are you at the scene?" Olivia asked.

"I am same MO exactly, Warner says she hasn't been dead more than an hour." Fin replied.

"Ok the only thing we have is the day care centre, its a long shot but find out what you can on the vics concerning day care centres and we can see what that offers us up." Olivia said.

"I will do I'll call you if we get anything." Fin said.

"No don't we'll be back in about an hour so tell us then." Olivia replied.

"Ok baby girl see you in a bit." Fin hung up and Olivia returned her phone to the hands free slot as Elliot returned.

"We've got another vic." Olivia informed him as he passed Jessie her food.

He quickly climbed into the passenger seat wondering what type of psycho was out there and what on earth was going through his sick mind.

**So Jessie's met the rest of the squad, wonder what they'll make of her?**


	51. Chapter 51

**Manhattan SVU 6.36pm**

Olivia, Elliot and Jessie arrived at the bullpen to find Fin, Munch and Cragen leaning over a table. They were looking at the crime scene photos and trying to see if there was anything that could give them a lead on a case that was slowly going cold.

"Fin what did you get on day care with these vics?" Olivia asked knowing it was the only small lead they had.

"Happy Days Day Care here in Manhattan is where Madeline Cooper's son Jamie attended. Newest Vic Mary Thomas is a nanny and the child she took care of Maggie Prince attended Happy Days Day Care in Queens, Hannah Francis had twins that attended Happy Days Day Care in Manhattan." Fin said.

"And Malone's niece attended Happy Days Day Care in Queens." Olivia sighed.

"Ok so we have our link." Cragen said. "Right well it's nearly seven there's nothing you can do tonight, go home get some sleep and get back tomorrow with a fresh pair of eyes." Cragen said before marching back to his office.

"Are you planning on driving back to Brooklyn tonight?" Elliot asked Olivia who looked like she was ready for bed.

"I don't know, Jess fancy going back to mine tonight? I'm sure between myself and Maureen we can find a suitable outfit for you for tomorrow, then we can go back to the apartment tomorrow to get things for Sunday?" Olivia suggested.

"Yeah, sure whatever works." Jessie mumbled feeling drained and tired she just wanted to get to bed.

"Ok let's go." Elliot smiled taking Olivia's hand.

Xxx

**Stabler household, Queens, 8.30pm**

"Jessie come play some more!" Lizzie said taking hold of Jessie's hand.

"No Lizzie, it's time for a bath now then bed." Olivia said knowing that Jessie was defeated from playing with Lizzie already.

"Ok Mom, Can Jessie run it for me?" Lizzie asked grinning from ear to ear.

"I think Jessie just wants to relax and unwind sweetie." Olivia said softly cupping Lizzie's face and stroking her cheek.

"I don't mind you know." Jessie said.

"If you're sure ..." Olivia said knowing that one less bath to run would be a big help.

"Of course not. Come on Lizzie." Jessie smiled extending her hand.

"Ok you help Jessie by showing her how hot you want it alright and get your pyjamas ready!" Olivia yelled as Lizzie dragged Jessie towards the stairs.

"You take Dickie I'll take Calvin?" Olivia suggested to Elliot as she stood up.

"Sounds good to me." Elliot said following Olivia's lead.

It took nearly an hour to get everyone bathed and ready for bed. Everyone gathered on Olivia's bed ready to listen to their bedtime story, Elliot was downstairs but Jessie had joined the kids.

"What are we reading tonight?" Olivia asked making herself comfortable.

"It's my turn to choose and I chose this one!" Lizzie smiled passing Olivia a book of fairytales.

"Which story do you want Lizzie?" Olivia said ignoring the groans from her sons.

"Cinderella!" Lizzie squealed.

It was of no surprise to Olivia who knew that Cinderella was Lizzie's favourite story. Whether movie or book it was almost always Lizzie's choice.

"Can I cuddle with you?" Lizzie asked Jessie who was lying on her side her elbow digging into the mattress whilst her hand supported her head.

"Of course Lizzie." Jessie smiled and the little girl lay down and snuggled into her.

Jessie smiled and draped her arm over Lizzie, taking in her warmth.

"Ok Once upon a time ..."

After Olivia read the story Maureen and Kathleen were the first to climb off the bed and make their way to their own rooms. Dickie and Calvin followed lazily but there was no movement from Lizzie.

"She's fallen asleep." Jessie whispered a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah, can you get Elliot, I'm in no state to carry her to bed." Olivia said returning the smile.

"I can manage if you show me the way to her room." Jessie said getting to her feet.

"Are you sure? She's heavy." Olivia warned as Jessie had already started lifting Lizzie into her arms.

Olivia led Jessie and a sleeping Lizzie to the bedroom. Once there Jessie lay Lizzie down and as Olivia switched on the night light and music box Jessie tucked the girl under her duvet.

"Night night Jessie." Lizzie mumbled.

"Good night Lizzie." Jessie whispered before planting a gentle kiss on Lizzie's cheek.

Olivia just smiled as she watched Jessie interact with Lizzie, if she hadn't been so tired she was sure she would have gotten teary eyed. Jessie moved out of the way so Olivia could kiss her daughter goodnight and together they exited the room.

"If you want to go down to Elliot I'm just going to say goodnight to everyone else." Olivia whispered.

Jessie just nodded and smiled before making her way to the stairs. Olivia headed for Maureen's room and knocked lightly on the door before entering.

"Hi Mom." Maureen said sitting on her bed reading a magazine.

"Hey Mo, could you have a look for something for Jessie to wear tomorrow? She's closer to your size than she is mine, my sleepwear will do but I don't think she wants to wear her belt to tight to keep her pants from falling down tomorrow." Olivia smiled.

Maureen crossed over to her dresser and Olivia made herself comfortable on the bed.

Meanwhile, in the living room Jessie sat down in the arm chair and made herself comfortable.

"How are you enjoying SVU so far?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know yet. Olivia's been a God send, she's really made me feel welcome not only in the job but here too. I think I would have quit if she hadn't have stood by me." Jessie smiled remembering the incident in the ladies room.

"Yeah, she quite the detective." Elliot smiled having worked with Olivia for years before their relationship had begun.

"This case is interesting though, I think, I don't know if interesting is quite the right word." Jessie frowned fearing saying the wrong thing.

"Well if you hadn't spotted the pictures in the Brooklyn victim's house we wouldn't be where we are now, you have a good eye there Jessie." Elliot smiled knowing that all the young detective needed was a bit of confidence.

"Thank you Elliot." Jessie blushed.

"At least we have a lead now and we have somewhere to go with the investigation." Elliot said softly as Jessie's phone began to vibrate.

"Taylor." She answered trying to keep her voice down. "There's what? No I heard. Alright. Yeah, no problem. Ok. Bye." Jessie hung up the phone and bit her bottom lip in frustration.

"Shit." She mumbled getting to her feet.

"What is it Jessie?" Elliot asked.

"Perp struck again in Brooklyn." She sighed.

Elliot jumped to his feet and grabbed his phone. The case had been transferred to Manhattan SVU as the base and so he knew that he had to call Cragen.

"Cap sorry to disturb you but seems our perp has hit in Brooklyn again. No we're still in Queens, yeah all three of us. Ok, Yeah we'll see you there. Ok Bye." Elliot hung up and looked at Jessie his lips rolling as he thought.

"Jessie with Liv being Pregnant she needs as much sleep as she can get, you up for a trip to Brooklyn with me?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah whatever works." Jessie shrugged as Olivia walked into the living room.

"What's going on?" She asked seeing the two Detectives on their feet.

"Perps hit Brooklyn again, you stay and Jessie and I will go." Elliot said.

"Oh El. You know I don't sleep if you're out and I'm not." Olivia sighed.

"You need to rest Liv. Come on Jessie will be fine with me just to go check it out. We just need to know who the victim is and we need to connect her to the day care. We'll be four hours tops." Elliot knew Olivia was ready to argue.

"Olivia, you get to bed, we'll be back before morning." Jessie said softly.

"Fine! Ok, the two of you go but any leads and you call me Elliot and Jessie your pyjamas and clothes for tomorrow are on the bed in the guest room." Olivia said.

"Thank you Olivia." Jessie smiled grabbing the belt Elliot was passing her containing her gun and shield.

"Be safe." Olivia said before kissing her husband. "Both of you." She added planting a kiss on Jessie's cheek.

"See you later." Elliot said heading for the door.

"Bye Olivia." Jessie smiled softly before following Elliot.

Once the door was shut Olivia set the alarm and switched off the appliances downstairs before making her way to bed. She was relieved that Jessie was with Elliot as she knew Elliot would look after her because even though she'd known the girl for a very short time, she was very fond and protective of her.

Xxx

"What have we got?" Elliot called walking over to Melinda Warner.

"Same thing from what I can tell without getting her on my table, suffocated, raped and branded." Melinda said getting to her feet and nodding towards the coroners.

"Ok age? Time of death?" Elliot said needing to get the information so he could get home.

"Age twenty seven, time of death about an hour ago, this Jane Doe however isn't a Jane Doe." Melinda passed the detective the ID she had found beside the body.

"Definitely her?" Elliot asked placing the ID into an evidence bag.

"Absolutely it's how I got her age too. But she's Tammy Watts alright." Melinda said softly.

"Ok, I'll get this to Munch and Fin and we'll see you tomorrow, where you taking her here or Manhattan?" Elliot asked knowing that they would have to visit the morgue.

"Manhattan, I have too many bodies there and I need to get through them and the travelling isn't helping me one bit." Melinda explained. "Where's Olivia?"

"With the kids, Jessie got the call I volunteered as it is officially a Manhattan case and Liv needs to sleep, I think she forgets she's nearing six months in her pregnancy and she's carrying twins." Elliot smiled.

"And with the pregnancy she's had she needs to take it easy, does she remember she almost died?" Melinda asked with a nervous laughter remembering having to resuscitate Olivia after a case.

"I know, but you're welcome to remind her yourself later maybe add a stern warning in there. She might just listen then and take it easy." Elliot smirked.

"I can try, now get home before she throws a fit." Melinda said.

**Cute! Elliot taking Jessie and he hates rookies! Hahaha!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Stabler Household, Queens, 3.12am**

Olivia was fast asleep cuddled up to Elliot when Lizzie snuck into the room. Lizzie bent over Olivia and slowly shook her shoulder trying to coax her mother from her slumber.

"Mom. Mom. Mom!" The little girl whispered.

"It's not morning yet Lizzie go back to bed!" Olivia groaned knowing it was too early to have to get up.

"Mom." Lizzie whispered shaking her mother again. "I think Jessie's having a nightmare." Lizzie explained her reasons for waking her mother up.

Olivia sat up right and looked at her youngest daughter.

"Go back to bed Lizzie, Mommy will go and see to Jessie." Olivia said not wanting to expose her daughter to whatever it was that was disturbing Jessie.

"Ok." Lizzie said before rushing out of the bedroom.

Olivia climbed out the bed and grabbed her gown.

"Where are you going?" Elliot moaned feeling the weight change in the mattress.

"I'll be back." Olivia whispered knowing he was still in between the state of sleep and awake.

She slipped out of the bedroom door as she pulled her gown around her. Slowly she made her way to the guest room that Jessie was staying in. The door was shut but Olivia could see that the light was still on. Olivia knocked lightly but when there was no reply she pressed her ear to the door.

"Don't ... Not now ... get off me ... please don't ..." Jessie's voice carried through the door.

Olivia entered the bedroom shutting the door quietly behind her so that no one could come and disturb them. She sat on the bed and gently shook Jessie.

"Jess, Jessie, you're safe, come on sweetie wake up." Olivia said softly coaxing the girl from her sleep.

Slowly Jessie's eyes fluttered open and she looked around in a panic momentarily forgetting where she was.

"Olivia?" Jessie said seeing the Detective sat on the bed beside her.

Slowly Jessie pushed herself to sitting unsure how to look at the Detective beside her.

"You were having a nightmare, Lizzie heard you and came to tell me. Are you alright?" Olivia asked her voice soft, the same voice she used with children and victims.

"Yeah I'm fine ..." Jessie lied and she was such a hopeless liar that Olivia figured it out instantly.

"Jessie, you can talk to me you know. I promise, whatever you say won't go further than these four walls." Olivia said extending her hand to Jessie.

"I'm sorry you were woken up because of me Olivia." Jessie whispered still avoiding Olivia's gentle gaze.

"It's not a problem. I want to help you Jessie but I can't do that unless you talk to me." Olivia said.

"I wouldn't know where to begin." Jessie sighed.

"How about I get under the covers with you and we'll have a snuggle and you can begin wherever you want to." Olivia suggested knowing Jessie had fallen asleep in her arms and slept all night without a problem.

Jessie nodded weakly knowing Olivia wasn't going to give in so she shifted a little in the bed making room for the heavily pregnant detective. Once Olivia was in the bed she wrapped her arms around Jessie who already had tears in her eyes.

"Go on." Olivia whispered.

"Ok...Umm... My mom isn't the only reason I wanted to join SVU." Jessie mumbled still unsure whether telling Olivia was the right thing to do. "When I was twelve... the PE teacher ... Mr Brunswick ... he-uh-he raped me." Jessie managed to finish the sentence before the floodgates opened.

Olivia knew not to ask any more questions whilst Jessie sobbed. She slowly stroked her arm with one hand and her red hair with the other trying to soothe and relax her.

"I'm sorry." Jessie whispered trying to regain her composure.

"It's ok Jessie, now this teacher was he ever arrested?" Olivia asked.

"Yes he's doing life in Rickers Island on twelve counts of rape in the first degree, five of sodomy in the first degree and eighteen counts of photographing a child in a sex act." Jessie replied wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"So he can't get you anymore Jessie, he's going to rot in a cage like the animal he is. Now, did you get counselling after the incident?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I did and it helped, the nightmares only come at night now." Jessie replied remembering that at first she couldn't even function because of the images that filled her head.

"Well that's a place to start, maybe you could have a sit down with my friend Doctor George Huang, he's helped me with PTSD in the past, maybe he could do the same for you Jess." Olivia suggested. "If I gave him a call would you have a sit down with him?" Olivia asked knowing that she was asking a lot.

"If there's a little hope that it will help I'm willing to give anything a go."Jessie replied.

"Good, now close your eyes sweetie and we'll get some sleep." Olivia said knowing they had to be up for work in a few hours.

"No you go back to bed Olivia I'll be fine." Jessie said.

"Now you said this morning or yesterday morning to be more precise that you'd had a full night sleep when you fell asleep in my arms so I'm not moving... plus I'm too tired to move." Olivia added the last bit to stop Jessie from arguing back.

Xxx

The morning was as busy as usual in the Stabler household. Olivia was washed and dressed and sipping away at her orange juice whilst Elliot dished out breakfast when Jessie finally joined them. Olivia hadn't woken her till after she had showered giving the redhead a few more minutes of peace.

"Jessie take a seat Elliot will pass you some waffles." Olivia said pouring a cup of coffee and passing it to her.

"Thank you." Jessie smiled taking the steaming mug gratefully.

"Jessie those jeans look so much better on you than they do me!" Maureen pointed out seeing Jessie in her light blue denim skinny jeans.

"It might have something to do with the fact Jessie's a grown woman with curves and you're a skinny school girl." Olivia laughed seeing Maureen admire her chosen outfit on Jessie.

"Yeah maybe. Jess you can keep that outfit, I haven't worn that top in a while and I'm just going to be envious of you whenever I try to wear those jeans again." Maureen laughed digging into her plate of waffles.

"Thanks Maureen." Jessie smiled, she had really like the outfit the teenager had picked out for her and with her boots and jacket it was definitely her style, which she realised, said way too much about her fashion sense.

"El go and get ready or we're going to be late." Olivia said taking the pan away from him.

"Ok, I'm going!" Elliot laughed grabbing his own coffee to take with him upstairs.

"So what did you learn on your trip last night?" Olivia asked Jessie.

"We've got her name and Munch and Fin went to see the next of kin, we're hoping for a link to one of the day care centres." Jessie replied between mouthfuls of warm waffles. "Wow Elliot's a great cook." She smiled.

"Yep, I'm so lucky because I can't cook a thing!" Olivia replied. "Right kids time to get dressed! Hurry up!" Olivia shouted across the loud kitchen.

One by one the Stabler children dissolved for their bedrooms to get dressed for school. Once the kitchen was empty and she had finished her breakfast Jessie turned to Olivia.

"Thanks for last night Olivia. I'm really sorry to have disturbed your sleep." Jessie said shyly.

"Hey don't be silly, I'm glad you finally got some restful sleep." Olivia smiled. "You're going to need it with this job." She added knowing how tough it was to battle nightmares and then a full day at the precinct.

"Mom." Maureen said coming into the room.

Olivia grinned and pulled her close to close up her tie. Then one by one the Stabler children filed back into the kitchen so that their mother would close up their ties.

"Jessie, could you do my hair?" Lizzie asked passing the accessories to the detective.

"Of course I will Lizzie, turn around." Jessie smiled.

It took two seconds for Jessie to tie Lizzie's hair in a ballerina bun and place two berets to hold back her growing bangs.

"Cool!" Lizzie smiled looking in the small mirror. "Thanks Jessie."

"No problem Liz." Jessie smiled. "Want me to do your tie to seeing as Mommy's doing Calvin's?" Jessie asked.

Lizzie just nodded and turned around allowing Jessie to close up her tie and tuck it into her cardigan.

By eight thirty everyone was ready to go.

"I'll take the Sudan, you and Jessie drop off the kids and I'll meet you at the precinct." Elliot said as he set the alarm.

"Ok darling see you in a bit." Olivia smiled as the kids bundled into the car. "Right have you all got your safety belts on?" Olivia asked as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"Yeah!" Came a chorus from the back and Olivia started the engine and headed off.

**I love how Olivia's being a Mommy to Jessie! Love it love it love it, hope you guys do too!**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Again times and places there so no one gets confused cz it skips around a lot!**

**Manhattan SVU, 9.02 am**

"Coffee?" Fin asked Jessie as he handed Olivia a mug of Elderflower tea.

"Please." Jessie smiled.

Once everyone had their drinks they gathered around the screens for their briefing.

"Ok Benson and Taylor you're going to the day care centres in Brooklyn and Queens then Stabler and Cassidy you're going to the one here in Manhattan, Munch and Fin I want you harassing O'Hallaran and the rest of CSU for something, anything that can lead us closer to catching this guy. None of us want to see more victims. Get to work." Cragen said before marching back to his office.

"Right come on Jess let's go." Olivia smiled placing her mug on one of the tables and picking her car keys up. Jessie followed suit and the women walked off together.

"Hey Stabler." Cassidy said grabbing the attention of his partner.

"What is it Cassidy?" Elliot groaned thinking it was going to be a comment about Olivia.

"You know that Jessie girl ... is she single?"

Elliot didn't realise what he had done until Munch and Fin dragged him back.

"Calm down Stabler." Fin said seeing the hot headed detective ready to strike again.

"What was that for?" Cassidy yelled nursing his bleeding nose.

"Stay away from Taylor." Elliot said angrily.

"You were hitting on the rookie Cassidy? That's low even for you." Fin said finally letting go of Elliot who seemed to have calmed down enough.

Munch followed suit and watched as Cassidy stood upright again.

"I only asked if she was single!" He said causing Elliot to dive at him and pin him down on the table.

"I told you stay away from Jessie Taylor or you will not only have me to deal with, Olivia loves that girl and she will not stand by and let a scumbag like you hurt her." Elliot spat as Munch and Fin struggled to find a grip on him to drag him away.

"Stabler! My office!" Cragen yelled from the doorway to his office having seen the events through the window.

Elliot pulled himself up to full height and gave Cassidy one last warning look before making his way to the office. Fin chose this moment to have a quiet word with Cassidy.

"Look here, you're only here till Liv gets back from maternity. Stay away from the rookie or it's not just Elliot and Olivia you'll have to deal with because that girl is going to be twice the SVU detective you ever were or will be do I make myself clear?" Fin hissed. Cassidy just nodded weakly.

Xxx

"Now you tell me what on earth was that all about!" Cragen yelled at Elliot.

"He said something about Detective Taylor that was out of order and I over reacted." Elliot said knowing that he was in some hot water.

"I don't care what he said and I don't care what your issues are with Cassidy get over it detective or you'll find yourself out of a job do you understand?" Cragen said firmly.

"Yes sir." Elliot replied.

"Good now grab Tutuola and get to the day care, I can't trust you not to kill Cassidy." Cragen said and with that Elliot left the office.

Xxx

**Happy Days Day Care, Brooklyn, 10.21 am**

"Excuse me I'm Detective Benson this is Detective Taylor Brooklyn SVU may we speak with the person in charge please?" Olivia said flashing her badge to the college student behind the desk.

"Of course please wait a moment." The girl smiled getting to her feet.

Olivia stepped back and waited as the young girl disappeared through a door in the back and reappearing minutes later with an older gentleman.

"Hello Detectives you are very lucky to have caught me this morning, please, come through to the office." He smiled pointing at the door.

Olivia and Jessie walked through into a large suite which seemed so bare for an office.

"I'm Marcus White I am the owner of Happy Days Day Care, I am normally in Manhattan so you're very lucky to have caught me here in Brooklyn Detectives, please sit down." He smiled pointing to the black leather couch.

Olivia and Jessie both sat down on the couch whilst Marcus White took the armchair.

"So Detective looking for day care already?" Marcus White asked nodding his head towards her visible pregnancy.

"No, sorry my children will be attending the one police plaza day care that's offered free of charge to active officers." Olivia smiled.

"Children Detective?" He asked pouring the two detectives a glass of ice water.

"Yes, I'm having twins." Olivia replied.

"Oh how wonderful, so if you aren't here looking for day care may I ask why you are here?" Marcus White asked.

"Mr White there has been a string of murders across Manhattan, Brooklyn and Queens and the only connection we have been able to establish between them is the Happy Days day care, we were wondering if you could provide us with a list of people who have connections with the three and any other day cares you may have to." Olivia explained.

"What you want a list of all the staff that work in the three day cares?" Marcus White asked confused.

"No, only the people who work with all three." Olivia explained.

"Oh right, that shouldn't be a problem if you give me a fax number I'll happily draw one up and fax it to your precinct." He smiled and Olivia realised that she had an unsettling feeling about Marcus White.

"Thank you that would be very much appreciated." Olivia said handing one of her Manhattan cards over which contained the fax number.

"No problem, anything else I can help you with?" He asked.

"No that will be all for now but we may need to speak with you again have you got a contact number?" Olivia asked getting to her feet.

"Here's my card there's a number for my cell and for each of the day cares on there." He smiled passing her the small white sheet.

"Thank you."

"Let me show you out and then I'll get started on the list." Marcus White said showing them to the door.

Xxx

**Brooklyn, 10.58pm**

"Olivia..." Jessie said as they walked back to the car.

"What is it Jess?" Olivia asked fumbling with her keys.

"Marcus White had blood on his shirt sleeve." She said having spotted it when he was pouring them a drink.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked stopping still to look at Jessie.

"Absolutely, I mean it could be nothing but I had a look for shaving cuts on his face and didn't find one." Jessie replied.

"You're so observant Jess, don't lose that ok, it's a good quality in a detective." Olivia smiled proudly.

"It's easy enough when you're just sitting and listening, I'm sure it will be harder to do when I have to ask the questions." Jessie shrugged even though Olivia's reaction made her smile.

"Come on let's go share that info with the rest of them." Olivia smiled.

Xxx

**Manhattan SVU squad room 12.06 pm**

The squad had gathered back at the precinct to share what information they had learned. Huang was the first who had been profiling the killer.

"Ok so this man has been targeting women and the only connection is the day care centres, so, from what I can make out he is brutal in his killings, he rapes then brands then kills and the deaths are by suffocation. I believe that this man has some underlying issue with day care, he may have been abused in one or just hated having to go to one as a child and is inflicting his pain among people who use the day care facilities, it may not be a worker however that's not a definite answer." Huang explained.

"So we're looking for either someone with Mommy issues or day care issues?" Elliot asked hating the way Huang tip toed around trying to show his intellect.

"Exactly." Huang replied glad that Elliot understood.

"Ok so Jessie and I met Marcus White the owner of Happy Days, he sent us over a list of the people who work with all three day care centres however he left himself off the list and miss observant here spotted that he had blood on his shirt sleeve but no shaving cuts, now we know that's minuscule but it's something so I put Marcus White through the system and got a blank but also there's no record of him with a driving license either however, he does have a flashy car because I saw his keys hanging out of his shirt pocket and I saw the car in the parking lot." Olivia explained.

"How do you know which car it is from the keys?" Munch asked suspiciously.

"It's a red SUV same make and model as mine and my car is my baby." Olivia replied and Munch nodded that he didn't doubt her.

"So he's definitely a suspect." Cragen said. "That's something."

"What did CSU have for us?" Munch asked wanting to move on.

"Perp left behind the weapon he used for branding." Fin said passing out pictures of the weapon.

"Ok what did they get off it?" Olivia asked knowing there had to be something.

"Sweat, the object is too small for finger prints but we do know that he didn't wear gloves." Fin explained.

"So we have DNA?" Cragen asked.

"Absolutely."

"Ok now we are getting somewhere. Break for lunch then Olivia call Marcus White and have him come down, tell him you have more questions but you're too busy to drive to Brooklyn so would he mind coming to Manhattan, make him feel welcome, give him a drink and so one so we can nail the son of a bitch before more bodies turn up. Elliot and Fin find out if Marcus White was in the vicinity for each murder and if it is him we need to get him and fast." Cragen said before once again retreating into the office.

"Jess I'll make that call now and then how about you and I go into town for a girly lunch." Olivia suggested.

"Yeah ok." Jessie smiled softly.

Xxx

**Totally yummy bistro, Manhattan, 1.35pm**

"That was lovely, thank you Olivia." Jessie smiled placing her knife and fork on the now empty plate.

"You're welcome Jess, I'm just glad we can spend some time getting to know each other." Olivia smiled as she sipped on her soda.

Jessie just grinned, she had never imagined to meet such a lovely person. Olivia was an inspiration for her, someone she inspired to be like and she couldn't believe that she was having the opportunity to work with such an amazing and experienced detective.

"Ok so from what I can gather you and I are taking to tag teaming White." Olivia said.

"Ok." Jessie nodded not wanting to say she was looking forward to tag teaming with the Detective who had quite the reputation for her antics in the interrogation room.

"Ok, so we want him to feel like it's just a friendly chat, so don't be afraid to chip in, ask questions that you think are relevant just don't ask him anything directly or he'll lawyer up in a heartbeat." Olivia explained.

"Right." Jessie said taking in the information.

"We should head back. White said he would be there at two." Olivia said sliding off the seat.

Xxx

**SVU Manhattan, interrogation, 2.02pm**

"Thank you for coming in again Mr White, please take a seat." Olivia smiled.

"Let me take your coat Mr White and put it outside, these rooms don't get cleaned properly." Jessie smiled and the gentleman passed over his jacket without question before sitting down.

Jessie casually walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"The jacket, the fibres in the throat of the first Brooklyn body had blue fibres." Jessie said holding the coat up.

"Elliot take a sample and get it to Warner fast." Cragen said handing the coat over to the Detective whilst Jessie slipped back into the room.

"Again thank you for coming in Mr White, it will really help us in narrowing down our suspect pool." Olivia smiled.

"No problem Detective, anything to help New York's finest." He smiled flashing a million dollar set of teeth at the detective who could feel her lunch repeating on her.

On cue Fin walked into the room laying down a tray with three cups and pouring each of the occupants a glass of ice water before leaving. He fell for it instantly taking a sip unaware that the detectives just wanted his DNA.

"Ok so what can you tell us about Mr Jordan Sutton?" Olivia asked knowing they needed to tie this conversation up as quickly and they were just going to improvise.

"Mr Sutton is a very charitable man, he gives large donations to the after school club the day care runs and even does some voluntary work in the afternoons too in his free time. He's a wonderful man and well loved by all. Why do you think he's involved?"

"He's just a person of interest Mr White, please don't jump to any hasty conclusions." Jessie replied.

"Ok anything else or am I free to go I have a meeting at three here in Manhattan that I would like to get to." Marcus White said glancing at his watch.

"No that's all we needed to ask for now, again thank you very much for coming." Olivia said extending her hand to the man.

"No problem and if you need me again please don't hesitate to call." Marcus White smiled.

"I'll get your coat." Jessie said slipping out of the interrogation room.

"Captain." Jessie said as Elliot passed over the coat.

"What is it Taylor?" Cragen asked.

"White switched the cups around when he shook Olivia's hand." Jessie said.

"Are you sure?" Cragen asked surprised.

"Absolutely." Jessie smiled.

"Thank you Detective." Cragen said returning the smile.

As Jessie slipped back into the interrogation room Cragen turned to Elliot.

"She doesn't miss a thing that girl." He laughed.

"It could be a dangerous characteristic but for a detective it's brilliant." Elliot laughed moving out of the way as the door opened.

"Detective Benson a word?" Cragen said wanting to make an excuse for why he was stood outside the interrogation room.

"Of course Captain I'll just show Mr White out." Olivia smiled knowing exactly what he was doing.

Once they were around the corner Elliot passed gloves and evidence bags to Jessie and they both returned to the interrogation room.

"Bag all three cups and label them the one where Olivia was sitting label it Olivia so we can know if he switched them or not and he may have switched them again when you were getting the coat." Elliot said.

Jessie just nodded as the door to the interrogation room opened once again.

"Cragen just told me what you told him." Olivia smirked at Jessie.

"What's that?" Jessie asked.

"That you saw him switch the cups around. Don't lose that eye for detail Jessie." Olivia smiled.

"Thanks." Jessie smiled.

"And well done on saying that Sutton was a person of interest too, that was a good turn around." Olivia added.

"Well I didn't like to think we were dragging an innocent man's name through the dirt just to catch a guilty one." Jessie shrugged.

Olivia smiled and decided to go and make everyone their coffee before Munch got to the pot. She was very impressed with Jessie and was wondering what she could do to show the young girl that she was proud knowing that her mother would never have shown her if she were alive.

"Detective Benson?" A uniformed officer called from the entrance to the bullpen.

"Yes?" She asked walking over to him.

"I was asked to deliver this too you Ma'am." He said handing her a brown envelope.

"Thank you." Olivia said taking the envelope and seeing it wasn't addressed. She sat down at Elliot's desk to open it. Inside was a note.

_Detective Benson, _

_I have more information to give you regarding your case, however I didn't feel comfortable at the precinct, please meet me this evening at Happy Days Day Care here in Manhattan. I have some video footage you may be interested in too. I'll be waiting at eight pm._

_Marcus White._

Olivia read the note through a few times and the more she read it the more suspicious it looked.

"Cap!" Olivia called from her seat.

Cragen made his way over to the Detective and she passed him the note.

"Ok, gather everyone up we need a plan." He said and Cragen himself went to find George Huang.

Ten minutes later they were all gathered around the screens once again. George Huang had pulled together a theory but first he had some questions to ask Olivia.

"When you met him did he ever ask you about your plans for day care?" Huang asked.

"Yes, at first he thought I was there to get the girls in but I told him no." Olivia shrugged.

"Did you tell him what you were doing in your plans with day care?" Huang continued.

Olivia bit at her bottom lip but Jessie stepped forward.

"Yes Olivia, you did, you told him that they would attend the one police plaza day care and he noticed how you said 'children' that's when you told him you were having twins." Jessie said.

"This girl is unbelievable, she doesn't miss a thing." Elliot laughed half tempted to plant a kiss on Jessie's head.

"Ok I think he wants Olivia to go and see him and he will expect her either with Detective Taylor or alone, I think he's going to punish you before you have the chance to send the kids to day care." Huang said.

"What?" Olivia asked in shock.

"I'm sorry Olivia but there have been no more deaths which is a surprise on its own and I think it's because he's fixated with you. I believe that he killed the people who sent their children or loved ones to day care because he thinks it's wrong and cruel or damaging and he's not going to give you the opportunity to inflict that on your children." Huang explained further.

For a moment the group were silent, trying to process the information they had just learned.

"So what do we do?" Olivia asked her voice almost failing her from fear.

"Well we don't want to be putting you at risk Olivia so from now on your here unless you've got a protective detail." Cragen said firmly.

"Cap..."

"Don't argue." He said knowing that she was about to make some excuses about why she didn't need a detail.

"That's going to be a problem, he's going to be expecting Olivia and I don't think he'll hurt her straight away and not if she doesn't go in alone. She should take Jessie with her." Huang said.

"No! No way!" Elliot began ready to fight Huang's insane idea.

"I'll do it." Olivia mumbled.

Everyone stopped to look at her nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

"Olivia ..."

"Don't argue Elliot, we need to get this prick and this might be the only way." Olivia shrugged.

"We have his DNA now, we can get him without putting your life and the lives of our unborn children at risk." Elliot explained.

"I'll be fine, I'll have Jessie and the lot of you will be nearby, come on let's put the nail in the coffin and get this creep before he hurts someone else." Olivia sighed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent planning the evening's operation, George Huang spent time with Olivia and Jessie giving them advice how to talk down different situations as this was going to be quite different to other hostage negotiations. Olivia was getting more anxious the closer it got to eight pm but she wasn't going to back down from this.

At seven thirty Olivia and Jessie made their way to the white SUV knowing that there was a chance Marcus White would be sat watching for their arrival.

Xxx

**Happy Days Day Care Centre Manhattan 7.55pm**

Jessie reached over and took Olivia's hand in her own, she gave the nervous detective a comforting squeeze as much for her own benefit as Olivia's.

"I've got your back Olivia, I promise nothing will happen to you or the babies." Jessie said her voice relatively calm compared to the raging thunderstorm of nerves in her stomach.

"Thanks Jessie." Olivia said returning the squeeze she had been given.

Slowly they climbed out of the SUV and walked towards the centre trying to avoid looking to where the other Detectives were parked scattered across the parking lot. The door was open and so Olivia and Jessie walked straight inside. The place was in darkness so both Detectives acting on instinct alone pulled out their weapons. As they went deeper into the centre Olivia was starting to wonder if this was really a ploy to get them there or perhaps Marcus White was a victim and he was lying there hurt or dead. Without notice a hand flew out knocking Olivia's gun out of her hand and she was pulled into an arm. She felt a warm body behind her and the unmistakable metal of a gun that was pressed against her skull.

"Now that was silly Detective Benson." Marcus White laughed.

Jessie kept her breathing under control as she aimed her gun towards Marcus White. She knew she couldn't take the shot as he was using Olivia to shield himself and she wasn't going to risk accidentally shooting her.

"Marcus White, drop your weapon." Jessie said her voice still calm and collected.

"Detective Taylor now now where are your manners?" He laughed menacingly.

"Mr White, Sir, please lower your gun." Jessie said her voice still pretty cool and together even though she felt like she was going to burst into tears.

"I don't think we're going to play this game on your rules Detective Taylor." He hissed.

Jessie knew that the other detectives were listening and planning their move. She just needed to be patient and calm and not do anything to risk Olivia's welfare.

"We've got nothing on you Mr White." Olivia said her voice shaking like a rattle.

"You don't?" He asked sounding surprised.

"No. You have a gun to my head, I wouldn't choose now to lie to you." Olivia said desperately trying to negotiate her way out of this.

"You're an unfit mother Detective Benson, you need to be punished before you ruin the lives of your two children." Marcus explained.

"I have five other children Mr White. Five beautiful children who lead a wonderful life. Don't make them grow up without a Mother who loves and adores them." Olivia was almost pleading.

"Did you send them to day care?" Mr White asked.

"No, I – uh – I – They're not mine biologically." Olivia explained. "The older four are my husband's from a previous marriage and his ex wife passed on her rights to me. My youngest son his mother was a drug addict and also she passed her rights on to me and I adopted him." Olivia explained.

"Where are their mothers now?" Marcus White asked and Olivia was glad to see the conversation was still going.

"My husband's ex wife is serving five years in prison for killing a police officer whilst driving under the influence, my youngest his mother is serving fifteen years for conspiracy." Olivia explained desperately trying to keep calm whilst she talked down her captor.

"What are your children's names Detective?" Marcus White asked not knowing what Olivia was doing.

"Maureen, she's the eldest and she is sixteen. Then it's Katie she's fourteen, then there's the twins Lizzie and Dickie they're ten and my youngest is Calvin, he's nine." Olivia said hoping that he wouldn't see through her plot.

"Do they attend school?"

"Yes. They will all be in the same school next semester but for now Calvin attends the Garden School, it's a beautiful Catholic privet school." Olivia said.

"Very good school, suitable." Marcus continued.

There was a loud noise to Olivia's right that caused Marcus to turn around and flick the safety off the gun. Jessie saw her opportunity and shot her weapon. As Olivia and Marcus fell to the ground, Jessie collapsed to her knees in floods of tears as Elliot pounded from where Marcus had just been looking.

"Olivia! Liv! Olivia!" He yelled and he grabbed her and spun her around to find her shaking.

"I'm fine. I wasn't hit." She said trying to calm her leaping nerves.

Jessie was still sobbing as Munch and Fin both came to her side.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She managed to say as Fin lifted her to her feet and Munch slipped the gun out from her hands.

"Let's get both of these checked over by the EMT's." Munch said nodding briefly towards Olivia.

The scene outside was like something out of a movie, bright red and blue lights flashed around as Cragen had called in as many people as he could when the situation got out of hand.

Jessie was handed over to one of the EMT's and Fin chose to stay with her as Elliot bought over Olivia who was struggling to catch her breath.

As they sat side by side on the ambulance Olivia managed to slip her hand into Jessie's as oxygen masks were slipped onto the panicked women.

Cragen came over and Elliot, Munch and Fin turned to him wanting to know the verdict.

"Dead, one gunshot wound to the side of the head." Cragen said. "Good Job Taylor." He said nodding his head to the shaken Detective.

Ten minutes passed and both women had regained control of their breathing and the EMT's losing the fight to have them both transported to Mercy.

"Olivia you should go just make sure with the babies you need to be extra careful." Cragen said trying to coax her.

"It was just a panic attack I'm fine and so are the girls." Olivia said fed up of the argument already.

"Ok, you two need to go home and then come in tomorrow to write everything up, tie the loose ends then bugger off back to Brooklyn." Cragen smiled.

"Yes, first Jess I need to tell you thank you. If you hadn't shot when you did... God I'd be the one coming out in a body bag. Thank you." Olivia said wrapping her arms around Jessie.

"I thought I'd frozen, when you were talking to him I couldn't move but then when I heard the safety click off it was like something in brain just told me if I didn't shoot he would." Jessie explained.

"Ok enough both of you get home!" Cragen said giving both Olivia and Jessie a kiss on the head before going to deal with the mess he had to clean up from Jessie's shooting.

**Good shot Detective and I am loving the DRAMA! Hahaha!**


	54. Chapter 54

"Benson! Taylor! Stabler! My office!" Cragen yelled from his doorway. Neither of them had yet pulled off their coats and so they dragged their feet as they made their way into the office. Cragen told them all to sit down and they all were worrying about what they had done last night that was going to get them all in so much trouble.

"I've been on the phone with one police plaza for the past hour." He said his voice soft making the three detectives relax a little. "There's an offer on the table. For the three of you and you get till the end of play to make a decision, talk about it amongst yourselves and decide." Cragen explained.

"That is?" Olivia asked being the most impatient one of the three.

"That Jessie transfers to Manhattan SVU as your permanent partner Benson. You keep the pay rise as you will still be training Taylor and the whilst you are on maternity leave Taylor would become Stabler's partner and when you returned Stabler would partner with Fin as Munch has decided to take a back seat when you return." Cragen explained. "So I want you to go home or anywhere and sit down together and discuss this with each other. It has to be a decision amongst all of you if one person isn't happy then things continue the way they are." Cragen added. "Now go."

The three detectives left the squad room.

"Let's go upstairs." Elliot said not fancying the drive back to Queens.

The three of them went upstairs and sat down neither one of them wanting to say anything in case another didn't like it.

"Jessie would you like to move to Manhattan SVU?" Olivia asked breaking the deafening silence that had clouded over the detectives.

"I would love to, I've really enjoyed being here and a part of this team." Jessie said.

"Elliot have you got any objections?" Olivia asked.

"None, I would love to have Jessie on board and I know she can watch your back because she already has." Elliot explained.

"Well I want to work in Manhattan and I don't want to lose Jessie, I've loved working with you and if you want to do this then we should." Olivia said.

"I do." Jessie whispered her heart hammering inside her chest.

"Then let's go and tell Cragen so he can put in your transfer." Olivia smiled taking Jessie's hand.

"Wait, I've got a lot of things I am going to need to sort out first, I need to find somewhere closer to live for a start!" Jessie said her voice full of excitement at the new chance she was being given.

"We'll worry about that afterwards." Olivia smiled flashing a wink towards Elliot that he understood immediately.

Xxx

**Brooklyn SVU**

"Oh here they are the heroes of the day!" Thompson roared as Olivia and Jessie walked into the squad room.

"Really Thompson?" Olivia said giving him a raised eyebrow of disapproval.

"Sorry!" He shrugged. "But we hear that you two did a good job last night."

"We did or Jessie did anyway, I wouldn't be standing here without her." Olivia smiled.

"Why what happened last night? We've only been told that you and Jessie stopped the killer and nothing more." Jefferson said.

"The perp had a gun to my head, Elliot made a noise trying to come rescue me, perp turned and took the safety off the gun so he could blow my brains out and Jessie shot. One bullet in the skull." Olivia explained.

"Wow good job Jessie." Jefferson smiled.

"So is it true the two of you are leaving us?" Jefferson asked a saddened look in his eye.

"I'm afraid so. One PP was pretty impressed with us and wants us in Manhattan, they know I would never agree to be here full time when my heart lies in Manhattan so rather than badgering me to move they moved Jessie." Olivia smiled.

"So what are you doing back here?" Thompson asked.

"Packing up our desks." Olivia replied.

"Well get on with it then so you can get out of my sight." Meyers said from his doorway.

"Captain." Olivia said knowing the man was disappointed.

"I don't want to hear it Benson, I'm losing two of the best Detectives the NYPD has to offer to Donald Cragen I'm not impressed." He said a slight laugh in his throat.

"Oh Come on Cap' you know I was here temporarily only." Olivia shrugged.

"Well I had hoped Taylor would have persuaded you to stay but instead you're running off with her." He shrugged.

"You're getting Cassidy, he's a good detective and he knows his stuff." Olivia said knowing that she was lying through her teeth as she had never found Cassidy to be good in SVU.

"I hope so." Meyers said before going back into his office.

Xxx

It took nearly four hours for the two Detectives to pack up their desks and the apartment and load everything into the car. The only thing they had talked about was Jessie temporarily living with the Stabler's till she could get on her feet which Olivia was very much looking forward to. Jessie had promised that she would be settled into her own place before the twins made an appearance which was fine by Olivia as long as she found a place close by that was.

**Jessie and Liv! Yeyy! I love it I hope you guys do too but one pp were never going to let Liv and Elliot stick together when a great partnership had begun!**


	55. Chapter 55

When Sunday morning finally arrived Olivia woke up looking forward to a perfect day with her family. After everyone was showered and fed the family made their way to Church together. After a quick stop at home to change again they made their way to Central Park to meet with the extended family for a picnic.

"Hi!" Olivia smiled seeing everyone gathered at their meeting point.

After everyone greeted each other the kids ran off to play whilst the adults lay out blankets and sat down.

"Jessie! Jessie come play!" Lizzie yelled as the boys began to pick teams for their soccer match.

"Ok I'm coming!" Jessie smiled.

"Uncle Fin! Uncle Munch! Uncle George! Daddy come on come play too!" Calvin yelled and the men lazily got up from their positions and went to join everyone. Olivia lat down and propped her head up to watch the game and make sure no arguments would erupt between the kids or the adults. The spring sun was shining making it a perfect afternoon.

"How's Jessie settling in at your place?" Cragen asked Olivia.

"Yeah she's just fine I think, we talk a lot with each other and she's been really open with me so far Pops, the first night she worried about the kids or Elliot not wanting her there and things you know rational fears." Olivia said not taking her eyes away from the game.

"What about the shooting Liv? How is she coping with that?" Cragen asked knowing he could trust Olivia to talk to him but knowing she wouldn't unless he asked.

"I'm not sure, she says she's fine, she knows now that I'm happy she took the shot and didn't let me be the one to be shot. She has a bit of PTSD from something else but she's agreed to talk to George for me, she has nightmares, Lizzie woke me up the first night she stayed because she heard Jessie mumbling in her sleep. I managed to wake her and we cuddled up and we talked and then when I went to the bathroom last night I could hear her mumbling again but it was louder and more strenuous so I went into the room and she was having a nightmare about the shooting, except the bullet ..." Olivia took a deep breath to calm herself. "The bullet hit me and not White." Olivia finished.

"Ok well maybe George can do something to help her with that on Monday because you both have a sitting with him first thing." Cragen said.

"Pops ..." Olivia began but a stern look from her surrogate father warned her not to argue.

"Your life was on the line Olivia, it's the rules that you have to see a shrink or one police plaza will have my shield and you know that." He explained.

"I know, I just don't think I need it. I've been in that situation before and for days it played on my mind you know the "what ifs" but I hadn't even thought about it till Jess mentioned it and then talking her out of it I somehow talked myself out of it. When she took that shot I trusted her and I had a hundred percent faith in her." Olivia said.

"I know and it's why one pp wants you together, you and her have just clicked in the same way or similar way to you and Elliot. The partnership work and they knew you wouldn't move to Brooklyn permanently and they didn't want to lose an asset to SVU." Cragen smiled. "You've connected with her haven't you Olivia?" Cragen asked turning away from the game to look into Olivia's chocolate eyes.

"I have. I mean you've read her jacket Pops she is where I was and I don't want her to face those dark days alone, I want her to know family and love things I didn't get until recently really, I mean, I always felt close to you and to the squad but when I left work I went to an empty apartment." Olivia sighed.

"And now?" Cragen asked wanting this connection with Olivia not to switch off.

"Now I go home to my beautiful family, to be with my husband and my children." Olivia smiled as she looked Cragen in the eyes.

"I'm not worried about Jessie you know." Cragen smiled.

"Why not?" Olivia asked remembering how over protective he had been over her when she first joined the unit.

"Because she has you, my beautiful, kind hearted, gentle, girl."Cragen smiled.

Olivia grinned at him and she leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek wanting him to know how much his words meant to her. When she pulled away he wiped the tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"I love you Pops." Olivia smiled.

"I know and I love you too Olivia and my grandchildren." Cragen said rubbing a hand gently over her stomach just then one of the twins kicked right under his resting hand.

"I think someone is trying to say they love their granddad too." Olivia smiled and it was her turn to reach over and brush a tear from Cragen's cheek.

They broke their gaze and turned back to the soccer game that seemed to be causing an argument between Dickie and Calvin that Elliot and Fin had to get between.

"Boys!" Olivia laughed. "I'm so relieved to be having girls." She joked.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Cragen asked.

"Nope, I think we're just going to wait till they arrive to be honest, we're too busy at the moment and I was reading something online and apparently you can just know what to call your child when you see them for the first time." Olivia smiled.

"That's a good idea." Cragen smiled knowing if Olivia had chosen any names she would tell him even if she begged him not to tell anyone else.

"I know this probably sounds really strange Pops but I've been feeling a bit low recently ..." Olivia said her voice fading into a whisper at confessing something she hadn't said out loud before.

"Why is that Olivia?" He asked reaching over and taking her free hand to show that he was listening.

"When I lost Calvin, it felt like my heart was ripped from my chest and that I had lost the most important person in my life. When he came back it was like someone fixed me up and took all that pain away and then hours later I've got the Stabler kids and do love them all so much, I've been worrying that when I have my own kids I'll love them differently, you know I tell everyone I love the kids like they were my own but I've been realising I haven't had my own to compare it too. Is that really awful of me?" Olivia asked a tear snaking down her cheek.

"Olivia, my dear girl, don't be silly. I can't tell you what a love for your child is because I don't have that but I can tell you how I love you. If anything were to happen to you, I'd feel like I'd lose a part of my soul, when I'm angry at you I'm also angry at myself for being angry with you, when you're sad I hurt and feel sad right alongside you and when you laugh I feel happy and blessed to have you in my life. I know that my love for you is unconditional and until I met you and took care of you I didn't know what that meant. I tell people I love you like I would love my own child but like you I don't have a love to compare it too but I know had I ever been blessed with children I would love them in the exact same way I love you. You love those five children just like you will love these two growing inside you. The love won't be different, the bond won't be different and how they feel for you won't be any different. You are their mother Olivia, those five children running around over there are yours and no one can take that away from you." Cragen said and he pulled Olivia up and into a fierce embrace.

"I'm sorry." She whispered feeling a bit annoyed with herself for asking such a question.

"You are a natural mother. Calvin has never known a love like you give him and the Stabler children they knew their Mother's love and their father's but they never knew parents who loved each other and they never knew a combined love that you and Elliot give them. These little girls growing inside you will be the same, they'll know nothing but love from you." Cragen said.

Olivia kissed him on the cheek then lay back down again resting her head into her surrogate father's lap.

"Thanks Pops." She whispered.

"Always welcome my precious Olivia." He smiled at how she lay in his lap.

Absentmindedly he stroked her chestnut hair not knowing that the girl he loved had drifted off into a well needed nap. He watched her chest rise and fall and wondered what it really would have been like had this inspirational young woman been born to him and his late wife but then realised had that happened she would only have known an alcoholic for a father and somehow he was relieved that she never saw that ugly side of him.

"Is she sleeping Cap?" Jessie whispered sitting down beside the aged man.

"First cut the Cap we're here as family so call me Don and yes she is sleeping, it seemed like she needed the rest." He smiled still stroking her shoulder length wavy hair.

"She looks so peaceful." Jessie smiled. "Like she has no cares or worries."

"It's because for the first time in weeks Jessie that she hasn't, she opened up her heart and her head and talked out her problems and it seemed that once the weight lifted from her shoulders she finally felt like she could rest." He smiled.

Jessie looked at Olivia's sleeping figure as Cragen talked to her and she knew what he was telling her to do without telling her directly. She knew she needed to open up her heart and her mind to Olivia and trust her with everything that she had and it would make her feel lighter. Somehow, she knew she would do it too.

**Cragen/Olivia moment! Iiip! :D**


	56. Chapter 56

When everyone arrived back at the Stabler household Jessie settled the children down to watch a movie whilst Elliot and Olivia prepared lunch. They'd refused everyone's offer of help telling them to take a drink and relax while they worked at preparing the meal.

"Last one to the table gets a kick up the backside!" Olivia called into the living room.

The room burst into life as everyone made their way into Olivia's occasion dining room which was only used when they were having a big family meal and they all couldn't fit around the eight seater in the kitchen.

Everyone took to their seats as Olivia and Elliot ferried in the food placing them in easy reach of their guest. Olivia and Elliot sat opposite each other and shared a smile before they took hands to say grace.

"Elliot." Olivia smiled knowing that he enjoyed it when they prayed together as a family, this being one of very few moments that they shared with him is religion.

"May the grace of our Lord Jesus Christ, and the love of God and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with us all now and forevermore. Amen." Elliot prayed.

"Amen." Was mumbled around the table before they separated hands and tucked into their meal.

Xxx

Once the food was eaten Olivia and Elliot sent everyone to the living room and the kids off to do their homework whilst they threw the dishes into the dishwasher.

Finally Olivia and Elliot fell into the love seat with their drinks ready to have some adult conversation with their friends.

"So Olivia what was the latest near death experience like?" Alex asked.

Olivia raised her eyebrows and grabbed the closest cushion to her throwing it at the blonde haired ADA's head.

"Ouch Liv!" Alex barked pouting and pretending to be hurt.

"No on a serious note Olivia how are you after your brush with death?" Casey asked knowing it was what Alex had meant to ask but the red head was far better at being serious with their friends and not just in the court room.

"I'm absolutely fine, I knew I was going to be the whole time." Olivia smiled and she gave Jessie a comforting wink.

"How have you settled in here and with SVU Jessie?" George asked and Olivia threw another one of her scatter cushions at his head. "What?" He asked innocently lifting his hands in mock confusion.

"Don't shrink my friends when we're just relaxing." Olivia said before poking out her tongue playfully.

"I'm not! I'm not going to interpret her answers as anything other than what they are. As she shot a man and you were held hostage I get the pleasure of doing that on Monday." George laughed before throwing the pillow back at Olivia.

"Yeah come on Jessica we really want to know what it's like living with these two!" Munch laughed seeing Jessie's startled expression.

"Yeah come on Jess, Elliot and I won't take it to heart!" Olivia said gently kicking Jessie's back as she was sat on the floor by her feet.

"I love it here and that's the truth, I feel welcome and wanted and I don't feel like I'm in the way. The kids are great too and I am enjoying every minute being here." Jessie smiled.

"Now that's a lie!" Elliot teased.

"Is not!" Jessie said taking her turn at throwing the lose cushion at Elliot making everyone laugh.

"So Jessica how are you finding working with the pride and joy of the NYPD?" Casey asked.

"Again I love it and that's the truth, yes I found the case tough emotionally and physically and mentally but that comes with the job when I found out one PP wanted me with the Manhattan squad my heart nearly left my chest. Truth be told I studied the squad for my dissertation, mainly Olivia and Elliot but I did a lot on the rest of you too and I do mean all of you and I am still in awe that I am sat here with you talking about me when I spent a year obsessing over all of you." Jessie laughed.

"What you did your dissertation on Manhattan SVU?" Olivia asked in shock.

"I did, I learnt a lot about the way you Olivia connect with the victims and how Elliot is the one with the temper and hates men who messes around with women and children, I know that Alex and Casey are great attorney's who are passionate about getting the perps locked up and making sure they stay that way. I know Munch has a thing for conspiracy theories and could tell you if there was a conspiracy involved in a crime in seconds. I know Fin was one of the best Narcotics cops in the NYPD but he wouldn't change going to SVU for the world because it softened him up and made him see that with some crimes there are victims involved. I also know that Doctor George Huang from the FBI gets a sense of pleasure from shrinking the perps and letting them know that he's figured them out. I also know that Melinda Warner is a talented ME who can give you a cause of death by just looking unless there is seriously something wrong, she can predict ages closer than most again just by looking and even though some of the sights she sees sickens her she enjoys being a part of a team and helping the team to the best of her abilities. Most of all I know that Captain Cragen runs a tight ship and there is a reason that Manhattan SVU is the best squad in the NYPD because it takes not only a great leader but a great man to make it work and work right." Jessie explained.

The whole room was silent as they looked at the bright young red headed Detective in front of them.

"What?" She asked suddenly feeling very self conscious.

"What was the title of your dissertation?" Olivia asked still in awe of Jessie.

"Special Victims Unit Manhattan the sex crimes team: Those who bring justice to those who most need it." Jessie replied.

"Wow." Olivia said as everyone else still stared at Jessie.

"I always knew I wanted to work sex crimes and I had read about you in a magazine and must admit that I came a little bit obsessed." Jessie blushed.

"I would love to see this dissertation someday." Olivia said smiling.

"No you wouldn't trust me." Jessie said dropping her gaze to the soda can in her hand.

"I could get hold of a copy." Cragen grinned.

"Seriously don't! It would be so embarrassing!" Jessie groaned and started to wish she hadn't told the group that she had studied them.

"Well then we won't but I'm sure we'd all agree that we are honoured that you chose to study us in that way." Olivia smiled knowing that she would be the first one looking for it. "Now if you'd all excuse me, I have a Stabler lying on my bladder." Olivia said and Jessie moved out of her way so the woman could pass easy.

Olivia rushed off to the toilet leaving her friends to chat.

"Jessie are you looking forward to your first full day as a member of Manhattan SVU?" Cragen asked.

"Very much so, I thought it was funny listening to Olivia say Brooklyn SVU when we were working the last case, she'd always get a little tongue tied like Manhattan was right at the tip." Jessie smiled.

"Good, we need someone who wants to be there to back our play." Fin smiled.

"Yeah well personally I'm just relieved that Cassidy has buggered off to Brooklyn, he's out of sight now so I won't have to worry about punching him every time I look in his smug face." Elliot said making everyone around him laugh.

"As long as you never want to punch me in my smug face I can live with that!" Jessie joked gaining another laugh from the room.

"I would never think that of you Jessie, Cassidy is a nasty piece of work and a smug bastard and I wouldn't ever think that of you either because have you met my wife? Her wrath is worse than mine!" Elliot said just as Olivia entered the room.

"Really Elliot? Do you want divorce papers on your desk tomorrow morning?" She teased as she made her way back to her seat.

"Will I actually get to see you work as partners at all now?" Jessie asked turning to Olivia and Elliot who's gaze went straight to Cragen.

"I should think so, you are Olivia's partner but there are some interrogations that just require these two." Cragen laughed remembering the few times he'd seen his detectives interrogating in a manner that verged on pornography.

"I don't get it." Jessie said having never been witness to such an interrogation or heard of Olivia and Elliot's tactics, it was one thing she couldn't find research on.

"There are some things Jessie, no amount of research could tell you about these two in an interrogation!" Munch laughed.

"Why don't you two love birds tell Jessie the story of how you two came to be, skip the part where the twins were conceived obviously." Fin laughed.

Olivia looked at Elliot with a cheeky grin on her face, Jessie was the only one who didn't know of how the two Detectives came to be a couple.

"Alright!" Elliot said knowing Olivia wanted to tell Jessie so she didn't feel that they were hiding something from her.

"Ok me and Elliot had been working a case and had collared a man suspect of touching women over thirty in public places. We'd been at this guy for a good few hours and we were getting nowhere, we had arrested him and mirandized him of course and he waved council so we just went on and on at him. We were getting restless and tired so I bent over the table and really got in this guys face, Elliot came behind me and started groping me right there in the interrogation. Well this man couldn't stand the heat and confessed everything after about two minutes of it. After we left the interrogation I went to the cribs to cool off. I hadn't been there five minutes when Elliot came and planted a kiss on me, then skip how the twins were conceived ..."

"What they were conceived in the cribs?" Jessie said her mouth wide open in surprise.

"We're not the first and we won't be the last!" Elliot said seeing Jessie blushing.

"No that's true but anyway afterwards Elliot decided to confess his undying love for me and I returned the favour and we both drifted off into the memory of when we first met and how we'd fallen for each other instantly." Olivia smiled.

"That's so sweet!" Jessie smiled. "How come it took you so long to get together?"

"I was married to my psycho ex-wife whose in sing sing doing five years for killing a cop whilst DUI." Elliot explained.

"Oh." Jessie said unsure what to say next.

"I'd been divorced nearly a year when me and Liv got together, don't worry it wasn't an affair." Elliot smiled.

"So you've only been together nearly six months?" Jessie asked.

"In a relationship properly yes but our hearts have been together since the day we met, it's why I didn't hesitate in saying yes to his proposal and why we didn't wait around with the wedding." Olivia explained.

"That's so sweet! But I thought one pp separated detectives who became couples?" Jessie asked knowing that she had put in her dissertation that the Detectives often behaved like a married couple but they couldn't be partners if there was a personal relationship between them.

"When a partnership is as good as theirs even one police plaza and IAB bend over backwards for them." Cragen smiled.

"Oh." Jessie smiled.

The rest of the evening was spent discussing each other's personal lives. Whilst Olivia enjoyed being in the company of those she considered family, Jessie was starting to realise what a family really was and relaxed into the presence of those she already considered to be friends.

Xxx

After their guests had gone Olivia and Elliot were in their room pulling on their sleepwear.

"Hey El?" Olivia said turning to her semi naked husband.

"What is it Liv?" He asked stopping what he was doing.

"I'm going to sleep with Jessie tonight." Olivia said looking at the floor rather than at her husband.

"That's ok Liv. Even though I don't really understand I'm trying too I know Jessie's got it a little tough at the moment and that you want to help her. You go and make sure the girl gets at least one decent night sleep this week, we never know what type of case we could land." Elliot said coming over and wrapping Olivia in a cosy embrace.

"You sure you don't mind?" Olivia asked.

"No of course I don't mind." Elliot smiled. "Just don't make a habit of it." He teased.

"I'm not planning on but since the shooting her nightmares have gotten worse and I just want to be there if she wants to open up." Olivia explained.

"I know, go on before she gets into bed and sleeps." Elliot said planting a kiss on Olivia's head before she headed out of the door.

Olivia slowly made her way to Jessie's room and knocked on the door waiting for a reply before going on.

"Hey Liv." Jessie smiled having subconsciously picked up on the Detectives nickname from a day with her loved ones.

"Want a sleeping partner?" Olivia asked as she closed the door.

"No you go and be with Elliot!" Jessie said hurriedly.

"Fine if you don't want me!" Olivia teased pretending to go back for the door.

"That's not what I meant." Jessie said feeling a little hurt.

"I know Jess I'm teasing but like it or not I'm here for you tonight, Elliot's fine with it, I wouldn't be here if he wasn't." Olivia smiled as Jessie placed her clothes from the day in the laundry basket.

"Thank you Olivia. Really, thank you for everything." Jessie smiled as she pulled back the duvet for them both to climb inside.

"Don't mention it Jess, really I love having you here and so does Elliot he thinks you're a breath of fresh air. The kids adore having you around to especially Lizzie but don't go out of your way to always play with her, its ok to say no to her too." Olivia smiled knowing Lizzie was extremely pushy sometimes.

"Ok, Thanks." Jessie said as Olivia wrapped her arms around Jessie's thin frame.

"Now let's sleep because we have to be up early in the morning." Olivia said but Jessie had already begun to drift off.

**Mommy Olivia taking care of Jessie as well as the rest of the family! Aren't they a great bunch making her fit in?**


	57. Chapter 57

The morning in the Stabler household had gone by far too fast for Jessie's liking and as they arrived in the bullpen she was slowly wishing she was back in bed. Olivia frowned seeing that Elliot's desk had been moved and an empty desk stood waiting for Jessie.

"Benson upstairs Huang is waiting, Taylor my office." Cragen called from his doorway.

Olivia gave Jessie's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as the redhead turned red with fear. Jessie slipped towards the Captain's office looking over her shoulder once for some reassurance from Olivia who was slipping off her coat and kicking her purse under her desk.

"Good Morning Captain Cragen." Jessie said softly as she closed the door.

"Good Morning Detective, please take a seat." Cragen said and as Jessie turned around she saw a suited man beside Cragen's desk.

Nervously, Jessie took one of the empty chairs and crossed her legs hoping that neither man could see how much she was shaking.

"Good Morning Detective Taylor, how are you?" The man smiled uncomfortably.

"Good Morning Sir. I'm very well thank you." Jessie said politely.

"Good I'm Lieutenant Ed Tucker from the Internal Affairs Bureau." He said and Jessie felt her stomach fall to the ground. "I believe your currently residing with the Stabler's how are you finding it?" He asked her.

"I'm really enjoying their hospitality and am very grateful that they have opened their home to me." Jessie replied trying to stay civil but hoping that he would get on with why she had been called to see him.

"Well I'm glad you like it there, they are a wonderful couple and fantastic Detectives. Anyway, the reason I am here is regarding your shooting on Friday." Ed Tucker said.

"Sir I don't wish to be rude but that was a clean shot." Jessie said knowing she had to defend herself.

"I don't dispute that Benson and Stabler's statement collaborate your version of events Detective Taylor. I am just here to inform you that you have now got a strike in your jacket for having to use brutal force, I'm afraid that it you have to be told by someone from the IAB but it's just the way we work." Tucker explained.

"So it says in my jacket I killed a man I knew it would." Jessie replied.

"That's fine it's just how things have to be done Detective, it's procedure. Now you may get back to your work." He said.

As Jessie got to her feet Cragen put his hand up to stop her.

"It's nothing to worry about Detective, if you didn't have a strike for brutal force by the end of the week I'd be worried that you feared retaliating against perps." Cragen smiled, Jessie managed a weak nod in reply. "When Benson is done with Huang go straight up. Until then finish up on some paper work and get comfortable at your desk." Cragen said nodding his head towards the door.

"Thank you Sir." Jessie said before she headed out.

Meanwhile Olivia was making herself comfortable on Huang's couch as he watched her from his arm chair.

"You don't have to stare doctor, it's hard to get comfortable when you're sharing your body with two other people." Olivia joked knowing Huang always wished for the Detectives to be sitting comfortably when talking to him.

Olivia continued to shift her position till she found that one of the babies was lying across in an odd shape.

"Mind if I lie down, I have a Stabler in the way." Olivia laughed rubbing the side of her stomach where one of the children was lying.

"Whatever's comfortable for you Liv." Huang smiled and Olivia quickly slid herself down so her neck sat on the arm of the chair and her legs bent at an angle her feet firmly on the couch. She stared at the roof and took a deep breath getting ready to begin.

"Ok." She said once she was ready.

"Ok Olivia, so tell me what you did after getting home on Friday." Huang said jumping in at the deep end.

"After getting home on Friday I picked the kids up from next door and put them in their own beds. Then I had a large mug of Elderflower tea whilst Elliot and Jessie had a de-caff coffee. Elliot and I cuddled on the couch and the three of us enjoyed a brief conversation about something Munch had said earlier in the day. Then once we'd finished our drinks we made our way to bed." Olivia explained.

"And is that it?" Huang asked feeling that Olivia was holding something back.

"You read people too well sometimes George." Olivia laughed. "No that is not it. I woke to go to the bathroom, the twins like to think my bladder is a trampoline not that you needed to know that anyway, I heard Jessie so I went to make sure she was alright and found her a little worked up, so I climbed into bed with her and we talked a little and slowly we both drifted off to sleep." Olivia explained.

"What did you and Jessie talk about?" Huang asked needing to keep the conversation flowing.

"The shooting, she was upset, naturally." Olivia said.

"What was she upset about?" Huang asked.

"Shouldn't you be asking her that?" Olivia snapped not wanting to tell Huang Jessie's intimate secrets.

"I will be asking her but I am also asking you, I need to know if what she said has affected you in anyway." Huang explained his reasoning for asking his question making Olivia groan. "Why don't you want to answer Olivia?" Huang probed.

"Because it isn't my place to tell you Jessie's feelings, the things she confided in me are things she expects me to keep in confidence, if she wants to tell you then that is her decision." Olivia replied firmly to show that she wasn't willing to tell him.

"Ok then why don't you tell me how what she said made you feel." Huang suggested realising that she wasn't going to budge.

"It made me wrap my arms around her and allow her to have a cry whilst I told her that what she was upset about was natural but it also wasn't necessary, what she told me did nothing to change my opinion of her or affected the way I was feeling. It made me worry about her temporarily but like I said we talked." Olivia said finding it difficult to explain how she had felt without giving away what Jessie had said.

"Ok so was that the first time you'd slept side by side?" Huang asked.

"As it happens no it wasn't, we fell asleep talking on the couch in Brooklyn and we stayed there all night then we also slept together her first night at my place." Olivia replied not sure where Huang was going with his line of questioning.

"Ok tell me what happened in Brooklyn that caused you both to sleep on the couch together." Huang said softly probing her.

"We had a tough day, we were both exhausted and we'd been out for food. Jessie confided a lot of personal things to me and I will admit that I probed her a little like I would a victim which was wrong of me but she didn't seem to mind that she had told me. We got back to the apartment and I knew she was keeping something back that was worrying her. I recommended we cuddle on the couch and talk but she said she didn't really want to talk so we cuddled up on the couch in silence and I tried to comfort her without saying anything, which I might add I seemed to do because when we woke in the morning she said that it was the first night she'd slept all night in a long time." Olivia quipped knowing that Huang would disapprove of her treating her new partner as a victim.

"So you didn't speak when you arrived back at the apartment?" Huang asked needing to clarify what Olivia had said.

"No we did not." Olivia bit.

"Ok so the second night, what prompted you to sleep beside her that night?" Huang asked.

"Lizzie woke me up and informed me that she could hear Jessie having a nightmare. I got out of bed and went to see if she was OK and having had experience with PTSD I suggested she try opening up a little and trusting me and she did and once again we just cuddled up and drifted off to sleep." Olivia explained.

"Ok so she obviously has a lot of trust for you and from what she was saying yesterday a lot of admiration too." Huang said.

"You said you weren't shrinking any of us yesterday Huang, I warned you not too. Jessie has difficulty trusting people and I want her to see that this team are behind her and that she can trust us to have her back and you shrinking her when she is trying to relax with friends isn't going to do her any good." Olivia said making it clear that she was a bit pissed off with him.

"I wasn't shrinking her yesterday Olivia, if I'm honest I was shrinking you and your reaction to her." Huang chipped.

"Oh great, I'll remember that next time I'm having a family get together George." She said pressing his name to show she was serious.

"That's fine Olivia and I might add I wasn't doing it on purpose, it's the way I've trained my brain to be. I'm sorry if it offends you." He added.

"It doesn't offend me George but when I have the people I consider family over to talk and relax in each other's company without perps and victims in the way I don't want to be self conscious that you're studying me." Olivia hissed.

"I'm sorry Olivia, I'll try harder not to again." Huang said feeling a little pang of guilt having upset his friend.

"It's alright." Olivia shrugged feeling a little bad for making him feel guilty. "Now where were we?" Olivia asked wanting to get on with it.

"Last night where did you sleep?" Huang asked.

"With Jessie." Olivia replied.

"Did you discuss it with Elliot first?" Huang continued.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't do it if Elliot went 'no I'd rather have you in bed with me' My husband and I have a very open and honest relationship thank you." She said bitterly pushing Huang away like he was a stranger and not the friend she loved to pieces.

"Ok, how was the night?" Huang went on.

"Fine, Jessie didn't wake up once." Olivia answered.

"Good. What made you decide to sleep with Jessie last night?" Huang continued.

"Knowing that she had a difficult week ahead of her and that she had already had a tough few days I thought she would like at least one goodnights sleep." Olivia explained.

"If you have a tough day today will you sleep in Jessie's room again?" Huang asked.

"I don't know, I can't tell you what my plans are when I have no idea what is going to happen." Olivia replied.

"Before you went to Brooklyn, if you had a really tough case what did you do after putting the kids to bed?" Huang asked.

"I'd get into bed with Elliot and cuddle up, have a moan or a cry and then we'd talk it out a little before going to sleep." Olivia explained. "Where is this going?" Olivia was starting to get a little bit annoyed with George Huang.

"I wanted to point something out to you Olivia, I am glad that you're being supportive of Jessie but you just told me that for you to unwind after a bad day you'd talk with Elliot or have a cry which is completely normal. I don't want you neglecting your mental and emotional health for Jessie. It's all well listening to her and talking to her but then it's a good idea if you go back to Elliot so you can talk a little." Huang said.

"I won't neglect myself for Jessie, with Cragen and Elliot over my shoulder that would be impossible." Olivia said stubbornly.

"Good. Now I want to go back to the shooting, what went through your mind when you heard White's safety click off?" Huang asked.

"The only thing that went through my mind was where Jessie's gun was pointing, I knew she'd take the shot before White did. I just prayed she wasn't shaking too much to hit White and not me." Olivia shrugged.

"You seem to have thought about that answer a lot Olivia." Huang commented realising how easy she'd answered.

"Well it surprised me that I thought like that at first. I should have been fearing for my life and those of my babies I wasn't I was just hoping that Jessie had a good aim." Olivia replied.

"So you trusted Jessie to shoot White." Huang said.

"Yeah I did." Olivia replied. "I didn't think I would as she's a rookie but somehow I knew she'd take the shot and I knew she'd hit him." Olivia explained.

"Ok and what was going through your mind after when you knew he was dead and you and Jessie were fine?" Huang asked.

"I was relieved that we were all fine. Once Elliot pulled me from the ground I told him I was ok. And then once I saw that Jessie was ok I was fine." Olivia explained.

"Ok, you get back to work and send Jessie up." Huang smiled and Olivia slowly sat up and gathered herself before exciting the room.

Xxx

"How did it go?" Elliot asked as Olivia sank back in her chair and watched Jessie go up the stairs.

"Huang's an asshole Elliot." She replied.

"Why?" Elliot asked knowing that Olivia had always been friendlier towards George Huang than he ever had.

She sighed and clasped her hands to her head feeling a headache coming.

"Come on." Elliot said standing behind her and massaging her shoulders. "What did Uncle George do to piss you off?" Elliot probed.

"He's just an ass, he kept asking me what Jessie had been telling me and I just kept telling him to ask her. I mean it's not my place to tell him El, Jessie confided in me and I wasn't about to tell the man who is about to shrink her what she had confided in me, she might not be ready to tell him yet." Olivia sighed.

"Is that all?" Elliot asked knowing Olivia was holding something back.

"Nope. He told me not to neglect myself for Jessie." Olivia replied.

"Well he's right in saying that Olivia, you always put other people before yourself and right now you need to put yourself first for the sake of the babies." Elliot said.

"Piss off Elliot." Olivia said jerking away from him.

"What did I say?" He asked as she stood up.

"Just stay away from me, I need to think." Olivia said grabbing her car keys and jacket.

As she walked for the elevators she was kicking herself about the way she had reacted with Elliot, what was going on in her mind was nothing to do with him it was just her but she found herself pushing everyone but Jessie away.

"Liv wait up baby girl!" Fin called as she waited for the elevator.

"Just leave me be Fin." Olivia groaned not in the mood to talk.

"Not until you tell me what's rattled your cage." Fin said getting into the elevator beside her.

"I just need to cool down, I'm going to sit in the car and take five." She sighed as she pressed the button for the parking garage.

"Well I'll come with you, we don't have to talk if you don't want to but I don't want you on your own when you're upset." Fin said and Olivia knew not to push against him.

Xxx

"Hi Jessica, just make yourself comfortable." Huang said pointing to the couch.

Jessie walked into the white walled room filled with anxiety about what she was going to be asked. She sat on the couch and placed her knees together, bouncing them up and down to try and hide her anxiety from the psychiatrist she had spent some time studying. She knew his work and she knew a little about how he worked, he didn't dance around the questions and got straight to them and that she could live with, however having heard him shrink someone on tape, she knew he used a voice different to that he had been talking with at Olivia's house. She was worried that she'd open up too much and tell him things that she really didn't want to share yet.

"How are you today Jessica?" Huang asked gently.

"First don't call me Jessica, it's anything but Jessica." Jessie shuddered having always disliked the name.

"Ok Jessie." Huang said sensing her discomfort at the use of her full first name. "How are you today?"

"A bag of mixed emotions. Excited to be here, nervous to be here, all that." Jessie shrugged having struggled with her emotions all morning.

"Ok let's begin talking about the shooting." Huang said and Jessie's insides began to churn.

**Has Liv bonded too much with Jessie that she's pushing Elliot away? Wait and see!**


	58. Chapter 58

Olivia gently banged her head against the steering wheel whilst she groaned from the stress of her morning. Fin just stared at her wanting badly to wrap his arm around the woman he considered a sister but knowing she would just get more annoyed with him he decided against it. Her head finally rested on the steering wheel as she began to stop kicking herself but try and decide how to undo what she had just done. Just as she turned to Fin to thank him her phone vibrated. She pulled it from her belt to find a text from Elliot.

_Just lemme no ur k. Im worried. I luv u. El oxox_

She smiled at the text knowing he was genuinely concerned for her.

_Im fine, sorry I snapped, not mad at u I swear, pls 4give me. I luv u 2 Liv oxox_

Once she hit the reply button she gave Fin a defeated smile.

"Hey that's not the baby girl I know, now what did big bad George Huang do to piss you off?" Fin asked making the Detective grin at him as her phone vibrated again.

_I no, don't shut me out please, I no sometimes u need space and respect that, just lemme know wer u r, wont come just need 2 no. El oxox_

Olivia smiled at his message feeling the love emulating from her husband's words.

_Just in the car w/Fin, not shuttin u out just needed 1min, will be bk up soon. Liv oxox_

"Sorry Fin." Olivia said placing her phone on her lap and looking up at the detective.

"Don't be sorry baby girl, just tell me what the prick done to upset you." Fin said earning himself another smile from the stressed Olivia.

"He's just that Fin a prick and if his opinion didn't influence Pops decision about my job I'd give him the what for." Olivia laughed.

"You could request a different shrink." Fin shrugged.

"You really think I could do that? George is a friend to me he's just a nosy shrink and I know it's his job but I don't have to like it." Olivia explained.

"So what did he say that annoyed you so much Liv, anything I can help you with?" Fin asked wanting to support her friend.

"Just don't tell anyone else you know Fin, not even Elliot." Olivia said knowing that if she didn't get it off her chest soon she'd burst.

"You know I won't baby girl!" Fin reassured her slightly offended that she was worried he would.

"Ok well we were talking about Jessie and how close she and I have been and he told me not to neglect myself for Jessie because I have two other people to consider now and then Elliot said something similar and I snapped, I mean, if I can't take care of myself what type of a mother and I going to be to these two? They deserve someone who's going to love them and but their needs first. I'm far too selfish Fin." Olivia got to the end of her rant before a tear slipped down her cheek.

"First of all enough of that Olivia, you already are an amazing mother to five children who want for nothing, they know they're loved by you and you have always put their needs first before your own. Secondly, stop crying baby girl." He said reaching over and wiping her cheek.

"I'm an awful Mom." Olivia sighed.

"No you're not." Fin said firmly reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. After a minute or two of searching he handed the phone to Olivia.

The picture looking back at her was from the night before. Olivia was sat on her bed with Calvin under one arm and Dickie under the other and a book on her lap, Maureen and Kathleen were snuggled at her feet and Lizzie and Jessie were cuddled up on the side.

"What does that look like to you?" Fin asked her as she gawped at the picture.

"I-Uh-I-Do I need a restraining order against you Fin?" She teased handing him the phone back.

"No, the door was open and I showed it to everyone including Elliot when I got downstairs. There is also, if you would have taken five minutes at your desk this morning, a copy in a frame next to your computer as well as Jessie's I thought it would be a nice picture for your empty desks and I went and got them done this morning..."

"Thank you Fin, and I'm sorry I didn't notice, I'm really grateful." Olivia smiled.

"I'm not finished ... as I was saying, there is a reason I did it, I know that Family is important to you Olivia having grown up without one and I know that you are trying to welcome Jessie into your family into _Our_ family and it's why I got you both a copy because that picture, is family." Fin said stubbornly.

"How did ..."

"How did I know that you were trying to make Jessie welcome, because that's how you are Olivia, you already love this girl like you do your own kids for crying out loud and you were desperate for us all to see the same Jessie you had and that's why you planned the family dinner yesterday and it worked Olivia, we all love and adore her like she's been here the whole time. Now wipe your tears and get up there and tell everyone how much you love them and if it pains you, blame it on those hormones that have your emotions everywhere." Fin said with a light chuckle.

"Ok." Olivia said wiping her tears. She grabbed her phone and keys and climbed out of the car. Fin came to her side and made her link arms with him. He pulled himself up to full height and pretended to walk like a gentleman making Olivia giggle.

Xxx

Back in the precinct Jessie had finally finished with George Huang. She was sat at her desk chewing at her nails unsure what to make of her meeting with Huang, he had already gone into Cragen's office and she wondered what exactly he was sharing with her Captain.

"So what's your verdict Doctor?" Cragen asked sitting back in his seat.

"Well Jessie's fine, she has some baggage but thanks to Olivia I don't think it's going to be a problem at all." Huang explained.

"Well that's good but how's my surrogate daughter coping?" Cragen asked.

"Now that's a little bit more complex." Huang began.

Xxx

When Olivia finally made it back to the bullpen she rushed over to Elliot and planted a deep passionate kiss on his lips. Once over the surprise of the act of public affection he returned the deep kiss pulling Olivia into a tight embrace.

"What was that for Detective?" He smiled when they finally stopped and collected oxygen.

"Just my way of showing you that I do love you and I'm not mad at you. I really am sorry I snapped El." Olivia said blushing at the audience they'd drawn.

"Hey I know you love me and I know you're not mad at me. I understand that sometimes you need a few minutes to clear your head and I respect that Liv." He said before pulling her into a tight embrace.

Olivia snuggled her head into Elliot's chest and cast a brief look over at Huang who seemed to be watching intently when Olivia saw him looking she flashed him a filthy look before turning her head away from him.

"Olivia. In here please!" Cragen called from the door to his office.

She knew it wasn't good, he'd called her Olivia and he only ever did that from the door if it was bad. She swallowed hard as she broke from the embrace she'd been sharing with her husband and gave him a weak smile before turning and heading into Cragen's office. He waited for her to sit down and shut the door behind her before taking the seat beside her, rather than the large one behind the desk. She looked at him, her heart hammering inside her chest as she waited for him to speak.

"Olivia..."

"I'm getting the sack aren't I?" Olivia asked a tear dribbling down her cheek.

"No you're not!" Cragen said wiping her tears and taking her hand into his own. "No, goodness I think one pp would nail me to a wall before letting me sack you Olivia!" Cragen gasped infuriated with himself for making her think that.

"Then what is it Pops?" Olivia asked her brow furrowed causing deep lines to appear on the usual smooth surface.

"I wanted to ask you to take your maternity now, I know that you don't want to but I want you too, I want you to take a break and relax a little, you are entitled to take it from five months when you're a detective." Cragen said.

"Pops I'm doing fine, great even, I was smiling coming in this morning, I was actually looking forward to coming into work which isn't easy in this job now tell me what has bought this on?" Olivia gave the aging man's hand a comforting squeeze.

"Huang ..." Olivia rolled her eyes making Cragen stop speaking.

"Don't take what that prick takes at face value Pops he's an ass." Olivia said.

"Olivia ..." He said his voice a gentle warning.

"Sorry, go one what did the doc say?" Olivia asked.

"He's worried that from all the work you're doing with Jessie that you're not taking enough time to bond with the twins and he's worried that when they are born you're going to suffer some post-partum depression." Cragen said.

Olivia could feel her body shaking as the fury erupted through her body. She stood up and slipped her gun from her belt placing it on the desk to make sure she couldn't shoot anybody.

"Liv?" Cragen said getting to his feet worrying about the stony silence coming from the Detective.

She shook her head and walked towards the door. Once it was open her eyes fixed on Huang. Elliot saw the door to the office open and looked at his wife, he could see the flash of rage behind her eyes and he saw her target.

"Fin!" He yelled running towards Olivia who was flying across the bullpen.

As Elliot and Fin both ran towards the raging woman, Elliot managed to wrap his arms around her waist just above her bump and underneath her breasts.

"Let go of me!" Olivia yelled, Elliot having made it to her just before she reached Huang. "Elliot put me down so I can punch that bastard!" She yelled.

Except for Elliot and Fin who were battling against a raging Olivia everyone else seemed to be frozen to the spot seeing what was unfolding in front of them.

"I am going to knock that son of a bitch out now put me down! " Olivia yelled still trying to scramble out of Elliot's tight grip.

"Munch get Huang out of here I don't know how much longer I can hold her!" Elliot yelled as Olivia continued to struggle against her husband who was trying to maintain a tight grip without hurting her.

"Let me punch him Elliot!" She yelled.

"I don't think so baby girl." Fin said managing to grab hold of her legs, Elliot repositioned himself to grab her under the arms as she fought limply against their hold.

"You gonna stop now?" Fin asked causing Olivia to give one more feeble attempt at escaping their grip before nodding weakly.

Slowly Fin lowered Olivia's legs to the ground before Elliot helped her stand. He didn't let her go just spun her around so he could pull her into a tight embrace. She covered her face with her hands which now pressed into Elliot's chest so she could sob.

"Cap!" Elliot yelled turning his head to look at the gobsmacked captain. "Start explaining." Elliot said tears prickling his own eyes from the pain visible in Olivia's face and the pain emulating from her silent wracked sobs.

"Should we do this in the office?" Cragen asked trying to remain calm even though he felt himself wanting to punch the doctor.

"No but you could come closer, I don't think I'm going to move and I believe Olivia and I would want everyone to know why she almost killed Huang." He said firmly.

Cragen knowing that Elliot wasn't going to back down made his way over to them, Munch had returned without Huang by his side and Fin had his arm around a very petrified looking Jessie.

"Doctor Huang suggested that Olivia should take maternity leave as he fears she isn't bonding with the twins because she's working too hard and he worries that if it continues she will have post-partum depression after the birth." Cragen said his voice low.

Olivia could feel Elliot shake with rage. He passed her over to Munch who wrapped his arms around her and Jessie helped by rubbing her back.

"Don't be stupid Elliot!" Cragen said seeing Elliot heading towards the exit.

"Don't tell me what to do Pops." Elliot said viciously.

"Fin, Munch stop Elliot." Olivia croaked.

Fin passed Olivia's shaking body to Jessie and he and Munch rushed off after the hot headed detective. Cragen sighed and realised what a mistake he made in agreeing to speak with Olivia, he had himself told the doctor of Olivia's fears but also of the time she and he had spent talking about the babies at the park and he knew Olivia had already bonded with her unborn children. He went over to the women and took his surrogate daughter into his arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as she gently rocked her backwards and forwards.

"It's not your fault." Olivia hiccupped as she wrapped her arms around Cragen's waist wanting to feel his warmth as she began to calm down.

"Yes it is, I should have kicked him out of my office for suggesting such a thing." Cragen explained his voice low so that only Jessie and Olivia could hear.

"I overreacted though Pops, I'm really sorry and I don't want Elliot to get any trouble." Olivia said looking Cragen in the eyes for the first time since they'd spoken.

"I will defend any actions that Elliot commits against George Huang and I am going to ask for a different shrink for you guys, he's good with the perps but he's no good with my detectives. He doesn't get to reduce my girl to tears and get away with it." Cragen said and Olivia planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'm going to go up to the cribs, I need five minutes. Tell Elliot I'm there when he gets back." Olivia said and she slipped her arms from his waist planted a kiss on his head then turned and planted one on Jessie's head before rushing for the sanctuary of the dark room.

Olivia shut the door tight behind her and thanked God that Elliot had gotten to her before she could do something she regretted, she also prayed that Fin and Munch would get to Elliot before he got his hands on George Huang. She slowly made her way over to the furthest bunk and managed to find a comforting position to lie. Slowly she massaged her swollen stomach and felt her babies move inside of her. It bought a smile to her lips knowing that they felt her gentle hands.

"Hi girls, I know I don't speak to you half as often as I should, but I hope you both know I'm really excited to meet you. I love you both very much already and I can't wait to hold you in my arms for the first time and see your beautiful faces ..." Olivia was still talking unaware of the pair of eyes watching her. Jessie smiled and slipped out of the crib shutting the door behind her without a sound. She headed downstairs to find Huang talking with Cragen.

"Oh Elliot not find you then?" She spat her own anger boiling to the surface.

"Detective stand down." Cragen said his voice firm to show it was a warning.

"No I won't, Olivia's fine by the way Doctor, she's lying on the bed talking to her daughters telling them how excited she is to meet them and how much she already loves them which I doubt she'd be doing if she hadn't bonded with them yet. I will also have you know that she wishes them a goodnight when she gets into bed and says good morning to them when she wakes up. When she talks about them she doesn't just call them babies she calls them 'my girls' and 'baby Stabler's' so I will have you know that you should march up there and apologise to her if you're lucky she might give you a minute of her time." Jessie hissed her arms crossed leaning on one hip.

Cragen and Huang stared at the junior detective before them, they hadn't realised that she wasn't as timid as she appeared and they were surprised at how vocal she had been.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to help Fin and Munch with Elliot before he does something he regrets!" Jessie turned so fast her hair fiery flicked into Huang's face.

He looked over at the Captain. The guilt he felt was eating him up, it had only been a suggestion and he hadn't meant for anyone to become so upset with him but the whole squad was angry with him for what he had said. The Captain marched off and headed for the cribs to see Olivia, remembering what Jessie said he opened the door slowly but when he peered inside he saw that no noise was coming from inside. He quickly slipped through the door shutting it softly to stop any light from disturbing her. Slowly, he made his way to the furthest crib just to be sure that Olivia was fine. A smiled spread across his face as Olivia lay, fast asleep with two hands on her bump.

"Sleep tight Olivia." He whispered before slipping out again.

When Captain Cragen arrived at the top of the stairs he found Elliot pacing up and down the bullpen as Fin, Munch and Jessie tried to calm him down. Elliot was rubbing the back of his neck, desperately trying to calm himself down but every time he came close to slowing down his pace he'd become infuriated once again.

"Elliot are you alright?" Cragen said stepping from the stairs into the bullpen.

"Not right now Pops." Elliot said not for a moment slowing down his pace.

"Would you like to come into the office to calm down?" Cragen asked.

"No. I need to keep moving." Elliot said as one of the phones began to ring.

"Special Victims Unit, Detective Tutuola." Fin said answering the phone.

Elliot paid no attention to Fin who was taking details from whoever was on the phone.

"Elliot, please come to the office and talk to me." Cragen said firmly and Elliot sighed and walked straight into the office.

"Cap' indecent exposure at blessed hearts school." Fin said hanging up the phone.

"Ok take Munch, you'll be ok won't you Jessie? Just come and get me if you need me, Olivia's sleeping and I don't want her woken." He said.

Jessie just nodded and watched as the bullpen emptied. She stalked over to her desk and picked up the photo frame Fin had given her that morning. The smile spread across her lips as she looked at the frame which held the picture. It was simple and silver the word 'family' ascribed at the top. She had been unsure at first but Fin and Munch had made it clear that Olivia would love it.

"Excuse me! I was told I could find a detective here." A young woman called from the entrance to the bullpen.

Jessie felt her heart hammer inside her chest. She was alone and that meant she would have to deal with this on her own for the moment.

"Yes, I'm Detective Jessie Taylor Ma'am how can I help you?" Jessie said going over to the woman.

She eyed Jessie up and down. Jessie couldn't help do the same as the woman grabbed onto her hand.

"He – He –He raped me!" The woman hiccupped.

"Ok Ma'am I need you to take a seat here for a moment ok, would you like something to drink?" Jessie asked.

The woman shook her head vigorously as Jessie helped her into the seat beside her desk. She took her own seat and opened the top drawer to get her small note book.

"Ok Ma'am what's your name?" Jessie asked her voice soft and soothing.

"Francesca O'Neal." The frightened woman replied.

"Ok Ms O'Neal can you tell me when you were raped?" Jessie asked trying to stick to what she had learnt when training.

"About three hours ago." The woman hiccupped.

"And have you received any medical treatment?" Jessie asked.

"No, I uh- I walked straight here, I didn't know what else to do."

Jessie nodded at the broken woman in front of her and tried to keep her mind focused on the job.

"Ok Ms O'Neal can you wait one moment. I'll be right back." Jessie said knowing that you should never leave a rape victim but in this case she had no option.

She knocked on the office door and waited for Cragen to bark for her to enter before poking her head around the door.

"Sorry to disturb we've had a walk in, she hasn't received medical and was raped approximately three hours ago, she needs a rape kit done." Jessie said.

"Are you ready to handle this alone?" Cragen asked looking at Jessie.

"Give me some car keys and I'll have no problem but quick as I've had to leave her alone." Jessie said.

Elliot handed her his car keys knowing that she knew where his car was parked.

"Jessie remember you are now the lead detective on this case." Cragen said softly.

"I know, I'll call as soon as I have something." Jessie said before leaving the office.

Jessie turned back to the woman and caught Olivia coming down the stairs.

"Liv." Jessie said softly.

"I'll drive." Olivia said having heard Jessie with the victim as she slowly woke up.

Jessie just nodded and went to help escort Ms O'Neal to the car.

**Had to have Huang and Olivia fall out, thought it would be funny and what do you think of Jessie's fiery temper? I love her!**


	59. Chapter 59

Olivia stood outside the cubicle waiting for Jessie to come and give her some news about the case. The woman had only been comfortable with Jessie so Olivia had trusted the young detective to assist with the rape kit and she had only managed to catch snippets of the conversation. Finally, Jessie poked her head out and handed the rape kit to Olivia.

"Ok?" Olivia asked and Jessie just gave her a firm nod before slipping back into the curtain.

Olivia was on edge, she knew Jessie could handle herself but she couldn't help but wonder how hard it was for her. She knew this was Jessie's first rape victim and rape kit and she hoped that Jessie was coping with it.

Minutes later Jessie and Ms O'Neal appeared through the curtain and they headed back to the car.

After dropping off the kit at the lab Olivia drove Jessie and Ms O'Neal back to the precinct. Jessie took the woman to the interview room and Olivia made everyone their preferred hot drink before making herself get out of the way. Ms O'Neal hadn't warmed to Olivia who hadn't really made much of an effort as she wanted to allow Jessie to do this as she knew Jessie would just despise her if she tried to take over. She had told Jessie she was going to do paperwork at her desk but instead decided to listen in and watch Jessie through the two way. Olivia had been standing there for about ten minutes when she heard Munch and Fin come into the bullpen.

"Hi Liv." Munch smiled coming over to see what she was watching. "You're spying on Jessie taking a vic statement?" He asked her suspiciously.

"Yeah, walk in Elliot was with Cragen the two of you gone and I'd fallen asleep in the cribs." Olivia explained sipping at her tea. "The woman didn't warm to me, probably because I'd just woken and Jessie had already taken control. Cragen's put her as lead Detective on this case and I just want to make sure she's alright, this being her first solo case." Olivia explained her actions and realised she was trying to justify them to herself as well as to Munch and Fin.

"Ok." Munch shrugged knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Anyway, you two can come with me to find the crime scene, I've got the address, and we've got the owner's permission to search it so let's go see what we can find." Olivia said placing her empty mug on the table. "Just after I pee." Olivia said feeling the overwhelming sensation of needing the bathroom.

Xxx

"Well this is definitely our crime scene." Munch said as Olivia and Fin began to slip on some gloves.

"Call CSU in Munch." Olivia said as she slowly made her way around Ms O'Neal's bedroom.

Xxx

Olivia, Munch and Fin strolled back to the bullpen after spending the most of the afternoon helping CSU at the crime scene. They found Jessie vigorously typing at her computer but no sign of life anywhere else. Jessie didn't even here anyone come in and almost jumped out of her seat when Olivia addressed her.

"Jess how did it go with the vic?" Olivia asked.

"Got loads of information off her, she's been with the sketch artist and I took her home, I'm just typing up her statement now." Jessie explained.

"Good work Jess." Olivia smiled as Jessie's attention averted back to her typing making Olivia chuckle.

Olivia sank back into her own desk chair and grabbed her phone from its resting place on her belt. She had no messages or missed calls so decided that she should contact Elliot and find out where he was.

_Were r u? Bk from CS. Need a hug. Liv oxox_

Olivia sent the message and lazily turned her computer on before turning to Fin with a smile that only meant one thing.

"Elderflower tea Olivia?" He asked a mock twinge in his voice.

"Yes please." She giggled childishly as she lay her hands on her belly feeling the babies move inside her making her smile.

As her phone vibrated she quickly checked to see what Elliot had replied.

_With Pops wont be long got errands. C u in a bit. Hugs. El oxox_

Even though it wasn't quite what she wanted to hear from him she reluctantly put her phone down and turned her attention to her stomach.

"Hush little baby don't way a word." She mumbled as she sat back and gently caressed her stomach.

Munch nudged Fin and pointed towards Olivia. He quickly whipped his own phone out and captured a sneaky picture of her.

"You're mean." Munch said as Fin tucked the phone back into his belt.

"She's going to love it." He said flashing a wink towards his friend.

Fin took the tea and laid it down gently on her desk not wanting to disturb her however the strong aroma had awoken her sense making her smile gratefully at Fin as she reached for the mug.

"Thanks Fin." She smiled.

She wasn't lucky enough to get to drink the entire contents of her mug as her phone vibrated.

_Got something u lot mite want 2 c. O'Hallaran._

"Guys CSU got us something." Olivia said putting her mug down. "Jess how do you want to play this?" She asked remind herself that it was Jessie's case and not hers.

Jessie just looked at Olivia nervously, she had no idea what the detective meant.

"Jessie and I will go handle CSU why don't you two chase up the rape kit." Olivia said turning to the boys knowing that Jessie was panicking internally.

"Sounds good come on old man." Fin said grabbing his Jacket and heading out of the door.

"Ready Jess?" Olivia asked the dumbstruck teenager that was looking back at her.

"Sorry I panicked." Jessie apologise her gaze kept on the floor.

"Don't worry it's completely normal now come on." Olivia said pulling her own jacket from the back of her chair as she grabbed her car keys.

Xxx

Olivia walked confidently into the CSU labs whilst Jessie tried to keep up with her.

"O'Hallaran my friend what have you got for me today?" Olivia laughed.

"Nice to see you too Detective, who's the rookie?" He asked eyeing up Jessie.

"Detective Jessie Taylor my partner." Olivia informed him raising an eyebrow to the way he was ogling her.

"Nice to meet you Taylor." He smiled.

"Yeah yeah O'Hallaran we haven't got all day so what have you got for us?" Olivia asked.

"Calm down Benson because you will kiss me in a minute." He laughed as he switched on the monitor and turned the telescope towards her.

Olivia leaned in and placed her eye over the telescope not knowing what she was expected to look at.

"It looks like ... Blue sand?" Olivia asked as she studied the small blue pieces of dust she could see.

"I thought so too until..." Olivia took that as her cue to extract herself from the telescope and look at the screen the tech was pointing too.

"What is it?" Olivia asked not in the mood to dance around today.

"Call it sand Benson but it's some form of toxin that I couldn't identify so I ran it through the system and the system shut down on me and I received a phone call from the FBI." O'Hallaran explained.

"Oh Shit what did they say?" Olivia asked knowing that it couldn't be good if the system got shut off and the FBI called a lab techie.

"Well this is a controlled substance that is being made in labs and skipping the science of it they gave me a location, it's the only place in the US that touches the stuff." He continued.

"Ok so what do we do?" Olivia asked wondering if the feds were going to cut off their investigation.

"They wanted to know why I was searching and I told them about the crime scene and they have given you full access to the names of everyone that comes into contact with this stuff to help you find your rapist." He explained.

"How many names are we talking about?" Olivia asked.

"Twenty."

"What only twenty people get to go near this blue sand?" Jessie asked.

"Yup, so are you going to kiss me now Benson?" O'Hallaran teased.

"Not till you tell me the rest of what the Feds had to say." Olivia chortled knowing there was more to come.

"The only thing they have said is that no one can find out the name of the sand or what it does and that includes us, they won't give me any information about what it is and they have warned me if I try and find out I will be arrested and held on federal charges. I've been told to give you the details and once the investigation is over I have to hand this crap back to them." O'Hallaran explained.

"That we can manage, I'll give Alex and Casey the heads up. Get me those names and the address and whatever else the Feds wants us to have and fax them over to the one six in my name, if we're dancing around the feds we have to be very careful." Olivia sighed.

"I've already got you everything including a letter personally addressed to you from the FBI Olivia and I wasn't about to fax them over because they want this to be as low key as possible, they don't want anyone outside you, Taylor, Munch, Tutuola, Stabler and Cragen to know about this stuff so don't go putting it up on your screens or anything. I'm not giving you stills or details of this substance and it must always be referred to as blue sand." O'Hallaran had spent a lot of time on the phone with the Feds and a lot of it had been focused on his demise should any information about the sand leak out.

"Munch is going to love this." Olivia sighed as she flicked through the documents in her hand.

"Is that everything O'Hallaran?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. No prints no nothing else at the apartment except for blue sand." O'Hallaran explained.

"Ok." Olivia said and she playfully kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks." She winked and she turned on her heels and left the room quickly followed by Jessie.

Xxx

The whole team had gathered in Cragen's office having learnt of how low key they actually had to keep this investigation. Olivia had been asked by Jessie to take over as lead detective as Jessie had realised this case was too big for her.

"Alright, we got pictures for all the workers and you'll be surprised to hear they all look very similar. They've all got brown hair brown eyes and they even have similar face shapes." Olivia sighed as she looked at the twenty pictures that were stuck on the large white board in Cragen's cramped office.

"The FBI trying to make us all insane, I mean come on, what's the point in working on some secret substance that the FBI are keeping under wraps and having all the workers look very much alike each other. They're really gearing up for world domination." Munch said looking at the pictures too.

"If you've got nothing productive to say John." Olivia quipped not in the mood to listen to some half assed conspiracy theory that he would invent.

"We got a pubic hair off the rape kit but if these guys have their DNA in the system they've been flagged so we're screwed there." Jessie chipped in knowing that they needed to get their heads around this.

"Ok Olivia you get on the phone to the Feds and see what they CAN tell us about the men who work there, you tell them that Alex and Casey will be after them if they can't give us something to go on. Our rapist will not walk free because he's in the Feds pockets..." Cragen stopped to answer his ringing phone. "Captain Cragen." He answered and seconds later he placed the phone down.

"We've got another vic, she's in Mercy. Ok new plan, Jessie and Olivia go to Mercy, Elliot and Fin wait until we know where the crime scene is and get down there with CSU the link has to be the blue sand, if we have any trace of that stuff you call us instantly and John you get ready with the phone's because I see the press getting wind of this and then we're in it deep." Cragen said and quickly his Detectives headed off.

Xxx

"Do you want to take the lead with the vic?" Olivia asked Jessie as they walked through the corridors of Mercy hospital.

"No, you do it this time. I was close to the edge last time and I'm tired now and I don't want to push myself over that edge till I'm ready." Jessie explained knowing that Olivia would agree with her.

"Ok no problem. Hi Detective Benson and Taylor Manhattan SVU we're looking for Linda Tyler." Olivia said to the college student working behind the desk of the ER.

"Yes here we are." The young girl smiled passing Olivia a piece of paper that the attending had left for her.

Jessie and Olivia headed off to find their victim getting ready for a long evening.

Xxx

"Ok Jessie, yes I've got it, we'll see you in a bit." Elliot hung up the phone and nodded his head towards Fin.

"We got a crime scene?" Fin asked knowing it would be the only reason for Jessie to call Elliot.

"We do and once again it's the vics home so come on." Elliot said as he found O'Hallaran's number in his cell.

Xxx

"Captain we've got blue sand here at the crime scene." Elliot's voice echoed through the loudspeaker on Cragen's desk.

"Ok Elliot, I'll get Munch on it now." Cragen said hanging up the phone.

He climbed out of his seat and headed into the bullpen seeing Olivia and Jessie arrive back.

"What have you got for me?" He asked his two tired detectives.

"Same MO, Same description Cap' have you got anything at the crime scene?" Olivia asked desperately wanting to catch this creep.

"More blue sand." He sighed. "Munch get into my office for privacy and call the Feds until you get some answers, if they need me just give us a shout I'll be in here." Cragen said.

"Shit Cap what on earth are we in?" Olivia asked knowing that they were on dangerous territory.

"I don't know Olivia but let's focus on the vics yeah?" Cragen said knowing it was the only thing that would get Olivia not to back down from this investigation.

"This is crap." Olivia said marching over to the kettle and switching it on to make herself some calming elderflower tea.

"How are you holding up Detective Taylor?" Cragen asked the mute detective beside him.

"I'm alright, I just can't get my head around this case. I'm glad Olivia allowed me to dump it on her but once this whole thing with the feds started I knew I was still just a rookie who was in too deep. I just don't want her stressing out too much." Jessie sighed feeling a little bit guilty that she had loaded the case onto Olivia.

"She's a big girl and she knows what she's doing." Cragen said softly trying to reassure the rookie that he knew one day would be as good as the heavily pregnant detective in front of him.

"I know. I just really feel for her, this case is a bitch." Jessie sighed as she and Olivia had vented their feelings to each other after dropping the victim off at home.

"Yes it is but we will get the feds to co-operate whether they like it or not and there's why." Cragen said pointing to the entrance of the bullpen.

Casey and Alex walked in both in their usual business attire, it was quite a shock to Jessie who had seen them both in casual wear when they had met in the park.

"Hi Detective Taylor, Captain Cragen." Alex smiled.

"So what do we need to know so we can go to war with the FBI?" Casey asked a small glint in her eye.

Xxx

"Olivia come on let's go home." Elliot moaned, Cragen had dismissed them over an hour ago as they were fighting a losing battle, Elliot had looked forward to getting home before the kids bedtime but it seemed Olivia had other ideas.

Elliot had sent Jessie home with his Sudan, she looked beaten and when the captain dismissed them he wasn't going to make her sit around whilst Olivia obsessed over crime scene photos.

"Olivia Benson Stabler if you are still sat here when I come back from my discussion in about fifteen minutes I will have you removed from the building." Cragen warned in mock anger.

"I've been trying to get her to move for an hour." Elliot groaned trying everything to coax Olivia from her seat.

"There's something about these crime scenes..." Olivia mumbled not really paying attention to the men teasing and goading her.

"Which I'm sure will still be there in the morning, now I am going to be late if I don't get a move on. I mean it Detective fifteen minutes." Cragen stated before giving Elliot a sly wink and disappearing out of the bullpen.

"He means it you know." Elliot whispered as he sat in the chair beside Olivia's desk.

"Means what?" Olivia mumbled her eyes still transfixed on the photographs of the crime scene.

"That he'll have you manhandled out the building." Elliot laughed.

"I dare him." She giggled finally putting the photos down and admitting defeat. "Maybe a fresh pair of eyes in the morning will trigger whatever it is in my brain." Olivia said finally getting to her feet and taking a moment to steady herself and trying to get used to feeling her feet on the ground again.

"Come on my love, let's go home." He smiled holding her jacket so she could lazily slip her arms inside.

Xxx

Olivia knew something was up the second they walked through the front door. The alarm didn't need disarming and Olivia had warned Jessie to turn it on once she was home, on top of that the house was in darkness.

"El get your gun." Olivia whispered reaching for hers.

"You don't need your gun Liv." Elliot said taking the weapon from her shaking hands.

"Where's Jessie then? Why's there no alarm and the house is in darkness, Jessie's bedroom is in the front so her light should be on at the least." Olivia argued wanting to make Elliot see what she was seeing.

"Just take my hand Olivia." Elliot pleaded and reluctantly she did figuring if he wasn't giving into her demands it was because he already knew what was going on.

Olivia allowed Elliot to lead her up stairs in the dark. They walked to the end of the first floor landing and Elliot slowly pushed the door open. He pulled Olivia to stand in front of him and covered here eyes with his hands.

"El!" Olivia groaned.

She heard the light switch and Elliot quickly snatched his hand back.

"Surprise!" Came the yell but all Olivia could do was stare.

Her eyes filled up as she looked around what had once been an empty bedroom but was now a nursery for the twins. The walls which were once white were now a pale shade of pink with butterfly stickers in random places in dark pink and white. Two rosewood cribs stood side by side with pink mattresses and pink blankets draped over the bar. A rosewood changer stood against one wall filled with diapers and wipes and beside the window in the furthest end of the room stood a white rocking chair with a pale pink pillow and white throw blanket. The rosewood dresser matched both the crib and changer and a set of rosewood shelves held small baby ornaments. Along the walls were photos of the family together and one large empty space that Olivia guessed would be for an upcoming photo.

"Don't cry baby girl!" Fin gasped seeing the tears run down Olivia's cheeks.

Her mouth was still agape as she admired the room.

"When – When ..."

"When you were working me and Pops went shopping and bought everything and had them delivered here. Munch and Fin left the crime scene and came here to help assemble everything, Casey and Alex bought over the soft furnishings and Jessie went to get the cuddly toys and came back to help put the finishing touches." Elliot explained to his speechless wife.

"Thank you." She gasped still looking around the room in awe.

"It was planned a while ago but it was planned for much later but after everything with Huang this morning we thought you needed some cheering up." Cragen smiled.

"You orchestrated all of this Pops." Olivia clicked.

"I did, in the hope that you wouldn't blame me for talking to you. I was only going off what George told me and I knew it was wrong but I knew I had to talk to you." Cragen said suddenly becoming very shy.

"Oh Pops!" Olivia grinned pulling him into a fierce embrace. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

"Now if you want to go down to the living room, drinks are waiting and the kids have something they have been preparing for you too Liv." Elliot smiled.

Olivia took hold of her husband and moved out of the way so their guests could exit.

"So you like it?" Elliot asked as Olivia held around his waist.

"I love it, better than anything I'd imagined." Olivia said pulling him into her arms. "I love you Elliot Stabler." She grinned before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Olivia Benson-Stabler." Elliot smiled as he deepened the kiss.

He nipped at her bottom lip and then soothed it with his tongue as her tongue thrusted deeper into his mouth. When they finally stopped for air Olivia brushed her lips on the side of his cheek.

"We have guests and I am a very horny pregnant woman so let's get down there before they send a search party and catch us doing something very inappropriate!" Olivia laughed.

Downstairs everyone was seated and the children were stood around the coffee table. Maureen leaned over to the CD player that was sitting on the table and pressed the play button and a very familiar tune boomed from the small speakers.

"I love you. You Love me. We're best friends like friends should be with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you won't you say you love me too. I love you. You love me. We're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you won't you say you love me too." The kids sang in perfect harmony together performing the actions as the adults listened. Olivia's smile couldn't have grown any wider as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Everybody!" Dickie and Calvin yelled as the song ended the instrumental ready to begin the verses again.

"I love you ..."

As they all sang along they started to interact with each other. Olivia pulled Jessie closer to her and wrapped her free arm around her. She leant her head on Elliot's shoulder whilst Jessie's head leaned into hers. Elliot kept his arm around Olivia's shoulders and gave them a small squeeze and a kiss on the head for the actions.

Casey, Alex, Fin and Munch were swaying and softly singing along with the children, Fin once again on his iPhone recording the evenings events.

"...wont you say you love me too." The song ended and everyone clapped.

"That was beautiful." Olivia hiccupped removing her arm from Jessie's shoulder so she could wipe her tears. She stood up and took the kids into a fierce embrace and held it for as long as she could not wanting to forget the moment.

"Now as much as I love you kids, it's a school night and it's late so no story tonight. Straight to bed all of you!" Olivia smiled as each of the five kids rushed for the stairs without an argument.

Olivia sat back down on the couch and as Elliot had gone to get everyone some more soda she pulled Jessie into a tight hug.

"I hope you know that you're a part of this family too." Olivia whispered placing a gentle kiss on the redheads cheek.

"I do. Thank you for opening it up to me Olivia." Jessie smiled returning the kiss on Olivia's cheek.

Olivia gave Jessie a tight squeeze then went round to hug each of the adults reminding herself that this was her family.

**Blue Sand? Really? No idea what made me come up with that but just go with it ok? Haha!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Manhattan SVU, 8.15am**

The next morning everyone was hard at work on the blue sand case when the call came into the precinct. Olivia was the one who answered to a terrified mother.

"My baby boy Toby has been taken!" The mother screamed into the phone.

"Ok Ma'am, I'm going to help you but I need you to calm down for a second." Olivia said.

"Please! Please my boy has been taken!" The woman yelled.

"Cap I need a trace on this line stat!" Olivia yelled causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

"My Little boy!" The mother's sobs echoed in Olivia's ear.

"Ok Ma'am we're tracing your call now and we're going to send uniformed officers over. I won't come off the phone until they arrive but I need you to calm down and tell me what has happened." Olivia spoken in a stern yet soft manner that managed to quieten the panicked mother down a little.

"My boy Toby, he's seven, I went to wake him for school but there was no sign of him, I've searched the house and the yard but I can't find him." The mother explained through racketing sobs.

"Liv we've got it. Uniform are on their way." Cragen said as Olivia scribbled the boys name and age on the notepad in front of us.

"Ok when was the last time you saw Toby?" Olivia asked.

"Around one am when I went to bed, I checked in on him and he was sleeping." The mother cried.

"Ok Ma'am and what is your name?" Olivia probed needing to get as much information as possible out of the woman.

"Hannah, Hannah Brown."

"Ok Hannah, please stay calm I know it's hard but there are officers on their way to you know, I'm Detective Olivia Benson from Manhattan Special Victims Unit and I am going to be leading the investigation. I need you to find the most recent picture you have of Toby and have it ready for the officers so we can get out the AMBER alert ok?" Olivia continued to speak gently.

"Ok." Hannah Brown's coarse whispered hissed through the phone.

"Jessie get your jacket on." Olivia whispered covering the mouthpiece momentarily.

"I've found it." Hannah said.

"Good now keep an eye out for the officers..."

"They're here!" She yelled.

"Ok Hannah, I need you to hang up now and I will be on my way over to you straight away alright?" Olivia said knowing that she needed to get over to the woman to get as much information out of her.

"Ok Detective." She said and the line went dead.

"Right Olivia and Jessie get over to Hannah Brown's house. Elliot and Fin get a speed on the AMBER alert. Munch get in the troops and get ready to answer the phones." Cragen said and everyone instantly got a move on.

Xxx

**Brown Residence 8.42am**

When Olivia and Jessie arrived on scene they found uniform and CSU hard at work. They went inside and found Hannah Brown sat on the couch holding a blue rabbit stuffed animal whilst a gentleman held around her.

"Hi I'm Detective Olivia Benson, we talked on the phone Ms Brown." Olivia said softly.

"Hi Detective, I'm Jason Brown, Hannah's husband and Toby's father." Jason Brown said shaking Olivia's hand.

"Detective Jessie Taylor." Jessie said when the hand came to meet her.

"Is there any news Detective?" Jason Brown asked desperately.

"Nothing yet, we've sent out the AMBER alert and so the squad room is waiting for calls with possible sightings to give us somewhere to start looking, and the crime scene guys are checking the bedroom. "Excuse me." She said as her cell started to ring.

"Benson." She answered.

"Olivia, there's a possible sighting from one of the neighbours I've text you through the address, you and Jessie get there quick." Cragen said.

"Sure thing Cap." Olivia hung up the phone and checked her messages.

"Detective Taylor." Olivia said to get Jessie's attention as she was helping to comfort a sobbing Hannah Brown.

"Excuse me." Jessie said softly before going over to Olivia.

"We've got a sighting come on." Olivia whispered into Jessie's ear.

The two of them rushed out of the house and Jessie automatically went for the car.

"No Jess." Olivia said as she looked at the numbers of the houses across the street. "There." Olivia pointed at a house and she and Jessie rushed to the door.

Olivia pressed the bell and the door was answered almost immediately.

"Detective Benson and Taylor you called with information regarding Toby Brown?" Olivia asked the young woman in front of her.

"Yes come in." She said answering the door. "Sorry my name's Lola Connors. I would have come across the street to find someone but after what I saw I thought it would be better to have someone come here." Lola said flicking her blond hair over her shoulder as she showed them to the living room.

"Can you tell us exactly what you saw in as much detail as possible?" Olivia said as she sat down and took out her notebook.

"Yes every morning at five am I go for my morning run, it's the same time as Mr Brown leaves for work. I always call 'Good Morning Mr Brown' and he always and I mean always replies 'Run Lola Run' I don't know why but he's done it for the past two years since I started running in the morning. Anyway, this morning when I stepped out for my run I called Good Morning and he didn't reply. He was carrying something really heavy under a blanket and I thought it was Toby and that he might have been sick but then he put it in the boot of his car and I thought I was mistaken till I heard Toby was missing and that's when I realised I needed to call you." Lola explained.

"Ok thank you Lola, we may have more questions for you but if you think of anything else here's my card don't hesitate to call me." Olivia said handing over her card as she stood up.

"Of course." Lola smiled and she showed the detectives out.

"We need a search warrant for the car and we need to speak with the couple." Olivia explained as the door shut behind them

"Ok, call it in." Jess said as she shoved her hands into her jeans pockets.

Olivia grabbed her phone and clicked the speed dial button reserved for Casey.

"Casey Novak." She answered.

"Casey we need a search warrant for the husband's car. The neighbour saw him put the boy into the boot." Olivia explained.

"Did she say it was definitely Toby?" Casey asked.

"Not exactly." Olivia sighed.

"Then I can't get you the warrant without something more concrete. Find out what CSU have to say and then bring the mom and dad in for questioning and then I'll see what I can do." Casey replied.

"Ok see you in about half an hour." Olivia sighed before clicking off.

"No warrant?" Jessie asked.

"No, we need to go soft with the husband and wife though, we don't know how much each of them know, so let's go and talk with CSU see what they can give us." Olivia rubbed her forehead and shook out her hair with her hand in frustration before heading over to see what CSU have found.

"O'Hallaran what have you got for us?" Olivia asked seeing the techie stood by the van.

"Benson and Taylor good morning. So far we have no sign of forced entry, seamen on the boy's bed sheets from what I can tell the perp didn't go near the windows so he came in through the bedroom door and out of it." O'Hallaran explained looking at Jessie the whole time.

"Ok, we have to bring the husband in and we need his DNA." Olivia sighed. "Come on Jess." She said realising the rookie wasn't behind her.

"Sorry." Jessie mumbled when she caught up with the detective.

Olivia and Jessie went back into the house and found the couple still sat on the couch. Jessie allowed Olivia too take over not knowing what approach she was going to take.

"Mr and Mrs Brown we need you both to come down to the station for us, we have a few questions." Olivia explained.

"Why can't we do it here?" Jason Brown asked.

"It's easier at the station. Come on my car's just outside." Olivia stated firmly knowing that he was going to argue.

Xxx

**Manhattan SVU 10.08 am**

Olivia and Jessie stared in to the interrogation room through the two way, neither one of them were sure how to approach questioning the father and they were relieved when the couple had separated quite easily when Cragen had Munch and Fin take the wife.

"We should go good cop bad cop." Olivia said after a few minutes silence.

"You sure?" Jessie asked knowing that it was disturbing Olivia.

"Yes, you wanna go good?" Olivia asked not really bothered which role was played.

"Yeah, I was comforting the wife so I should go good." Jessie said.

"Right come on." Olivia grabbed the door of the interrogation room and went inside.

"Mr Brown where's Toby?" Olivia asked bitterly as she tried to play bad cop.

"I don't know why aren't you out there trying to find him?" Jason spat.

"Mr Brown we have a sighting of you placing Toby in the trunk of your car now where is he?" Olivia leaned right into his face her teeth were clamped shut as she showed she was angry.

Jessie sat down in the chair opposite the father and clasped her hands together on the table.

"We aren't saying you did anything Mr Brown, we just want to know what it was you were transporting into your trunk at five am." Jessie purred knowing exactly how to play good cop.

"I didn't ... It wasn't..." Mr Brown cried. "It was just a lot of lab coats."

"Then you would have no problem with us searching your car?" Olivia bit.

"If you have a warrant." Mr Brown shrugged.

"We don't have a warrant yet Mr Brown but if you could give us permission to clear you." Jessie spoke softly even though she wanted to punch the man in front of her.

"No." He replied. "If you have a warrant then you may but without one, no." He said.

"You put Toby in that trunk this morning Mr Brown and I will find out what you did with him." Olivia hissed.

The man jumped to his feet and Olivia got right into his face. Jessie also jumped up and wrapped her hands around Olivia's shoulders.

"Mr Brown would you be willing to submit your DNA?" Jessie asked.

"DNA?" He asked his eyes thinning and his head shaking in confusion. "Why do you need DNA?"

"Because you attacked your son this morning and left your seamen on the bed sheet." Olivia hissed.

"What?" The man asked and he look terrified. "I think I need my lawyer."

"Shit." Olivia said and she marched out of the interrogation room with Jessie at her heels.

Cragen was stood by the two way and Olivia saw the disappointed look on his face.

"Sorry..." Olivia began.

"Don't apologise, Alex managed to get you a warrant to search the car." He smiled.

"What how? I mean ... what?" Olivia asked knowing that Casey had told her no.

"Mr Brown also know as Kenny Devrick was arrested in nineteen ninety two for sodomy in the first so we had his DNA in the system." Cragen explained.

"So should we book him?" Olivia asked looking at Mr Brown through the window as one would an animal in a cage.

"Not until we find Toby. Now go down to the garage and harass O'Hallaran until he gives you something useful." Cragen said and Olivia and Jessie rushed out the door.

Xxx

**One Police Plaza, CSU Garage, 11.24 am**

Olivia and Jessie met with Elliot as they walked to the garage, Mr Brown's car was now in pieces as it had been bought in as a piece of evidence to be stripped down and searched.

"Anything?" Olivia asked O'Hallaran.

"We found blood in the trunk as well as hairs, the tires gave us a little more, I'd say he's been near the Hudson river this morning." O'Hallaran explained.

"That doesn't give us much, the Hudson is huge." Olivia sighed.

"Yes well it gave us some more than that there was a strange powder substance and I managed to trace it back to the sea and air space museum." O'Hallaran explained.

"How? What is the powder?" Olivia asked.

"It's the powder they use to contain certain parts when travelling with the pieces. They add a little extra ingredient so I know there is no links to anywhere else." O'Hallaran explained.

"Ok so we need to go to the museum and see what they can do for us." Elliot sighed.

The team left together to go back to the squad room and figure out their next move.

Xxx

**Manhattan SVU 12.01am**

Olivia sat back in her desk chair trying to rid the pain in her lower back. She knew it was because she had been on her feel all day but it had got to the point where she had to take some pain relief. Elliot passed her a glass of water and she placed both pills on her tongue before taking one large sip of water to wash them down. She knew Cragen was watching her but she didn't care, she wanted to get on with the day in hand without being in agony.

"Olivia if you want to sit this bit out you can you know." Cragen said coming over and leaning on the side of her desk.

"I'm fine, I'm lead detective on this one and I not going to back down. Just give me a minute for the pills to kick in and I'll be good to go." Olivia smiled.

"Should you even be taking those pills when pregnant?" Cragen asked the concern echoing in his voice.

"I checked at the pharmacy when I bought them Cap, they told me they're the best and strongest they can give to pregnant women." Olivia explained trying to soothe away the concern.

"Ok there's a chair by the screen for you, at least sit whilst you talk." Cragen sighed knowing Olivia wouldn't give in. He extended his hand to give her some leverage to help her but she looked at it and laughed.

"Cap' I need to lift me, two babies and a lot of water." She said before leaning her weight on the desk to pull herself up. "I'd make you topple over." She winked at him before making her way over to the screens.

"Ok so far, we know Toby was last seen sleeping in his bed at approximately one am, his neighbour Lola says she saw Jason Brown leave the house with what seemed to be Toby covered by a blanket. CSU says that the tires on Jason Brown's car show him to have been near the Hudson but more specifically at the air and space museum. Brown's lawyered up so that's hopeless so we need to find a connection between Brown and the museum." Olivia explained from the plastic chair she was resting on.

"Benson, Taylor and Stabler get to the museum and talk to everybody. Munch get ready for a press conference, hold back the information about the museum and see what the public can give us. Fin rally up uniform and get ready for the phones. Go." Cragen sighed and watched as his team sprung into action.

Xxx

**Air and Space museum Manhattan 1.22 pm**

"Never seen him before." The white haired man told Olivia.

"Are you sure?" She said dangling a picture of Toby and his father to the manager of the museum.

"Yes, he doesn't work here and he isn't a regular visitor. How did you connect him to this place?" The manager asked.

"The stuff you carry your artefacts in." Olivia explained as she placed the picture back into the magnolia sleeve.

"Yesterday we carried a large object to Museum of Jewish Heritage by Battery Park, we had to uninstall it at the warehouse beside it. Might be better checking there." The manager suggested.

"Ok thank you." Olivia said and the manager rushed off.

"We should go to the museum and see what they say." Jessie shrugged.

"Yes then we can see if we can get a warrant for the warehouse." Elliot smiled.

"Let's go." Olivia shrugged pulling her car keys from her jacket pocket.

Xxx

**Museum of Jewish Heritage 2.03pm**

"I do recognise him, his name is Jason Brown, he keeps the warehouse next door." The manager smiled.

"What do you mean keeps?" Jessie asked knowing they needed every ounce of information to get a warrant.

"It's complex, he's like the janitor but he also is in charge of any equipment that arrives. He deals with the packing and unpacking and runs a whole team there." The blonde haired woman smiled slowly tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ok who has keys?"

"Just Jason." She replied.

"We've got enough for a warrant I'll call it in." Elliot said stalking off with his phone.

Twenty minutes passed with the three detectives hanging around and waiting for the warrant. Munch, Fin and a team of uniform arrived and they gathered together on the bonnet of Olivia's SUV with the floor plans.

"Ok Munch and Fin enter through here and search this way, Elliot you're going with a team of uniform through this door and Jessie and I will go through here. Elliot take the uniform upstairs, Jessie and I will go down stairs is everyone clear?" Olivia asked folding the paper up again.

Everyone mumbled that they understood and slowly they made their way to the selected doors with their guns at the ready.

Jessie and Olivia arrived their door and Jessie kicked it down with one swift side kick.

"Good kick." Olivia smiled.

"Thanks, kickboxing." Jessie smiled back.

"Remind me never to get in a physical fight with you!" Olivia teased going in ahead of Jessie. They found their route quickly and made their way down the stairs. The room they entered was large with multiple metal containers.

"I'll go this way, you go that way." Olivia said. "Search every container."

Olivia and Jessie went their separate ways and began opening up the containers. Olivia was reaching her container when she heard it. One large explosion.

**More Drama!**


	61. Chapter 61

Everything around her went black as she toppled to the ground. It took seconds for her radio to be receiving messages from concerned co-workers. Olivia groaned as she pushed herself from the ground. She felt pain in every inch of her body but she managed to crawl over to look for Jessie.

"Olivia! Olivia are you there?" Elliot's voice screamed through the radio.

"I'm here, I'm fine, I can't find Jessie." She coughed as she spoke the flames rippling about her.

Once again she began crawling and that's when she saw Jessie lying under a piece of rubble from the blast.

"Jessie!" She screamed crawling towards her.

Jessie wasn't moving. Olivia pressed her ear to Jessie's lips and listened for a breath.

"Ten thirteen ten thirteen we have an officer down, Detective Jessica Taylor Manhattan SVU, she's unconscious!" Olivia yelled into her radio trying to hide the fact she was crying.

"Ok Detective we're trying to find a way to you now." A voice came through the radio that she didn't notice.

"Come on Jessie." Olivia sobbed taking hold of Jessie's limp hand. "Come on talk to me." Olivia pleaded.

Groans came from Jessie's lips and her eyes fluttered open before they shut again.

"Come on baby I'm right here, please wake up for me." Olivia pleaded.

Olivia could feel her own head spinning and she was fighting not to pass out. Her heart hammered inside her chest as she gulped in the filthy air that encircled them desperate not to pass out.

"Come on Jess." Olivia pleaded again as she pressed the limp hand to her own lips.

She heard the metal door they'd come through open.

"Detective Benson!" Shouts came.

"Over here! We're over here!" She screamed desperate for them to hurry.

"We're on our way, there's some rubble on the path so it's going to take a while."

"Just hurry!" Olivia yelled desperately.

"Try to stay calm Detective." An EMT shouted. "We don't want you or your babies in distress try and keep calm."

"Just hurry!" She screamed before turning her attention back to Jessie whose eyes were fluttering again. "Help is on the way Jess just keep breathing for me." Olivia begged.

It felt like hours as she listened to the fire men move debris to make a clear path for the EMT's to come over. When they arrived Olivia had to let go of Jessie's hand as they placed her on a stretcher and carry her out unable to give oxygen to her inside. One of the EMT's helped her to stand.

"How much pain are you in Detective?"The EMT asked as she supported Olivia walking.

"Everywhere hurts." Olivia explained as she tried to speed up her walk.

"Out of ten?" The EMT asked.

"Eleven." Olivia replied as they began climbing up the stairs.

Once out into the open air Olivia gasped trying to take as much of it in a she could to stop herself from passing out.

"Olivia!" Elliot yelled rushing to her side and helping the EMT support her walk.

"I'm fine El." She whispered. "Where's Jessie?" Olivia pleaded needing to know that her friend was alright.

"She's in the bus Fin's with her." Elliot said.

"She's alright?" Olivia asked.

"We don't know, I haven't heard anything." Elliot explained as he helped Olivia into the back of the ambulance.

"Ok Detective I need you to lie down here for me." The EMT said softly as she sat Olivia down on the gurney.

"I ..." Olivia whispered as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"What's happening?" Elliot panicked as he and the EMT spun Olivia around to be lying on the gurney.

"I don't know yet, please sit down detective." The EMT said before hitting the window so that the ambulance could start moving.

The sirens blared as the two ambulances pulled away. Captain Cragen watched them go his feet paralyzed as he tried to get his head around what had just happened.

"Come on Captain we'll meet them at the ER." Munch said his arm gently around the older man's shoulders.

Cragen only managed a nod as he let Munch lead him to the car.

Outside the ER both women were rushed inside followed by Fin and Elliot. They were made to wait as the two women were rushed into the resus area to be worked on.

"What the hell happened in there?" Elliot asked throwing a punch at the wall.

"I don't know just hold tight they're both going to be alright Elliot." Fin was reassuring himself as much as he was Elliot.

Cragen and Munch rushed into the waiting room and saw the two detectives sat down.

"What did they say was going on?" Cragen asked.

"They've told us nothing yet." Elliot sighed rubbing his face with his hands as he tried to get to grips with what had just happened.

Just then a doctor walked in.

"Mr Stabler?" He asked gently.

"Yes?" Elliot asked jumping to his feet.

"We need your consent for emergency surgery on Ms Taylor as Mrs Stabler's her next of kin but Mrs Stabler's currently unavailable you're next." The doctor explained.

"What surgery?" Elliot asked taking the clipboard and signing his name.

"She has some internal bleeding we just need to stitch that together and she will be fine." The doctor said calmly.

"And my wife?" Elliot asked desperately.

"High blood pressure, once we get that down she should be fine, we're just doing some basic x-rays on her now." He explained before rushing out.

"Shit." Was all Elliot managed to say as he took his seat once again.

Xxx

It was two hours later when a nurse finally came to talk to them.

"Mr Stabler your wife is asking for you." She smiled gently.

"Is she alright?" Elliot asked.

"She's fine, we've put her in a side room with Ms Taylor the surgery went well and she's just sleeping at the moment." The nurse explained.

"Ok." Elliot said and the four of them followed the nurse out of the waiting room.

When they walked into the ward they saw Jessie fast asleep in her bed. They all rushed to Olivia's side so not to disturb Jessie.

"Liv baby." Elliot said planting a kiss on her head.

"I'm fine El. No broken bones just internal bruising." She smiled her voice was hoarse and dry.

"I'm so glad you're alright." He whispered kissing the side of her head earning a groan from Olivia

"What is it?" He asked pulling back in concern.

"Nothing, just a bit of a stiff neck." She explained her smile weak. "Thank you for signing the forms for Jessie." She whispered.

"I wasn't exactly going to say no was I?" Elliot sighed.

Groans erupted from Jessie making all the detectives look at her as her eyes slowly opened.

"Jess!" Olivia sighed as the young woman turned to look at them.

"Why do I feel like I've been hit by a bus?" Jessie laughed and winced at the same time.

"You've had surgery Jessie, you had some internal bleeding on your stomach from where debris crushed you." Olivia explained having harassed the nurse for details.

"Oh, what happened to you?" Jessie asked.

"High blood pressure." Olivia sighed.

"Ok." Jessie said and then her eyes fluttered shut once again.

"Poor girl." Olivia winced as she pushed herself to sit a little higher. "What about the case?" Olivia asked her captain who looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Anti terror have taken over, Toby was in the container that blew up but he was already dead." Cragen explained.

"Oh." Olivia sighed as she fought against her fatigue.

"Go to sleep Olivia, get some rest." Elliot said stroking the side of her face.

Olivia gave a weak nod and sank into her pillows allowing sleep to pull her deep under. Elliot looked at his friends unsure what to say or how to move.

"We'll these two are going to be out for some time." Munch said his voice low and quiet.

"Yeah they are but it's not like it's their fault." Fin hissed also whispering.

"They're both going to be stuck to desks until I say otherwise once they're both cleared for work but they're both taking a minimum of a week." Cragen said firmly knowing that they would be back as soon as they could even though medics would tell them otherwise.

"At least they'll have each other to keep them company at home." Elliot said not taking his eyes of Olivia.

"That's true." Cragen smiled knowing Olivia would normally complain that she was bored.

**Well you with me on this?**


	62. Chapter 62

It took two weeks before either woman was fit for work. Olivia had been cleared for active duty after a week but with Elliot and Cragen's insistent begging she had taken an extra week with Jessie.

"I'm so looking forward to getting back." Jessie smiled from the red leather seat of Olivia's SUV.

"And me this last week dragged a bit." Olivia sighed.

"Yeah it did but it was a little bit fun, we made cakes and almost set your house on fire!" Jessie laughed remembering the mess the women had made.

"Elliot could have killed me!" Olivia giggled remembering the look on his face when he had walked through the door.

"Nah he thought it was funny and then reminded you why he did all the cooking." Jessie chortled.

"Yes and from now ..." Olivia strained as she checked the road was clear to turn. "... he can continue to do all the cooking." She smiled.

"I've booked myself on a cookery course." Jessie said a bashful whisper.

"Why?" Olivia asked as she wondered whether to join Jessie on the course and learn something.

"Because I've been looking for an apartment and when I finally find one I don't fancy going back to takeouts and microwave meals when I've been eating so much of Elliot's homemade meals." Jessie explained unable to see the look of disappointment that had spread across Olivia's face, she didn't want Jessie to move out.

"There's no rush with you finding a place you know, I really like having you and so does Elliot and the kids, so don't feel the need to put a rush on moving." Olivia smiled.

"I know, I think it's time that I found somewhere though, I've actually got a viewing at an apartment just around the block from your place in Queens and I wanted to ask if you fancied coming to have a look at it with me, make sure I don't settle for any old hovel." Jessie laughed knowing that if someone didn't tell her it was a dump she'd just take it.

"Of course I will, why are you looking in Queens though, don't you want to live in Manhattan?" Olivia asked knowing that with the late nights it had been a sanctuary living so close to the precinct.

"Well..." Jessie looked to her feet as she tried to explain to Olivia. "I just ... I hope you don't mind but I just wanted to live nearby you, Elliot and the kids." Jessie said shyly.

"Of course I don't mind!" Olivia smiled just a little enthusiastically. "I'm glad you want to be close by because I don't want you to just be someone I see at work when you move out."

"Good because I'm still planning on hanging out with the kids if that's not a problem." Jessie grinned.

"As long as you hang out with me too!" Olivia laughed not wanting to be forgotten about.

"Of course!" Jessie beamed.

They arrived at the precinct and headed up the squad room. Cragen hurried them both straight to the office for a talking to and Olivia knew they would have to see a shrink after what had happened, she had built herself up to fight Cragen on it if he made them see Huang again.

"How are you both?" He asked taking his own leather seat.

"Glad to be back." Olivia smiled.

"Same." Jessie replied knowing there was no other way of putting it.

"How are you both other than glad to be back?" He asked realising he would have to probe his Detectives further.

"I'm very pregnant?" Olivia suggested with a laugh her hands rubbing over her 25 week bump.

"Uh..." Jessie said realising she couldn't say that she felt the same.

Olivia laughed and gave Jessie's leg a small squeeze.

"Come on out with it the two of you." Cragen sighed.

"Ok I'm starting to struggle with moving around quickly so I need to take it slow, physically though I am fine as well as mentally." Olivia explained hoping it would help Jessie out.

"I still experience some discomfort where I had surgery but it's very minor and doesn't affect me at all physically, mentally I'm fine." Jessie explained feeling grateful to Olivia for being honest first.

"Ok well as you both know you have to see a shrink before I can give you your weapons." Cragen stated.

"Well if its Huang you can count me out because I'd punch him." Olivia said not having forgiven the doctor for his last prognosis.

"It isn't Huang, I've had the homicide shrink come up, Rachel Thomas." Cragen smiled.

"Fine who's first?" Olivia asked knowing that they needed to get it over and done with so they could get back to work.

"Surprisingly, she wants to see you both together and then maybe separately afterwards." Cragen smiled knowing that would please his detectives.

"Sounds good is she in Huang's room?" Olivia asked thinking about the stairs she had to climb.

"Yeah she's waiting for you." Cragen said nodding towards the door.

"Right then come one Jessie." Olivia said as she got to her feet.

Xxx

"Make yourselves comfortable ladies, how you would watching TV at home." Rachel smiled at the two detectives.

Olivia sat down first and she pulled Jessie beside her so that Olivia's bump rested against Jessie's chest and Jessie's head rested on Olivia's shoulder. Jessie's hands lay gently on Olivia's bump, she loved feeling the twins move and kick and Olivia had told her she liked the connection Jessie could have with the twins when she did that to.

"Comfy?" Rachel asked a fake smiled plastered onto her face.

"Yes but don't speak to us like we're twelve." Olivia said pasting a fake smile onto her own face as she spoke.

Rachel's eyebrows rose quickly but she brushed Olivia's comment aside.

"So what have you both been doing in the two weeks you've had off?" Rachel asked settling back into Huang's armchair her notebook on her crossed lap.

"What did we do Jess? We had a day of cooking cakes last week, almost set my house on fire." Olivia giggled.

"Did you do that together?" Rachel asked.

"Yep." Jessie answered as Olivia was playing with her hair she was worried about falling asleep.

"Good, what else did you do?" Rachel continued.

"We went shopping for baby clothes, Elliot has left that to me so as I had the time and the company I got to by the girls a full wardrobe." Olivia smiled.

"So you went together to shop for baby clothes did you do anything else that day?" Rachel asked scribbling down on her notebook.

"We went to that cafe for lunch didn't we Liv?" Jessie said remembering the quaint little diner they had visited.

"Yeah and we went to the park for a walk." Olivia smiled remembering that they had agreed to have a full day away from the TV before they became addicts.

"Good, did you spend anytime apart doing your own things?" Rachel asked her eyes fixed onto the paper in front of her.

"Well we didn't go to the bathroom together if that's what you're asking." Olivia smirked as she used the same condescending tone that Rachel had used.

"That's not quite what I meant." Rachel said her eyes flaring with agitation.

"Not really we spent the time getting to know each other, we talked a lot about each other's pasts our hopes and dreams for the future that sort of thing." Jessie explained knowing that Olivia just wanted to annoy the poor doctor.

"Ok, so you shared each other's history, how come?" Rachael went on.

Olivia gave a long and obvious sigh.

"We're partners, we should know about each other so we can trust one another, never heard the saying that partners become closer than married couples?" Olivia explained.

"Yes well until Jessie came you were married to your partner Detective." Rachel stated sarcastically.

"Was I? I don't remember." Olivia replied just as sarcastically.

"Doctor Huang seemed to be worried about how close you two had become." Rachel added just to twist the knife.

"And Doctor Huang is an ass." Olivia replied flashing a thin smirk towards Rachel.

"Yeah Doctor Huang seemed to think Olivia hadn't bonded with the twins when everyone who knows her knows otherwise." Jessie explained feeling just a little sorry for Rachel as Olivia obviously wasn't in the mood to be cooperative.

"He was just giving his opinion as a doctor, but I do understand his point with his comment about you two, I wanted to ask what made you both become so close?" Rachel went on wanting to be as quickly as possible.

"Jessie told me about her mother, I realised that she had a similar past to me, similar childhood and I remembered how things were for me when I left the academy and became a detective, I just didn't want the same for Jess so I went out of the way to make sure it didn't." Olivia explained having already told Jessie everything.

"That's understandable Detective." Rachel smiled. "Did you ever have any reservations about opening your life to someone you'd just met?"

"No, Jessie is a good girl and a great detective, I didn't want her to suffer the lonely nights I had, the depression that came after a bad case, I know Jessie is strong but I didn't want to see the light she had when she first became my partner to drain. I opened my life to her, welcomed her into my family and they welcomed her into it to. I never had any reservations." Olivia spat angrily, she hated that the doctor was trying to make something out of her friendship with Jessie.

"How did you feel being taken in by Olivia?" Rachel asked.

"It was overwhelming, I feel so blessed and for the first time in my life I know what family really is, not only has Olivia welcomed me into her life and her home, but her family has too and that isn't just Detective Stabler and the children, but also my colleagues and my Captain. I feel blessed to have been made so welcome." Jessie explained not holding anything back because she'd already told Olivia everything.

"Ok, well let's move on. After the bombing, any nightmares?"

"Nope." Jessie replied.

"None." Olivia added.

"Good, any flashbacks?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Very good, any problems getting to sleep?"

"No."

"None. We'd have told you already if there had been." Olivia sighed wanting to just get back to work already.

"Ok that's good, how did you feel when you came round in the hospital? Olivia you first."

"My first thought was how's my babies and where's Jessie." Olivia replied.

"Ok so what were you told?"

"I was told my girls were fine and there were no problems and that Jessie was in surgery fixing a minor bleed and that she would also be fine." Olivia explained.

"Ok Jessie how about you?"

"I made sure Olivia was alright and then found out about my own condition." Jessie explained.

"So you checked that Olivia was alright first?"

"There's nothing wrong with that so don't read into it. I knew I was fine because I was in very little pain and I was awake, I knew I was in hospital and I was told the second my eyes opened that I had just got out of surgery." Jessie said bitterly.

"Ok then that's fine. How have you been feeling since the bombing, any extra precautions?"

"None, I knew it would happen one day, didn't expect it to be so soon in my career but I knew someday I'd be caught in something were my life was in danger. I count myself extremely lucky that the person who created the bomb didn't want to hurt the people who came across it and count my blessings that I was blown up and lived to tell the tale." Jessie smirked sarcastically.

"Olivia?"

"I've been involved in bombing before, I don't feel any different now to what I did then. I've been shot and lived and I know it all comes with the job, I know that one day it could go very differently and I don't come out of it as well but I have accepted that, I mean, you can't do this job if you don't accept the fact that you could be killed by a psycho tomorrow." Olivia explained.

"Ok. Well we are done so you may go back whilst I go and see Captain Cragen." Rachel smiled as Jessie stood up and helped Olivia up too.

"That couch is too comfy." Olivia smiled at Jessie.

"Tell me about it!" Jessie laughed as they headed for the door.

Olivia went straight to her desk as Jessie made her a cup of elderflower tea. She watched as Rachel Thomas made her way into Cragen's office to report her findings.

"Hey Jess, what do you think that witch will tell Cragen?" Olivia asked turning in her chair to face Jessie.

"Hmm, that we are too close and you have a high risk of Post-partum." Jessie joked.

"Do you think we are too close?" Olivia asked a frown burrowed on her brow.

"Too close? No. Close? Yes. I don't think a partnership can be too close Liv, we need to trust each other to know that we would have each other's backs when the time comes. I proved that to you when I shot White and I would do it again. I love you and I think it's a love similar to what siblings have because I know that I want to look out for you, I care what you think, your opinion matters to me. I don't think you and I are as close as you and Elliot and I don't think we ever will be, if that's what you're worried about." Jessie smiled as she bought a steaming mug of tea to Olivia's desk.

"I don't think we could be closer than El and I but I think we are just as close, I confide in you the same things I confide in Elliot and the love I feel for you is different obliviously, he's my husband but you're right I think that our closeness and are relationship is like that of siblings, it's like Maureen and Kathleen's relationship." Olivia smiled but it faded when she saw Rachel exit Cragen's office and he called them over.

Slowly, Olivia placed her mug on the desk and made her way over to the office with Jessie. He shut the door behind them and made his way to his seat.

"Well what's the verdict Cap?" Olivia asked.

"I hate Psychiatrists have I ever told you that?" He smirked as he made himself comfortable in his chair.

"No but I'm not surprised, so go on what she say?" Olivia smiled desperate to know what make believe Rachel had come up with.

"Well she could see how close you were, she knows you're a great partners and she thinks George Huang's concerns were wrong, that you are as close as most partners get and yes you have gotten there quicker but that might have something to do with the connection you have with your pasts. She also thinks Huang was wrong in what he suggested and she believes you should work until you aren't ready to because it's obvious that you are enjoying your job and that you know what the consequences of some peoples actions can be. So here are your weapons and go and do some paperwork whilst you have no case." Cragen smiled as he handed over the guns.

Olivia and Jessie strapped them in place and left the office with smiles on their faces. Elliot was just coming into the bullpen and was feeling relieved to see them smile.

"Went well then?" He said as he leaned over to kiss Olivia.

"Perfectly." She beamed and kissed him back.

"Good, I've order the cake for Calvin's birthday and I've invited everyone here and the rest of the bunch. He's taken the invites for his school friends too and then hopefully all the parents will contact to let us know if they're coming or not." Elliot smiled.

"You are a star do you know that?" She grinned giving him a kiss again.

"I did and he asked for a bike for his present." Elliot laughed.

"A bike, did he say what colour?" Olivia asked taking a mental note to go an order a bike.

"No just that he wanted a mountain bike not a BMX." Elliot laughed as he headed over to his desk.

"Mountain Bike. Got it. So other than the cake did you sort out anything else?" Olivia asked as she too went to her desk to begin some work.

"What else is there to sort?" Elliot asked.

"The food, the party bags, the balloons, the banner." Olivia said checking everything off in her mind.

"No, I wouldn't know where to begin." Elliot laughed.

"Ok, uh, Jessie and I are going to look at an apartment tomorrow so I will go and sort all that, I thought if I get caterers in to do a child friendly buffet and then get a banner made with his name on and the balloons too then order enough readymade party bags all I will need to do then is cut the cake on the day." Olivia smiled.

"Sounds good." Elliot grinned and they both turned away to do some work.

**More Liv and Jessie! I love them sorry if anyone doesn't!**


	63. Chapter 63

Olivia pulled up outside the apartment Jessie wanted to buy. It was a nice neighbourhood and Olivia was pleased with how close it was to her home so that she could have Jessie over whenever they had time.

They both climbed out of the car as they saw the realtor pull up. He met them with friendly smiles and shook their hands before he led the way inside.

The doorman greeted them with a friendly smile and introduced himself as Tony. He held the door open and pointed the way to the elevator knowing that Olivia couldn't have climbed the stairs to the fourth floor.

So far it looked lovely. The entrance hall was carpeted and well lit and smelt beautifully, Olivia wasn't going to ask but she did wonder how Jessie was going to afford buying a place like this as she had said she wanted to buy a place and not rent.

When they arrived the fourth floor there was just a small box of space to unlock the door from. The realtor unlocked it and Olivia and Jessie followed him inside.

They had entered a corridor which had three doors leading off. Olivia and Jessie were told to go and look around as they pleased and he would wait for them in the living room, which was through the door on the right. Olivia and Jessie first went through the door on the left and they found they had entered the kitchen. The walls were stone white and the black marble counter tops stood out. There was plenty of space and Jessie just smiled as she looked around.

"It's big." She said as she made her way over to the glass sliding doors in what seemed to be the dining area. She slid them open and found it led to a decent sized balcony.

They left the kitchen back into the corridor and followed down to the door at the end.

"Wow." Jessie gasped as they stepped into the room.

It was one of the two bathrooms in the house. It had a corner tub and a separate large shower which Jessie seemed to like. The tiles were a mixed colour with the brown standing out most. There was a door to the side and Jessie stepped through it to find herself in the master bedroom.

"It's huge!" Olivia commented seeing that it was around the same size as her own.

Jessie just nodded as she looked into the empty room. They followed through another door and found themselves in the living area. Two more doors faced them and one stood to the side of the one they left. Jessie made her way to the one beside her and she found a slightly smaller bedroom. They left and went across the room and walked into another bathroom, not as big as the first but still spacious with a bath and shower, they left and went through the last door to yet another empty room. Jessie just gave a curt nod and turned to Olivia.

"So what do you think?" She asked her voice tingling with excitement.

"It's lovely Jess, I don't know why you need three bedrooms though." Olivia smiled.

"Well one is going to be made into like an office space. Somewhere I can keep case files I bring home that I don't exactly want lying around for people to find. Then I need a guest bedroom, I've promised Maureen and Kathleen a sleep over if you and Elliot are fine with it and I'm sure if you are Lizzie, Dickie and Calvin would see it unfair if they don't get one too." Jessie smiled.

"It's really big and you're planning on buying it?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, see, my grandmother and my mother were trust fund babies, Mum drank most of hers but Gran set me up one, she died when I was three and she left everything she had to me and not Mum and I've never wanted to touch the money but then ... why should I just leave it there. Gran left it to me and I might as well spend it so I'm hoping that I'm now settling down and I think this is the perfect place." Jessie explained.

"Then I think this place is perfect." Olivia said knowing that Jessie was already in love with the place but wouldn't buy it without her approval.

"Well I better go and say it's mine." Jessie laughed and Olivia followed Jessie back into the living room.

She was told that she couldn't move in for two weeks and she explained that she was fine with that as long as Olivia was happy to keep her for another fourteen days. When they left Jessie was wondering what type of furniture to buy and where she would place everything as she had always rented places that were already furnished and never bothered to move things around.

Olivia promised that she would drag everyone to help with the move which made Jessie even more excited at the prospect of owning her own apartment.

**Short chapter, just a filler to skip ahead a little! x**


	64. Chapter 64

When the morning of Calvin's birthday finally arrived Olivia, Elliot and Jessie woke up early to set up for Calvin's birthday breakfast. Elliot was cooking a full English whilst Olivia finished wrapping the gifts and placing them on the table. Jessie was blowing up balloons and hanging them up around the house ready for when they woke up.

Calvin woke up first and woke up all his siblings before making his way downstairs. He entered the kitchen and a wide grin spread along his small face.

"Happy Birthday Calvin!" Elliot, Olivia and Jessie chorused as he walked in.

He rushed up to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her as he tried to hold back his happy tears.

"Thanks Mom." He beamed her once he finally felt like he wasn't going to cry.

"You're welcome Cal now go open your presents!" Olivia said pointing to the large gift pile on the table.

Calvin went and sat down and his siblings sat with him. Olivia leant against the wall whilst Jessie pulled out the video camera. Elliot had the picture camera and snapped as many pictures as he could.

Calvin picked up one of the gifts and carefully read the label out loud.

"To Calvin, Lots of Love from Mom and Dad." He read.

He ripped the shinny blue paper off and looked at the picture on the box.

"A bike helmet?" He asked looking up at him.

"Safety first." Olivia winked and he grinned knowingly at her.

The second parcel was slightly smaller and once again he carefully opened the label and read it out loud.

"To Calvin, Happy Birthday, Love from Jessie." He read and he ripped the paper and three large books fell out.

"Puzzle books!" He beamed.

"Now you can do your own instead of mine!" Jessie laughed, she enjoyed her puzzles to unwind but having Calvin help her over her shoulder had been a bit of a pain.

"Thank you Jessie!" He smiled.

"You're welcome buddy!" She grinned back at him as he extended his hand to the next parcel.

"To Calvin, Happy Birthday Brother from Maureen." He read and he smiled at Maureen.

Olivia glanced at Elliot knowing that she had bought three gifts from the siblings and addressed each one with all of the siblings' names. Elliot shrugged as he realised Maureen had bought it herself with money she earned babysitting for the Terrance family.

"Maureen!" Calvin beamed as he looked at the watch she'd bought him. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, now maybe you will stop being late!" She laughed as Calvin was always the last one to be out of the school gates.

Calvin smiled happily as he reached for yet another parcel.

"To Cal lots of love and happy birthday from Mommy." He read before once again ripping at the paper.

He beamed as he opened the small box and found a gold chain.

"That's the symbol of Saint Michael the Archangel and he's the patron saint of Police Officers." Olivia smiled knowing that all the Stabler children had one to.

"Thanks Mom!" Calvin smiled. "Will you help me put it on?" He asked.

Olivia went over to him and took the thick gold chain from the box. She had opted out of the thin version knowing there was a chance of Calvin breaking it if it wasn't sturdy. Once she clasped it shut behind his back she gave him a hug and he kissed her on the cheek as Elliot snapped photos. She made her way back to her position so that he could continue to open the rest of his gifts.

"To Calvin lots of love from Dad." He smiled and Olivia looked at Elliot and he smiled at her. She hadn't known that he had gone and bought him a separate gift too.

Calvin ripped off the golden paper and opened the small black box. He gasped as tears stung his eyes and Olivia looked from Elliot who was smiling as he snapped pictures to Calvin who was wiping his tears away.

"What is it Cal?" Olivia asked desperate to know what Elliot had got him.

He was too busy crying to answer so Dickie leant over to have a look and he smiled and looked from Elliot to Olivia.

"It's a gold ring that says 'son' in gold letters." Calvin explained showing his own.

"El?" Olivia asked a smile on her face.

"I've bought each of the kids something with son or daughter on and I wasn't making an exception with Calvin." He beamed as Olivia leant over and kissed him. "So do you like it Calvin?" Elliot joked.

Calvin just nodded as he took the ring and slid it onto his finger. Once he was done admiring it he picked up another parcel.

"To Calvin, from Mo, Katie, Lizzie and Dickie." He read before yet again ripping off the sparkling paper.

Inside was a bike lock that just reaffirmed his belief that he was getting a bike. He smiled as he placed it with the helmet before reaching for another parcel.

"To Calvin love from Jess." He read and Olivia looked at her and she shrugged.

"Wow!" He smiled as he pulled out four new video games for his Xbox. "Thanks Jessie!"

"You can now leave my games alone!" She winked as they were the same games of hers that he liked playing and she thought he'd want his own copies when she moved out.

"To Calvin from Mo, Katie, Lizzie and Dickie." Calvin read from the next parcel.

Olivia watched as he ripped open the paper to reveal a box set of power rangers.

"Thank you!" He smiled as he placed it next to the ever growing pile of gifts.

"To Calvin love always from Baby sister one and Baby sister two!" He laughed as he finished reading the label, Olivia hadn't been able to resist buying something from the twins.

He opened the paper to find a throw over blanket inscribed with his name in swirling blue letters.

"Thank you Mom!" He beamed as he had mentioned he wanted one when they had been out shopping and Olivia had ordered one as soon as she could.

"To Calvin from Katie." He read and again Olivia looked at Elliot, she hadn't expected the kids to buy him anything with their own money.

"Wow! Thanks Katie!" He smiled at the black Power Ranger action figure.

"Well Black is the only one you don't have." Katie shrugged trying to make it out that it wasn't a big deal.

"To Calvin from Lizzie." He read picking up a brown envelope.

He opened it carefully and pulled out a handmade picture.

"The best family in the whole world." He read and he looked at the picture and saw that Lizzie had drawn their family outside the house. "Thank you Lizzie." He smiled as tears prickled his eyes once again.

"No problem Cal." She beamed relieved that he had it.

"To Calvin from Mo, Katie, Lizzie and Dickie." He read before once again tearing away at the shiny paper that Olivia had spent ages wrapping.

"I love it!" He smiled as he looked at the large photo frame with the words "siblings always" engraved at the top and a picture of all the children together at the wedding.

"To Calvin from Dickie." He smiled as he picked up a badly wrapped item.

He unwrapped it and found the latest edition of the Spiderman comic.

"Wow thank you Dickie!" Calvin beamed and Dickie gave him two thumbs up in return.

"Is that everything Calvin?" Olivia asked.

"Yup. Thank you everyone, I love it all!" He beamed.

"Now let's clean up the wrapping paper!" Olivia laughed and passed over a carrier bag.

As the kids all helped with cleaning up the mess Elliot and Jessie, as instructed by Olivia earlier that morning, went out into the backyard ready to capture the moment when Calvin would see his bike.

"Right come on." Olivia smiled extending her hand to Calvin.

"Where are we going?" He asked taking her extended hand as he climbed from his seat.

"Wait and see." Olivia said as she covered his eyes with her hand.

Carefully she lead him out into the yard feeling relieved that he had chosen to wear his slippers that morning. She placed him a little way from the gift and nodded at Elliot.

"Are you ready?" She asked Calvin who just nodded excitedly.

Olivia removed her hands and rushed over to Elliot and Jessie to see Calvin's face. His mouth was wide open and the tears filled his eyes almost instantly.

"Happy Birthday Calvin." Olivia beamed as the little boy carefully made his way over to the bike.

His tears slipped down his face as he touched the handle bars of the bright blue and silver mountain bike. He looked at the label that had been taped next to a large blue bow.

"Calvin, happy birthday son, from Mom and Dad." He read his voice hoarse from crying.

"Do you like it?" Olivia asked holding back her own tears.

Calvin just nodded as he ran his hand down the frame of the bike to the seat.

"I love it!" He cried running over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She knelt over and kissed his head as Elliot snapped away with the camera trying to hold back his own tears. Olivia snatched it from him as Calvin moved to wrap his arms around Elliot and Olivia snapped more photos.

"This is the best birthday ever!" He beamed as Elliot kissed him on the head.

"I hope so buddy." Olivia smiled as she wiped away her own tears.

"Now who wants breakfast?" Elliot laughed as everyone slowly returned to the house.

Xxx

Once breakfast was cleared away everyone was sent up to dress as Olivia cleaned the kitchen ready for the caterers. Elliot carried Calvin's gifts to his room and placed the bike in the shed at the bottom of the garden with everyone else's. When he returned to the kitchen he found Olivia putting away all the dishes and he snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh Hello." She smiled as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hi." He said softly.

"What's this in aid of?" She asked as he caressed her belly.

"You've made this the most amazing birthday ever for Calvin." Elliot smiled.

"I hope so, I mean he can't have had many enjoyable birthday's with Vivian." Olivia sighed remembering back to her own birthdays with an alcoholic for a mother, it couldn't be any better with a drug addict for one.

"I don't think he would care if he didn't have a party now, this morning was just perfect." Elliot whispered.

"I know, but the guests are invited, the cake and caterers are on the way and the balloons are all hanging up ready." She laughed.

"I know, and he's going to love every minute of it!" Elliot beamed.

"He is but I we still have lots more to do. You need to move the glass coffee table from the living room and set up the sound system." Olivia laughed.

"I know, you go and have yourself a bath and leave everything to me." Elliot said as he kissed her cheek.

"I will do that." She smiled turning around to face him and planting a deep and passionate kiss on his lips.

He sunk into the kiss and slowly nipped at her bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue, she slipped tongue into his mouth and then removed it slowly along the roof of his mouth.

"Eww!" Lizzie cried from the doorway causing them to pull apart and laugh. "I never want to see that again!" Lizzie moaned as Olivia pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Olivia teased as she cradled her youngest daughter.

"I hope you are too." Lizzie joked crossing her arms.

"Someone's a little madam!" Olivia laughed. "Don't get in Daddy's way or the caterers when they arrive Lizzie, Mommy's going to have a bath." She smiled before heading out the door to the bathroom which was desperately calling for her.

Xxx

The door bell rang announcing the arrival of the first guest, Calvin jumped up and ran.

"Calvin don't you open that door till Mommy gets there!" Olivia cried sternly, hating it that he would open the door without checking who it was first.

Olivia opened the door slowly as Calvin stood in front of her. There stood Fin with a large box in his arms.

"Hi Calvin! Happy Birthday mate!" Fin smiled as Olivia opened the door to let him in. "I'll bring this through, it's heavy." Fin said nodding his head towards the large box.

"Hi Baby girl." He smiled reaching over and kissing Olivia on the cheek.

"Everyone's in the living room." Olivia smiled as she spotted Cragen exiting his car.

Fin made his way to the living room as Calvin and Olivia greeted Cragen.

"Happy Birthday Calvin." Cragen smiled handing over a large gift bag.

"Thank you Uncle Don." Calvin smiled.

"Hi Olivia." Cragen smiled kissing Olivia on the cheek. "I hope you're not over doing it." He warned sternly.

"Not yet!" Olivia smiled as she closed the front door.

Olivia followed Calvin and Cragen into the front room and leant against the door frame as Calvin began to open the gift from Fin. He tore at the paper and found an ordinary box which Fin helped him open.

"Wow." Was all Calvin managed to say as he looked inside.

"What is it Calvin?" Olivia asked just as intrigued as everyone else in the room looked.

Calvin pulled out each object one by one. First was a very small NYPD coat with his name on the back which Calvin put on straight away as Elliot snapped photos, then there was an NYPD hat that Calvin also found the need to put on. The next object he pulled out was an NYPD mug also with his name on.

"Thank you Uncle Fin!" Calvin beamed giving Fin a large hug.

"You're Welcome Buddy." Fin smiled as Calvin released him.

The doorbell rang and Olivia sighed not wanting to miss him opening any of his gifts.

"Don't open that, go with Mommy to the door." Elliot said reading Olivia's expression.

He happily followed Elliot's orders and rushed off with Olivia to greet the next guests.

"Hi Calvin!"

"Hi Mathew!" Calvin replied back as he and his friend knocked their knuckles together.

"Hi Mrs Stabler." Mathew's mother smiled extending her hand.

"Hi Mrs Lowell so glad you could both make it and it's Olivia please." Olivia smiled opening the door wide for them to enter.

"And it's Tammy here, thank you for inviting us." Tammy smiled.

"Calvin show the guests to the living room, Casey and Alex are here." Olivia said pointing to the two ADA's crossing the street. Calvin showed the guests the way Olivia greeted her friends.

"Hi Olivia, goodness you're looking well!" Alex smiled as she kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"Thank you. Calvin's just showing people to the living room." Olivia smiled back.

"Hi Olivia." Casey said also giving the detective a heartfelt peck on the cheek.

Calvin returned as Olivia shut the door.

"Happy Birthday." The ADA's sang in unison.

"Thank you." Calvin beamed as he once again led the way to the living room.

"Do I get to open my gifts now?" Calvin asked looking at Elliot.

"Yeah go on buddy." Elliot smiled as Calvin dived for the gift from Cragen.

"Who's that from?" Olivia asked having not taken notice of the gifts when the guests arrived.

"Uncle Don." Calvin smiled as he began to open the bag.

"That's so cool!" Calvin said as he pulled out three boxes. "Look Mom!" He beamed as he showed her the first box.

"Finger printing kit, really Pops?" She laughed as Cragen beamed back at her.

"And an evidence stamp and crime scene tape and stickers." Calvin beamed.

"Wow junior detective in the making!" Jessie laughed seeing how excited he was.

"I want to be just like Mom and Dad." He explained as he reached over to another gift.

"To Calvin from Mathew." He read mainly for Olivia.

He tore at the paper to find a large play-doh set.

"See it's just like mine." Mathew smiled and Olivia remembered Calvin talking about the play-doh he had played with when he had supper with Mathew.

"Here's a gift from me." Alex smiled passing over her gift bag.

Calvin carefully opened the bag and beamed as he pulled out the see through box.

"It has your name on it too." Alex said pointing to the small silver plaque.

"A judge hammer!" He smiled.

"It's called a gavel Calvin." Olivia corrected.

"This is from me." Casey smiled passing him her gift bag.

Calvin carefully peeled back the tape and pulled out five books.

"Wow cool!" He smiled as he looked through them. "There's a court room guide for kids, lawyers and the law for kids, judge's chambers for kids, courtroom colouring book and a president colouring book!" Calvin smiled.

"Wow Calvin." Olivia smiled.

"Thank you everyone!" He beamed as he placed everything to one side out of the way as there was another knock on the door.

Calvin and Olivia went together to open it and found five people waiting with smiles on their faces.

"Hi Calvin, Hi Mrs Stabler." Johnny smiled knocking his knuckles with Calvin.

"Hi Johnny, Hi Mrs Monroe." Olivia smiled.

"Hi Mrs Stabler." Mrs Monroe smiled as Olivia opened the door to let them in.

"Hi Calvin, hi Mrs Stabler." Luke piped up as he also knocked his knuckles with Calvin.

"Hi Luke, Hi Ms Thomas." Olivia smiled as the guests entered.

"Hi Mrs Stabler, please call me Judy."

"Olivia please, Calvin show everyone the way." Olivia said as Munch stepped forward and gave her a hug.

"Hi Olivia." He said as he broke the embrace.

"Hi Munch good to see you." Olivia smiled as he also followed the guest inside.

Olivia saw Melinda pull up and decided to wait as Calvin rushed back to her side.

"Happy Birthday Calvin." Melinda smiled.

"Thank you Auntie Melinda." Calvin beamed as she stepped into the house.

"Living room." Olivia said seeing more of Calvin's friends arriving.

Xxx

Everyone seemed to arrive at once and they all piled into the now cramped living room to watch Calvin open his gifts.

"To Calvin love from Auntie Mel." He read before tearing at the wrapping paper. "Wow." He gasped as he saw the gift inside.

"Does it please?" Melinda asked having been uncertain when she bought it.

"Absolutely! Look Mom!" He beamed.

"Cool Cal, they're exactly like Melinda's work clothes!" She smiled at the surgeon's outfit he held up.

"It's so cool!" He replied as he placed them with the other gifts.

"To Calvin from Uncle Munch." He read and once again he tore at the paper. "Wow!" Was all Calvin managed to say as he gawped at the large box he'd received from Munch.

"What is it Calvin?" Olivia asked unable to see from where she was standing.

"Photo documentation kit like on CSI!" Calvin beamed turning the box around to show Olivia.

"That's Brilliant Calvin!" Olivia smiled as he placed the box with the rest of his gifts before picking up the next one.

"To Calvin from Ryan." He smiled at O'Hallaran before tearing away at the paper. "That's wicked!" Calvin gasped as he looked at his gift. "Mom seriously look!" He smiled turning the gift around.

"A forensic science kit, Calvin you're being spoilt rotten!" Olivia smiled.

"Thank you everyone!" He beamed placing the gift down on the extremely large pile.

"Right now if you all want to go to the dining room, the food is waiting." Olivia smiled and everyone made their way following Calvin who had naturally taken the lead.

The rest of the afternoon passed without a hitch, the kids was so tired after everyone left they had their tea and called it a night. Olivia and Elliot were banned from cleaning and made to go and relax in the living room as their friends took over.

**Had to make Calvin have the best birthday ever, like the mini me gifts? I thought they were funny!**


	65. Chapter 65

Jessie woke up feeling over excited remembering that she would be moving into her new flat. They'd had a relatively quiet week at SVU and so she'd had more than enough time to prepare herself. All her stuff in the Stabler's was packed into bags and boxes ready to go. The furniture would be delivered at ten am and the whole squad had been dragged in by Olivia to help. Jessie showered and changed and met the family at the breakfast table.

"Jessie do you really have to move?" Lizzie asked as the junior detective sat beside her.

"I do Lizzie but I'm only around the corner, you'll still see lots of me!" Jessie laughed.

"I don't want you to go." Lizzie spat crossing her arms angrily.

"Oh Lizzie, you're coming for a sleep over next weekend so don't be mad with me." Jessie laughed as she tucked a lose strand of Lizzie's blonde hair behind her ear.

"Ok." Lizzie sighed leaning in for a hug.

"Right Calvin, Lizzie and Dickie, you have to behave for Cassie whilst we're helping Jessie and then once everything's in and unpacked we'll come get you so you can come see the apartment alright?" Olivia smiled remembering the plans she and Jessie had been making all week.

"Yes Mom." They chorused.

"Right Jessie, Mo, Katie are you ready to go?" Olivia asked as Cassie walked into the kitchen having been given a spare key from Olivia.

The five of them made their way to the car as Jessie was meeting the realtor at nine thirty to get the keys at the agency rather than at the apartment. Once they were done they took the short drive to the apartment and Jessie went to unlock the door ready for the furniture to arrive.

"Wow Jessie this place is huge!" Maureen gasped as they entered the living room.

"It's not that big, have you seen the size on your house?" Jessie laughed.

"Yes well there is six of us and two on the way, you're going to be living here on your own!" Katie explained.

"Well there's more than enough room to have you all over for sleep over's then isn't there." Jessie smiled.

Just then a call came to the phone beside the door. Jessie nervously answered it.

"Hello?" She asked a look of confusion on her face.

"It's Tony from the front door Ma'am, I have a Detective John Munch and Detective Tutuola, they said you're expecting them." The voice called back.

"Oh yes I am, send them up." Jessie smiled.

"I will."

"Thank you Tony." Jessie smiled before hanging up the phone.

"They call you when people arrive to visit?" Maureen asked her mouth wide in shock.

"I guess so, they did mention something about approved guests that I make a list of people who didn't have to wait and could come straight to the door." Jessie explained.

"That's so cool!" Katie beamed as Fin and Munch walked in.

"Hey Jessie." Fin smiled pulling the red head into an embrace.

"Hi Fin." She smiled. "Hi Munch."

"Hey Jess." He smiled pulling her into his arms too.

"Thanks both of you for coming." Jessie smiled when she was released from Munch's arms.

"No problem, looks like the first lot of furniture is here though." Fin smiled pointing to the door.

Xxx

It took a total of six hours for eleven people to set up all the furniture and put them in place. Olivia had been to collect the younger children and they were all now sat in the living room having soda and chatting.

"Looking forward to sleep in your new bed then Taylor?" Fin asked.

"Can't wait to make this place feel like a home and that starts with sleeping in that bed!" Jessie laughed. "At the moment it feels like just an apartment but once I start putting my photos and stuff up hopefully it will feel like home." Jessie explained as she looked around the living room.

"I'm sure it will." Olivia smiled.

"Thanks everyone for helping, I can't believe how long it took!" Jessie exclaimed.

"No problem Jess, happy to help." O'Hallaran smiled from the arm chair he was sitting in.

Jessie just smiled at him as she sipped at her soda.

"Just remember there's always a bed for you in our place if you want." Elliot smiled knowing that Olivia feared Jessie withdrawing from them.

"I know and thank you guys so much for having me." Jessie beamed.

"Anytime Jess." Olivia smiled.

"Right I best be off, I'll see you all in the office bright and early on Monday." Cragen smiled getting to his feet.

"Thanks Captain for helping." Jessie smiled also getting to her feet.

"No need to show me out Jessie, you stay right here." Cragen smiled and he pulled Jessie into a gentle embrace. "And I've told you its Don when we are socialising." He smiled as he let her go.

"Thanks again... Don." Jessie grinned slightly uncomfortable using his first name.

"Bye everyone." He smiled as he made his way to the door.

"We should get going too, we have a breakfast meeting tomorrow." Alex sighed getting to her feet.

"A breakfast meeting on a Sunday?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah DA has been up our ass about the Thompson Case, they think he's going to get the verdict thrown out so we agreed to meet up first thing and spend the day working on the case." Casey explained.

"You won't lose, that case was solid and we know that the search was clean and in good faith." Elliot sighed knowing how difficult the case had been.

"Yeah well I hope the judge thinks the same." Alex sighed.

"Who have you got?" Olivia asked knowing some judge's were more sensitive towards SVU than others.

"Petrovsky." Alex replied.

"You'll be fine, Petrovsky loves SVU and the two of you." Fin smiled.

"I know but we want to be prepared for whatever the Defence throws at us." Casey explained.

"Ok well thank you both for helping out today and giving up your day." Jessie smiled as she hugged the two ADA's.

"Anytime and we are totally holding you to that tequila night when the babies are born." Casey laughed.

"Yes we are now we'll see you Monday." Alex smiled and the two left.

"We should head off too." Elliot said more to Olivia.

"She's almost gone." Olivia laughed looking at Lizzie who was fighting sleep in Elliot's arms. "Now Jess if you need anything give us a call, doesn't matter what time it is alright?" Olivia stated as she pulled the junior detective into a motherly embrace.

"I will, thank you again for everything you've done for me. You and Elliot have both been truly amazing." Jessie smiled as Olivia planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Anytime and you know that." Olivia smiled as she released Jessie.

"I'll see you in Church tomorrow." Jessie smiled.

"Do you want a lift?" Olivia asked.

"No, my baby came from Brooklyn a couple of days ago and I was allowed to park it in the underground lot. Poor thing hasn't been on the road in weeks so I want to give it a run tomorrow." Jessie explained a sly smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Alright we'll see you in church. Come on kids." Olivia smiled.

Once everyone had left Jessie had a relaxing bath and unpacked all her clothing and personal belongings that she had bought from the Stabler's. Olivia had bought her a large wall mount of all of them together with Jessie from Calvin's birthday and she placed it above the electric fire in the living room. She beamed as she saw how it completed the large room.

**Jessie's moved out, with more than enough time before the twins! Or is there?**


	66. Chapter 66

"Olivia, a word in my office?" Cragen smiled.

Olivia rose from her desk and followed the Captain into his office. She shut the door behind her and took one of the seats without being asked. He smiled at her as he took his own seat.

"What is it Cap?" Olivia asked.

"I wanted to ask how the day's been." He smiled softly as Olivia looked at him confused.

"Jessie and I re-interviewed Patricia Coldwell because we were working the cold case why?" She asked feeling slightly uncertain.

"I didn't mean what you did because I already know that, I mean how have you felt today."

"Ok Cap I'm worried what's up?" She asked.

"Ok I'll stop tip toeing around this, are you ready to go on desk duty, you're now seven months pregnant and I don't want you out in the field anymore." He stated firmly.

"No I'm not ready to go on desk duty but I would like a lighter load, I mean let me just take victim statements and interrogate, it's not going to crime scenes and running after perps." Olivia was practically pleading, she didn't want to sit at her desk for four weeks.

"Fine, I'll allow you to do that. Elliot can take Jessie to crime scenes and chasing perps but she can stick with you for statements and interrogations ..."

There was a knock at the door which stopped Cragen in his tracks.

"Come in." He called and Jessie poked her head around.

"Sorry we've had a call from The Garden School possible child abuse claim, Principal asked specifically for Olivia." Jessie explained.

"Calvin's school." Olivia sighed turning to Cragen.

"Alright take Jessie but this should really be a Queen's case." Cragen sighed.

"I know but she knows me and knows what I do that's why she called here." Olivia explained as she got to her feet.

"Alright off you go, take statements and come straight back." Cragen sighed.

Xxx

"Detective Benson thank you for coming." Mrs Holloway sighed shaking Olivia's hand.

"No problem, Mrs Holloway this is Detective Jessie Taylor my partner." Olivia smiled softly as Mrs Holloway shook Jessie's hand.

"Would you mind coming to office?" Mrs Holloway asked and Olivia shook her head so Mrs Holloway led them away.

Once the office door was shut Olivia and Jessie were pointed to the couch. They both sat down as Mrs Holloway told her secretary that they weren't to be disturbed before taking the arm chair.

"So what's the problem Mrs Holloway?" Olivia asked as Jessie took out her notebook.

"I had many members off staff complaining about a boy in Calvin's class, his behaviour has become quite despicable and unmanageable however I thought it was just a growing boy until Mr Harris out Physical Education teacher came to me earlier with concerns having seen large deep wounds on the boys back." Mrs Holloway explained.

"Ok, has anyone spoken to the boy?" Olivia asked.

"Mr Harris tried, but he just said he fell down the stairs, I thought these were tell tale signs and thought I should call you rather than speak to the boy myself." Mrs Holloway explained.

"Ok and what's his name?" Olivia asked.

"Mathew Lowell." Mrs Holloway explained.

Olivia blinked hard as her mind went into overdrive, the boy had been at Calvin's party and he was often a visitor at the Stabler house as Calvin was at the Lowell's.

"Ok Mrs Holloway, I will need to speak with Mathew but I will need to call my Captain first. Mathew Lowell is a family friend and I am not sure if I should be the one to take this case." Olivia explained.

"Of course, I just didn't know who else to call and as I had your precinct number and know you and the job you do I just called." Mrs Holloway explained.

"Of course." Olivia replied. "I'll just step outside so I can call."

"Nonsense, I will step out and you can stay where you are, it must be getting tough getting up and down now." Mrs Holloway smiled nodding towards Olivia's very large bump.

"Yes it is now, Thank you." Olivia smiled as the principal got up.

Once the door was shut Olivia called Cragen and explained the situation.

"Do you think the kid will open up to you?" Cragen asked.

"I don't know Cap, I mean he's a very polite child and he knows me well but he also knows that I know his mother." Olivia explained.

"Well if you and Jessie try and fail then we call in Queens SVU." Cragen decided.

"Ok Cap no problem." Olivia replied.

"If he speaks then take statements from all the teachers who have made complaints about him, then we have more to go on to contact CPS."

"No problem Cap, will let you know how we get on. Bye." Olivia sighed as she hung up.

"Well?" Jessie asked.

"We have to try and get the boy to open up and if not hand it over to Queens." Olivia explained.

"Ok I'll get Mrs Holloway." Jessie said and she rushed to the door.

"Well?" Mrs Holloway asked as she walked in.

"We need to speak with Mathew." Olivia explained.

"No problem. Linda can you have Mathew Lowell sent to my office please, I believe he's in English at the moment with Torrie." Mrs Holloway said to the secretary before shutting the door and sitting back down.

"So how are you Olivia, with still working and the pregnancy?" Mrs Holloway asked dropping the formality.

"I'm well, I tire easier now but I'm still managing a full day at work. I'd be to bored sat at home." Olivia explained.

"I'm sure. How are the babies, Calvin's been telling everyone that he'll have two new sisters soon." Mrs Holloway smiled.

"They're growing well, I have to be induced but that's fine by me. Calvin's very excited my little man, I think he's more excited about not being the baby of the family than her is anything else." Olivia smiled.

"I'm sure ..." There was a knock at the office door. "Come in."

"You wanted to see me Mrs Holloway?" Mathew asked as he opened the door.

"Yes come in Mathew and close the door." Mrs Holloway smiled softly.

The little boy nervously closed the door and walked to the couch opposite Olivia and Jessie.

"Hi Mrs Stabler, Hi Jessie." He said softly once he was seated.

"Hi Mathew, how are you?" Olivia asked her voice now soft and low.

"I'm good thank you for asking." He replied looking at the floor.

"Now Mathew how much has Calvin told you about what Mr Stabler, Jessie and I do in our jobs?" Olivia asked.

"Well, he said you're detectives and you help children who have been hurt." Mathew replied his gaze fixed on the floor.

"That's right. Now Mrs Holloway called me and said that Mr Harris saw that you'd been hurt is that true?" Olivia asked.

"Yes Mrs Stabler." He replied holding back tears.

"Now you told Mr Harris that you fell down the stairs. Were you telling the truth Mathew?" Olivia asked gently trying to coax him.

"Am I going to jail?" He asked his brown eyes flickering and fixing onto Olivia's.

"No sweetie, we need to know how you hurt that's all you're not in any trouble." Olivia explained. "Now did you fall down the stairs?" Olivia asked slight more firmness in her voice but still soft.

"No Mrs Stabler." He replied a tears falling down his cheek.

"Will you tell us how you got hurt please Mathew?" Olivia asked.

He looked from Olivia to Jessie to Mrs Holloway and back to Olivia. He gave a weak nod and took a deep breath ready to open up.

"My daddy did it." He whispered hoarsely.

"Why did your daddy do it?" Olivia asked.

"Because I was real bad." Mathew explained his voice shaking as much as he was.

"What did you do that was so bad?" Olivia asked desperately wanting to wrap her arms around the boy but holding back.

"I broke the TV." Mathew replied his eyes darting back to the floor.

"Ok Mathew, you know that no one has the right to hurt you in any way." Olivia stated and the boy gave a weak nod. "Could you show us where you hurt Mathew?" Olivia asked.

"My back." Mathew said pointing. "and my stomach."

"Ok can you take off your jacket and lift up your shirt? Jessie will help if you let her." Olivia knew that they had to see the injuries before they could act.

Mathew stood up and pulled off the navy school jacket. He loosened his tie with his finger and Jessie gently helped raise the back of the shirt. Olivia could tell by Jessie's eyes that it was bad.

"Turn around so I can show Mrs Stabler." Jessie said softly.

Mathew did as he was told. A gasp escaped Mrs Holloway whilst Olivia managed to just clench her fists. There were many deep gashes across his back, too many to count.

"Ok and let me see your front." Olivia said finally manage to regain herself enough to speak.

Mathew turned around and lifted his shirt from the front where more deep gashes.

"Ok Thank you Mathew, you can sit down now." Olivia said and Jessie came back over to her side.

"Now Mathew how often does your Daddy beat you?" Olivia asked.

"Every day." He answered his voice still weak and dry.

"Ok and what does he hit you with?" Olivia asked already knowing the answer.

"His belt." Mathew replied confirming Olivia's guess.

"Ok Mathew, can you wait outside a moment whilst I talk with Mrs Holloway." Olivia asked.

"You're not going to stop him?" Mathew asked his eyes darting to Olivia's in a panic.

"I'm going to make sure he never has the chance to lay a finger on you again!" Olivia stated firmly.

"Ok." Mathew said grabbing his jacket and making his way to the door.

Once it clicked shut behind the boy Olivia let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"Olivia, I hadn't seen ... If I'd have known ..." Mrs Holloway blinked back her tears.

"Mrs Holloway this is in no way your fault, abusers are clever, they mark where they think no one will see. However as he said his father beats him every day he's what we call 'high risk' which means we can't allow him to go home tonight. I have to call my Captain and see what the next move is but you can stay whilst I call." Olivia explained as Jessie passed Mrs Holloway a Kleenex.

"Olivia?" Cragen answered.

"Hi Cap, we have a 'high risk' on our hands, so what do you want our next move to be?" Olivia asked.

"Get the boy out of there, have the school phone the mother and tell them that the police have taken the boy and bring him here, I'll call child protective services, until we can make sure the boy isn't in imminent danger we can't allow him to go home tonight." Cragen replied.

"Ok Sir, we'll see you back at the precinct." Olivia sighed before hanging up.

"Diane, we have to take Mathew, Detective Stabler and Detective Tutuola will be along to take statements from all the teachers who made complaints including yourself and Mr Harris, you need to call Mrs Lowell and tell her that the marks were seen and that Manhattan SVU have taken the child that she and her husband need to present themselves for questioning before nine am tomorrow or there will be warrants for their arrest." Olivia explained the situation as fully as she could.

"Ok, I will call Mrs Lowell and then have the teachers who aren't teaching down here and have classes covered so the detectives can speak to whomever they need." Mrs Holloway explained as Olivia and Jessie stood up.

"That would be good I'll just call my husband now." Olivia explained. "We also have to make other arrangements Calvin was supposed to go to the Lowell's for tea tonight so I will call the school with the new arrangements and trust you to pass the message along to Calvin." Olivia couldn't hide the fact that she was shaking.

"Of course." Mrs Holloway sighed.

"We'll be in touch." Olivia said and she opened the door to speak with Mathew. "Hey Mathew, you know you told Calvin you wanted a ride in my SUV?" Olivia asked a small smile on her face, Mathew nodded. "Well how about we go for that ride now? You, me and Jessie?" Olivia asked extending her hand. Mathew nodded and smiled at her before taking her hand.

"Thank you Detectives." Mrs Holloway smiled.

"No problem Diane we'll speak soon." Olivia called as she walked out the door.

Xxx

Once back at the precinct Olivia sat Mathew at her desk with a soda and snack before going to speak by the screens with Cragen and Jessie.

"Ok now we need to take the boy to Warner and have photos of the injuries taken, CPS will pick up the boy at 6pm. Olivia, Elliot said something about arrangements for Calvin?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah he was supposed to go to the boy's home for tea after school and stay there until I collected him later." Olivia explained.

"Ok well he will need to be questioned Olivia, so I'll have Jessie and Fin do the questioning, get your attorney down here to be with you and I'll have Alex or Casey to watch in to cover our own asses." Cragen explained.

"I'll call Elliot and then the school let them know what is going on with Calvin." Olivia replied pulling out her cell phone and knocking the speed dial for Elliot.

"Stabler." He answered not having checked the caller ID.

"El it's me, you need to get Calvin once your done, he's gotta be questioned. I'm gonna call our attorney and have her meet us here. Jess and Fin are going to do the questioning and I'll sit in." Olivia explained.

"Ok sweetie, I'll see you in about an hour we're almost done here." Elliot explained.

"I'll call the school now, let them know to allow Calvin to go with you." Olivia replied knowing that the school wouldn't allow Calvin to go with his father as Olivia had promised to let them know the arrangements.

"Ok talk to you later bye." Elliot said and Olivia ended the call before searching through her address book for the school.

"The Garden School."

"Hi, its Detective Benson Calvin's mother may I speak with Mrs Holloway, she is expecting my call." Olivia stated.

"I'll connect you through now."

The line switched and began to ring again.

"Mrs Holloway." She answered.

"Hi Diane, Olivia Benson here, I'm calling to update you with arrangements for Calvin." Olivia explained.

"Oh Hello Olivia of course."

"His father Detective Stabler is there right now, he needs to bring Calvin early as he has to be questioned regarding Mathew Lowell." Olivia explained.

"Of course, I will have him bought to the office to wait." Mrs Holloway replied.

"Thank you Diane I appreciate it."

"No problem Olivia. Goodbye."

"Bye." Olivia sighed before ending the call.

Deciding that the next conversation shouldn't be over heard she stalked off to the cribs. Once the door was shut behind her she called her and Elliot's lawyer.

"Henshall and Langan." A woman answered.

"Hi I need to speak with Trevor Langan urgently please." Olivia sighed knowing that Alex and Casey would freak out when they found out who Olivia's lawyer was.

"You're lucky, he's just arrived back at the office. I'll put you through now."

Olivia waited patiently as the call was put on hold until Langan answered.

"Langan." He replied his voice husky and stressed.

"Hi Trevor, Olivia Benson-Stabler here." She smiled as she spoke knowing that he had been in court from how angry he sounded, she knew it hadn't been a good day.

"Hi Olivia, how are you?" He asked his voice suddenly softer.

"Good, listen my son Calvin has to be questioned on a case, I need you down here." Olivia explained getting straight to the point.

"What now?" He asked.

"If you're not busy, don't send any of your staff if you can't I'll make other arrangements." Olivia added knowing she had a few defence attorneys for friends who would happily help her out.

"No my calendar is clear for this afternoon, are you at the one six?" He asked.

"Yes." Olivia replied.

"Then I'm on my way, see you in about thirty minutes." He said before cutting off the call.

Olivia made her way back downstairs to the bullpen.

"Well?" Cragen asked.

"On the way." Olivia replied as she went over to Mathew.

"Hi son you ok?" She asked kneeling down beside him.

"Yes, thank you Mrs Stabler." He said smiling softly.

"You have to go to see my friend Melinda, she needs to take pictures of your back and chest. Jessie is going to take you though alright?" Olivia asked.

"Ok." He nodded nervously.

"Good boy." Olivia smiled rubbing the side of his face softly.

"Come on then pal, we're going in a real police Sudan now!" Jessie smiled making Mathew beam back at her.

"Cool!" He said taking her outstretched hand.

Once they were out of sight Olivia sat back in her seat and braced herself for the rest of the day.

"Olivia?" Trevor called as he entered the bullpen.

"Trevor, thank you so much for coming." Olivia smiled getting to her feet.

"No problem." He replied as he gave her a heartfelt hug. "Right where can we go and talk?" He asked needing to be updated on the situation.

"We'll use the interview room, I'll just let Cragen know we're not to be disturbed." Olivia sighed and she rushed off to explain everything to the Captain before showing Trevor to the interview room.

The both sat down at the table and Trevor pulled out a notebook ready to listen to Olivia.

"Right tell me everything." Trevor started.

"Ok, my partner Jessie Taylor received a call around ten this morning from my son's school..."

"What's the name of the school Olivia?" Langan interrupted.

"The Garden School in Queens." Olivia replied.

"Ok ... go on." Langan said as he scribbled down Olivia's answer.

"It was from the principal Mrs Holloway reporting claims of child abuse and she specifically requested me ..."

"Why?" He asked not taking his eyes from the paper.

"Because she knows me because Calvin is a pupil there and she knows what my job is." Olivia explained.

"Ok go on." He said again.

"When we arrived she told us that she'd had numerous complaints from teachers regarding Mathew Lowell's behaviour but had thought nothing of it until Mr Harris the PE teacher told her he'd seen cuts on his back. Mrs Holloway told us that Mr Harris had spoken to the boy but Mathew told him he'd fallen down the stairs. Myself and Jessie also known as Detective Taylor spoke with the boy and he told us his father abused him, he showed us his injuries and told us they had been done with a belt. After bringing the boy from the school I told my captain that I had to make other arrangements for Calvin as he should have been going to the Lowell residence for supper. Captain Cragen then informed me as my son is a frequent visitor at the Lowell residence that he needed to be questioned as an eyewitness, he told me to call my attorney and have my son presented for questioning." Olivia explained as fully as she could.

"Ok, I've got it. Now I will need to talk to Calvin before he is questioned we need to make sure he doesn't incriminate himself in anyway." Trevor replied.

"Of course." Olivia sighed knowing there was a strong possibility that her son would be a witness to the crimes committed.

There was a knock at the door and Trevor quickly turned his notes upside down.

"Calvin and Elliot are here." Cragen said.

"Ok bring Calvin in." Olivia sighed.

Xxx

After a long conversation, Calvin, Olivia and Trevor made their way into the interrogation room. Jessie and Fin nervously entered and they both sat down facing the team.

"Ok Calvin, you know your friend Mathew, have you ever seen anyone hurt him?" Jessie asked her voice soft and gentle and Olivia knew that Jessie was probing.

As instructed, Calvin looked at Trevor to see if he should answer. After Trevor nodded Calvin took a deep breath and looked back at Jessie.

"Yes." He answered his eyes flickering to the surface of the table nervously.

"Ok Calvin and who did you see hurting Mathew?" Jessie asked and once again Calvin looked at Trevor and waited for the nod before answering.

"His Dad, Mr Lowell." Calvin answered.

"Can you remember when that was?" Jessie asked.

"No." Calvin replied and Olivia could feel him shaking as he clutched onto her hand.

"Ok Cal, how many times did you see Mr Lowell hurt Mathew?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know." He answered his shoulders rising in a shrug.

"Was it more than once?" Jessie asked.

"Yes." Calvin replied.

"And what did you see?" Jessie went on.

"I saw his dad hit him across the head, uh ... I saw him punch Calvin and hit him with a belt too." Calvin replied.

"Ok Calvin now why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Don't answer that Calvin." Langan stated.

"Councillor?" Fin asked leaning in towards the attorney.

"Why my client didn't tell someone about his friend's abuse isn't of your concern and in this circumstance falls under the fifth amendment." Langan explained.

There was a sudden knock on the two way and everyone turned to the door as Casey Novak entered.

"I've already made sure that Calvin has immunity in this matter as I already know that he didn't say anything because his mate pleaded for him not to." Casey said.

"Then Calvin you can now answer Detective Taylor's question." Langan said.

"Mathew told me I wasn't allowed to tell anyone or his Daddy would go mad and beat him more, he made me swear." Calvin answered.

"Ok Calvin, we're done now." Jessie smiled softly.

"Come on Cal." Olivia said getting to her feet.

Olivia, Calvin and Trevor left the interrogation room and went into the corridor.

"Now I will be in court when this gets there Calvin so don't worry about that." Trevor smiled extending his hand.

Calvin nodded and shook the attorney's hand as Olivia gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Thanks again Trevor." Olivia smiled. "I'm sure you had other things to be doing today."

"No problem and if they need to speak with Calvin again just call." He smiled as he shook her hands.

Calvin and Olivia watched as Trevor Langan left and they then headed back to the precinct.

**More twists on the way!**


	67. Chapter 67

It took two weeks for the Lowell case to make it to court. Olivia and Calvin stood outside the courtroom waiting for Calvin to be called as a witness. The trial had been going on for three days and Olivia hadn't missed a second of it. The bailiff called Calvin and he and Olivia entered the courtroom together. Olivia sat between Trevor Langan and Elliot as Calvin nervously made his way to the witness box. He was sworn in and Casey stepped forward to begin questioning him.

"Good morning Calvin." She smiled.

"Good Morning Miss Novak." Calvin replied remembering Olivia's stern warning not to call her Auntie Casey.

"Now Calvin how long have you and Mathew been friends?" She asked.

"Uh about seven months." Calvin replied.

"Ok and how often do you go to Mathew's house?" Casey continued not wanting to slow down the pace she had set.

"About once or twice a week." Calvin answered honestly.

"Is that every week?" Casey asked.

"Yes." Calvin nodded as he answered.

"Why do you go to Mathew's house?" Casey continued knowing to start with simple questions before going in with the hard ones.

"Mrs Lowell, Mathew's Mom helps my Mom by having me over for tea and to play with Mathew while my Mom works." Calvin explained.

"Ok, have you ever seen anyone hurt Mathew?" Casey asked moving the precession along.

"I have." Calvin replied his voice quivering with nerves.

"And who did you see hurt Mathew?"

"Him..." Calvin pointed to the defence table. "Mathew's Dad Mr Lowell."

"Let the record reflect that Calvin Benson-Stabler has identified the defendant." Casey stated. "Now Calvin what did you see Mr Lowell do to Mathew?"

"I saw him hit Mathew across the head and punch him in the belly and hit him with a leather belt." Calvin replied.

"Ok Calvin and why did you not tell anyone before you were questioned by Detective Taylor and Detective Tutuola?"

"Because Mathew said that his Daddy would hurt him more if I told and he made me swear." Calvin replied.

"Ok thank you Calvin. No more questions Your Honour." Casey said as she made her way back to her seat.

Lionel Granger the highly disliked defence attorney stood up and Olivia nervously clutched to Elliot's hand. Granger made his way over to the witness box and leaned against it, a sly smile spreading on his face.

"Good Morning Calvin." He smiled.

"Good Morning Sir." Calvin replied politely.

"Now Calvin, when you said you saw Mr Lowell smack Mathew over the head, how do you know that he was hurting him?" Granger asked.

"Because Mathew cried and shouted ouch." Calvin replied unfazed by the stunt the defence attorney was trying to pull.

"So you're sure it wasn't a playful smack that was accidently too hard?" Granger continued.

"I'm sure." Calvin replied still unfazed.

"But how can you be sure?" Granger went on the smirk playing on his lips.

"Because Mathew made me swear then not to tell anyone that his Daddy hurt him. And I asked him if his daddy hurt him before." Calvin replied.

"Why did you not tell anyone that you'd seen this smack?" Granger asked.

"Because I swore not to, I did tell Mathew that I could help if he'd let me tell my Mom, she's a detective." Calvin replied and Olivia could see him bursting with pride.

"So you told Mathew that your Mommy was a detective?" He asked trying to find another gap in the testimony.

"Yes, I told him that my Mommy rescued me and she rescued lots of children who get hurt." Calvin replied with a grin.

"Ok why did you not tell your Mommy?" Granger continued.

"I told you! Because I swore not to tell!" Calvin exclaimed.

"Ok so when you saw Mr Lowell punch Mathew how could you tell it wasn't playful, like play boxing?" Granger asked giving a small demonstration of what he meant.

"Because my Daddy plays boxing with me and I don't fly across the room and into a wall." Calvin replied sarcastically making Olivia and Elliot laugh silently and even Trevor Langan smiled at the boy's comment as did Casey and many others in the court room.

"Ok Calvin are you sure Mathew wasn't pretending to be hurt?" Granger went on not liking that a ten year old had made him look bad.

"I'm sure, Mathew was crying and his Dad walked off and told him to be a man." Calvin replied.

"No more questions for this witness." Granger sighed bitterly seeing that his stunt wasn't working as he made his way to his seat.

"You may step down Calvin." Petrovsky smiled softly and Calvin climbed out of the box and made his way to Olivia's waiting arms.

"The people rest Your Honour." Casey said.

"Defence?" Petrovsky called.

"The defence call Detective Olivia Benson-Stabler." Granger called making Olivia jump.

"Objection, she's not on the witness list!" Casey called.

"Approach." Petrovsky called.

As Casey and Granger made their way over to the bench Olivia looked at Langan then at Elliot, she hadn't been expecting to be called as a witness.

"He's referring to defence tactics one oh one Olivia, don't worry." Langan stroked her arm to comfort her.

"Detective Benson was pulled from the case as soon as she heard that her son was involved." Casey told Petrovsky.

"Not only was she the outcry witness but her son brought her into the conversation meaning we have every right to add her to the witness list after court has started." Granger hissed.

"He's right Casey. I'm sorry, now step back." Petrovsky sighed.

The attorney's both made their way to their tables.

"The defence call Detective Olivia Benson-Stabler." He repeated.

Olivia knew that she didn't have a choice and reluctantly rose and went to the witness box.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" The bailiff asked.

"I do." Olivia said.

"Please sit down."

Olivia made herself comfortable in her seat and rested her hands on her bump as the defence attorney approached the box.

"Good Morning Detective." He smirked.

"Good Morning Councillor." She replied not rising to his bait.

"Now you interviewed Mathew Lowell after his school teacher contacted you with concerns is this correct?" He dove into the questions hoping to catch her off guard.

"That is correct." She replied having been subject to interrogation by defence council numerous times in the past.

"When you found out that you knew the boy involved what did you do?" He went on.

"I called my Captain and found out how I should proceed." Olivia replied.

"And what did he tell you?"

"To question the boy and then the teachers who had made complaints." Olivia replied.

"What happened after the questioning as I believe Detective Stabler and Detective Tutuola are the ones who spoke with the teachers?"

"We found that Mathew Lowell is what we call 'high risk' meaning if he was to go home then he would be subject to more abuse." Olivia explained. "So I called my Captain again and he told me to bring the boy and he would call child protective services." Olivia added.

"Ok so you took the boy from the school then what happened?" He asked.

"I took the boy back to the precinct made sure he was comfortable before I explained to my Captain that I needed to arrange alternate plans for Calvin after school as he should have been a guest at the Lowell's." Olivia explained wanting to know where Granger was trying to go.

"And what were you told?"

"I was told that my son needed to be questioned as a possible witness and that I should present him for questioning." Olivia replied.

"Where you told to call an attorney?"

"I was."

"And did you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't about to let my son be interrogated by my co-workers without council, I'm sure you're familiar with the sixth amendment." Olivia replied smugly.

"I am but your son was only a witness why did you see the need for council?"

"Because I am a detective with the NYPD and I know the defence attorney's dirty tricks, so to cover my own back as well as that of my son I decided it was right to have an attorney present when my son was being questioned." Olivia hissed angrily.

"Ok so after your son was questioned what did you do?"

"I collected some paper work and took my son home." Olivia replied once again feeling confused.

"So you didn't stick around to find out what happened with the case?" Granger went on making a light bulb go off in Olivia's head.

"No I did not." Olivia replied knowing he was trying to manipulate Calvin's testimony.

"So you took Calvin home and you didn't follow up on the case at all?"

"No, I asked my husband how Mathew was doing out of concern for my son's friend but I did not ask how the investigation was going." Olivia spat bitterly.

"No more questions." He sighed and went to sit down.

"Good Morning Detective." Casey smiled as she got to her feet.

"Morning." Olivia replied feeling a sharp pain in her stomach.

Casey saw her wince and rushed over.

"Olivia are you alright?" She asked in a whisper.

"I'm fine." Olivia replied as she tried to regain herself.

"Could we have a recess?" Casey asked.

"No Casey I'm fine." Olivia replied as she took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you don't want five minutes detective?" Petrovsky asked her voice lined with concern.

"No. I'm alright." Olivia replied.

"Ok. Go on councillor." The judge sighed nodding towards Casey.

But Casey didn't get the chance to ask a question as Olivia yelled in pain. She bent over and clutched her stomach as the pain ripped through her body.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Casey yelled as Melinda Warner ran towards them.

"Bailiff's clear the court!" Judge Petrovsky called as Melinda and Casey helped Olivia out of the witness box.

"What's happening?" She panted as Melinda sat her down on the floor.

"Langan take Calvin." Elliot pleaded and once he saw Calvin take Trevor's hand he rushed to Olivia's side.

"Ahhhh!" She yelled as another pain ripped through her body.

"Ok Olivia hold tight the ambulance is on his way." Melinda stated as she took Olivia's pulse.

"What's happening?" Olivia screamed as another sharp pain shot through her body.

"I think you're in labour Liv."

"It's too early, It's way too early!" Olivia sobbed as the EMT's rushed in.

"How many weeks?" One of the EMT's asked.

"Thirty one weeks with twins." Elliot explained as Olivia screamed again.

"Ok let's get her on the stretcher." The other EMT stated and together.

Once Olivia was on the gurney they rushed out as she held tight to Elliot's hand.

"I'll bring Calvin!" Trevor said to Elliot who gave him a grateful nod.

Xxx

Two hours later Elliot was pacing up and down the waiting room desperately wanting some news.

"Mr Stabler." Doctor Cann said as he entered the room.

"Yes?" he asked rushing over.

"We've managed to stop the labour but we are going to have to insist that Olivia stay in the hospital for the duration of her pregnancy, these babies are coming early even with the drugs." He explained.

"What are the risks?" Elliot asked.

"The babies can live outside the womb even if they are born today, they're both a healthy size but they haven't turned and should she go into labour again we can't give her anymore drugs so we will have to deliver by C-section." He explained.

"Ok can I see her now?" Elliot pleaded.

"Yes you can, all of you can she's been asking for you all." He smiled. "But I must insist you don't stay long, she's very tired." He added to the rest of the room.

They all followed Doctor Cann down a string of corridors to Olivia's ward.

"Baby." Elliot smiled rushing over to her and kissing her.

"We're ok." Olivia stated as tears prickled her eyes.

Her head was and hair was drenched in perspiration and she looked drained.

"I guess I'm on maternity leave." She laughed weakly as she looked at Cragen.

"Yes you are and I am warning you I will have you restrained to that bed if you don't listen to the doctors!" Cragen joked making the room laugh.

"Don't worry Baby Girl you'll never be lonely, we'll make sure someone is here with you all the time." Fin smiled knowing Olivia's fear of hospitals.

"Thanks but I don't want anyone going out of their way for me." She explained.

"Nonsense." Munch chirped.

"I'm going to have to ask you all to leave now, Olivia needs to rest." A blonde haired nurse grinned as she walked into the room.

"Elliot I'll take Calvin and sort out the rest of the kids, they can come and stay with me tonight." Cragen smiled.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked as she fought the fatigue.

"Absolutely, Maureen drives so she can go and pick up some take out and I have more than enough room at my place." He explained.

"I can go and sort out their clothes and stuff for tomorrow Olivia." Jessie added.

"I can't ask any of you to do this." Olivia stated.

"You're not asking anyone Olivia, we're just doing. Now you get some sleep and we'll see you later. I'm sure the kids will want to see that you're ok for themselves." Cragen replied.

Olivia just managed to nod.

"I love you mom." Calvin smiled as he took Jessie's hand.

"Love you too Calvin." She replied and she allowed herself to succumb to sleep.

Xxx

When Olivia woke up she took a minute to remember where she was. She found Elliot sat in the chair beside her reading a newspaper.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He grinned as he folded his newspaper.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked.

"About two hours." He answered looking at his watch.

"Oh, El?" She asked turning to face him again.

"What is it?" He asked her as she reached for his hand.

"Can you go home and get me some things, I want my own pyjamas and robe." She explained.

"Of course, do you want me to go right now?" He asked.

"As soon as you can would be good, I feel naked in this gown." She laughed.

"Ok, well Jessie texted to say she was on the way about ten minutes ago so I'll wait for her to get here and then I'll go." Elliot suggested earning a very dirty look from Olivia.

"I don't need a babysitter Elliot." She replied.

"Ok, I'll go now." He got to his feet and planted a kiss on her head before leaving.

She sighed and sunk further into the pillows to observe the room. The smell of hospitals alone made her feel sick but she was quite glad she was in because she was pregnant as the maternity ward seemed to be a lot nicer than other's she had visited in the past. The curtains around the bed were pale purple and there were plastic flowers on the bedside cabinet. She also could see she would have to share the room at some point as there was an empty bed beside hers.

"Hey." Jessie smiled poking her head around the door.

"Hi Jess." Olivia smiled back.

"Where's Elliot?" She asked noticing that he was absent.

"Gone to get me some things." Olivia replied as Jessie made her way to the seat Elliot had occupied earlier.

"How are you feeling?" Jessie asked once she was sat down.

"Worried about the girls but I know I'm in the best place." Olivia sighed.

"Exactly honey, try not to worry, the doctor said that the girls are healthy and when they're ready they'll come." She smiled trying to soothe her friend's fears.

"I know, I just hope they take their time and don't want to rush out to meet us." Olivia laughed as she was kicked from one of the babies at the same time.

"They'll come when their ready. I bought you something that you might not want to see but I thought you'd rather see it than hear about it." Jessie said reaching into her purse.

She pulled out the evening newspaper and handed it to Olivia.

"Seriously? Front page?" She asked seeing an image of herself lying on a gurney leaving the courthouse.

"Yup apparently you going into labour is newsworthy." Jessie said.

"Detective labour pains on stand." Olivia laughed as she read out the headline.

She flicked the newspaper to the page where the story was written and found a picture of herself a little earlier in her pregnancy. She sighed as she began to read the story.

_The tables turned in the courtroom today when Detective Olivia Benson Stabler of Manhattan Special Victims Unit went into premature labour in the witness box. After the first pain and a confirmation to the judge that she was ok the detective screamed as she was hit with labour pains. Medical Examiner Melinda Warner was on scene to help as the Ambulance Service was called. No statement has been formally made however we do know that the detective is pregnant with twins. We hope to be able to update you on her progress._

"Seriously?" Olivia sighed as she closed the newspaper.

"I know. Cragen wants your permission for Elliot to make a statement to the press, apparently the precinct has been flooded with calls from press and public alike." Jessie laughed.

"I guess he's going to have too, I don't want people to be worrying when I'm fine." Olivia sighed wondering what about the whole thing that made it suitable to be front page news.

"Cragen's bringing the kids later so you can tell him then." Jessie suggested.

"I will." Olivia sighed again as she tried to make herself more comfortable. "Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you text Elliot and tell him to get me some soda, I don't like juice and I don't fancy water." Olivia laughed.

"Ok." Jessie smiled pulling out her phone.

**Told you there was more twists! :D**


	68. Chapter 68

Olivia had been in hospital for three days when Casey arrived with Trevor Langan.

"Hey Case." Olivia smiled as her friend embraced her.

"Hi Liv how are you?" Casey asked.

"I'm good. Hi Trevor, something tells me that this isn't a social visit so come on out with it." Olivia said having not seen Trevor Langan since the day she's arrived at the hospital.

"We need you to come and finish your testimony." Casey explained instantly as Olivia wanted to know.

"Ok, get me out of here for the day and I won't complain." Olivia smirked having been bored in the hospital.

"You sure you're up for it Liv? We don't want you to push yourself too far." Casey warned.

"You want me to come and give my testimony, I will, it's only a couple of hours and I'll come straight back without any complaints." Olivia smiled.

"Right, then we'll go and find the doctor and get you into court this afternoon." Casey smiled and she and Trevor rushed off.

Olivia sat back in her bed and realised that she only had jeans and t-shirts to wear, having begged Elliot to bring her something but her pyjamas. Her hair was soiled but she didn't care if it meant getting off the ward for just a few hours. Casey and Trevor were soon back followed by Doctor Cann.

"My Olivia, everyone wants a piece of you!" He smiled as he stood at the end of the bed.

"Seems like it." Olivia smirked.

"Seeing as this is life or death ..." He glanced sideways at Casey "... and I've been threatened with every corner of the law, I will let you go to court however you go in a wheelchair and keep walking to a bare minimum, I want to check your blood pressure before you go and if it is too high then I will change my mind." He spoke sternly.

Olivia just nodded.

"Sorry Casey I've not got anything really suitable to change into." Olivia sighed looking at her black t-shirt and maternity jeans.

"Don't worry, nobody is going to care about how you look Liv, we just need your testimony or they're calling a mistrial." Casey explained.

Doctor Cann checked Olivia's blood pressure and nodded that it was low enough.

"I'll get a wheelchair now, I want you back before seven pm Detective." He joked knowing Olivia would persuade someone to let her do something other than just go to court.

"Yes sir!" She saluted and laughed.

Xxx

Olivia arrived outside the courtroom right on time and Elliot had met her there.

"I'll wheel you to the witness box and help you in. I don't want you walking all the way." Elliot whispered as the bailiff opened the door.

Olivia just nodded as Elliot slowly pushed the chair. She couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed as two bailiffs opened the gate so Elliot could push her to the box. Elliot set the brake and held his arm out for Olivia to get to her feet. She felt all eyes on her as she shuffled into the witness box. Once seated Elliot moved the chair and went to sit down in the gallery.

"Detective may I remind you that you are under oath." Petrovsky smiled feeling relieved to see that the Detective was alright.

Olivia just nodded as Casey stepped forward.

"Detective when you interviewed Mather Lowell who was present?" Casey asked.

"Detective Taylor, Mrs Holloway the principal, myself and Mathew." Olivia replied.

"So you were never alone with him?" Casey asked.

"I was not."

"Did Mathew tell you his father had been abusing him or did someone else in the room hint towards it first?"

"Mathew volunteered the information on his own accord after I asked him who it was." Olivia answered.

"After you found out that your son Calvin was needed for questioning did you have any further discussion with Mathew Lowell?"

"No I did not."

"No more questions your honour." Casey smiled.

"You may step down Detective." Judge Petrovsky smiled.

Olivia stood up and Elliot rushed to her side to help her into the wheelchair.

"I'm fine Elliot, I can manage." Olivia laughed gently.

"I know but I want to help, so shut up and get in the damn chair."

A recess had been called inside the court room so Olivia and Elliot were going to head back to the hospital.

"Olivia!" Casey called making the Detective's stop. "Apparently there's a press scrum outside wanting to talk to you, so you may want to slip out of the back." Casey explained.

"No, El don't, we'll go out of the front, I've had so many letters off people concerned about me, I'll tell the press I'm fine and that will be easier than trying to respond to all the letters." Olivia explained.

"Ok, come on Liv." Elliot smiled pushing the chair again.

Once outside the press dived for her and Elliot was frightened as he clutched onto the chair.

"I just wanted to say I'm absolutely fine, I went into premature labour but the labour was slowed right down, I'm expecting to give birth to healthy twins in a few weeks, Thank you to everyone for you concern and thank you for the gifts and letters they have really cheered me up being confined to a hospital bed. No questions." Olivia smiled and Elliot moved her out of the way and took her back to the hospital.

**Just a filler!**


	69. Chapter 69

Olivia had been in the hospital for two weeks. She was bored and fed up and her only sanctuary was the daily visits from friends.

"Hi Baby Girl." Fin smiled coming into the room.

"Hi Fin." Olivia grinned putting down her latest copy of Cosmo.

"How are you?" He asked taking the seat beside the bed.

"Bored." She moaned having been telling everyone the same thing.

"Won't be much longer Liv." He smiled.

As she went to answer she felt a sharp pain flourish through her body. She gasped and looked at Fin.

"Maybe much sooner than we thought." She gasped.

Fin jumped from his seat and ran to the door.

"We need some help in here!" He yelled and he rushed back to Olivia's side.

"Call Elliot." She cried as she tried to stabilise her breathing.

Doctor Cann and two nurses rushed in.

"How bad was the pain Olivia?" He asked.

"Fifteen!" She yelled as another shooting pain tore its way through her body.

"Ok Olivia we know from yesterday that both the babies have turned, do you want to try natural?" He asked her knowing that he needed a decision now.

"Yes!" She nodded as Fin returned.

"Elliot is on his way." Fin smiled as she grabbed his hand.

The Doctor's covered Olivia up and removed her pants and panties.

"I can't do this Fin." She sobbed as she tried to think about anything other than the doctor in between her legs.

"Yes you can baby girl. You're going to get to see your baby girls soon, just stay calm."

"Your water's haven't broken yet Olivia, you need to breathe through the pain, we'll be back to check on you in a bit but if your waters brake shout us." Doctor Cann smiled as he helped pull the blanket over Olivia's bare legs. She nodded as he switched on the gas and air pump and passed her the mouth piece before leaving. Olivia lay back as Fin stroked the side of her face which was already warm and lined with perspiration.

"I need Elliot." She gasped.

"I know baby girl and I am sure he's driving from the precinct like a maniac with the lights flashing and the siren blaring, as will Jessie, Munch and Cragen. Just breathe baby, just breath." Fin was being supportive and as he felt Olivia squeeze his hand, he knew that she must have been in agony.

Olivia shoved the gas and air into her mouth and took a deep breath, trying to think about anything but the pain she was in.

"Ahhh!" She screamed and Fin just stroked her cheek as she gasped and bit down on the mouth piece.

"Ok baby girl, you're ok." He cooed hoping that Elliot would arrive soon.

"If Elliot isn't here in the next five minutes I am going to kill him!" Olivia panted.

"I know baby girl I know." Fin whispered trying his best to keep her calm.

"Ouch, I can't do this." She sobbed.

"Yes you can Liv, you can do this just keep calm and breathe." Fin continued to say trying with all his might to keep her calm.

Olivia clutched at his hand and pressed her forehead to it as she desperately tried to keep her mind off the pain.

"I'm here!" Elliot yelled running into the room. Olivia extended her free hand and he grabbed it before planting a kiss on her head.

"Olivia, if you want to see your friends, now is the time before we go to the delivery suite, I believe you have two birthing partners are these them?" He asked looking at Fin and Elliot.

"No Jessie." She said having decided on having two as she was having twins.

"Ok well they'll come with you to the delivery suite then. Should I bring in the clan?" He smiled.

Olivia just nodded as another labour pain tore through her.

Doctor Cann left and seconds later Cragen, Jessie, Munch and Alex rushed in.

"Hi." Olivia said between breaths.

"How are you doing?" Cragen asked unsure what to do with himself.

"Just fine." Olivia smiled her voice breathless.

"Good." Cragen said.

"Sorry I'm not looking my best." She laughed as yet another pain ripped through her body but she was determined not to scream so she just squeezed both Fin and Elliot's hands.

"Casey said she'll be once she's out of court and Melinda is just finishing up." Alex smiled knowing that Olivia would be wondering where her missing friends where.

Olivia let go of Fin's hand as she reached down for the air. She took a deep breath and giggled knowing it was having a good effect on her.

"Remind me that you're never allowed to touch me again." Olivia laughed looking at Elliot.

Everyone in the room laughed to relieved that Olivia was still managing to laugh.

"Ahhh! I can't do this!" She yelled unable to contain it.

"You can Baby, I've got you." Elliot whispered as he stroke her hair.

"I'm going to kill you Elliot." She gasped as she took another deep breath through the valve she'd been biting on.

"Try and think of something else Olivia." Munch suggested.

"I've been trying to do that since this started." She moaned turning her head away from everyone as she winced in pain.

"How long is this supposed to last?" Cragen asked desperately wanting to take Olivia's pain away.

"Varies from woman to woman, sometimes it's like this for days." Alex explained having done some reading.

"If this goes one any longer I think it will kill me!" Olivia yelled.

Xxx

Twelve hours passed before Olivia's water finally broke. She was tired, cranky and in a lot of pain with the contractions just over a minute apart. Elliot sent the text to all their friends who had gone home saying that the babies were on their way as he had promised as he, Jessie and Olivia went through to the delivery suite.

"Ok Olivia you're seven centimetres dilated, we're not far off now." Doctor Cann smiled.

"I can't do this." Olivia sobbed into Elliot's shoulder.

"You can baby, I know you can." He whispered reassuringly.

"I'm never doing this again." She sobbed before letting out another loud scream.

Elliot's phone vibrated with a message from Cragen to let him know everyone was waiting outside including the kids.

"Everyone's waiting to meet the girls Olivia. Come on now baby you can do this." Elliot smiled.

"Ok Olivia when you feel the need to push you go ahead and push." Doctor Cann smiled as he and two nurses were ready for the delivery.

"Are you ready?" Elliot asked and Olivia just nodded weakly as another contraction hit.

"Go on Olivia push!" Doctor Cann yelled and Olivia squeezed both Jessie and Elliot's hand as she pushed with every ounce of energy she could find.

"Ok take a deep breath Olivia and get ready to go again." Doctor Cann smiled.

Olivia lay back down and panted softly as she prepared herself as soon as she knew she was ready she took a deep breath and pulled herself up before pushing with everything that she had.

"Ok Olivia I can see the head, one of your girls is ready to come and say hi!" Doctor Cann smiled.

"That's it baby girl you can do this." Elliot smiled as he caressed her cheek.

She nodded as she took another deep breath and pushed.

"We're nearly there Olivia, one big push and this little girl will be in the world." Doctor Cann grinned trying to push Olivia on.

She nodded, her heart hammered in her chest as she prepared herself both mentally and physically to bring one of her daughters into the world. All her fears and anxieties about being a mom to babies went out of the window as she started to feel excited to meet them. Once again she took a deep breath and pushed herself to sitting before giving the largest push she could. She knew the baby was out but there wasn't a sound. No cry erupted across the room and Olivia fell back to the pillows, panic rising in her chest.

"Elliot?" She asked desperately as he tried to get a look at what was going on.

For Olivia it was like time had slowed right down. She could tell that something was wrong by the way the nurses were rushing around but as a cry finally erupted she smiled knowing that her baby was alive.

"Get her up the NICU and fast." Doctor Cann said and he turned back to Olivia.

"She's beautiful Olivia. Now you ready to do that again?" He asked and she nodded feeling a contraction coming.

Once again she took a deep breath before pushing. She crushed Elliot and Jessie's hands in her own as she pushed as hard as she could.

"Ok relax Olivia, I can see the head, brace yourself again." He smiled and Olivia nodded as she slowly caught her breath once again mentally preparing herself for the next push.

She took a deep breath and with all her might pushed.

"Good Olivia come on you can do this!" Doctor Cann smiled.

"I can't ..." She whimpered looking at Elliot.

"Yes you can Liv, you can do this baby." He said as he stroked her hair.

Once again she took a deep breath and pushed with everything she had desperate to meet her girls and have the birth over with.

"Well done Olivia just the one more!"

Once again Olivia braced herself, she knew this was it and once she had done it then it was over. Everything around her seemed to stop still and the only thing she could hear was the sound of her beating heart. When the moment came she took another deep breath and with every fibre of her being she pushed. One continuous push until the cry echoed across the room.

"Does Daddy want to cut the cord?" Doctor Cann smiled as Olivia regained her breath.

"You did it Olivia, you're little girls are here." Jessie smiled taking over stroking Olivia's brow whilst Elliot enjoyed the pleasure of cutting the baby's cord.

"Get her to NICU." Doctor Cann smiled passing the girl to a nurse as Elliot went back to Olivia.

"You did it, she's got ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes." Elliot smiled as he kissed Olivia.

"We'll just clean you up Olivia and you can go and see them." Doctor Cann smiled.

Olivia could only nod as her heart filled with love but ached with not having seen them yet.

"She's beautiful Olivia, she had your eyes." Elliot beamed with fatherly pride as Olivia just cried silent tears.

Xxx

Olivia was finally wheeled up to the NICU to see the girls. Her mind was swimming as she held onto Jessie's hand as Elliot pushed the wheelchair she was sitting in. They arrived at the two incubators and one of the Nurses came over smiling.

"Hi, the girls are both doing well, they're both stable. Baby number one weighed four pounds and two ounces and Baby number two weighed four pounds exactly. They're both nineteen inches long." The nurse smiled as Olivia gazed from one crib to the next.

"Am I able to hold them?" She asked.

"Yes, they're on very low oxygen just to support their breathing but they're both managing to contain they're body temperature. We should have them back with you in a couple of days once we know they're feeding properly." The nurse explained.

Olivia waited as the nurse passed her the girls' one at a time.

"Hi there babies, I'm your Mom." Olivia smiled as she stifled a sob.

Jessie and Elliot shared a smile glancing at each other quickly then back at the babies.

"I love you both very much." Olivia added as she carefully leaned over and kissed each baby on their head.

"Does Daddy want a cuddle?" She asked averting her gaze to Elliot.

He nodded and the nurse passed the girls over to him.

"Hi there babies, I'm your dad." He beamed. "You're both very beautiful like your Mommy." He added. "and I think Auntie Jessie wants a hug to." He smiled looking at Jessie.

"Can I?" She asked her face lighting up.

"Of course." Olivia smiled.

Once again the nurse passed the girls along and Jessie nervously held them not wanting to breathe because she feared that she dropped them.

"I can't believe your both here, you're very beautiful." Jessie smiled.

The nurse took the babies and placed them one by one back into the incubators.

"I believe you have a very large family waiting to see the girls, I have to apologise and say only two at a time so if Daddy and Auntie want to go out and send two in. I'm sure we can allow the coming and going." The nurse smiled.

"We'll be right outside." Elliot said kissing Olivia on the head as she had one hand in one crib and the other hand in the other crib with both babies grabbing at her finger.

It took less than two minutes for Maureen and Kathleen to enter the ward. They had been warned by Elliot to be very quiet and they both hugged and kissed Olivia before going to one crib then the other saying hello and introducing themselves. Olivia could just beam with pride as she watched them.

"Lizzie and Dickie are coming next, we'll see you later." Maureen smiled before she and Kathleen exited the ward.

By the speed in which Lizzie and Dickie entered she guessed they'd all walked to the ward doors and were patiently waiting for their turn.

"They're so small." Dickie commented as he nervously looked from one crib to the other.

"Duh they're babies." Lizzie said hitting her brother on the shoulder.

"Lizzie..." Olivia warned but smiled anyway.

"Sorry." Lizzie smiled.

"Well are you going to come and say hello?" Olivia asked and they both smiled and stepped forward.

"For how long do we have to call them babies?" Dickie asked as he stroked the first born baby's cheek.

"Just until you Dad and I can choose names." Olivia explained.

"Ok, can you call them Ariel and Rapunzel?" Lizzie asked innocently.

"I don't think so!" Olivia laughed.

"Now go on, tell Calvin and Uncle Don to come in." Olivia smiled and the two youngsters skipped off.

Olivia felt drained but she kept a smile pasted on her face as Cragen and Calvin walked towards her.

"Hey Cal, come meet your sisters." Olivia smiled and he nervously came over and peered into the cribs.

"They're tiny." He smiled.

"Yes they are but they'll grow." Olivia laughed.

"How are you feeling Olivia?" Cragen asked sensing that she wasn't as well as she was making out to be.

"Tired Pops, very tired and very very happy." She smiled.

"They're beautiful." He smiled. "Come on Calvin, there are more excited people outside to come and see the girls." Cragen smiled.

"Bye Mom." Calvin smiled as he allowed Cragen to steer him away.

Next in were Munch and Fin with big smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations Baby Girl." Fin smiled giving her a hug.

"Thanks Fin and thank you for taking care of me before Elliot arrived, sorry about crushing your hand." Olivia replied bashfully.

"Don't. I was happy to be there and glad to be of some assistance." Fin smiled.

"They're very beautiful Olivia." Munch smiled nervously unsure what to do with himself.

"Thanks Munch." She smiled.

"Names?" Fin asked.

"Not yet."

"So which one's Not and which one's Yet?" Munch asked earning himself a laugh from Olivia.

"Very funny." Olivia smiled.

"Very and Funny? I thought you said Not and Yet." Munch quipped.

"Haha stop it or I am going to find something very heavy and throw it at you." Olivia laughed.

"Ok, well you have two very giddy ADA's waiting should we stay here so they can't come in?" Munch teased.

"No, I think they'll have panic attacks if they're out there any longer!" Olivia replied.

Munch and Fin left so that Alex and Casey could rush over.

"Olivia, they're so beautiful!" Alex cooed.

"They are!" Casey squealed.

"Thanks guys." Olivia smiled.

"We have gifts for you but we've put them on the ward we were told not to bring them up here." Alex explained.

"You shouldn't have." Olivia smiled.

"Hey our God-Daughters deserve everything. So pack it in." Casey warned.

"Ok." Olivia smiled.

"Melinda sends all her love and will visit when she gets a chance." Alex smiled.

"No problem." Olivia smiled.

"We best go so Daddy and Auntie Jessie can come back in." Casey smiled and she kissed Olivia on the cheek. "Take care honey." She smiled.

"Take care." Alex smiled also leaning over and giving Olivia a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Once they were gone she relaxed back in her chair and smiled at each of her daughters. She was happy and no one could destroy the love she felt for her girls. Elliot and Jessie both returned their cheeks stained with tears.

"Why don't you go back to the ward and get some sleep Olivia, you look knackered." Elliot smiled.

"No, I want to stay right here with my little girls."

**Babies are here, we're nearly finished with this story though D: but there is a sequel!**


	70. Chapter 70

Olivia smiled as she fed the eldest twin her bottle. She'd been discharge from hospital after two days but had spent almost every waking hour visiting the twins who were not yet strong enough to be discharged.

"How is she feeding?" Nurse Elizabeth smiled taking the seat beside Olivia.

"Just fine." Olivia smiled.

"And burping?" Nurse Elizabeth asked.

"No problems there either, they're both getting so strong." Olivia smiled.

"The doctor is coming to do his rounds later but he thinks they should both be able to go home tomorrow." She smiled.

"Really?" Olivia asked feeling the excitement running in her veins.

"Really, they're both feeding and burping well now and that was the only problem really." She smiled as she got up. "I'll come check again in a bit." She said before making her way to the door.

"Sorry!" Jessie said almost running into the nurse.

"You're alright there dear, go on." Nurse Elizabeth smiled moving out of the way for Jessie.

"Hi Olivia." She smiled gently leaning over the baby and planting a kiss on Olivia's cheek.

"Hey." Olivia smiled back. "You on your lunch?"

"Yes, it's dead at the precinct so Cragen told me to send you everyone's love and take as long as I want and they'll call if I'm needed." Jessie explained as she peered into the crib. "Someone's awake." She smiled turning to Olivia.

"Pick her up if you want." Olivia smiled knowing Jessie was desperate to hold her.

Slowly Jessie slipped her hand underneath the youngest and lifted her gently into her arms. She took the seat beside Olivia and grinned.

"So come on what have you and Elliot chosen to name them?" Jessie asked.

"We're still unsure but I think we've finally agreed." Olivia smiled.

"Really? They're nine days old Olivia, so come on what do we call them instead of Baby one and Baby two?" Jessie asked knowing Olivia had made her mind up.

"Well you are holding Sophia Trinity Autumn Benson-Stabler and I'm holding Amelia Harmony Summer Benson-Stabler." Olivia smiled.

"Wow they're beautiful names." Jessie smiled. "Long but beautiful." She laughed.

"Yeah I know but they're the six names we were playing about with and we kept doing different versions of just two names and we couldn't decide so we started playing around with all of them and that's what we finally agreed on." Olivia explained.

"They're beautiful. Hello Sophia." Jessie smiled stroking the babies face.

Olivia just smiled watching Jessie interact with Sophia as Elliot entered the ward.

"Hi Baby." He smiled planting her with a kiss as he placed two car seats on the floor.

"Hey." She smiled. "Jessie approves on the names." She added.

"Good so we're definitely going with Sophia and Amelia?" He asked.

"Yes, definitely. The names just seem to suit them. Now do you want to hold Amelia Harmony Summer while I go to pee?" She asked giggling.

"Are you sure this one is Amelia?" He asked scooping the young girl into his arm.

"Yes, I can tell the difference between my children thank you." She laughed as she stood up and moved so that Elliot could take her seat.

"Ok I believe you!" He laughed as she began to walk off.

"They're very beautiful names Elliot." Jessie smiled as she gently rocked Sophia in her arms.

"Thanks Jess, they're beautiful names for beautiful girls." He beamed.

Just then Casey and Alex arrived and Elliot smiled at them.

"Where's Olivia?" Alex asked as she came over.

"Bathroom and we are about to get into trouble for crowding." Elliot laughed as nurse Elizabeth walked in.

"I'll pretend I didn't see just don't stay long!" She laughed.

"Thank you." Casey smiled before turning back.

"So come on Daddy what have our beautiful God-Daughters been named?" Alex asked.

"I'm holding Amelia Harmony Summer Benson-Stabler and Jessie is holding Sophie Trinity Autumn Benson-Stabler." Elliot smiled. "Bit of a tongue twister." He added.

"Amelia and Sophia oh that's so beautiful!" Casey squealed as Jessie passed her Sophia.

Elliot followed Jessie's lead and passed Amelia over to Alex and they both sat down. He couldn't resist stepping back and taking a photo on his iPhone for the women.

"Isn't this lovely!" Olivia laughed as she came back into the room.

"Hey Liv!" Alex smiled.

"Elliot just told us the names, they're adorable!" Casey smiled.

"Glad you both approve." Olivia smiled.

"Now we best head off because we are due in court this afternoon and I know Cragen and Fin are on their way down too." Casey smiled as she stood up. "Now who wants Sophia?"

"Put her in the crib Casey if Fin and Pops are on their way I don't want them going from arm to arm, let them have a solid place to lie for a few minutes." Olivia explained.

Both the ADA's placed the girls in the cribs and hugged the family goodbye. They had barely left through the door when Fin and Cragen entered.

"Hi." Olivia smiled as she sank into one of the chairs. Jessie nodded her head towards the empty one for Cragen to take.

"How are my beautiful granddaughters doing?" He asked.

"Just perfectly, Nurse Elizabeth thinks that they'll be allowed home tomorrow." Olivia smiled.

"That's good." He beamed as Sophia gripped his finger.

"Hey Baby number two." He cooed into the crib.

"Pops, you can stop calling baby number two and start calling her Sophia." Olivia smiled.

"Sophia? Oh lovely. Hello Sophia, I'm your granddad I hope you haven't forgotten me because I did visit yesterday." He beamed and Olivia laughed seeing Cragen melt in front of her.

"So who is this?" Fin asked as he stroked Amelia's cheek.

"Amelia." Olivia replied turning her attention to Fin.

"What are their full names?" Fin asked not being able to tell Olivia why he needed to know but Jessie gave him a smile and a nod because she knew what he was up to.

"Amelia Harmony Summer Benson-Stabler and Sophia Trinity Autumn Benson-Stabler." Olivia smiled. "You know ..." She said turning to Elliot. "The more I say their full names the easier it rolls off the tongue." She smiled.

"It's because they're perfect names for perfect babies." He grinned.

**Do you approve of the names, the truth is I couldn't decide between the six of them and just found out which order they rolled off my tongue the best.**


	71. Chapter 71

As the nurse had guessed Olivia and Elliot were allowed to take Amelia and Sophia home the next day. Nurse Elizabeth was folding away clothes into the large holdall Olivia had bought with the girls clothes whilst Elliot and Olivia strapped them into the car seats.

"Now you're all ready?" She asked as Olivia checked the clip again.

"I think so." Olivia smiled.

She made sure Elliot was watching both girls before she went up to Nurse Elizabeth. Olivia threw her arms around her neck catching the nurse off guard who once she'd gotten over the initial shock wrapped her arms around Olivia.

"What's this for?" Nurse Elizabeth laughed softly.

"Just thank you so much for everything you've done." Olivia smiled as she pulled away.

Nurse Elizabeth took Olivia's hands in her own and looked deep into her eyes.

"I was just doing my job sweetie." She smiled.

"No Elizabeth you did much more than that, you really took care of us all and I am eternally grateful." Olivia smiled as a knock came on the door.

"I'm looking for Nurse Elizabeth?" The man said. "I was told I'd find her here." He walked into the room carrying a large bouquet of flowers and Olivia smiled at Elliot, perfect timing.

"Thank you." The nurse smiled reaching for the card. "To the best nurse in the world love Amelia and Sophia. Olivia you shouldn't have!" She cried pulling Olivia into another hug.

"There is a photo of yourself with the girls and my phone number is on the back. Please stay in touch." Olivia smiled.

"Of course I will!" Nurse Elizabeth grinned as she wiped away a tear. "Now let me put these down while I say my goodbyes."

Nurse Elizabeth placed the flowers down on one of the cabinets before making her way over to the twins. First she reached into Amelia's chair and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Bye bye Amelia, I'll come and see you soon and make sure you're growing up to be a beautiful woman like your Mommy." She smiled and then she turned to Sophie and did the same. "You grow up well baby Sophia." She smiled and once again hugged Olivia. "Thank you for the flowers."

Olivia let go of the nurse and picked up Amelia's car seat. They waved as they made their way down the corridor.

At the car they spent a good twenty minutes getting the seats in and double checking they were in right.

"Do you want to drive?" Elliot asked knowing Olivia barely ever rode in the passenger seat of her White SUV.

"No you drive, I just want to sit back and maybe rest my eyes." Olivia smiled and Elliot opened the passenger door for her to climb in.

Xxx

When they arrived the house Olivia was knackered but she knew as soon as she left the car that they had guests waiting. She took Sophia's seat whilst Elliot took Amelia's and they carried them inside. They went straight to the living room where the whole family seemed to be waiting. As the twins were sleeping Olivia and Elliot placed their seats on the floor carefully as not to disturb them.

"We won't stay long but we just wanted to see you arrive home." Casey smiled seeing how tired her friend was.

"It's not a problem Casey." Olivia smiled as she sank into the couch.

"I've got this for you or for the twins." Cragen smiled passing a gift bag over to Olivia.

She smiled and opened it, pulling out two pink blankets with a name embroidered into each one.

"Pops!" She smiled seeing the embroidery 'Sophia Trinity Autumn' on one and 'Amelia Harmony Summer' on the other.

"For my granddaughters." He smiled.

"Olivia." Fin said his voice shaking a little. "Before I give you this I have to explain. It came into my mind literally seconds after you told us you were expecting and...well I hope you don't mind that I've been secretly taking photos of you since that day." He explained quickly and thrusted a large black book into Olivia's hand so she couldn't say anything.

On the front the words 'Benson-Stabler' sparkled in italic gold font. She opened the book and smiled. A photo of herself kissing Elliot and she knew it was the moment that she had told him she was pregnant.

"That first photo was actually taken by accident and then you told us all you were pregnant and it's what made me decide to do this." Fin explained and Olivia just nodded as she turned the page.

A few pages into the book she grinned at the pictures from her engagement before continuing on, pictures of her eating chips with ketchup and chocolate shake, a picture of her sipping elderflower tea and stroking her bump. The further into the album she went the larger her stomach became. The last photo was of her holding the twins a couple of days after they were born.

"Wow Fin this is amazing." Olivia smiled as she closed the book.

"You're welcome, I just wanted to do something nice for you and Elliot to keep and maybe show the girls when they're older." He smiled.

Olivia saw it instantly, the soft side of Fin that the birth of the girls seemed to have bought out in him.

"I've got something too, well off me and Casey." Alex smiled passing Olivia an envelope.

"Yeah, it's a day that you can go and get family portraits done, you can use it any time in the next year and take up to 20 people who are considered family." Casey explained.

"Thank you guys!" Olivia smiled gently placing the envelope in the bags.

Just then both the twins woke with an ear splitting scream. Olivia and Elliot both automatically jumped to their feet. Olivia reached for Sophia and Elliot picked up Amelia.

"Bottle's are in the kitchen." Alex smiled.

"You're a star." Olivia beamed as Cragen jumped up to go and get them.

He rushed back and passed on to Olivia and one to Elliot and they all watched as they gently placed the bottle on the babies lips and the girls took them and sucked.

"That's just beautiful." Fin grinned looking over.

"By the way, I've told the kids they can stay at mine tonight, so you can have one night to settle in with the girls." Jessie smiled.

"I don't know how to thank you all for everything you've done these past few weeks." Olivia smiled as tears prickled her eyes.

"Olivia we're just doing what family are supposed to do." Cragen beamed.

"Yeah, family."

**So this was the penultimate chapter guys and gals! Sorry! Let me know if you want a sequel tho!**


	72. Chapter 72

There was no need for an alarm clock the next morning in the Stabler home. At exactly six am Amelia and Sophia woke up with ear splitting screams. Automatically both Elliot and Olivia jumped out of bed and grabbed the bottles from the bedside table. They walked the route they had walked five times during the night to the girls' room and Olivia reached for Amelia whilst Elliot picked up Sophia. They had taken it in turn with the girls all night making sure they both got to bond with each one of their daughters. Once they were fed and burped Elliot went to shower as Olivia took her turn changing the diapers. When she was done she took one girl in each arm and made her way to the rocking chair. Once comfortable she slowly rocked the chair and watched as her two daughters drifted off to sleep in her arms. She smiled as she watched them both breathe, the rise and fall of their chests as they took in the oxygen surrounding them. Olivia was in a world of her own still in disbelief that these two beautiful little girls were made of her and Elliot. It was the last piece of the puzzle and now she felt complete. With seven children, a family home and a life that was just perfect Olivia knew that her world was finally complete.

She peered out of the window to the waking city, unaware that Elliot was leaning against the doorframe watching her. He also felt it. The completeness that the twins had bought them. He knew that they neither needed nor wanted anything else in their lives. He had four children from a previous marriage, an adopted son and two daughters born to him from a wife who was beautiful in every sense of the word. A smile danced on his lips as he watched the three girls slowly rocking in the white chair. He knew the silence wouldn't last for long. A couple of hours and the girls would be screaming for their next feed. Jessie would soon be dropping off the clan and that would add more noise to what was now serenity. The girls name danced in his mind like a song which gave him the overwhelming feeling of the need to pray but he decided it could wait. Now, now was the moment he had to watch the silent bonding between his wife and children. Now was the moment he wanted etched into his mind for all eternity. Now was the moment that he wanted to last forever. As Sophia sneezed it made everyone in the room jump.

Olivia's head swung to the door where she saw Elliot watching. She smiled but said nothing as her daughters once again drifted off in her arms. He walked towards her and stroked her head. She rubbed her head into him, welcoming his touch, feeling the connection that they had sparking between them. Olivia knew she would have to move soon. The cramp she was beginning to get in her shoulders combined with the need to pee was ruining the moment. Sighing she stood up and Elliot took Amelia so that Olivia could place Sophia in her crib. Elliot copied and they both gently placed the blanket that their granddad had bought them over them, tucking them gently at the waist. Quietly, they slipped out of the room and Olivia made her way to the bedroom to pick up the baby monitor, ready for when the girls would cry out for their meal. Everything was perfect as she lay back in bed, even though she knew it was time to get up, something made her get back into bed and close her eyes, just for five minutes she wanted to continue to feel the calm that had engulfed her after changing her daughters. Elliot walked into the bedroom and saw that she had drifted off back to sleep. Even though he'd dressed in his sweats and t-shirt ready for the day he couldn't resist climbing in beside her. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist and naturally she snuggled into him, moulding her body so they became one. He shut his eyes and succumbed to sleep, his lover in his arms and the sound of his daughters little breaths echoing through the monitor. He fell into sleep with a smile on his face.

**AND THAT IS IT THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO STUCK WITH ME RIGHT TO THE VERY END. I'M NOT FINISHED THOUGH SO STICK AROUND FOR THE SEQUEL!**


End file.
